Love Faithfully
by goodgalriri
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE UNCONDITIONALLY**

**Author : baekyeolite**

**Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and OCs.**

**Disclaimer : All the cast exclude OCs belong to their management, fans, and families**

**Chanbaek GS**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: LA and Seoul**

* * *

**Los Angeles, California, US.**

**_Park Chanyeol_**—pria bertubuh tinggi dan tegap itu sedang sibuk mengaduk adonan pancake di dapur, lengkap apron yang menempel di badannya. Sementara kepalanya mengapit handphone diantara telinga dan bahu kanannya, serius berbicara dengan orang diseberang sana. Yah, dia sudah terbiasa multitasking seperti ini.

"_Is it already settled?_ Mengenai persyaratan yang aku ajukan tentang sekretaris baru untukku?" ia mengecek jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, menyadari waktunya sudah sempit, ia mulai menyalakan _stove_, meletakan teflon dan menambah sesendok mentega diatasnya.

"_Semuanya sedang diurus Tuan Muda. Bisa saya jamin semuanya sudah beres sesampainya Anda di Korea_"

"Bagus. Oh ya, sampaikan pada ayah bahwa aku sudah menerima _track record_ fluktuasi saham perusahaan selama 3 bulan terakhir. Katakan padanya aku sudah memiliki rencana untuk kedepannya, tapi aku akan membicarakannya setelah ayah sudah benar-benar pulih." ia memindahkan ponselnya dan menjepitnya dengan telinga dan bahu kiri karena tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menuang adonan pancake ke dalam teflon yang sudah berdesis karena mentega yang sudah mencair.

"_Baik tuan muda, akan saya sampaikan pesan anda kepada tuan Park. Apa ada lagi yang perlu saya siapkan sebelum anda tiba disini?_"

"Kurasa untuk saat ini belum ada. Terima kasih sekretaris Kang, aku sangat mengandalkanmu"

"S_ama-sama tuan muda. Sampaikan salam saya untuk Chanlie dan Hyechan_"

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika dua nama itu disebut.

"Kau tahu, seperginya kau ke Korea mereka terus menanyakanmu. Mereka juga sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan harabeoji dan halmeonninya disana."

Sekretaris Kang hanya tertawa kecil lalu sedetik kemudian terdengar keributan dari lantai 2 rumah, seolah menjadi alarm, Chanyeol segera mengakhiri sambungan dan berjanji akan menghubungi sekreatris keluarganya itu lagi ketika suara lengkingan terdengar, disusul langkah cepat yang menuruni tangga.

"DADDYYYY!" kaki kecil itu berlari menghampiri Chanyeol lalu memeluk kaki lelaki itu dari samping sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke Chanyeol dengan bibir mempout lucu.

"_What is it, honey?_" tanya Chanyeol lembut dengan satu tangan berada di punggung gadis kecil yang tengah memeluknya sementara tangan yang lain memegang spatula untuk membalik pancake yang sudah matang lalu mematikan stove.

"_Chanlie oppa is a brat! He's pulling my hair again!_" adunya sembari menunjukkan kunciran _ponytail_ di rambut kecoklatannya yang sudah sedikit berantakan.

Tak berapa lama, muncul bocah lain yang wajahnya serupa dengan gadis kecil tadi, namun kali ini berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

"_Chanlie, have I already told you to stop messing with your twin sister?_"

"Hehe, _I'm sorry_ daddy, habis aku gemas melihat rambut ekor kuda Hyechan yang bergerak kesana kemari saat dia berjalan" jelasnya sambil terkekeh.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng lalu tersenyum maklum mendengar alasan yang terlontar dari sosok yang seolah menjadi replika dirinya ketika masih kecil itu.

"Sekarang, minta maaf pada Hyechan" titah Chanyeol

Chanlie kemudian menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala adik kembarnya, "Hyechannie, maafkan oppa ya"

Hyechan hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan, masih memeluk kaki Chanyeol.

"_Hey, can you grab Hyechan's comb in her room?_ Daddy mau merapikan kunciran adikmu ini" perintah Chanyeol langsung dituruti Chanlie yang mengangguk semangat lalu segera melesat menaiki tangga ke lantai 2 dimana kamarnya dan Hyechan berada.

Sudah menjadi sarapan Chanyeol sehari-hari menghadapi tingkah Chanlie yang kerap kali iseng ke adik kembarnya, Hyechan. Semenjak sekretaris Kang pergi ke Korea untuk mengurus kepulangannya, Chanyeol agak sedikit repot merawat dua malaikat kecilnya meski harusnya ia sudah terbiasa mengurus mereka seorang diri sejak keduanya lahir. Ya, diusianya yang kini baru menginjak 24 tahun Chanyeol sudah menjadi seorang _single dad_. Namun ia sangat menikmati perannya sebagai ayah dari dua orang anak berusia 5 tahun yang selama ini selalu menjadi _moodbooster_ dalam hidupnya di tengah kesibukannya yang bekerja sebagai kepala divisi di perusahaan _bonafide_ berbasis keuangan di LA.

* * *

**~L.U.~**

* * *

**Seoul, Korea Selatan.**

Desas-desus mengenai perekrutan sekretaris untuk presdir pengganti sudah muncul sejak 2 minggu yang lalu, atau tepatnya beberapa hari setelah berita mengenai presdir Park Incorporation yang mengundurkan diri karena alasan kesehatan beredar. Berdasarkan informasi, posisi kosong yang ditinggalkan oleh Park Yoochun—presdir pertama Park Inc.—itu akan digantikan oleh anak laki-laki satu-satunya yang kini sedang menetap di Amerika namun akan kembali ke Korea dalam waktu dekat.

Mengikuti permintaan presdir baru yang diajukan sebelumnya, pihak perusahaan meminta setiap kepala departemen merekomendasikan satu orang karyawan untuk dijadikan kandidat.

_**Byun Baekhyun**_—tidak memiliki dugaan apapun ketika dirinya dipanggil untuk menemui Kim Jonghyun di ruangannya.

"Begini Baekhyun, kau sudah tau kan mengenai pencarian sekretaris untuk presdir baru yang akan dilantik tidak lama lagi?" Jonghyun memulai pembicaraan ketika Baekhyun sudah duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja kerja Jonghyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Setelah melihat laporan hasil kinerjamu selama 2 tahun bekerja untuk perusahaan ini sebagai _marketing consultant_ yang bisa dibilang memuaskan, maka aku sebagai kepala _marketing departement_ memintamu agar bersedia menjadi kandidat untuk diangkat sebagai sekretaris presdir yang baru"

Entah Baekhyun harus senang atau sedih mendengarnya. Pasalnya, ia sudah terlanjur mencintai pekerjaannya yang bertugas merancang strategi pemasaran yang efektif sehingga dapat menghasilkan profit besar bagi perusahaan ini, selain itu ia juga belum tahu jelas karakter presdir Park Inc. yang akan datang. Baekhyun awalnya ragu, namun kemungkinan belum tentu ia yang terpilih pun akhirnya membuatnya bersedia menerima tawaran atasannya itu. Toh pasti ada saingannya yang jauh lebih pantas dan lebih menginginkan posisi itu dari departemen lain dibandingkan dirinya, pikir Baekhyun.

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun diminta menemui kepala divisi personalia menyangkut persyaratan dan seleksi. Selama dua hari kedepan, masing-masing kandidat dari setiap department menjalani berbagai interview dan uji kelayakan. Di sana ia bertemu dengan Bae Irene, perwakilan dari departemen keuangan yang terlihat begitu optimis dan percaya diri. Secara fisik ia memang menarik, gaya berbicaranya terkesan diplomatis dan terlihat begitu dominan diantara yang lain. Meskipun Baekhyun tidak memiliki niatan untuk dipilih tapi nyalinya menjadi ciut seketika.

Hari itu adalah tahapan seleksi terakhir dimana diadakan interview secara perorangan oleh sekretaris Kang yang belakangan Baekhyun ketahui merupakan sekretaris keluarga Park. Baekhyun mendapat giliran terakhir dan memasuki ruangan.

"Nona Byun Baekhyun?" sapanya ramah setelah membaca map yang berisi berkas identitas Baekhyun diatas meja

"Ne" jawab Baekhyun sembari membungkuk

"Silahkan duduk"

Interview berjalan santai karena pembawaan sekretaris Kang yang begitu ramah dan enak diajak berbicara. Setelah ditanyai beberapa pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, alis Baekhyun bertaut ketika sekretaris Kang menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak diduganya.

"Apa kau menyukai anak-anak?"

_Uh?_

Baekhyun sendiri tidak yakin apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan sebagai seorang sekretaris presdir perusahaan ternama di Korea Selatan. Namun akhirnya ia menjawab juga.

"Mungkin… bisa dibilang begitu. Saya pernah bekerja paruh waktu menjadi pengasuh anak saat SMA dan sekali menjadi relawan di rumah sakit anak untuk acara amal yang diadakan kampus sewaktu kuliah"

Setelah mendengar jawabannya, Baekhyun melihat senyuman penuh arti dari sekretaris Kang.

Keesokan harinya yang merupakan hari pengumuman, Baekhyun tak mengira sama sekali saat dirinya kembali diminta memasuki ruangan kepala divisi personalia dan menerima ucapan selamat karena ternyata dialah yang terpilih untuk menempati posisi sekretaris presiden direktur Park Inc. yang baru.

.

.

_Is this serious?_

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

Ini semua gara-gara aku keseringan lihat preview Yifan dan Sophia selama promosi SOWK, Mereka kelihatan deket banget kan udah kaya beneran ayah dan anak gitu :3 Terus aku jadi ngebayangin gimana kalo itu Chanyeol yang selalu gandeng dan gendong anak kecil kemana-manaa omg omg omg oppa~

Tadinya ini mau dibikin versi krishan/krisho, tapi berhubung chanbaek is my ultimate otp yah jadilah cerita ini. Sungguh ini ideku sendiri dan bila ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu hanya kebetulan.

Jika hendak memberikan masukan, tolong gunakan kata-kata yang sopan ya :)

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

February, 6th

©Riri 2015


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE UNCONDITIONALLY**

**Author : baekyeolite**

**Cast : (Main) Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and OCs.**

**Disclaimer : All the cast exclude OCs belong to their management, fans, and families**

**Chanbaek GS**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Come Back Home**

* * *

_**LAX Airport.**_

_"Chanlie, hey stop jumping around like that. You might trip then fall_"

Chanyeol memperingatkan Chanlie yang sedaritadi tidak bisa diam di ruang tunggu keberangkatan bandara, asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Jagoan Chanyeol yang satu itu sedang aktif-aktifnya, setelah disuruh Chanyeol untuk berhenti melompat, kini ia berganti menerbang-nerbangkan figurine Iron Man—tokoh fiksi Marvel favoritnya sambil mengeluarkan efek-efek suara aneh.

Kembarannya—Hyechan—duduk manis sambil bersandar pada sang ayah dengan sebuah boneka Teddy dalam pelukannya.

"Daddy, apa harabeoji sudah sembuh dari sakitnya?" tanya Hyechan polos

"Belum, tapi harabeoji sekarang sedang berobat. Memangnya kenapa Hyechan bertanya begitu? Apa Hyechan merindukan harabeoji?"

Hyechan hanya mengangguk pelan dengan raut wajah sedih. Chanyeol mengelus kepala Hyechan dengan sayang lalu membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Kalau Chanlie cenderung bertindak semaunya dan seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, sementara Hyechan adalah anak yang lebih sensitif dan perasa.

Walau terpisah jarak Amerika-Korea dan mengingat hanya 3 bulan sekali tuan dan nyonya Park berkunjung bersama ke LA untuk menengok cucu-cucunya itu, tapi hubungan yang terjalin diantara mereka bisa dibilang sangat dekat. Terlebih lagi dengan nyonya Park yang bahkan tak jarang datang ke LA seorang sendiri sebulan sekali, antara rindu dan kasihan melihat kedua cucunya yang tumbuh tanpa kehadiran seorang ibu.

Tidak berapa lama, pengumuman untuk penumpang dengan penerbangan menuju Seoul pun terdengar. Chanyeol segera bangkit dari kursi lalu menggandeng Chanlie dan Hyechan di sisi kiri dan kanannya untuk segera menaiki pesawat yang akan terbang menuju negara kelahirannya.

.

.

_Hyejin, aku pulang.._

* * *

**~L.U.~**

* * *

**Myeongdong, SK.**

"Mari bersulang untuk Byun Baekhyun yang baru saja terpilih menjadi sekretaris presdir yang baru! _Cheeeerrss!_"

Suara dentingan gelas-gelas yang beradu terdengar, disusul dengan sorak sorai 3 orang wanita yang merupakan senior dan sahabat Baekhyun sejak SMA—Minseok, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo. Mereka sedang berkumpul di sebuah restoran di kawasan Myeongdong untuk merayakan kenaikan jabatan Baekhyun yang tadinya hanya karyawan _marketing consultant_ biasa kini berganti menjadi sekretaris presiden direktur.

"Aigoo~ uri Baekhyunnie sekarang sudah mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih mapan. Cukhae~" Minseok—senior Baekhyun yang berkerja sebagai pemilik _coffee shop_ itu menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun lalu mencubitnya dengan gemas.

"_Congratulations, B_! aku turut senang kerja kerasmu selama 2 tahun ini tidak sia-sia" kali ini Luhan—senior Baekhyun juga—yang berprofesi sebagai desainer butik ternama di Seoul ikut memberi ucapan selamat.

"Akhirnya kau menduduki posisi yang lumayan penting di perusahaan sebesar Park Inc. Hehe aku bangga punya teman sehebat dirimu Baek" kini giliran Kyungsoo—sahabat seangkatan Baekhyun yang bekerja sebagai dokter hewan berbicara.

"Terima kasih Minseok-eonni, Luhan-eonni dan juga Kyungsoo." ucap Baekhyun tersipu meski dirinya merasa biasa saja dengan posisi baru yang akan didudukinya, terlalu senang tidak, terlalu terbebani juga tidak.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan presdir barunya tiba di sini? Kudengar dia sedang menetap di Amerika, apa itu benar?" tanya Minseok

"Benar eonni. Sekretaris keluarga Park bilang malam ini dia akan tiba di Korea dan besok langsung dilantik menjadi presiden direktur baru menggantikan ayahnya" jelas Baekhyun

"Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat? Hari ini baru sampai besoknya langsung disuruh bekerja" Kyungsoo menimpali

"Kurasa juga begitu. Mungkin untuk mengejar kekosongan selama presdir yang sebelumnya mengundurkan diri" ucap Baekhyun.

Ketiganya pun mengangguk paham.

"Oh ya Baek, apa kau sudah pernah melihat calon presdir barumu itu?" Luhan bertanya dengan kilatan aneh dimatanya, antara bermaksud menggoda atau sekedar bertanya.

"Hmm..baik secara langsung ataupun tidak… belum."

"Apa kau tidak penasaran? Siapa tahu calon presdirmu itu sosok pria tampan penuh wibawa yang digilai banyak wanita!"

_Here we go again_, batin Baekhyun. _Luhan-eonni dengan segala imajinasinya_.

Baekhyun berpikir eonninya yang satu ini terlalu sering menonton serial Disney princess yang kerap kali menceritakan gadis biasa yang dipertemukan dengan pangeran tampan dari istana di negeri antah-berantah dalam kebetulan yang aneh.

"_I mean, he must be smart, of course, freaking rich and you'll really hit a big jackpot if he's also handsome and hot as hell! So here you are being the luckiest one to work for that kind of guy because women would kill to be on your position oh my god do you feel me_" Luhan terus berceloteh tentang sosok yang belum Baekhyun ketahui bahkan membayangkannya saja pun tidak.

"Kurasa Luhan benar. Park Inc. bukan perusahaan sembarangan dan yang menggantikan presdir sebelumnya adalah anaknya sendiri, pasti usianya tak beda jauh dengan kita. Kau harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini Baek"

_Kenapa Minseok-eonni jadi ikut-ikutan._

"Aku setuju dengan eonnie-deul! Masalahnya disini yang masih single tinggal kau sendiri Baek. Ingat, usiamu sudah 24."

_Ya tuhan kenapa Kyungsoo harus membahasnyaaa_

"Aissh, kalian ini. Bagaimana kalu ternyata dia sudah memiliki pasangan dan selama ini sudah hidup bahagia di Amerika sana? Atau yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, dia sudah punya anak? _Who knows, right?_"

.

Mendadak hening.

.

.

.

Yeah, siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata dugaan Baekhyun itu benar, meski tidak sepenuhnya.

.

* * *

**~L.U.~**

* * *

**Incheon, SK.**

Chanyeol dan si kembar tiba di Incheon tepat pukul 10 malam. Hyechan sudah tertidur pulas dalam gendongan ayahnya sementara Chanlie yang juga sudah terlihat mengantuk hanya digandeng oleh Chanyeol. Pakaian serta barang-barang penting lainnya sudah dikirim terlebih dulu ke Korea jadi Chanyeol tidak membawa apa-apa selain anak-anaknya.

"Selamat datang tuan muda"

Sekretaris Kang menyambut di terminal kedatangan luar negeri, Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan sembari mengikuti sekretaris Kang yang menuntunnya menuju SUV hitam yang sudah terparkir tak jauh dari sana, sengaja disiapkan untuk menjemput Chanyeol dan anak-anaknya.

Chanyeol menempatkan Hyechan di kursi belakang bersama Chanlie yang sudah mulai memejamkan matanya sementara dirinya duduk di kursi depan, di samping sekretaris Kang yang duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Selama perjalanan Chanyeol hanya diam, sambil sesekali menghela nafas pelan.

"Saya rasa kita bisa menunda acara pelantikan dan serah terima jabatan jika anda masih lelah dan butuh istirahat tuan muda" sekretaris Kang memberi saran.

"Tidak perlu" sahut Chanyeol dengan pandangan menerawang kedepan, kemudian ia melirik ke _rearview mirror_, terlihat Chanlie dan Hyechan yang sudah pulas dengan damai di jok belakang.

Ini pertama kalinya si kembar menginjakkan kaki di Korea setelah 5 tahun sejak mereka lahir disini dan saat itu Chanyeol langsung nekat memboyong mereka ke Amerika karena suatu alasan.

_Kim Hyejin._

.

.

.

"Sekretaris Kang, bisa antarkan aku dulu ke suatu tempat?"

.

* * *

**~L.U.~**

* * *

.

Pagi itu, seisi Park Inc. disibukkan dengan acara pelantikan presiden direktur yang akan diadakan beberapa menit lagi. Acara yang dilaksanakan di auditorium kantor itu dihadiri oleh jajaran dewan direksi, kepala divisi, manajer, dan beberapa staff penting lainnya. Tak sedikit juga awak media yang meliput event ini mengingat Park Inc. termasuk dalam 5 besar perusahaan yang paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan.

Baekhyun kini sudah duduk manis di kuris deretan depan sambil mengamati Sekretaris Kang yang terlihat sibuk mondar-mandir mengurus segala sesuatunya. Namun ia belum melihat tanda-tanda kedatangan calon presdir yang sedang hangat dibicarakan itu. Ketika acara hendak dimulai, sekretaris Kang duduk di kursi sebelah Baekhyun. Gadis itu menyapanya, pria paruh baya itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyum yang meneduhkan.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang, ini pertama kalinya ia akan bertatapan langsung dengan calon presdir Park Inc. yang baru. Apa sosoknya seperti yang Luhan eonni-nya bayangkan? Atau malah sebaliknya? Semalam Baekhyun sempat mencari tahu namun hanya sedikit informasi yang diperolehnya, terlihat seolah media menyembunyikan identitas pewaris utama keluarga Park itu.

Yang Baekhyun tahu, pasangan Park Yoochun dan Park Eunhye memiliki 2 anak, yang sulung berjenis kelamin perempuan bernama Park Yoora yang kini sedang melebarkan usaha desain pakaiannya di Milan, sedangkan yang bungsu berjenis kelamin laki-laki, sudah menetap di Amerika selama 5 tahun dan pulang ke Korea ketika diminta menggantikan ayahnya untuk menduduki jabatan CEO/Presiden direktur Park Inc.

Baekhyun sedikit terhenyak ketika suara MC terdengar mempersilahkan calon presiden direktur itu untuk masuk. Baekhyun lalu menoleh ke sisi samping auditorium dimana sosok itu datang dan mendapati dirinya terbengong seolah kehabisan kata-kata.

.

.

.

.

_The hell, Luhan-eonni was right!_

_._

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

Annyeong~ here's the chapter 2!

Masih ada yang penasaran sebenernya si kembar anak kandung Chan apa bukan, hehe nanti ya, akan diceritakan flashback yang ngejelasin secara lengkap gimana masa lalu Chan dan sosok misterius Kim Hyejin yang tau-tau namanya nongol di chapeter ini ._.

Omo chanbaek disini baru ketemu tapi belum kenalan secara resmi, buat yang nungguin chanbaek moment diharapkan sabar yaaah.

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah fav, follow, dan review** #tebar baekhyun

Sekian dulu dari saya. Jika ada **kritik** maupun** saran** yang **membangun** segera sampaikan melalui kotak review. See you on the next update! *pyeong~

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW JUSEYOOOOO**

February 8th

© Riri 2015


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE UNCONDITIONALLY**

**Author : baekyeolite**

**Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and OCs.**

**Disclaimer : All the cast exclude OCs belong to their management, fans, and families**

**Chanbaek GS**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Encounter**

* * *

Sosok itu berperawakan tinggi—sekitar 180an cm—tegap dengan tubuh atletis yang dibalut setelan jas mahal dari desainer dan merk terkemuka—_Saint Laurent_ atau_ Dolce &amp; Gabbana_ mungkin. Rambut dark brown nya ditata rapi ke belakang, mengekspose keseluruhan wajahnya yang terpahat sempurna. Ketika ia berjalan, aura intimidatif begitu terpancar, membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya hormat dan patuh meski ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Bagaimana kesan pertamamu terhadap tuan muda Park, nona Byun?"

Baekhyun tersentak karena bisikan sekretaris Kang barusan. Benaknya masih dipenuhi kekaguman terhadap sosok si calon presdir sehingga jawaban yang mampu ia berikan saat itu adalah,

"_Err_—menarik..?"

_Sial!_ Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati. Jawaban macam apa itu, '_menarik_'?

Mungkin Baekhyun harus memeriksakan isi kepalanya yang sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik lagi untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan sederhana dari sekretaris Kang barusan.

"M-maksudku, dia terlihat berwibawa dan… serius" Baekhyun mencoba meralat, namun yang didapatnya hanyalah senyuman itu, senyum yang sekretaris Kang berikan ketika dirinya menjawab pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan 'anak-anak' yang ditujukan pada Baekhyun saat interview beberapa waktu lalu.

Baekhyun kembali memfokuskan diri dan menyimak keseluruhan acara hingga akhir. Setelah proses serah terima jabatan selesai dan diakhiri dengan si presdir baru bersalaman dengan beberapa dewan direksi penting untuk menerima ucapan selamat, Sekretaris Kang mengajak Baekhyun untuk menghampiri presdir Park Inc. tersebut.

"Mari ikuti saya nona Byun" pinta sekretaris Kang dan dengan patuh Baekhyun mengekori pria itu dari belakang.

Si presdir tengah bersalaman dengan orang terakhir ketika Baekhyun beserta sekretaris Kang sudah berada didekatnya.

"Selamat tuan muda," ucap sekretaris Kang membungkukan badannya. Sosok itu pun menoleh,

"Ah sekretaris Kang, terima kasih juga sudah bersedia mengurus semuanya" balasnya.

"Sama-sama tuan muda. Oh ya, ini saya perkenalkan nona Byun Baekhyun, sekreatris anda" sekretaris Kang sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar Baekhyun dapat sepenuhnya terlihat oleh si presdir.

Sang presiden direktur mengulurkan tangan, Baekhyun pun menyambutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Park Chanyeol_"

"_Byun Baekhyun_"

.

* * *

**~L.U.~**

* * *

Sekretaris Kang pamit pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang saat itu langsung dihadapkan dengan segerombol wartawan yang hendak mewawancarai. Tadinya Baekhyun bermaksud menyingkir karena sudah jelas yang menjadi pusat perhatian disini adalah Park Chanyeol, presiden direktur Park Incorporation yang baru saja dilantik. Namun baru beberapa langkah Baekhyun mundur, tangan besar itu langsung menahannya.

"Tetap disini dan jangan kemana-mana sesuai perintahku" tandasnya melirik Baekhyun tajam

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, "I,iya sajangnim"

Blitz-blitz kamera langsung menghujani keduanya. Mata Baekhyun sampai pusing karena kilatan dari kamera-kamera professional itu tak henti-hentinya mengambil gambar. Para wartawan mulai menodongkan microfon dihadapan Chanyeol sambil mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan. Sesi wawancara dengan media itu berlangsung sekitar 15 menit dan setelah itu, didampingi dengan beberapa pengawal, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun meninggalkan auditorium dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

"Byun, tolong ambilkan setumpuk berkas di meja kerjaku beserta Macbook ku yang ada disana lalu segera kumpulkan seluruh kepala divisi di ruang _meeting_ utama, _**10 menit**_!"

"Baik sajangnim"

Baekhyun segera melesat menaiki lift menuju ruangan presiden direktur yang berada di lantai paling atas sambil menghubungi seluruh kepala divisi melalui _gadget_ tablet yang diberikan oleh sekretaris Kang sebelumnya yang berfungsi untuk memudahkan Baekhyun dalam mengatur jadwal Chanyeol dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai sekretaris presdir.

Sesampainya didepan ruangan dengan pintu kayu eboni hitam yang ditempeli plat perak bertuliskan **Chef Executive Officer**, Baekhyun memutar kenop pintu lalu memasuki ruangan dan mengambil barang-barang seperti yang Chanyeol perintahkan tadi.

Kemudian ia kembali turun ke lantai 7 tempat dimana ruang_ meeting_ utama berada dan ketika Baekhyun memasukinya, ia mendapati ruangan itu sudah diisi oleh 8 dari 10 kepala divisi yang ada. Baekhyun mulai panik karena melihat Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu siap disana, sedang duduk di ujung meja rapat panjang dengan raut wajah serius seolah hendak menguliti manusia dihadapannya satu persatu. Kemudian terlihat 2 orang kepala divisi terkahir memasuki ruangan dengan terburu-buru lalu duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

Dengan nafas yang terputus-putus karena tadi ia berlari di sepanjang perjalanan dari lift menuju ruang meeting dan juga rasa panik yang tadi sempat melanda, Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol sembari meletakkan Macbook beserta berkasnya di hadapan sang presdir.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya sekilas,

"10 menit 47 detik. Aku tidak akan mentolerir keterlambatanmu yang selanjutnya. Ingat itu."

_Glek!_ Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah melihat wajah sedingin es namun tatapan setajam hunusan pedang itu.

Sepertinya ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan cara kerja presdirnya yang satu ini.

* * *

**~L.U.~**

* * *

.

Rapat berlangsung hingga jam makan siang tiba. Sebenarnya ini rapat dadakan yang sengaja diadakan dengan maksud sekaligus mengevaluasi kinerja setiap kepala divisi. Tentu saja yang namanya evaluasi pasti ada saja kelemahan atau kesalahan dari masing-masing kepala divisi yang akhirnya terbongkar dan membuat Chanyeol sedikit emosi karena kelalaian bawahannya itu.

Seluruh peserta rapat tengah membubarkan diri—dengan wajah ditekuk sehabis dimarahi si presdir—ketika Chanyeol kembali memerintah Baekhyun.

"Byun, aku minta notulensi hasil rapat hari ini—baik _soft copy_ maupun _hard copy_—sudah ada dimejaku setelah jam makan siang. Kemudian tolong atur jadwal meeting lanjutan untuk kepala divisi, manajer, beserta pengawas lapangan keesokan harinya."

"Baik, sajangnim"

"Kumpulkan juga data audit pengeluaran perusahaan selama kekosongan setelah ayahku mengundurkan diri namun sebelum aku dilantik. Besok pagi sudah harus—"

_Beeeep!_

Ponsel Chanyeol berdering dari balik saku jas yang ia kenakan.

"Sebentar," Chanyeol berbalik membelakangi Baekhyun lalu melangkah menjauh.

"Jangan kemana-mana!" titahnya setelah membalikan badan lagi ke Baekhyun lalu menunjuk tepat di wajah gadis itu seolah mengancamnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil bergumam pelan, "Ya, sajangnim"

Chanyeol menempelkan bendah pipih berwarna hitam itu di telinganya dengan salah satu tangan terselip di saku celana. Hanya sekitar 2 menit ia berbicara melalui ponselnya dan dari nada berbicaranya dengan entah siapa di seberang sana sepertinya Chanyeol terdengar kaget. Chanyeol kembali menghampiri Baekhyun ketika panggilan itu sudah berakhir.

"Pembicaraan kita belum selesai. Ikut aku ke lobby."

Tanpa menyahut, Baekhyun mengintili Chanyeol dari belakang sambil membawakan Macbook Chanyeol berserta map-map yang sempat tertinggal yang tadi menjadi satu dalam sebuah berkas.

Ketika tiba di lobby, terlihat sekretaris Kang sedang berusaha menenangkan dua anak kecil yang merengek sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki mereka ke lantai. Baekhyun dapat menangkap sedikit pembicaraan mereka.

"_Kang-ahjussi bagaimana sih, Aku mau bertemu daddy sekarang!_"

"_Cepat panggilkan daddy, Kang-ahjussi! Aku sudah lapaaar_"

"Sabar ya tuan dan nona muda, daddy sedang ada rapat. Sebentar lagi juga selesai" jelas sekali sekreatris Kang kerepotan meladeni dua anak tadi.

Sekreatris Kang mengangkat kepalanya lalu bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol.

"Ah tuan muda, syukurlah anda sudah datang" tersirat kelegaan luar biasa saat sekretaris Kang mengucapkannya dan bersamaan dengan itu, si dua anak kecil membalikkan badan secara bersamaan,

"DADDY!" seru keduanya riang menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah berjongkok, siap menyambut pelukan dua makhluk kecil itu.

_"Whoa, slow down there_" ucap Chanyeol ketika dua bocah tadi menubrukan badan mereka cukup keras dengan tubuhnya.

"Kalian baru pulang sekolah kan? Kenapa tidak langsung kerumah dan malah kesini?" tanya Chanyeol ketika pelukannya sudah terlepas.

"Habis aku penasaran mau lihat kantor daddy dan harabeoji. Ternyata luas dan besar sekali yaa ayo kita main kejar-kejaran!" jawab si anak lelaki dengan semangat

"Aku mau makan siang bersama daddy, tadi pagi kan daddy tidak sempat ikut sarapan bersama, jadi sebagai gantinya daddy harus makan siang bersama" kali ini yang perempuan menjawab.

"Chanlie, Hyechan, daddy sedang sibuk dan masih banyak urusan yang perlu daddy kerjakan, jadi kalau mau bermain dan makan siang bersama lain kali saja ya. Maaaaaf sekali"

Raut wajah antusias itu perlahan memudar

"Yah daddy.."

"Heunggg~"

…

Chanyeol selalu lemah kalau kedua anaknya menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa begini. Memang dasarnya Chanyeol juga tidak tegaan, akhirnya ia menuruti kemauan anaknya juga.

"Baiklah, kita bisa makan siang bersama tapi hanya untuk hari ini, dan untukmu Chanlie, lain waktu saja kita main kejar-kejarannya, okay?"

"Yeaaay daddy memang yang terbaik!" yang perempuan memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat

"Okay dad"

Moment kekeluargaan tersebut berlangsung cukup lama hingga akhirnya si anak perempuan menyadari sosok asing yang tengah berdiri canggung di belakang Chanyeol dengan raut wajah antara kaget sekaligus tidak percaya.

"_Daddy, who is she?_" tanya si gadis kecil polos sambil menunjuk Baekhyun

Chanyeol melirik ke Baekhyun yang keberadaannya sempat dilupakan sesaat lalu kembali ke posisi berdiri sambil merangkul kedua anaknya.

"Oh, ini Byun Baekhyun-agasshi, sekretaris daddy." Chanyeol memperkenalkan Baekhyun, kemudian ia beralih ke Baekhyun yang masih diam ditempat

"Byun, ini anak-anakku, Chanlie dan Hyechan. Anak-anak, sekarang coba perkenalkan diri kalian ke Byun-agasshi"

"Annyeong-has-sseyo Byun-agasshi, chon-neun Park Hyechan imnida,"

"An-nyeong Byun-agasshi, cho-neun Park Chanlie im-ni-da"

Keduanya membungkukkan badan dan memperkenakan diri dengan bahasa Korea yang lumayan lancar meski ada sedikit penyebutan yang kurang tepat, mungkin karena lidah mereka yang sudah terbiasa berbahasa Inggris.

"Annyeonghaseyo," Baekhyun membalas dengan ramah, meski ekspresi herannya masih jelas kentara. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan dua anak kecil yang tengah bergelayut manja disamping Chanyeol ini. Awalnya Baekhyun sempat meragukan kebenarannya bahwa mereka adalah anak-anak kandung Chanyeol, namun setelah diperhatikan lebih seksama, sepertinya keraguan Baekhyun mulai terjawab.

Yang laki-laki—Chanlie tadi namanya kalau Baekhyun tidak salah ingat—jelas sekali merupakan cetak biru dari ayahnya. Mulai dari bentuk wajah, mata, hidung, bibir, semuanya 90% 'Park Chanyeol'. Sedangkan yang perempuan, Hyechan, memang serupa sih dengan kembaranya, tapi kontribusi gen Chanyeol pada Hyechan tidak sedominan seperti yang nampak pada Chanlie. Seperti ada sentuhan lain—ya siapa lagi kalau bukan dari DNA ibunya.

Ah iya, kemana ibu mereka? Bukankah seharusnya seorang ibu yang harus mengurus dan menjemput anak-anaknya sementara si ayah sibuk mencari nafkah? Kenapa malah sekretaris Kang yang repot?

.

.

.

.

"Byun!" Chanyeol menjentikkan jari di depan wajah Baekhyun karena melihat sekretarisnya itu sempat bengong.

"Y,ya sajangnim?"

"Aku keluar dulu menemani anak-anak. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan di ruanganku setelah makan siang. Jangan lupa notulensi rapatnya"

"Siap sajangnim"

Chanyeol pergi sambil menggandeng kedua anaknya yang melangkah sambil melompat-lompat riang di samping kiri dan kanannya, sekreatris Kang berinisiatif mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang terrpana menyaksikan pemandangan ayah-anak di depan sana.

"Saya harap Nona Byun sudah mengerti mengapa saya bertanya soal anak-anak saat anda di interview beberapa waktu lalu"

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

Yohoo Chapter 3 dataaaaaangg~ entah apa yang merasuki saya untuk update ditengah malem begini ._.

**Anyway, Terima kasih buat yang sudah review, follow, dan fav di chapter-chapter sebelumnyaaa. Saranghae gomawo 3 *tebar chanyeol lagi***

Untuk momen flashback, maaf belum bisa dikeluarin sekarang. tapi seengaknya udah mulai ketauan kan kalo si kembar beneran anaknya chan dan yeaaaaay baek udah ketemu si kembar! tapi cuma bentaran doang sih ._. yakan baru kenalan juga

Haha chanyeolnya rada kaku dan galak ya? nyehehe sengaja biar awalnya hubungan chanbaek berasa canggung dulu, bener-bener cuma sekedar atasan dan bawahan, tapi nanti hubungan mereka berkembang kok seiring bertambahnya chapter :p apalagi ditambah adanya si kembar :D

Jangan khawatir, baek gak akan saya bikin cewek lenjeh yang reseh ngejar-ngejar bosnya ^^v walaupun emang terpesona tapi baek masih berusaha kontrol diri dihadapan bos kece macem chan-oppa

Buat welcumbaek: beneran gitu? wahaha mungkin kita jodoh #apaan wkwk salam kenal :p

**LASTLY, TO ANYONE WHO READ THIS STORY, MIND TO REVIEW? :D**

February, 12th

© Riri 2015


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE UNCONDITIONALLY**

**Author : baekyeolite**

**Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and OCs.**

**Disclaimer : All the cast exclude OCs belong to their management, fans, and families**

**Chanbaek GS**

**Warning!: There will be a slight sexual scene, throw away any negative point of the story and don't let yourself get influenced to do something bad.**

**Note: This chapter is only telling the past which I divided into a few parts and here's the first part. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapeter 4: A Piece from the Past I**

* * *

**Seoul, December 2009**

"_Chan!_"

Gadis cantik berambut panjang hitam tergerai itu berlari menghampiri pemuda yang sedang mengobrol bersama dua orang temannya di depan deretan loker. Siswa-siswi yang berdiri di sepanjang koridor sempat menghentikan kegiatan mereka demi menyaksikan pasangan itu bertemu dan saling bertukar sapa.

"Hyejin!" balas si pemuda—Chanyeol—setelah menoleh dan mendapati si gadis tengah mendekat dengan senyuman riang.

Well, siapa yang tidak tahu pasangan Chanyeol – Hyejin, the dream couple of SM Highschool. Pasangan yang selalu mampu membuat siswa dan siswi disana memandang iri karena kecocokan mereka ketika disandingkan bersama.

Chanyeol yang merupakan anggota klub basket dan drummer band sekolah itu cukup terkenal dikalangan para murid perempuan. Selain jago olahraga dan bermusik, Chanyeol juga memiliki otak yang cerdas dan selalu masuk peringkat umum 10 besar dalam setiap nilai ujian sekolah. Sedangkan Hyejin sendiri merupakan primadona sekolah, menjadi populer karena kecantikan dan prestasinya dalam bidang akademik namun tidak menjadikan gadis itu arogan karena kelebihan yang dimilikinya. Hyejin sosok yang mudah bergaul dan memiliki banyak teman.

Tidak heran jika banyak yang mendukung perfect couple itu, tapi tak sedikit juga yang menggigit jari kecewa karena baik murid perempuan maupun murid lelaki turut menginginkan tipe pasangan ideal seperti Chanyeol dan Hyejin.

Ketika Hyejin sudah berdiri di sampingnya, refleks, Canyeol merangkul Hyejin, mencium pipinya sekilas lalu menusuk-nusukkan hidungnya dengan gemas hingga Hyejin kegelian, tidak sadar ada dua orang lain yang sedang menonton adegan lovey-dovey itu.

"_Ew_," Jino mengernyit

"_Get a room please_" Kibum menimpali

"Jangan iri, makanya cepat-cepat punya pacar" ejek Chanyeol ke dua temannya yang memang masih single

"Kami sedang mencari, hanya saja belum menemukan yang tepat" Kibum beralasan dan Jino hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Ehm, Key, kurasa kita harus meninggalkan pasangan pengantin baru ini. Ayo kita ke kantin saja"

"Baiklah." Kibum menurut lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol "Kita lanjutkan di ruang latihan sepulang sekolah ya"

"Okay"

"Bye Chanyeol, bye Hyejin" Kibum dan Jino pamit lalu berlari melesat ke kantin sambil berlomba siapa yang tiba lebih dulu maka dia yang harus ditraktir. Meski sudah kelas 3 tapi terkadang perilaku mereka masih kekanakan.

"Jadi ikut acara malam tahun baru?" tanya Hyejin yang masih dalam rangkulan Chanyeol

"Tentu saja. Apa kau sudah bilang ke ayah dan ibumu?"

"Sudah dan mereka mengizinkanku pergi."

"Good! Berarti kita bisa melihat kembang api dari atas gunung bersama~"

Hyejin terkekeh, "Aku jadi tidak sabar"

"Hyejin-a, apa kau tidak lapar?"

"Hmmm, tidak. Tapi aku membawa ini" Hyejin membuka kotak yang sedari tadi ia bawa, kotak berukuran sedang berisi coklat berbagai macam bentuk dan topping yang beaneka ragam; _sprinkles, almond, cashew_, dan lainnya.

"Waaah" Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mata berbinar

"Semalam aku membuatnya bersama eonni. Kita makan bersama saja bagaimana?" lagi-lagi Hyejin menunjukkan senyum riangnya

"Ayo! Di rooftop?"

"Di rooftop!"

"Baiklah~ Kajja!"

Chanyeol berganti menggandeng tangan Hyejin sambil melangkah menuju tempat favorit mereka—atap gedung sekolah.

.

* * *

**~L.U.~**

* * *

.

**_December 31, 2009_**

New Year's Camp Event merupakan acara rutin tahunan yang selalu diadakan oleh murid-murid kelas 3 SM Highschool menjelang upacara kelulusan. Setelah dipusingkan dengan berbagai proses ujian akhir sekolah, maka mereka melakukan camping sekaligus merayakan tahun baru bersama di daerah pegunungan, bermaksud _refreshing_ dan melepas penat sebelum kembali disibukkan dengan ujian masuk univesitas di bulan Januari nanti.

Malam itu murid-murid sedang berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun sambil bernyanyi diringi gitar. Ada yang sedang membakar jagung dan barbeque, ada pula yang sedang mempersiapkan kembang api untuk diluncurkan ketika pergantian tahun tiba.

Hyejin berada dalam lingkaran yang mengelilingi api unggun ketika seseorang menarik lengannya dari belakang.

"Chan?"

"Ikut aku" Chanyeol berbisik lalu menuntun Hyejin untuk menjauh dari sana.

"Chan, kita mau kemana?" tanya Hyejin ketika mereka mulai memasuki pepohonan pinus yang lebat.

Chanyeol menoleh lalu tersenyum tulus,

"Percaya padaku, kau pasti akan suka"

Hyejin hanya diam dan merasakan kedua pipinya menghangat meski hawa musim dingin hampir menusuk ke tulang. Ah, Chanyeol memang selalu berhasil membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata.

Mengandalkan cahaya bulan yang menembus sela-sela pepohonan, Chanyeol melangkah menembus lebatnya hutan sembari menggenggam erat tangan Hyejin yang dilapisi sarung tangan berbahan wol.

Setelah sekitar 10 menit, Chanyeol berhenti lalu membalikkan badan, "Sekarang tutup matamu"

"Eh?" alis Hyejin bertaut

"Turuti saja apa kataku okay" ucap Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya. Hyejin pun menurut dan perlahan menutup kedua matanya.

Kemudian Chanyeol memeluk Hyejin dari samping, sambil menuntun gadis itu melangkah mengikutinya.

"_Trust me. I will never let anything hurt you. I promise_" Chanyeol berbisik lembut, meski uap nafas Chanyeol terasa dingin di telinganya, lagi-lagi pipi Hyejin menghangat dengan semburat merah yang tercetak jelas, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat kekasihnya _blushing_ seperti ini.

_How can I not love you this much, Kim Hyejin_.

Hyejin merasa Chanyeol sedang menuntunnya menaiki tanjakan dan ketika sudah berada di tanah yang cukup datar, langkahnya terhenti.

"Sekarang buka matamu" perintah Chanyeol, saat itu Hyejin sudah tidak lagi merasakan pelukan hangat dari kekasihnya.

Pelan-pelan Hyejin menggerakan kelopak matanya, membiarkan cahaya menembus retinanya. Ketika mata sudah sepenuhnya terbuka, disanalah Chanyeol berdiri, beberapa langkah di depan Hyejin dengan tangan direntangkan lebar-lebar.

"_Here I present you this wonderful night scenery that you'll never regret to see in your life, my dear Kim Hyejin_"

Iris hitam Hyejin melebar penuh kekaguman. Chanyeol mengajaknya ke puncak sebuah bukit, dimana dari sana terlihat kerlipan warna-warni cahaya kota dibawahnya. Lalu pandangan Hyejin beralih ke langit malam yang saat itu dipenuhi ribuan bintang, seperti taburan permata di gelapnya langit malam. Perpaduan yang indah antara langit dan bumi.

"_The stars,—_" Chanyeol memeluk Hyejin dari belakang, "_—are shining for us_"

Hyejin tersenyum, mengelus pipi Chanyeol lembut.

"_Thank you, Channie. Thank you for this wonderful night_"

Kemudian sayup-sayup, terdengar suara anak-anak di camp sedang menghintung mundur menanti bergantinya tahun.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Hyejin untuk menghadapnya.

_10.._

_9.._

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Hyejin

_8.._

_7.._

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya.

_6.._

_5.._

Perlahan Chanyeol menutup matanya

_4.._

_3.._

Hyejin turut memejamkan mata.

_2.._

_1.._

BOOM!

Bibir plum Chanyeol mendarat sempurna di bibir Hyejin bersamaan dengan suara letupan kembang api yang mewarnai langit malam.

.

.

.

_Tonight is ours._

_._

* * *

**~L.U.~**

* * *

Kini mereka sudah berada di sebuah gubuk kecil yang ada di puncak bukit. Bibir Chanyeol masih menempel di bibir Hyejin, namun kali ini Chanyeol menggerakan bibirnya penuh nafsu dengan Hyejin berada dibawahnya. Hyejin mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol sedangkan sang kekasih menahan beban tubuhnya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menempel di lantai kayu.

Suasana menjadi semakin panas, tangan Chanyeol mulai menggerayangi Hyejin yang masih berpakaian lengkap dan menjamah titik-titik sensitif di tubuhnya. Hyejin melepas tautan bibir itu, menamembuat Chanyeol tersadar.

"_I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean_—"

"_Go on_"

Pupil Chanyeol melebar, ucapan Hyejin barusan sungguh diluar dugaannya.

"_No, we're not going to do this Hye_— "

"_Just go on. I'm okay_"

Hyejin tahu mata Chanyeol sudah berkabut nafsu dan ia tidak memiliki hati untuk menghentikan kegiatan itu. Chanyeol menginginkan_nya_. Hyejin _juga_ menginginkan_nya_.

Dan malam itu menjadi saksi bagaimana Hyejin merelakan sesuatu yang paling dijaganya untuk diambil oleh seseorang yang paling disayanginya.

* * *

**~L.U.~**

* * *

_My love for you can't neither be counted as the million stars in the sky,_

_nor with the particles in the air._

_It's just simply undescribable and uncountable._

_And I love you this much._

_I really really do._

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

Chapter khusus flashback pertama. Hngg mungkin banyak yang kecewa karena gak ada moment chanbaeknya '-' intinya sih cuma pengen ngegambarin segitu cintanya chan sama hyejin, tapi yang namanya masa lalu kan harus dilupain, chan harus move on ke baek!

Sebenarnya ada hint di chapter ini untuk kemunculan tokoh baru yang cukup berpengaruh dalam jalannya cerita di chapter depan. hehe silahkan menebak~

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah review, follow, dan fav. XOXO.**

**LASTLY, MIND TO REVIEW?**

February, 14th

© Riri 2015


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE UNCONDITIONALLY**

**Author : baekyeolite**

**Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and OCs**

**Disclaimer : All the cast exclude OCs belong to their management, fans, and families**

**Chanbaek GS**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Crush?**

* * *

Chanyeol mengajak Chanlie dan Hyechan ke sebuah restoran keluarga yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari kantor. Selagi menunggu pesanan datang, Chanyeol berbincang dengan si kembar.

"S_o, kids, how was your first day school? Got some new friends?_"

"_It was quite fun_" Chanlie menjawab lebih dulu, "_I got this one friend who really fond of Transformer, he told me he had all of the Autobot figurines—Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Grimlock, Cliffjumper—all of them. He's jinjja daebak!_"

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Chanlie, terdengar aneh tapi lucu mendengar jagoannya berbicara menggabungkan bahasa Inggris dengan Korea.

"_Wow, you've got a cool buddy, man_"

"_I know_"

Chanyeol beralih ke Hyechan, "_And how about daddy's precious princess here?_"

"_The class was fun. We're drawing, singing, dancing, and playing around. The teachers were funny too. Ah! and I have a tablemate, she's not talking too much but I like her style, though. Her name is Haru_" jelas Hyechan

"Well, daddy senang kalian bisa bergaul dengan baik. _Keep befriending with the good ones, okay?_"

"_Yes daddy_" jawab si kembar berbarengan

"Mm, dad, _may I ask you something?_" Chanlie bertanya

"_Yeah. What is it Lie_?"

"Ngg.. sekretaris itu apa dad?"

"Maksudmu 'sekretaris' seperti pekerjaan Byun-agasshi?"

Chanlie mengangguk cepat.

"Sekretaris itu yang bertugas mencatat hasil rapat, mengatur jadwal pertemuan pemimpin perusahaan seperti daddy, dan harus menemani kemanapun daddy pergi untuk urusan bisnis"

"Apa itu berarti daddy harus selalu bersama dengan Byun-agasshi?" kali ini Hyechan yang bertanya

"Hmm.. bisa dibilang begitu"

Chanlie dan Hyechan saling bertukar pandang penuh arti.

.

.

_Beeeep!_

.

Chanyeol langsung meraba saku kemejanya—jasnya ia tinggal di mobil—tidak sempat menyadari reaksi kedua anaknya tadi. Chanyeol mengambil ponsel dan melihat identitas si pemanggil yang tertera di layar

"Sebentar ya, daddy mau menerima panggilan ini dulu"

Si kembar hanya mengangguk dan menatap punggung sang ayah mulai menjauhi meja yang mereka tempati. Setelah memastikan jarak Chanyeol sudah cukup jauh dan tidak akan mampu mendengar apapun yang akan mereka bicarakan, Hyechan memulai,

"Oppa, kurasa kita harus mulai menyusun rencana untuk Byun-agasshi" ucap Hyechan serius

"Benar Hyechannie. Kita harus memastikan apakah Byun-agasshi aman atau tidak untuk daddy." Chanlie tidak kalah serius.

"Jangan sampai daddy didekati lagi oleh wanita-wanita penyihir yang ingin menggoda dan merebut daddy dari kita seperti dulu" Hyechan menambahkan

"Hng!" Chanlie mengangguk.

Seperti digerakkan oleh insting, keduanya ber-_highfive_ dengan hati yang bertekad untuk melindungi daddy mereka dari ancaman 'penyihir' seperti yang mereka takutkan. Ya, kalau untuk urusan yang satu ini kekompakan mereka memang tak bisa diragukan.

* * *

**~L.U.~**

* * *

**_He, indeed, has children._**

.

Sepulang berkerja, Baekhyun berkumpul bersama Luhan dan Minseok di coffee shop milik Minseok yang berada tak jauh dari gedung kantor Park Inc. Katanya Luhan penasaran bagaimana hari pertama Baekhyun bekerja dengan jabatan barunya. Sayangnya Kyungsoo tidak bisa ikut, di klinik hewan tempatnya bekerja sedang mengantri banyak pasien. Pasien hewan tentunya.

Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Minseok duduk melingkar di meja _private area coffee shop_ yang sengaja Minseok siapkan untuk tempat berkumpulnya bersama 3 orang terdekatnya itu.

"_What the hell B, are you kidding me? He really has a child?!_" itu reaksi Luhan ketika Baekhyun memberitahunya bahwa Park Chanyeol telah memiliki anak.

"_It's **children** actually_" ralat Baekhyun, "_They're twins, a son and a daughter_"

"Wow" ini reaksi Minseok, tidak terlalu berlebihan dibandingkan dengan Luhan.

Dan Luhan tak bisa lebih terkejut lagi dari itu.

"_Oh. My. God. This is insane, we're talking about the same Chanyeol, right? The Park Chanyeol who happens to be a CEO from one of Korean's five biggest companies and now he really has children? TWINS?! Unbelievable_." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"_I was as surprised as you are, Lu-eonni_. Wajahku mungkin terlihat konyol saat Hyechan—nama anak perempuannya—menunjuk padaku dan bertanya pada ayahnya aku siapa ketika pertama kali aku melihat mereka" ungkap Baekhyun mengingat kejadian siang tadi

"Tapi kenapa selama ini media tidak mempublikasikannya? Maksudku, keluarga Park yang satu ini bisa dibilang sangat tersohor di Korea Selatan mengingat kekayaan dan status sosial mereka, lalu kalau Chanyeol benar-benar sudah berbahagia menikah dan memiliki anak, bukankah harusnya menjadi berita yang besar dan tersebar luas? Kenapa setelah 5 tahun ia baru muncul dari Amerika dan _poof! He's got two new little Parks out of the blue_. Tidakkah kau mencium _something fishy_ Baek?" mulai lagi, jiwa penggosip Minseok-eonni bangkit. _Tidak lama lama lagi Luhan-eonni pasti juga_—

"Minnie benar!" sambar Luhan

_See?_

"Aku baru ingat Chanyeol yang ini pernah sempat diceritakan oleh Yifan beberapa waktu lalu ketika perusahaannya yang di Kanada menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan tempat Chanyeol bekerja selama di Amerika. Kalau sudah tahu keluarganya kaya dan sudah jelas dia yang menjadi pewaris utama keluarga Park kenapa Chanyeol harus tinggal dan bekerja jauh-jauh di Amerika?"

Baekhyun meletakkan dagunya diatas kedua tangannya yang terlipat di meja.

"Hahh entahlah eonni-deul…" Baekhyun meniup poni yang menutupi keningnya.

_Drrrrtt!_

Ponsel Minseok yang diletakkan di atas meja bergetar, pesan baru.

"Baek?" panggil Luhan

"Ne, eonni?"

"Apa kau melihat Chanyeol mengenakan cincin di jari manis kirinya?" tanya Luhan

"Hmm.. entahlah aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan."

"Eung.. yeorobun, aku izin menerima telepon dulu ya" Minseok menyela

Baekhyun dan Luhan mengangguk lalu kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Coba besok kau lihat, kalau jari manis kirinya kosong berarti kau masih ada harapan. Ada kemungkinan Chanyeol sudah berpisah dengan istrinya, entah itu bercerai atau—" Luhan memberi jeda.

"Ya apapun alasannya, yang jelas mereka sudah tidak lagi hidup bersama" lanjut Luhan.

Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Baek" Luhan memanggil lagi, Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya sebagai jawaban.

"_Do you have a crush on him?_"

Cukup lama Baekhyun memberikan jawaban hingga akhirnya yang terlontar dari bibirnya adalah,

"_I don't know. I mean_, wanita single mana yang tidak tertarik melihat pria seperti Chanyeol. _I bet women must be drolling over him because physically, he's effin perfect—I must admit it. But it's so sudden to know he already has—you know—the kids._"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menampik bahwa bisa dibilang dirinya merasakan '_a slight heartbreak_'. Dengan adanya Chanlie - Hyechan memunculkan kemungkinan bahwa Chanyeol _pernah_ ataupun_ sedang_ memiliki seseorang yang spesial dalam hidupnya—siapa lagi kalau bukan ibunya si kembar.

"_I know, B_. Maaf jika aku terlihat terlalu memaksakanmu dengan Chanyeol._ I was just overexcited because—yes Kyungsoo was right—you're already 24. Don't busy yourself with works and stuffs, you have to find your own happiness—like finding someone who will be taking care of you and protect you like Yifan does to me, like Jongdae does to Minseok, and like Jongin does to Kyungsoo. Do you get me?_"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Arraseo eonni. Terima kasih sudah mau memperhatikanku"

Luhan tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Baekhyun. "_That's my puppy B_"

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/****N**

Well, another midnight update. Sedikit mau cerita, aku sempat kaget ngeliat respon readers di chapter flashback kemarin yang full Chanyeol-Hyejin and I was like—_okay guys, calm down_. Aku tahu kalian bakal kecewa dan bahkan ada yang kesal karena chapter kemarin gak ada chanbaek moment sama sekali. _But, please just keep it calm and cool_, menurutku chapter kemarin itu penting buat ngejelasin asal-usul terbentuknya si kembar dan jika kalian gak suka, _please_ jangan dibaca. Aku juga sempet gak enak sama beberapa reviewer yang terbawa emosi, tapi sungguh, aku gak bermaksud mainin emosi kalian sampe segitunya. Oke sekian. FYI, kemungkinan di chapter depan Baek ketemu si kembar lagi.

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah fav, follow, dan review. ****Keep anticipating the upcoming chapters.**

**LASTLY, REVIEW?**

February 16th

© Riri 2015


	6. Chapter 6

**LOVE UNCONDITIONALLY**

**Author : baekyeolite**

**Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and OCs.**

**Disclaimer : All the cast exclude OCs belong to their management, fans, and families**

**Chanbaek GS**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Operation Park Twins: Started!**

* * *

Kaki jenjang Chanyeol melangkah ringan melewati lorong sebuah rumah sakit yang khusus menangani penyakit jantung di kota Seoul. Sepulangnya dari kantor Chanyeol berniat mengunjungi ayahnya—Park Yoochun—yang sedang menjalani kardioterapi karena penyakit pembuluh jantung yang dideritanya.

Begitu sampai di depan sebuah ruang rawat inap VIP yang ada disana, Chanyeol mengetuk pintunya dari luar. Tidak perlu menunggu lama karena setelah tiga ketukan pertama, pintu langsung dibuka, memunculkan sosok wanita cantik berusia 50-an yang sangat Chanyeol kenali.

"Chanyeollie!" wanita itu memekik senang lalu menarik Chanyeol ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hmmmff jagoan kesayangan eomma~" Park Eunhye—eomma Chanyeol mencubit kedua pipi putranya dengan gemas, mengingat Chanyeol kecil yang dulu memiliki pipi chubby. Sementara Chanyeol hanya pasrah ketika sang eomma masih memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Yeobo, uri Chanyeollie sudah datang!" seru eomma Chanyeol sambil menarik Chanyeol masuk ke dalam.

Di sudut ruangan, Chanyeol mendapati sekretaris Kang yang juga ada disana. Sebelumnya Chanyeol memang menyuruh sekretaris keluarganya itu untuk mengantarkan si kembar menjenguk kakeknya.

Merasa dipanggil. Park Yoochun—ayah Chanyeol yang sedang bemain-main bersama Chanlie dan Hyechan menoleh.

"Chanyeol-a!"

"Appa"

Chanyeol menghampiri ayahnya lalu memeluknya sebentar

"_A-yo wassup., dude?_" Yoochun meninju lengan Chanyeol

"_Haha, I'm doing good_. Appa sendiri bagaimana? Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Chanyeol sembari duduk disamping sang ayah.

"Ya begitulah, appa sebenarnya sudah mulai bosan berada disini, tapi setelah Chanlie dan Hyechannie datang appa jadi terhibur, ahahaha"

"Daddy! Harabeoji bilang, harabeoji mau membelikanku kostum Iron Man untuk Halloween nanti!" Chanlie berseru semangat lalu memeluk Yoochun

"Harabeoji juga mau mengajak Hyechan jalan-jalan ke taman bunga kalau harabeoji sudah sembuh, benar kan harabeoji?" Hyechan ikut memeluk kakeknya seolah takut direbut oleh Chanlie.

"Hahahaha iya cucu-cucuku" Yoochun tertawa bahagia.

"Chanlie, Hyechan, apa halmeoni boleh minta tolong?" Eunhye menginterupsi

"Ne, halmeoni?" jawab si kembar bersamaan

"Tolong temani Kang-ahjussi membeli makan malam ya. Kalian boleh memilih menunya sesuka kalian, tapi jangan lupa belikan juga untuk halmeoni dan daddy disini, ne?"

"Siap, halmeoni!" si kembar langsung melepas pelukan mereka dari Yoochun lalu mulai memakai sepatu.

Setelah sekretaris Kang pamit keluar sambil menyeret si kembar yang tengah sibuk berargumen harus memesan menu makanan Jepang atau China, eomma Chanyeol mengambil posisi di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol," panggil Eunhye.

"Ne, eomma"

"Appa dan eomma sudah beberapa kali membicarakan hal ini sebelum kau kembali ke Korea, dan kami rasa sudah saatnya kami menyampaikan hal ini padamu"

"Apa itu eomma?"

Eunhye memberi isyarat agar Yoochun yang melanjutkan.

"Kau tahu, karena penyakit ini appa sudah tidak mampu lagi bekerja sebagaimana mestinya dan maka dari itu appa memintamu untuk menggantikan posisi appa sebagai pemimpin perusahaan. Appa yakin semakin hari kau pasti akan disibukkan dengan pekerjaan hingga mungkin hanya sedikit waktu yang kau miliki untuk mengurus Chanlie dan Hyechan. Ya bisa saja mempekerjakan pengasuh anak, tapi akan lebih baik jika mereka dididik oleh orang tuanya sendiri bukan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, berusaha menebak arah pembicaraan appa-nya

"Jangankan mengurus si kembar, mungkin kau juga akan sulit memiliki waktu untuk dirimu sendiri karena itulah yang appa rasakan ketika memimpin perusahaan untuk pertama kali"

Yoochun lalu menatap Eunhye

"Tapi untung appa memiliki eomma-mu yang selalu bersedia mengurus appa beserta Yoora dan kau yang waktu itu masih kecil." Eunhye tersenyum

"Lalu… maksud appa dan eomma membicarakan hal ini?"

Yoochun dan Eunhye saling bertukar pandang.

.

.

"Kami ingin kau segera menikah"

* * *

**~L.U.~**

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Baekhyun mendapat pesan dari Chanyeol untuk mengambilkan salah satu berkas yang tertinggal di rumahnya. Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu berangkat pagi-pagi menemui seorang calon investor asing di sebuah hotel dan karena terburu-buru, ia malah melupakan berkas penting itu.

Taksi yang Baekhyun tumpangi mulai memasuki kawasan perumahan elite di Apgujeong dan ketika sampai didepan sebuah rumah dengan desain modern berkonsep minimalis, Baekhyun menyuruh supir taksi berhenti lalu mengecek alamatnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa itu adalah rumah yang dituju, Baekhyun membayar ke supir lalu turun dari taksi.

Baekhyun memencet satu kali bel di dekat pagar rumah hingga sahutan terdengar dari intercom.

"_Siapa disana?_"

"Byun Baekhyun, sekretaris Park-sajangnim"

"_Oh, silahkan masuk nona Byun_"

"Baiklah, terima kasih"

Baekhyun sedikit kaget ketika pagar rumah perlahan terbuka secara otomatis, dengan pelan-pelan Baekhyun memasuki halaman rumah Chanyeol yang terbilang cukup luas yang dikelilingi berbagai jenis tanaman hias yang bunganya sedang bermekaran.

Pintu utama rumah terbuka dan Baekhyun langsung disambut oleh seorang wanita berseragam pelayan yang tersenyum ramah padanya lalu menyuruhnya memasuki ruang tamu.

"Silahkan duduk. Sebentar ya nona Byun, akan saya ambilkan berkas yang dibutuhkan tuan Park"

"Ne" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil mengamati sekelilingnya.

Furniture rumah ini ditata dengan rapi dan sesuai dengan tempatnya, perabotannya memiliki desain modern namun simple, tidak banyak yang terbuat dari kaca sehingga aman jika anak-anak ingin bermain di dalam rumah. Pandangan Baekhyun beralih ke sebuah foto yang terpajang di dinding. Terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang memangku si kembar—Chanlie di paha kanan dan Hyechan di paha kiri. Sepertinya foto itu diambil ketika si kembar masih berusia 2 atau 3 tahun. Penasaran, Baekhyun bangkit dan melangkah mendekati foto itu agar dapat melihatnya lebih jelas.

Hyechan terlihat manis memakai gaun putih penuh renda dengan aksen mutiara-mutiara kecil yang berkilauan di beberapa bagian, rambut coklat panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai dan dihiasi bando pita berwarna merah. Chanlie juga lucu, memakai celana hitam dan kemeja putih lengan pendek yang ujungnya sedikit digulung, dilengkapi dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang warnanya disesuaikan dengan warna bando Hyechan.

Lalu ada Chanyeol yang memakai kemeja panjang putih yang digulung sampai siku, dua tangan kekarnya melingkar di perut si kembar yang berada dipangkuannya, menjaga agar keduanya tidak jatuh. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan tapi tak secuil pun mengurangi ketampanannya. Ayah dan anak kembarnya itu terlihat bahagia secara natural, foto itu diambil di moment yang pas. Tepat ketika si kembar sedang tertawa lepas sementara Chanyeol tersenyum riang menghadap kamera. Seolah terbawa oleh aura kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari foto itu, bibir Baekhyun refleks melengkung membentuk senyuman.

Anggaplah ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat si sajangnim tersenyum meski tidak secara langsung. Tapi Baekhyun merasa ada yang kurang.

_Ah iya, kemana ibunya anak-anak?_

Kemudian terdengar ribut-ribut dari arah belakang.

"_Sudah kubilang aku bosan bibi! Aku tidak mau makan ini lagi!_"

"_Aku juga! Masa bibi pelayan tidak bisa memasakkan sesuatu_"

Itu suara Chanlie dan Hyechan.

"Maaf nona Byun menunggu lama" muncullah pelayan yang tadi membukakan pintu sembari membawa map biru berisikan berkas yang diminta Chanyeol. Pelayan itu lalu menyerahkan mapnya ke Baekhyun.

"Kalau boleh tahu, ada apa dengan Chanlie dan Hyechan?" tanya Baekhyun

"Oh itu, mereka rewel minta dibuatkan sarapan yang tidak seperti biasanya. Sementara pelayan disini masih baru dan belum ada yang bisa memasak karena yang biasa memasak sarapan adalah tuan Park sendiri" jelas si pelayan

"Hmm" Baekhyun mengangguk paham, "Boleh saya bertemu mereka sebentar?"

"Ah, silahkan nona"

Baekhyun meletakan map tadi beserta tasnya di meja ruang tamu lalu mengikuti si pelayan yang membawanya ke ruang makan yang letaknya berdekatan dengan dapur.

"Annyeonghaseyo~"

Chanlie dan Hyechan menoleh bersamaan.

"Byun-agasshi!" seru kerduanya

"Byun-agasshi kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Hyechan

"Byun-agasshi mau mengambil sesuatu milik Park-sajangnim yang tertinggal, hehe" Baekhyun menjawab sambil cengengesan, "Byun-agasshi dengar kalian tidak mau sarapan ya?" lanjut Baekhyun

"Benar! Habis bibi-bibi pelayan ini payah, masa tidak ada yang bisa memasak" keluh Chanlie dengan tangan terlipat didada.

"Hmmm.. begitu. Memangnya kalian mau dibuatkan apa?"

"Apa saja asalkan jangan makanan yang biasa daddy masak, kami mau menu yang lain." jawab Hyechan

"Ohh.." Baekhyun terlihat berpikir. Kalau mau memasakkan mereka sesuatu waktunya tidak akan sempat, ia akan terlambat sampai di kantor, begitupun si kembar yang juga akan terlambat ke sekolah. Baekhyun terus mencari akal hingga akhirnya ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Apa kalian pernah mencoba nasi goreng kimchi?"

"Hah?"

"Apa kimchi?"

"Berarti belum ya, sebentar Byun-agasshi ambilkan. Bibi bisa tolong siapkan dua piring?"

"Baik nona"

Baekhyun meninggalkan ruang makan menuju ruang tamu untuk mengambil bekal nasi goreng kimchi yang ia bawa. Baekhyun tahu siang nanti pasti tidak akan sempat makan diluar karena harus menyelesaikan notulensi rapat untuk Chanyeol, maka ia berinisiatif membawa bekal yang ia masak sendiri dari rumah.

Sementara kini si kembar sedang berbisik-bisik.

"Hyechannie, bagaimana kalau kita memulai rencananya sekarang? Mumpung Byun-agasshi ada disini" usul Chanlie

"Hng! Aku setuju"

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini aku serahkan padamu okay?"

"Siap oppa!"

"Demi daddy?" Chanlie mengulurkan tangannya

"Demi daddy!" Hyechan menyambut tangan Chanlie lalu mereka berjabatan tangan dengan erat.

.

.

.

**Operation Park Twins: Started!**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

Yosh here's chapter 6!

Nah loh chan udah disuruh nikah aja sama park ahjussi-ahjumma, dan si kembar udah mulai ngejalanain rencana! spoiler: gak, baek gak bakal diapa-apain, cuma rada diuji kesabarannya aja haha semoga baek lolos dan bisa langsung jadi istri chan wkwkwk tapi gak akan secepat itu juga sih ._.

Oh ya aku kalo nulis cerita per-chapter emang gak bisa lebih dari 2k, jadi maaf bgt kalo ada yang ngerasa alurnya terlalu lambat, feelnya kurang, atau keliatan gak jelas ceritanya mau dibawa kemana, saya memang penulis amatir yang masih banyak kekurangan, mian.. tapi makasih loh buat masukannya, beneran

Menanggapi masukan beberapa reviewer, ngg.. disini udah rada sedikit kan penggunaan englishnya? kalo seandainya ada yang gak ngerti PM aja ok. Anyway, ada yang perhatiin gak kenapa disetiap percakapan baek dkk, luhan selalu yang ngomong english paling banyak? aku sengaja karena disini pasangannya luhan - si naga tiang a.k.a wu yifan itu kan blasteran china-canada, jadi ya mereka kadang ngomongnya dalam bahasa inggris dan kebiasaan itu kebawa kalo luhan ngobrol bareng baek, minseok, dan kyungsu. jadi mohon pengertiannya ne.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah memberi masukan, akan aku usahakan untuk mewujudkan kemauan kalian meski gak sepenuhnya #deep bow Maaf beleum bisa balas review.

**LASTLY, PLEASE KINDLY SUBMIT YOUR REVIEW :)**

February 18th

© Riri 2015


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVE UNCONDITIONALLY**

**Author : baekyeolite**

**Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and OCs.**

**Disclaimer : All the cast exclude OCs belong to their management, fans, and families**

**Chanbaek GS**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Superdad**

* * *

Pagi itu Chanyeol harus berangkat lebih awal karena sudah memiliki jadwal pertemuan dengan seorang calon investor asal Australia sebagai langkah awal membahas kesepakatan yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menjalin kerja sama antar keduanya. Begitu urusannya selesai, Chanyeol bergegas menuju kantor. Ia tengah duduk terdiam di ruangannya sembari menunggu Baekhyun datang membawakan berkasnya yang tertinggal ketika pikirannya melayang ke pembicaraan appa dan eommanya di rumah sakit kemarin.

_"__Kami ingin kau segera menikah" Yoochun mengucapkan kalimat final._

_Perlu beberapa detik bagi Chanyeol untuk mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan appanya barusan. _

_"__T-tapi__—"_

_"__Kau belum memiliki calonnya?" Eunhye menyela, Chanyeol menoleh memberi tatapan yang sulit diartikan_

_Eunhye tersenyum keibuan, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, appa dan eomma sudah menyiapkan beberapa anak kenalan kami yang memiliki kriteria yang pantas untukmu dan anak-anak. Tinggal katakan kapan kau memiliki jadwal kosong dan eomma akan mengatur pertemuannya untukmu. Bagaimana?"_

_Sejujurnya Chanyeol sendiri bingung ia harus bereaksi seperti apa. _

_Menikah? Jangankan untuk berpikir kesana, sejak berpisahnya ia dengan Hyejin tak pernah sedikitpun terbesit dalam pikiran Chanyeol untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan wanita lain. Setelah kepindahannya ke US dengan membawa serta Chanlie dan Hyechan hidup Chanyeol selalu disibukkan dengan kuliah dan mengurus si kembar sebagai orang tua tunggal. Yang ada dalam pikiran Chanyeol saat itu adalah ia harus berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tak kembali mengecewakan orang tuanya akibat 'kecerobohan' yang ia lakukan bersama Hyejin dan menjadi orang tua yang baik bagi anak-anaknya._

_Dan Chanyeol membuktikan hal itu, ia lulus kuliah lebih awal dari waktu yang seharusnya dengan indeks nilai yang memuaskan. Sembari melanjutkan kuliah magisternya, Chanyeol mencoba melamar pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan keuangan terkemuka di LA. Berawal dari seorang pegawai biasa, dengan segala kerja keras dan usahanya Chanyeol berhasil meduduki posisi penting disana. Chanyeol tidak bisa selamanya hidup bergantung pada orang tuanya dan dorongan itu yang membuatnya semakin bertekad untuk menafkahi anak-anaknya dengan uangnya hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Apalagi yang menjadi motivasi bagi Chanyeol untuk melakukan itu semua kalau bukan demi Chanlie dan Hyechan. _

_Meski bukan tergolong nerd, Chanyeol di kampus menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar dan menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya di perpustakaan. Hanya mengikuti kegiatan diluar kampus jika itu benar-benar penting dan memilih pulang ketika ia sudah tidak memiliki urusan lagi._

_Selama Chanyeol kuliah dan bekerja, Sekretaris Kang beserta dua pengasuh bayi lainnya mengurus si kembar dan sekembalinya kerumah Chanyeol mengambil alih lalu menjalankan perannya sebagai ayah. Memandikan, mengganti popok, membuat susu,semuanya Chanyeol lakukan sendiri selagi ia bisa. Termasuk menggendong si kembar dengan kedua tangannya ketika mereka menangis di tengah malam._

_Begitu sibuknya hari-hari Chanyeol selama menjalani hidup sebagai seorang ayah sampai tak terpikirkan untuk mencari sosok 'ibu' baru bagi anak-anaknya. Chanyeol sendiri merasa dirinya sudah mampu menghandle semuanya selama 5 tahun ini, lalu untuk apa mencari pendamping hidup seperti yang disarakan appa dan eommanya?_

_Apa Chanyeol membutuhkannya? Apa anak-anak membutuhkannya?_

_Ah iya anak-anak._

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menekan speed dial yang tertuju ke nomor rumahnya.

"_Yoboseyo, dengan kediaman keluarga Park._" suara salah satu pelayan rumah mengangkat telepon

"Ini aku. Apa anak-anak sudah berangkat sekolah?"

"_Oh, tuan Park, sudah tuan, sekitar 30 menit yang lalu_"

"Mereka sudah sarapan?"

"_Ngg.. itu.. tadi ada sedikit masalah tuan, tapi untung saja ada nona Byun_"

Chanyeol mengernyit. Byun? Byun Baekhyun kan? Seingatnya ia hanya menyuruh sekretarisnya itu mengambilkan berkas yang tertinggal. Baekhyun melakukan apa lagi?

Demi memuaskan rasa penasarnnya, Chanyeol bertanya,

"Memangnya tadi ada apa?"

* * *

**~L.U.~**

* * *

Baekhyun turun dari sebuah mobil ketika sudah sampai di depan gedung kantor Park Inc.

"Terima kasih ahjussi" Baekhyun menunduk, berterima kasih pada supir keluarga Chanyeol yang sudah mengantarnya.

"Bye bye Byun-agasshi. Terima kasih nasi goreng kimchinya~" Chanlie menyembulkan kepalanya dari jendela

"Kapan-kapan mampir lagi ya Byun-agasshi" tambah Hyechan

"Ne. Sampai ketemu lagi. Annyeong~" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya.

Si kembar juga ikut melambaikan tangan dengan semangat, bersamaan dengan menjauhnya mobil yang hendak mengantarkan si kembar menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu, apa kalian pikir semuanya baik-baik saja? Apa tidak terjadi sesuatu ketika Baekhyun masih berada di kediaman Chanyeol beberapa waktu sebelumnya? Kalau begitu lihatlah Baekhyun. Lihat bagaimana gadis itu menghela nafasnya dengan berat seolah baru saja melalui masa sulit yang melelahkan. Baiklah kita sedikit flashback untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

_**Beberapa waktu sebelumnya di rumah Chanyeol..**_

Baekhyun membagi nasi goreng kimchi yang ia bawa menjadi dua porsi, untuk Chanlie dan untuk Hyechan.

"Ini yang namanya nasi goreng kimchi Byun-agasshi?" Hyechan bertanya satu kali, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan rentetan pertanyaan lain.

"Aku belum pernah mencobanya dan daddy juga tidak pernah membuatnya. Apa rasanya enak? Kalau aku keracunan bagaimana Byun-agasshi? Byun-agasshi tidak mencampurnya dengan kecoa atau kacang polong kan? Asal Byun-agasshi tahu, aku benci kacang polong melebihi rasa benciku pada Chanlie oppa ketika dia merebut jatah pancake-ku atau ketika dia melempar tanah ke gaun princess kesayanganku—ya ampun itu menyebalkan sekali—Jadi bagaimana Byun-agasshi? Apa aku dan Chanlie oppa bisa memakannya?"

Hyechan mengucapkannya dalam satu tarikan nafas, membuat Baekhyun sedikit kagum karena anak seusianya bisa berbicara selancar dan secepat itu.

"Tentu saja kalian boleh memakannya dan tidak akan mungkin keracunan Hyechan-ssi, tadi pagi Byun-agasshi sarapan dengan menu yang sama dan lihat, Byun-agasshi tidak apa-apa kan?" Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Hngg.. iya sih. Tapi aku baru mau makan disuapi oleh Byun-agasshi."

"Eh?"

Pelayan-pelayan yang masih berdiri disana saling bertukar pandang. Tidak biasanya si kembar meminta disuapi karena biasanya mereka selalu makan sendiri. Sejak sudah bisa memegang sendok dengan benar tepatnya ketika usia 1,5 tahun, Chanyeol membiarkan si kembar belajar makan sendiri meski harus tetap diawasi.

"Hyechan tidak akan mau makan kalau kemauannya belum dituruti Byun-agasshi" Chanlie memberitahu, secara tidak langsung memaksa Baekhyun untuk menuruti permintaan adik kembarnya.

"Hmm.. baiklah"

Baekhyun menarik kursi disebelah Hyechan lalu duduk dan mengambil piring milik Hyechan.

"Bagaimana, apa rasanya enak?" tanya Baekhyun pada Hyechan setelah suapan pertama

"Ngg.._not bad_." Hyechan menjawab sambil mengunyah

"Bagaimana Chanlie-ssi?"

"_…__good_"

_Fuhhh.._ Baekhyun mendesah lega. Hyechan kemudian turun dari kursinya.

"Byun-agasshi, aku mau minum" Hyechan menunjuk gelas yang sedikit jauh dari jangkauannya.

Baekhyun mengambilkan gelas yang ditunjuk Hyechan lalu hendak memberikannya, tapi sayangnya Hyechan belum memegang dengan benar ketika Baekhyun memindahkan gelas itu dari tangannya—dan yang selanjutnya terjadi sudah jelas—sebagian air tumpah mengenai _pencil skirt _yang Baekhyun kenakan.

"Oops! Byun-agasshi maaf aku tidak sengaja!"

Hyechan berlagak panik lalu mengambil serbet di atas meja dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun lengah, Hyechan melirik Chanlie, mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Chanlie menggumamkan '_good job_' lewat gerakan mulut tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Ya ampun nona Byun, sini biar saya bersihkan" salah satu pelayan menghampiri sambil membawa serbet.

"Tidak usah bi, aku bisa mengelapnya sendiri" Baekhyun berdiri sambil membersihkan sisa air yang membasahi roknya

"Jeongmal mianhaeyo Byun-agasshi" Hyechan kembali ke mode _innocent_

"Gwenchana, Hyechan-ssi. Ini hanya air putih biasa, tidak akan mengotori rok Byun-agasshi" Baekhyun tersenyum

"Byun-agasshi ayo ikut aku" Baekhyun merasa lengannya ditarik pelan

"Mau kemana Hyechan-ssi? Sarapannya belum selesai"

"Bawa saja piringnya, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu ke Byun-agasshi. Ayooo" Hyechan semakin kuat menarik ujung _blouse_ lengan panjang Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, memangnya kita mau kemana" Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi, pasrah saja ketika Hyechan ternyata menyeretnya menuju ke halaman belakang.

"Itu dia! Gaechan_, come here!_"

Seekor _golden retriever_ yang sedang bermain mengejar dan menggapai kupu-kupu dihalaman belakang rumah yang berumput beralih berlari menghampiri Hyechan sambil menggong-gong.

"Kenalkan Byun-agasshi, ini Gaechan. Gaechan ayo beri salam"

Gaechan menyahut 'guk-guk'.

"Byun-agasshi tahu tidak kenapa dia diberi nama Gaechan?" Hyechan menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepala anjingnya.

"Mm..tidak? Memangnya kenapa Hyechan-ssi?"

"Nama daddy, oppa dan aku kan masing-masing ada 'chan'nya, karena kami menganggapnya sebagai anggota keluarga, makanya diberi nama Gaechan. Iya kan Gaechan?"

Gaechan menjawab lagi dengan 'guk-guk'.

Lalu Hyechan mengeluarkan sebuah bola karet dari saku rok rimple nya.

"Gaechan tangkap bolanya!"

Setelah menggong-gong lagi dua kali, Gaechan mengejar bola yang barusan dilempar, tapi Hyechan juga malah ikutan mengejar.

"Hyechan-ssi! Habiskan dulu sarapannya!"

Yang dipanggil malah asik dengan anjingnya dan mau tidak mau Baekhyun turut mengejarnya kesana-kemari.

Sementara Chanlie yang masih berada di dalam tertawa puas melihat adegan kejar-kejaran yang terlihat melelahkan itu.

"_Good luck_, Byun-agasshi"

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun memijit betisnya yang sedikit linu saat diperjalanan menuju kantor. Saat ini ia berada di dalam SUV hitam milik Chanyeol yang memang digunakan untuk transportasi antar-jemput sekolah si kembar. Sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, Chanlie menawarkan tumpangan untuk Baekhyun karena sedikit merasa iba melihat sekretaris daddy-nya yang terlihat kewalahan.

Sementara di jok belakang, Chanlie dan Hyechan sedang terkikik sambil menonton sesuatu di layar iPad. um.. katakan saja itu adalah video Baekhyun sedang mengejar Hyechan dihalaman belakang yang diam-diam sempat Chanlie rekam.

Baekhyun turun dari mobil ketika sudah sampai di depan gedung kantor Park Inc.

"Terima kasih ahjussi" Baekhyun menunduk, berterima kasih pada supir keluarga Chanyeol yang sudah mengantarnya.

"Bye bye Byun-agasshi. Terima kasih nasi goreng kimchinya~" Chanlie menyembulkan kepalanya dari jendela

"Kapan-kapan mampir lagi ya Byun-agasshi" tambah Hyechan

"Ne. Sampai ketemu lagi. Annyeong~" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya.

Si kembar juga ikut melambaikan tangan dengan semangat, bersamaan dengan menjauhnya mobil yang hendak mengantarkan si kembar menuju sekolah.

Chanlie dan Hyechan kemudian ber-_highfive_ sambil tertawa puas.

_"Well done_, Hyechannie. Kita lihat apakah Byun-agasshi bisa bertahan ke tahap selanjutnya atau tidak"

Hyechan mengangguk semangat, "Hng! Rencana berikutnya giliran oppa ya!"

"Siap! Tinggal tunggu waktu yang tepat kapan akan mengundang Byun-agasshi ke rumah kita lagi dan saat itulah rencana kedua dijalankan."

* * *

**~L.U.~**

* * *

Tepat setelah Chanyeol selesai berbicara dengan pelayan rumahnya melalui telepon, pintu ruangannya diketuk dari luar.

"Masuk" perintah Chanyeol sembari mengantungi ponselnya ke saku jas.

"Sajangnim," Baekhyun muncul dari balik pintu sambil memeluk map berisi berkas yang dibawanya dari rumah Chanyeol. "Seluruh peserta sudah hadir, kita bisa memulai rapatnya sekarang"

Chanyeol meneliti penampilan Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan dari biasanya. Ia tahu ini pasti akibat ulah anak-anaknya.

"Katakan pada mereka rapatnya ditunda 10 menit" Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya, menghampiri Baekhyun.

Chanyeol semakin mendekat hingga ujung sepatunya hampir bersentuhan dengan milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyimpan kedua tangannya disaku celana, sedikit memiringkan kepala untuk menatap Baekhyun yang lebih pendek darinya meski gadis itu sudah mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi. Posisi ini membuat Baekhyun dapat mencium wangi parfum maskulin bercampur _aftershave_ yang menguar dari tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menunduk, menggigit bibirnya.

"Tatap aku_, _Byun"

Batin Baekhyun menjerit. Dengan seperti ini saja ia sudah merasa cukup terintimidasi dan sekarang Chanyeol meminta untuk menatap matanya? Bunuh Baekhyun sekarang juga.

Baekhyun mengumpulkan keberanian untuk sekedar mengangkat kepalanya membalas tatapan Chanyeol dan begitu iris mereka bertemu lutut Baekhyun melemas. Niat Chanyeol sebenarnya hanya ingin memastikan apakah anak-anaknya sudah bertindak cukup jauh pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah sekretarisnya itu tanpa terlewat seinchipun. Sadar akan perubahan tatapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya tepat didepan muka Baekhyun.

"Gunakan waktu 10 menit itu untuk merapikan dirimu. Setelah rapat selesai jangan kemana-mana. temani aku makan siang"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

Hai '-'/ maaf nungguin lama buat chapter ini, ngg.. hampir seminggu?

Terima kasih banget banget banget buat yang sudah memberi masukan meski chapter ini aku ngerasa kurang maksimal dan setelah aku baca chapter-chapter sebelumnya omonaaaaa payah banget ya tata bahasanya? Makasih juga buat yang udah benerin typo, lain kali kasih tau lagi ya kalo ada yang salah-salah. aku masih berusaha buat memperbaiki kekurangan di ff ini semoga kalian masih mau baca :) masih kurang 2k tapi :(

Dan untuk chapter ini semoga kalian gak ketuker ya karena adanya Gaechan ._.

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah fav, follow, dan review **(based on alphabetical order)

**1004baekie, 2204, aanisahlocketsmvpsaranghae, Ahjumma Kece, Anabelle, anggrainiexo12, arvitakim , ASuzyyy, ayowaddupkres, Babby Byunie, Baby Crong, babybyun77, baebychanniee, baekchanbaek92, baekggu, baekhyunina, baekkiepyon, Baekyeolight, baeqtpie, bapexo, bbaeksong92, beaberlian, begyons, BellaKyungSoo, bellasung21, B-Lady, byunbaek92, byunchanyeol, ByunViBaek, Cabe, ChanBaek61, Ch-channie4ever, ChanBaek22, chika love baby baekhyun, cho eun hyun, chocheonsa88, cici fu, CussonsBaekby, CutRabiatul, deankharisma089, dee, deestacia, devrina, dianahyorie1, doremifaseul, drekimi, dv, einon, enci, Esyahzkrisho, exindira, flamethelight, Fortunate KyshaRei, fyenafromgalaxy, galaxy1004, GreenAradirachta, GreenLeaves614, Guest, guest, Hanbyeol267, HanIchigo, HeeKyuMin91, Himura Hana, hoshinaimeta, Hwang Yumi, hyukmyeolchi, icecream30, irohsajja, IYou, jangmiyesi, jengkyeol, JonginDO, julihrc, kaisoo31, khamyauchiha23, kyubumgirl2,** **LamiKim-chan,** **Lee Min Ah, LeeEunin, leon, librapw5, liddypark, lilly, lingpark, llalala, luckygirl91, Luhanssi, MbemXiumin, meimei, mpietlee, Name0ohsehunn, Nayeolpcy27, neli amelia, nimahnurun, ohoonrat, OSHiueo, Panda XOXO, PandaAnez, park, parkchan17, ParkHyunHa, parklili, Pcybaek, pcyms7, pcyproperties, pcyxbbh, Re-Panda68, rikamaulina94, rillakuchan, sarah, say yo, scarletshad1230, Sniaanggrn, snowy07, Soororo, springboynyet, ssnowish, stupiedxhann, sunrise blossom, taengbaozi, VAAirin, Valencia Byun, virakenza, virniania , Vitamin, welcumbaek, with hoya, XOXO KimCloud , yoosushipper729, younlaycious88****, yunay, ZeLu**

**.**

Kalo ada yang mau ngobrol, sok bisa follow Twitter ku /baekyeolite/ :p

**LASTLY, FAV/FOLLOW AND REVIEW JUSEYO :)**

February 23rd, 2015


	8. Chapter 8

**LOVE UNCONDITIONALLY**

**Author : baekyeolite**

**Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and OCs.**

**Disclaimer : All the cast exclude OC belong to their management, fans, and families**

**Chanbaek GS**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Moon and Sun**

* * *

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku roknya ketika benda pipih itu berbunyi lirih menandai adanya panggilan masuk. Meeting marathon baru saja selesai, Chanyeol kini sedang berdiskusi dengan salah satu dewan direksi ketika Baekhyun mencuri pandang kearahnya. Baekhyun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengangkat panggilan dari Minseok yang namanya tertera di layar.

"Yoboseyo eonni?"

"_Yobeseyo. Baekhyun-a, apa eonni mengganggumu?_"

"Aniyo. Meeting baru saja selesai. Memangnya ada apa eonni?"

"_Syukurlah. Bisa kau datang ke tempat eonni? Sekarang sudah jam istirahat makan siang kan?_"

Baru saja bibir Baekhyun bergerak untuk menerima ajakan Minseok namun seketika ia teringat janji makan siang dengan Chanyeol.

"Ngg.. mianhaeyo eonni, aku sudah ada janji makan siang dengan sajangnim. Kalau setelah aku pulang kerja bagaimana?"

"_Ah, ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Nanti malam eonni tunggu. Tapi jangan beritahu Luhan tentang pertemuan ini, ne. Cukup antara kau, eonnie dan Kyungsoo saja. Arraseo?_"

"Ne, eonni. Tapi kenapa Luhan eonni tidak boleh tahu?"

"Karena ini akan jadi kejutan besar untuknya. Kau tahu, kemarin Yifan menghubungi eonni dan mengatakan dia akan ke Korea kurang lebih 2 minggu lagi untuk melamar Luhan!"

Baekhyun rasanya ingin meledak saking kagetnya, tapi mengingat ia masih berada di ruang meeting maka Baekhyun menahannya sekuat mungkin dengan telapak tangan menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Jinjjayo?! Omonaaa Luhan eonni pasti akan senang sekali!" seru Baekhyun dengan suara tertahan

"_Hihihi makanya tolong rahasiakan ini dari Luhan. Yifan masih masih memiliki pekerjaan yang perlu diselesaikan di Canada, karena itu meminta dia bantuan kita dan seorang temannya di Korea untuk mempersiapkan kejutan ini. Eonni sudah menerima penjelasan mengenai rencananya seperti apa, makanya kita harus berkumpul untuk membagi tugas._"

"Baiklah aku siap membantu! Yifan oppa fightiiingg~"

Chanyeol sudah berjarak 2 langkah dari Baekhyun—bermaksud menghampiri gadis yang sedang terfokus dengan ponsel di telinganya itu—ketika ia mendengar nama seseorang yang disebut Baekhyun terasa tidak asing di telinganya.

_Apa barusan Byun menyebutkan nama 'Yifan'?_

Di detik itu juga ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi, dikeluarkannya benda itu dari saku bagian dalam jas yang ia kenakan.

**Now calling:**

**Yifan-hyung**

Alis Chanyeol bertaut. _Speak of the devil_.

"Hallo"

"_A-yo waddup, giant?_" suara bass Yifan menyapa telinga Chanyeol

"As if you're not a giant yourself" Chanyeol mendengus "I'm fine here, anyway. Why are you calling me, hyung? Miss me that much?" Chanyeol menyeringai

"_Higher than the sky and deeper than the ocean, baby_" jawab Yifan menggoda

Chanyeol mengernyit jijik, "Cheesy as hell"

Kelakuan naga kanada itu memang terkadang menggelikan, dari luarnya saja wajahnya telihat galak dan serius. Tapi sejujurnya Chanyeol juga merindukan hyungnya yang satu itu, sejak kembali ke Korea Chanyeol belum menghubungi Yifan sama sekali.

"_Hey I'm all serious! How are the twins? God, it's been so long since the last time I heard them calling me 'angry-bird uncle'. Are they doing good there in Korea?_"

"Yeah, they're getting used to here very well. Hyung, let's get into the point. I know you're such a hectic businessman and it seems impossible if you're calling me only for asking that trivial stuff. Cut out the politeness, what do you want to talk about? Want to share something with me?"

Chanyeol sudah cukup lama mengenal Yifan tepatnya sejak mereka berada di satu fakultas di UCLA dimana Yifan menjadi senior 2 tahun diatas Chanyeol, meskipun begitu Yifan memperlakukan Chanyeol layaknya teman sebaya. Lihat saja dari cara berbicara mereka yang jauh dari kesan formal.

"_Man, this is why I love you so much. You know me too well_" Chanyeol dapat merasakan Yifan sedang nyengir di seberang sana.

"Spill it out, hyung" Chanyeol tidak sabar

"_Okay, can you do me a favor?_"

* * *

**~L.U.~**

* * *

Jam sekolah Chanlie dan Hyechan baru saja selesai. Mereka berdua sedang berlomba siapa yang lebih dulu tiba di mobil sambil berlari.

"Yeaaah aku lagi yang menang!" Chanlie bersorak

"Oppa kan laki-laki! Sekali-sekali mengalah dong, aku kan perempuan" protes Hyechan

Supir ahjussi yang sudah menunggu membukakan pintu untuk si kembar.

"Terima kasih ahjussi!" seru keduanya

"Chanlie, Hyechan, appa dan eomma kalian mana? Kok belum pernah menjemput?" celetuk seorang anak perempuan, teman sekelas si kembar.

Keduanya menoleh.

"Oh, daddy sedang bekerja, kalau mommy tidak ada" jawab Hyechan tenang seolah sudah terbiasa mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Memangnya mommy mu kemana? Minggu depan kan ada hari orang tua dan pekan olahraga, kalau daddy mu bekerja lalu siapa yang akan datang?"

Hyechan diam, mengalihkan pandangan ke Chanlie seolah meminta bantuan.

"Daddy kami pasti datang. Lihat saja nanti. Ayo Hyechan naik ke mobil. Seoyoon, kami duluan ya"

"Ne" gadis kecil bernama Seoyoon tadi mengangguk lalu berlari dari sana menghampiri ibunya yang sudah menunggu di dekat gerbang untuk menjemput.

"Oppa, apa daddy sungguhan bisa datang ke hari orang tua nanti?" Hyechan bertanya ketika keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Tentu saja." jawab Chanlie yakin

"Tapi lihat, sebelum kita pindah kesini daddy selalu punya waktu untuk menjemput kita sepulang sekolah. Namun sekarang daddy malah semakin sibuk dan belum pernah mengantar atau menjemput kita sama sekali. Apa oppa tidak sadar?" Hyechan mengeluh

"Dengar, bukankah daddy selalu bilang kalau oppa adalah matahari dan kau adalah bulannya? Itu berarti oppa dan dirimu sangat berarti bagi daddy dan tentu saja daddy akan selalu mengutamakan kita. Mungkin daddy saat ini memang sedang sibuk, tapi percayalah daddy tidak akan pernah mengabaikan kita Hyechannie" jelas Chanlie.

"Jangan sedih okay?"

_Puk puk._

* * *

**~L.U.~**

* * *

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke sebuah restoran Jepang untuk makan siang. Selama menunggu pesanan datang, Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku minta maaf Chalie dan Hyechan sudah merepotkanmu" ucapnya langsung. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berusaha mengalingkan pandangan agar tidak menatap sajangnim dihadapannya itu akhirnya menoleh.

"Tidak apa-apa sajangnim, saya mengerti mereka masih anak-anak"

Yeah, anak-anak dengan kepala yang dipenuhi rencana untuk mengetes setiap wanita yang berada didekat ayahnya dengan maksud melindungi sang ayah dari ancaman wanita jahat.

Chanyeol masih ingat waktu itu si kembar masih berusia 4 tahun ketika mereka mulai mengerti beberapa wanita kerap berkunjung ke rumah bermaksud untuk mendekati sang ayah. Chanyeol sendiri menanggapi dengan biasa saja karena tidak satupun dari mereka yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Karena Chanyeolnya yang kelihatan tidak peduli maka wanita-wanita itu berusaha mencuri simpati dari anak-anaknya terlebih dulu.

Entah bagaimana anak-anak seperti mereka bisa saja mengetahui mana yang tulus dan mana yang tidak. Mana yang benar-benar menerima ayah mereka apa adanya dan mana yang hanya manis di awalnya saja. Dan semuanya tidak ada yang mampu bertahan.

Melalui rencana-rencana jahil itu si kembar seolah melakukan seleksi sendiri untuk menentukan wanita seperti apa yang pantas berada di dekat daddy mereka. _Father complex_? Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu mengingat orang tua kandung yang mengasuh mereka sejak lahir hanyalah Chanyeol seorang. Menjadi ketakutan terbesar juga bagi si kembar jika mereka harus membagi ayah mereka dengan orang lain atau ketika tiba waktunya Chanyeol tidak lagi menomorsatukan mereka diatas segalanya seperti selama ini yang Chanyeol selalu lakukan.

Chanyeol sadar akan tingkah anak-anaknya itu, makanya ia langsung tahu kalau Baekhyun sekarang sedang menjadi bagian dari rencana Chanlie dan Hyechan.

"Percayalah, mereka sebenarnya anak-anak yang baik" lanjut Chanyeol.

Dibesarkan dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park yang terhormat, tentu saja mereka tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik.

"Byun, apa tidak apa-apa aku mengajakmu makan siang seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol _out of the topic_.

"Uh?"

"Hanya memastikan agar tidak ada pihak yang salah paham."

Baekhyun mengerti maksud Chanyeol lalu membatin, _justru aku yang harusnya bertanya begitu padamu sajangnim_.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, tidak akan ada salah paham sajangnim" Baekhyun meyakinkan

"Kau single?"

_Shoot!_ Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Chanyeol.

"I,iya, sajangnim" jawab Bekhyun gugup.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan suara, menatap Baekhyun dari atas kepala hingga batas badannya yang tidak terhalangi meja. Baekhyun jadi semakin salah tingkah. _What's with that judging look?_

Kemudian Baekhyun bisa bernafas lega karena makanan pesanan mereka datang di waktu yang tepat. Siapa juga yang bisa tahan ditatap seperti itu.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Chanlie dan Hyechan baru saja turun dari mobil ketika Eunhye sudah menyambut mereka dari pintu depan rumah.

"Halmeoni!" seru keduanya riang lalu berlari menghampiri Eunhye. Sang nenek suda berlutut siap menyambut pelukan cucu kembarnya.

"Halmeoni kenapa kesini? Bukankah seharusnya menjaga harabeoji di rumah sakit?" tanya Hyechan ketika sudah melepas pelukannya

"Halmeoni sedang ingin bertemu dengan kalian. Lagipula di rumah sakit sudah ada dokter yang menangani harabeoji, jadi tidak apa kalau halmeoni meninggalkan harabeoji sebentar" jelas Eunhye.

"Kalian pasti lapar kan? Ayo masuk ke dalam, halmeoni sudah membuatkan kalian makan siang"

Si kembar mengangguuk dengan semangat lalu Eunhye menggiring mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Selagi menyiapkan peralatan makan, Eunhye bertanya mengenai bagaimana sekolah dan apa saja yang mereka lakukan dan pelajari disana.

"Hmm masakan halmeoni enak~" ucap Hyechan setelah melahap suapan pertama bulgogi buatan halmeoninya

"Lebih enak dari masakan daddy" Chanlie menimpali dengan mulut penuh.

"Jinjjayo? Aigoo~ Halmeoni senang kalau kalian suka masakan halmeoni. Makanlah yang banyak, nanti halmeoni buatkan menu yang lain lagi untuk kalian, ne"

"Yeaay! Apa halmeoni bisa membuatkan nasi goreng kimchi?" Hyechan mengajukan permintaan

"Tentu saja halmeoni bisa membuat yang jauh lebih enak dari nasi goreng kimchi buatan daddy kalian"

"Daddy belum pernah membuatnya halmeoni, tapi kami pernah mencobanya" jelas Chanlie

"Hng! Byun-agasshi yang membuatnya" tambah Hyechan

Eunhye mengernyit, "Byun-agasshi? Siapa Byun-agasshi?"

"Sekretaris daddy" jawab Chanlie

Hyechan pun akhirnya menceritakan tanpa diminta, "Byun-agasshi pernah mampir kesini untuk mengambil barang daddy yang tertinggal. Waktu itu Hycehan dan oppa sedang tidak mau sarapan, lalu Byun-agasshi menawarkan nasi goreng kimchi buatannaya untuk kami, halmeoni"

Eunhye mengangguk pelan, terlihat berpikir.

"Chanlie, Hyechan, Sebentar ya, halmeoni tinggal dulu. Habiskan makanannya, arraseo?"

"Arraseo, halmeoni!"

Eunhye beranjak dari ruang makan menuju ruang tamu tempat ia meletakkan tasnya begitu tiba disini. Wanita itu mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas, menggerak-gerakkan jarinya mencari sebuah nama di aplikasi _phonebook_ lalu memencet 'Call' ketika sudah menemukan nama yang hendak ia hubungi. Seseorang diseberang sana mengangkat di deringan pertama."

"Yoboseyo, sekretaris Kang. Aku ingin minta data lengkap mengenai nona Byun, sekreatris Chanyeol. Secepatnya ne?"

* * *

**~L.U.~**

* * *

Sekembalinya ke kantor, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali disibukkan dengan agenda meeting yang lumayan padat sampai pukul 6 sore, lewat satu jam dari jam pulang kantor pada hari biasanya. Sehabis ini Baekhyun berencana ke coffee shop Minseok seperti yang sudah direncanakan tadi siang. Karena jaraknya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja, paling hanya menghabiskan waktu 15 menit.

Baekhyun sedang merapatkan mantelnya saat angin malam berhembus ketika sebuah mobil berhenti disampingnya.

"Sajangnim?" Baekhyun memastikan apakah orang yang barusan membuka jendela pintu mobilnya itu sungguhan Chanyeol

"Masuklah, kuantarkan pulang" ucap Chanyeol, lebih terdengar seperti memberi perintah.

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin menjelaskan kalau dia tidak ingin langsung pulang, tapi sajangnimnya itu keburu membukakan pintu dari dalam, Baekhyun jadi tidak enak untuk menolak.

"Rumahmu dimana?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun sudah duduk dengan aman disamping kursi pengemudi. Chanyeol menginjak pedal gas bersamaan dengan mobilnya yang mulai bergerak maju.

"Ngg.. saya tidak ingin langsung pulang sajangnim. Ingin mampir ke tempat teman saya dulu." jawab Baekhyun

"Katakan saja dimana tempatnya" Chanyeol berkata dengan wajah _stoic_nya yang berkonsentrasi ke jalanan di depan.

"Letaknya tidak jauh dari sini. Sajangnim bisa berbelok ke kanan setelah lampu merah di depan." jelas Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol mengarahkan mobilnya seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun dan menyetir tanpa berucap apa-apa lagi.

"Nanti berhenti disana sajangnim, di depan _coffee shop_ itu." Baekhyun menunjuk papan _coffee shop_ Minseok yang sudah terlihat dari kejauhan.

Ekspresi Chanyeol sedikit berubah ketika Baekhyun menunjuk kesana.

"Suka mampir ke sana?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ya sajangnim, bisa dibilang begitu. Saya kenal dekat dengan pemiliknya dan sekarang saya ingin menemuinya"

"Maksudmu Kim Minseok?"

"Sajangnim mengenal Minseok eonni?!" seru Baekhyun sedikit hilang kontrol saking kagetnya

"Secara teknis belum, tapi temanku dari Kanada meminta kami bertemu untuk membahas—_tunggu_. Jangan bilang kau juga mengenal Xi Luhan?" Chanyeol mencoba menebak setelah mengambil kesimpulan; kalau Baekhyun dekat Minseok seharusnya ia juga kenal dengan Luhan, setidaknya begitu berdasarkan info yang Chanyeol dapat dari Yifan siang tadi.

"Xi Luhan? Tentu saja saya mengenalnya. Minseok eonni, Luhan eonni dan saya sudah saling kenal sejak SMA"

"Dan berarti kau juga tahu si naga—_ehm_—maksudku Wu Yifan, kekasih Luhan?"

"Sajangnim, apa ini tidak terlalu aneh untuk disebut kebetulan karena aku juga mengenal Wu Yifan meski hanya beberapa kali saja bertemu. Dan tadi sajangnim bilang teman dari Kanada? Apa yang sajangnim maksud itu Yifan oppa?"

"_Okay, let's get it straight to the point_. Kau mau menemui Minseok-ssi untuk membicarakan rencana lamaran Yifan untuk Luhan, _no?_"

Baekhyun mengangguk, masih dengan raut tidak percaya, "Bagaimana sajangnim bisa tahu?"

Chanyeol menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, "Karena aku juga menjadi bagian dari rencananya itu, Byun"

Untuk saat itu Baekhyun baru mengakui kebenaran sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa dunia ini memang sempit.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

2k40 words! Udah lumayan panjang kan dibandingkan dengan yang kemarin2?

Mau nyoba jawab pertanyaan reader, selama di LA Chanyeol sempat ngajarin etika dan berbicara dengan si kembar dalam bahasa Korea, buktinya si kembar tetap manggil kakek-neneknya dengan sebutan harabeoji-halmeoni, tapi memang lebih sering pakai bhs inggris dan begitu pindah ke SK si kembar pakai bhs korea meski ga begitu lancar.

Untuk shimasisah, terima kasih udah memberitahu bagaimana yang benar. tapi aku pake embel2 –ssi dibelakang nama si kembar setiap Baekhyun manggil nama mereka itu berdasarkan referensi dari ff kaihun milik author dengan pen name 'adek nya mas Luhan' yang judulnya 'Oh! My Baby'. Disitu Sehun manggil Taeoh dengan sebutan Taeoh-ssi dan menurutku itu terdengar lucu manggil nama anak kecil dengan imbuhan -ssi ._. jadi maaf kalo kamu ngerasa gak nyaman dengan penulisanku ehehe :p

Flashback yang belum semuanya terungkap kemana sebenarnya Hyejin, mungkin di 2 chapter depan baru dijelasin, mungkin. dan maaf buat hunhan shippers aku malah masangin luhan sama yifan disini, habisnya pairing favorit aku setelah chanbaek ya fanhan.

Segitu dulu. Kalo ada yang perlu ditanyain silahkan PM atau mention baekyeolite di Twitter ;) (note for Fortunate KyshaRei: twitterku masih aktif kok, tapi emang udah lama ga dibuka dan sekarang aku aktifkan lagi. itu dulunya akun fangirling JB. Percaya atau enggak dulunya aku ini Belieber ._. *yakenapa jadi curhat*

**Selamat datang buat readers baru dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah meninggalkan jejak melalui fav/follow/review.**

**LASTLY, PLEASE KINDLY SUBMIT YOUR REVIEW :)**

February 27th, 2015


	9. Chapter 9

**~L.U~**

**Author : baekyeolite**

**Main cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Main OCs: Park Twins (Chanlie &amp; Hyechan)**

**Disclaimer : All the cast exclude OCs are belongs to their management, fans, and families**

**Chanbaek GS**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Persuasive**

* * *

**_._**

_Mercedes Benz E-class hitam yang Chanyeol kemudikan baru saja melewati gedung kantor Park Inc. ketika pria itu melihat sosok Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan sendirian di trotoar. Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, sebenarnya sepulang kerja ia sudah ada janji dengan salah satu kenalan Yifan yang katanya akan ikut membantu prosesi lamaran yang akan dilangsungkan kurang lebih 2 minggu lagi. Kim Minseok namanya kalau Chanyeol tidak salah ingat. Kata Yifan, Minseok—yang merupakan sahabatnya Luhan, kekasih Yifan—memiliki sebuah coffee shop yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kawasan pusat perkantoran di Seoul, berarti tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor Park Inc._

_Janji bertemunya jam 7 sedangkan sekarang sudah jam setengah 7 lewat. Harusnya Chanyeol lebih mengutamakan janji yang sudah ia buat lebih dulu bukan? Mengetahui bahwa reaksi orang pada umunya jika ditawarkan sesuatu akan menolak pada awalnya demi alasan kesopanan—apakah Chanyeol akan sekedar menyapa Baekhyun lalu berbasa-basi ingin mengantarnya pulang kemudian karena ia tahu Baekhyun akan menolak maka ia tidak mengulang tawarannya dan sungguhan meninggalkan Baekhyun? Atau ia akan berlalu begitu saja melewati Baekhyun tanpa perlu menawari tumpangan? Bisa saja rumah Baekhyun jaraknya cukup jauh dan Chanyeol tidak akan sampai tepat waktu jika harus mengantar sekretarisnya itu lebih dulu._

_Seperti yang sudah diketahui, pada akhirnya yang Chanyeol lakukan saat itu adalah menepikan mobilnya._

**_._**

* * *

**LOVE UNCONDITIONALLY**

_Because love never let you choose whom you will fall for_

* * *

"Memangnya temannya Yifan oppa yang juga mau ikut membantu rencana lamaran siapa eonni?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah menyesap cappuccino hangat yang Minseok sediakan secara cuma-cuma.

"Molla. Yifan tidak memberitahu eonni, tapi Yifan bilang begitu melihatnya kita pasti langsung kenal siapa dia" jawab Minseok sambil membalik majalah desain interior langganannya.

"Hngg..begitu", lalu pandangan Kyungsoo beralih ke pintu masuk _coffee shop_.

"Eonni! itu Baekhyun sudah da—_OMO!_ Bukankah itu Park Chanyeol?!" seru Kyungsoo heboh

"Hah? Maksudmu Park Chanyeol sajangnimnya Baekhyun? Mana, mana?" Minseok langsung menutup majalah dan melemparnya keatas meja dengan asal

"Itu yang baru saja masuk bersama Baekhyun! Omonaaa" Kyungsoo memekik seperti fangirl yang baru bertemu idolanya, ingat Jongin-mu Kyungsoo.

"Waaah.. kau benar Soo" Minseok juga ikutan kagum. 2 wanita ini seakan melupakan pasangan masing-masing.

Keberadaan Chanyeol disana bagaikan magnet. Ketampanan dan auranya yang begitu dominan langsung menarik perhatian dengan mudahnya, membuat puluhan pasang mata wanita pengunjung _coffee shop_ melirik padanya lalu memberi tatapan memuja. Bayangkan saja, meski sudah seharian bekerja di kantor wajahnya masih tetap terlihat bersinar mempesona, aroma parfum maskulinnya masih dapat tercium samar-samar.

Minseok dan Kyungsoo, saking terpesonanya sampai tidak sadar Baekhyun sedang melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum.

"Annyeong. Maaf aku terlambat" sapa Baekhyun begitu sudah berada di dekat meja di pojokan _coffee shop_, tempat biasa mereka berkumpul.

Minseok dan Kyungsoo hanya berkedip lambat dua kali dengan mulut terbuka secara tanpa sadar, masih terpaku pada sosok pria di belakang Baekhyun. Senyum Baekhyun menghambar, lalu beralih melirik Chanyeol yang rupanya menjadi pusat perhatian eonnie dan sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ngg... kenalkan, ini Park Chanyeol sajangnim"

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan bibir yang membentuk garis tipis. Kyungsoo yang lebih dulu menyambut tangan Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo…."

"Chanyeol"

"…..Minseok"

"Oh, Kim Minseok-ssi?"

"Ne? Kenapa kau bisa tahu nama—omo!" Minseok seketika terkejut dengan kedua tangan menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, seolah baru tersadar akan sesuatu, "Jangan bilang kalau…" Minseok tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Baekhyun mengambil alih, "Eonnie, Kyungsoo, Park-sajangnim ini adalah temannya Yifan-oppa"

Lalu Minseok dan Kyungsoo tak bisa lebih kaget dari itu.

* * *

**~L.U.~**

* * *

_Eunhye memutuskan panggilan setelah menyampaikan apa yang ia minta pada sekretaris Kang lalu kembali ke ruang makan untuk menemani si kembar menghabiskan_ _makan siangnya. Setelah selesai, si kembar mengajak Eunhye ke ruang keluarga, meminta halmeoninya membacakan buku cerita berbahasa Korea yang Chanyeol belikan sebagai bahan belajar untuk menambah perbendaharaan kata Chanlie dan Hyechan._

_"Chanlie, Hyechan," panggil Eunhye setelah menyelesaikan cerita, "Apa halmeoni boleh bertanya sesuatu?_

_"Ya halmeoni?" keduanya menyahut bersamaan_

_"Apa kalian ingin punya mommy baru?"_

_Si kembar saling bertukar pandang, cukup lama mencerna pertanyaan Eunhye barusan, lalu keduanya saling bersahutan._

_"'Mommy'?"_

_"Pasangannya daddy?_

_Eunhye mengangguk._

_"Memangnya untuk apa kalau kami punya mommy baru, halmeoni?" Hyechan bertanya balik_

_"Kami sudah cukup senang dengan adanya daddy" Chanlie menyahut_

_Eunhye mengambil kesimpulan dari kedua jawaban tadi yaitu bahwa mereka merasa tidak membutuhkan sosok baru ditengah-tengah keluarga. Eunhye memulai tindakan persuasifnya._

_"Begini sayang, apa kalian tidak merasa kasihan dengan daddy? Hampir setiap hari daddy bekerja demi kalian dan sepulangnya ke rumah daddy harus mengurus kalian lagi, bukankah itu melelahkan?"_

_"Kan ada Kang ahjussi dan bibi pelayan lainnya, halmeoni" Hyechan menimpali._

_"Iya halmeoni tahu. Tapi apa kalian sadar bahwa daddy akan semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya? Kalian pasti akan merindukan saat-saat bisa bermain bersama daddy. Halmeoni tahu itu karena dulu harabeoji juga begitu, daddy Chanyeol dan aunty Yoora sedikit sekali memiliki waktu bersama dengan harabeoji, tapi dengan adanya halmeoni mereka jadi lebih terurus, daddy dan Yoora-gomo masih memiliki orang tua yang selalu mengantar dan menjemput mereka ke sekolah, atau mengambil nilai rapor saat kenaikan kelas jika harabeoji sedang sibuk. Bukankah teman-teman kalian juga begitu? Memiliki eomma atau mommy yang selalu bersedia menunggu waktu pulang sekolah untuk menyambut anak-anaknya. Tidakkah Chanlie dan Hyechannie ingin mempunyai mommy juga?"_

_Si kembar hanya diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sejauh ini perkataan halmeoni mereka memang benar karena baru 2 hari jadi presdir, Chanyeol sudah disibukkan dengan berbagai agenda setiap hari hingga melewatkan waktu sarapan bersama seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan sewaktu di US dulu, walaupun untuk saat ini setiap malam Chanyeol masih bisa membuatkan susu lalu mengantar mereka ke tempat tidur, tapi apakah itu akan bertahan?_

_"Kalian tentu sangat menyayangi daddy bukan? Pikirkan juga kebahagiaan daddy sayang, mungkin daddy tidak menunjukkannya di depan kalian, tapi bisa saja daddy merasa kesepian karena belum memiliki pasangan hidup seperti harabeoji memiliki halmeoni. Jika harabeoji sakit, harabeoji masih mempunyai halmeoni, tapi bagaimana jika daddy yang sakit? Baik Chanlie maupun Hyechan belum mampu mengurus daddy, lalu siapa yang akan merawat daddy?"_

_Eunhye tahu Chanlie dan Hyechan merupakan anak-anak yang pintar dan mampu mengerti keadaan, dibesarkan oleh orang tua tunggal memang membuat mereka tergantung sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol, menjadikan ketiganya memiliki ikatan yang kuat antara ayah dan anak, namun hal itu juga yang membuat si kembar semakin memahami bagaimana ayah mereka. Maka dari itu Eunhye bisa berbicara demikian pada si kembar._

_"Maaf jika halmeoni membuat kalian bingung, halmeoni hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Chanlie, Hyechan dan daddy. Jadi halmeoni harap kalian bisa mengerti ne?"_

_"Arraseo halmeoni"_

* * *

**~L.U.~**

* * *

Setelah butuh beberapa menit bagi Minseok dan Kyungsoo untuk mengontrol diri, keempatnya mulai membicarakan perihal Yifan. Pria blasteran Canada-China itu ingin dibuatkan kostum rusa, meminta keempat temannya ini memesan bunga krisan dengan tiga warna berbeda, dan _banner_ besar bertuliskan kalimat permohonan agar Luhan menerima lamarannya. Rencananya lamaran akan dilangsungkan di salah satu taman hiburan di Seoul dan Yifan juga ingin wahana bianglala disana agar direservasi khusus untuknya selama seharian penuh.

Minseok dan Kyungsoo bekerja sama memesankan banner dan menyiapkan bunga beserta hal-hal kecil lainnya, sementara untuk kostum rusa dan urusan taman hiburan diserahkan ke Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Yifan berpesan ukuran kostumnya samakan saja dengan Chanyeol karena postur tubuh mereka tidak berbeda jauh.

Kemudian Chanyeol izin untuk ke toilet, dan ketika hanya tersisa mereka bertiga, Minseok – Kyungsoo langsung histeris.

"Aku tidak menyangka Park Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan jika dilihat secara langsung. Ya ampun Baek kau beruntung sekaliiiii" Kyungsoo memekik tertahan agar tidak menarik perhatian pengunjung lain

"Baekkie-ya! eonni tidak melihat satupun cincin yang terpasang di kedua jari manisnya, berarti dia single! Ini adalah kesempatanmu!" Minseok ikutan heboh

"Kyungsoo, eonni, apa kalian lupa kalau Park sajangnim sudah memiliki anak? Lagipula memangnya aku ini tipenya Park sajangnim?"

"YA!" Minseok memukul lengan Baekhyun, "Kau jangan rendah diri begitu. Memangnya kau pikir kau ini apa? Jelek? Gendut? Kalau pendek sih iya, tapi apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau ini sebenarnya imut, sedikit pemalu, dan memang sedikit kurang berdandan, tapi pada dasarnya kau cantik Baekhyuna"

"Eonni benar Baek, mulailah berpikir positif pada dirimu sendiri, mungkin salah satu alasan kenapa kau belum mendapat pasangan karena kau terlalu memikirkan penilaian orang terhadapmu." Kyungsoo ikut menambahkan

"Atau jangan-jangan kau masih memikirkan cinta pertamamu waktu SMA itu? Kim siapa namanya Kyung?"

"Kim?" Kyungsoo berusaha mengingat, "Ah! Kim Myungsoo? Aigoo, kukira kau sudah melupakan si pangeran sekolah itu Baek."

"Aish kalian, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Myungsoo." sergah Baekhyun

"Byun, bisa kita pulang sekarang?" tahu-tahu Chanyeol sudah kembali, Minseok dan Kyungsoo langsung kembali ke posisi semula.

"Maaf, Minseok-ssi, Kyungsoo-ssi, aku harus kembali, anak-anak sudah menunggu di rumah" ucap Chanyeol sopan

"Ah, iya silahkan Chanyeol-ssi. Lagipula pembicaraan kita memang sudah selesai. Terima kasih sudah datang kesini" Minseok langsung menggeser kursinya lalu berdiri, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo, sedangkan Baekhyun masih dalam posisi duduk.

"Sama-sama. Byun, kau pulang bersamaku?"

"Ngg.. sajangnim duluan saja, saya masih ada perlu dengan—_ah!_" Baekhyun merasa betisnya ditendang dari bawah meja.

"Sudahlah Baekhyun-a, kau pulang bersama Chanyeol-ssi saja ne? Tidak baik perempuan pulang malam-malam sendirian" Minseok membujuk dengan memasang wajah sok manis seolah barusan tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa.

"Eonni benar, kau pulang diantar Chanyeol-ssi saja, sini barang-barangmu biar kurapikan" Kyungsoo grasah-grusuh memasukkan barang-barang Baekhyun yang ada dimeja seperti ponsel, notes, pulpen dan saputangan ke dalam tas tangan milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak sempat protes, sibuk mengelus betisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Yang jelas dia langsung dipaksa berdiri oleh Minseok sementara Kyungsoo memakaikan tasnya.

"T-tapi—"

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya ke Baekhyun dengan eskpresi gelap dan menyeramkan yang terpancar di kedua mata besarnya.

"Jangan mencoba menolak, atau aku akan menendang betismu yang satunya" Kyungsoo berbisik horror dan dingin.

Lalu Kyungsoo memundurkan wajahnya, tersenyum dengan mata mendelik. Keduanya lalu mendorong punggung Baekhyun.

"Tolong antarkan Baekhyun ya Chanyeol-ssi."

"Chanyeol-ssi hati-hati dijalan"

Chanyeol sedikit heran melihat tingkah dua sahabat Baekhyun, namun ia memilih mengabaikannya.

"Terima kasih. Annyeong" Chanyeol pamit dan melangkah duluan.

Baekhyun antara enggan tapi dia juga ingin. Minseok mendorong Baekhyun sekali lagi untuk menyusul Chanyeol.

"Cepat susul dia!" Minseok berbisik tidak sabaran.

"Iya, iya eonni. Aku duluan ya. Annyeong"

"Annyeong~!" Minseok dan Kyungsoo bersenandung riang sambil melambaikan tangan

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Chanyeol baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu dan duduk di kursi penumpang sebelah kemudi. Lalu Chanyeol melepas jas dan melemparnya ke jok belakang. Kemudian membuka kedua kancing di masing-masing ujung lengan kemeja putih yang ia kenakan dan menggulungnya hingga siku. Lalu ia mulai menyalakan mesin mobil, tidak sadar Baekhyun sedang terpana menyaksikan adegan yang barusan Chanyeol lakukan. Disela-sela kegiatan Chanyeol tadi sekelebat aroma parfum nya tercium lagi menyapa hidung Baekhyun.

"Byun? _Seatbelt_-mu?" Chanyeol mengingatkan, Baekhyun tersadar.

"Eoh? Ah, i-iya sajangnim" Get a hold of yourself, Byun! Baekhyun memarahi dirinya sendiri.

Mobil Chanyeol akhirnya melaju meninggalkan _coffee shop_ Minseok. Selama perjalanan, Chanyeol berkonsentrasi menyetir sementara Baekhyun hanya diam memandang keluar jendela sambil curi pandang menatap Chanyeol dari pantulan kaca. Sepertinya ada yang sedang Chanyeol pikirkan, terlihat dari keningnya mengerut dalam.

_Beeeeep!_

Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi, baru saja ia ingin mengangkatnya namun lampu lalu lintas sudah keburu hijau lagi.

"Byun, tolong terima panggilannya, sepertinya anak-anak menelponku lagi" pinta Chanyeol sembari menyodorkan ponselnya.

Baekhyun mengambil benda pipih itu dari tangan Chanyeol dan sempat sedikit bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya. Cssss. Hanya sentuhan sepersekian detik pipi Baekhyun langsung memanas.

Baekhyun menempelkan ponsel Chanyeol ke telinganya

"Yoboseyo"

"_Hallo, daddy?_" suara Hyechan langsung terdengar

"Ini Byun-agasshi Hyechan-ssi"

"_Eoh? Byun-agasshi?_"

Lalu Hyechan terdengar menjauhkan gagang telepon dan berbicara dengan seseorang yang ada di sebelahnya, meski berbisik tapi Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya.

"_Oppa! Byun-agasshi yang mengangkat telponnya, apa berarti Byun-agasshi sedang bersama daddy?_" ternyata Hyechan mengadu ke Chanlie

"_Benarkah? Coba sini berikan ke oppa. Hallo? Byun-agasshi?_"

"Ne, Chanlie-ssi."

"_Daddy mana? Kenapa ponselnya bisa ada di Byun-agasshi?"_

"Maaf daddy sedang menyetir, jadi Byun-agasshi mengangkat telfonnya. Kalau ada yang perlu disampaikan ke daddy katakan saja, nanti biar Byun-agasshi yang bilang ke daddy"

"_Oh begitu.. Hng.. kami hanya ingin berbicara dengan daddy saja. Ya sudah Byun-agasshi tolong sampaikan ke daddy hati-hati menyetirnya, jangan mengantuk dan segera sampai dirumah karena aku dan Hyechan sudah menunggu untuk dibuatkan susu_"

Baekhyun jadi geli sendiri mendengar pesan Chanlie barusan, gaya berbicaranya terdengar seperti orang dewasa ketika menyampaikan nasihatnya untuk Chanyeol.

"Baiklah akan Byun-agasshi sampaikan. Apa ada lagi?"

"_Hmm.. tidak, itu saja. Terima kasih ya Byun-agasshi, selamat malam_"

"Selamat malam Chanlie-ssi, annyeong~"

_Pip._

"Letakkan saja ponselnya disana" Chanyeol mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk menaruh ponselnya di dalam laci depan _dashboard_ mobil. "Mereka bilang apa?" tanya Chanyeol

"Mereka bilang hati-hati menyetirnya, jangan mengantuk, dan ingin sajangnim segera sampai di rumah karena mereka menunggu untuk dibuatkan susu" jelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang tadinya serius menatap jalanan didepannya langsung tersenyum kecil, ekspresinya jadi melunak.

"Hmm, begitu ya.."

Baekhyun jadi berpikir sendiri. Jadi begitu ya rasanya memiliki anak, jika sedang suntuk dan lelah, mendengar kabar tentang mereka sedikit saja bisa langsung merubah mood dalam sekejap.

Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun hingga di depan sebuah apartement 4 lantai yang berlokasi di Hannam-dong, sekitar 40 menit dari pusat kota Seoul.

"Terima kasih sajangnim, hati-hati dijalan" Baekhyun sudah keluar dari mobil, sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol melalui jendela mobil. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa berucap apa-apa, lalu perlahan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri disana, baru masuk ke flat nya ketika mobil Chanyeol hilang di tikungan jalan.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

Ingin klarifikasi buat seorang reader: aku sempat ngepost sneak-peek tagline Chapter 9 di Twitter dan sepertinya tagline itu akan aku gunakan di chapter 10 saja.

Chanbaek is getting real guys.

**Selamat datang buat readers baru dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah meninggalkan jejak melalui fav/follow/review. Keep anticipating the upcoming chapters ;)**

**LASTLY, PLEASE KINDLY SUBMIT YOUR REVIEW :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Storyline by baekyeolite**

**Park Chanyeol|Byun Baekhyun**

in

**LOVE UNCONDITIONALLY**

_Karena cinta tidak akan membiarkanmu memilih kepada siapa kamu akan jatuh hati_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Another Piece from The Past**

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah, Chanyeol disambut oleh dua makhluk kecil yang berlarian kearahnya.

"Daddy!" si kembar berseru senang ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu rumah.

"Maaf daddy lama, ayo daddy buatkan susu" meski bibirnya tersenyum namun nada bicaranya terkesan hambar. Anak-anak tidak menyadarinya dan malah menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol menuju dapur.

Setelah membuatkan dua gelas susu, Chanyeol meletakkannya diatas meja makan, tepat dihadapan Chanlie dan Hyechan yang sudah menunggu dengan antusias, mereka tidak akan mau tidur kalau belum dibuatkan susu oleh ayahnya. Lalu Chanyeol mengusak rambut kedua anaknya dengan sayang. Setelah meminum susunya, Chanyeol menggiring mereka ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi sebelum mengantar mereka ke tempat tidur.

"Daddy, apa boleh malam ini kami tidur di kamar daddy?" pinta Chanlie.

Tumben sekali, pikir Chanyeol. Melihat puppy eyes anak kembarnya, Chanyeol pun menuruti kemauan mereka, membawa mereka masuk ke kamar tidur miliknya.

Tempat tidur Chanyeol yang berukuran king size itu cukup untuk menampung ketiganya. Chanyeol baru saja ingin bersiap mandi namun Hyechan memanggilnya.

"Daddy, bisa temani kami sampai tertidur dulu disini?"

Ada apa dengan anak-anak? Kenapa mereka bertindak tidak seperti biasanya. Batin Chanyeol.

"Tapi daddy belum mandi sayang. Tunggu sebentar saja okay? Daddy tidak akan lama" jelas Chanyeol

"Baiklah"

Kemudian Chanyeol masuk ke kamar mandi dan mulai membasuh dirinya, berharap guyuran air air hangat dari shower mampu menenangkan pikirannya barang sebentar. setelah selesai ia mengenakan piyamanya lalu merangkak naik ke tempat tidur, memposisikan dirinya ditengah, memeluk Chanlie dan Hyechan berada di sisi kanan dan kiri. Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya di headboard tempat tidur sementara si kepala kembar bersandar di dadanya.

"Kalian belum mau tidur?" tanya Chanyeol, biasanya jam segini mereka sudah mulai mengantuk, tapi mata mereka masih terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Belum mengantuk dad" jawab Chanlie, Hyechan ikut mengangguk. Baiklah, mungkin Chanyeol harus berbicara sekarang.

"Daddy rasa kalian harus menghentikannya" ucap Chanyeol

Kepala Chanlie dan Hyechan mendongak menatap Chanyeol. "Maksud daddy?"

"Daddy tahu kalian sedang melakukan sesuatu terhadap Byun-agasshi dan daddy minta kalian menghentikannya, bisa?"

Chanlie dan Hyechan saling bertukar pandang. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol seperti ini, justru kadang ia malah berterima kasih pada anak-anaknya karena wanita-wanita penganggu itu tidak lagi berani mendekatinya. Chanyeol melanjutkan,

"Byun-agasshi bekerja sebagai sekretaris daddy dan bertugas membantu daddy dalam segala hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan di kantor, maka hubungan kami hanya sebatas rekan kerja, tidak lebih. Jadi apapun rencana kalian selanjutnya, daddy harap kalian tidak melakukannya lagi, mengerti?"

Setelah hening beberapa detik akhirnya si kembar mengangguk pelan.

"Mengerti, daddy." ucap Hyechan

"Apa kami perlu meminta maaf kepada Byun-agasshi?" tanya Chanlie

"Tentu saja, kalian harus melakukannya"

"Tapi kapan lagi kami bertemu Byun-agasshi?"

"Oppa, bagaimana kalau kita buatkan sesuatu untuk Byun-agasshi lalu mengundangnya kesini?" usul Hyechan.

"Hmm.. boleh juga. Is that okay dad?"

"Sure, nanti biar daddy yang akan menjemput Byun-agasshi dan mengantarnya kesini"

"_Alright, it settled the_n"

Lalu terlihat si kembar melakukan isyarat melalui mata mereka,

"Ngg… daddy?" Chanlie memulai

"Yes?"

Chanlie bermain-main dengan jari Chanyeol.

"Jika daddy ingin mencarikan mommy untuk pasangan daddy, kami tidak apa-apa"

.

.

.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Chanyeol untuk menyerap perkataan Chanlie barusan hingga akhirnya ia mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegak. Menatap Chanlie dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Selama itu untuk kebaikan daddy, kami tidak apa-apa" Hyechan menambahkan

_Ya Tuhan…_

Kenapa bisa kebetulan begini? Yang mengganggu pikiran Chanyeol selama perjalanan pulang adalah mengenai eommanya yang hendak mancarikannya calon istri. Entah kenapa rencana lamarannya Yifan membuatnya teringat akan hal ini. Bagaimana jika anak-anak tidak setuju?

"Tunggu, kenapa kalian berbicara seperti ini? Ada apa dengan kalian? Katakan pada daddy" Chanyeol terdengar panik

"Tidak ada apa-apa daddy, tapi kami bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya" jawab Chanlie

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam, memejamkan mata sebentar. Ini sangat tiba-tiba. Ia baru membuka matanya setelah sedikit menenangkan dirinya.

"Dengar, daddy tidak tahu apa yang membuat kalian berbicara seperti ini. Kalian tahu bahwa daddy sangat mencintai kalian, right? Daddy sudah cukup bahagia dengan adanya kalian dalam hidup daddy, jadi jika kalian yang menginginkan itu maka daddy tidak bisa menolaknya"

"Bukan hanya untuk Chanlie dan Hyechan saja daddy, tapi ini untuk daddy juga" ucap Hyechan

Chanyeol tidak tahu lagi harus merespon seperti apa. It's too sudden for him and he hasn't even prepared for this kind of situation. Mencari mommy baru untuk mereka berarti mencari pengganti Hyejin. Baiklah jika anak-anak menginginkannya, tapi apakah Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan hatinya? Apakah Chanyeol sudah benar-benar merelakan posisi Hyejin akan tergantikan oleh siapapun nanti yang akan jadi ibu baru bagi anak-anak? Chanyeol baru ingat, bahkan anak-anak belum 'mengunjungi' Hyejin sama sekali sejak mereka tiba di Korea.

"Kita bisa bicarakan hal ini lain waktu, okay. Besok kalian akan pulang sekolah lebih awal, daddy ingin mengajak kalian ke suatu tempat"

"Kemana daddy?

"Kita akan bertemu dengan mommy"

* * *

**~L.U.~**

* * *

Hari itu Chanyeol tidak seperti biasanya, ia lebih pendiam dan tidak terlalu memberi banyak komentar mengenai laporan saat rapat berlangsung. Baekhyun menyadari perubahan sajangnimnya namun segan untuk bertanya. Chanyeol juga meminta rapat diakhiri lebih awal lalu izin pergi tepat setelah rapat selesai.

"Sajangnim, apa anda baik-baik saja?" akhirnya Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar pergi.

"Aku akan kembali setelah jam istirahat kantor selesai. Jangan lupa notulensi harus sudah ada dimejaku sekembalinya aku ke kantor. Mengerti, Byun?" Chanyeol malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baik, sajangnim"

Chanyeol melangkah dengan sedikit tergesa meninggalkan ruang rapat sambil melirik jam tangannya, seolah berharap ia tidak terlambat untuk melakukan sesuatu entah apapun itu yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui.

* * *

**~L.U.~**

* * *

_**Flashback malam sebelumnya..**_

Chanyeol sadar dirinya lelah, namun ia belum merasa mengantuk sama sekali. Sudah pukul 12 lewat, Chanlie dan Hyechan sudah mendengkur halus, tertidur pulas di kanan dan kirinya. Pikiran Chanyeol masih terpaku pada pembicaraannya tadi dengan anak-anak. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk tidak membahasnya sekarang, tapi Chanyeol sendiri malah jadi tidak bisa tidur karenanya.

_Hyejin._

Nama itu yang terlintas dibenaknya. Kemudian ingatan Chanyeol, kemudian pikirannya melayang ke memori beberapa tahun lalu…

* * *

_**Seoul, January 2010.**_

Sudah sekitar 3 minggu sejak diadakannya New Year's Camp Event dan selama itu pula siswa-siwi SMA tingkat akhir SM High disibukkan dengan ujian masuk universitas. Tak terkecuali dengan Chanyeol dan teman-temannya. Dua bandmate Chanyeol, Jino dan Kibum sama-sama ingin masuk Hanyang namun di program yang berbeda, Jino di Engineering sementara Kibum di Ekonomi dan Keuangan. jadilah kedua anak itu kemana-mana selalu bersama mengurus formulir dan hal-hal lainnya. Sementara Chanyeol, disarankan untuk kuliah di liar negeri oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Park, namun ia menolaknya, salah satu alasannya tentu saja ia tidak mau berpisah jauh-jauh dari Hyejin. Akhirnya Chanyeol mencoba mendaftarkan diri ke SNU dengan program Administrasi Bisnis sedangkan Hyejin sendiri memilih KAIST untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Biar saja kampusnya berbeda kota, yang penting masih berada di negara yang sama, pikir Chanyeol.

Karena kesibukan Hyejin mengurus segala macam administrasi di Daejeon, Chanyeol dan Hyejin sempat beberapa waktu tidak bertemu dan hanya berkomunikasi melalui telepon. Kermudian, tibalah hari pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa baru. beruntungnya, Chanyeol dan Hyejin diterima di masing-masing universitas yang mereka inginkan. Mereka kembali bertemu di hari peresmian kelulusan SMA dan disitu Chanyeol menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Hyejin. Ia datang terlambat, wajahnya pun terlihat tidak segembira murid-murid lainnya, gadis itu tampak tidak sehat. Akhirnya Chanyeol menghampiri Hyejin di sela-sela sesi foto angkatan. Belum sempat Chanyeol mengeluarkan sepatah kata Hyejin langsung menyela,

"Chan, setelah ini kita harus bicara" Hyejin berucap dingin

"Oke. Tapi izinkan aku bertanya satu hal, apa kau sedang sakit?"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti"

Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi begini? Padahal semalam mereka masih saling bertukar kalimat rindu melalui telfon dan pesan singkat.

"Baiklah" ucap Chanyeol akhirnya

Chanyeol menebak-nebak hal serius apa yang Hyejin ingin bicarakan dengannya. Apa ini menyangkut kelanjutan hubungan mereka? Seingat Chanyeol, ia dan Hyejin sudah sepakat untuk tidak mempermasalahkan apapun yang terjadi kedepannya dan tetap akan meneruskan hubungan mereka meski akan berpisah kota, Chanyeol akan berkuliah di Seoul sementara Hyejin di Daejeon. Lalu apa yang membuat kekasihnya itu begitu terganggu? Tidak mungkin kan tiba-tiba Hyejin meminta putus. Sejauh ini mereka baik-baik saja.

Upacara pelepasan berakhir tidak lama setelahnya, lalu Hyejin menarik Chanyeol ke belakang sekolah, hanya berdua.

"Chanyeol" panggil Hyejin, ia menggigit bawahnya, kedua mata sayunya mulai berkaca-kaca, setetes demi setetes cairan bening itu menuruni pipinya

"Hey, hey, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Chanyeol panik, memegang kedua lengan Hyejin.

"Chan, berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi" Hyejin memohon

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku mencintaimu Kim Hyejin, tidakkah kau tahu itu?" Chanyeol menarik Hyejin kedalam dekapannya. Setelah kekasihnya sudah sedikit lebih tenang, Chanyeol melepas pelukannya.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, ada apa?"

Hyejin memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku blazer seragamnya mengambil sesuatu, lalu ia menyodorkan benda yang terbungus plastik obat transparan ke hadapan Chanyeol.

"Ini apa?" Chanyeol tidak mengerti, yang jelas benda itu berukuran kecil, berwarna putih, panjangnya sekitar 10 cm, dan terdapat dua garis merah yang melintang di bagian tengahnya.

"Hasilnya positif, Chan. Aku hamil"

Jantung Chanyeol langsung berdentum keras menghantam dadanya, susah payah ia menelan ludah yang terasa seperti menelan batu kerikil.

_Hyejin hamil?_

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan badanku, kukira karena terlalu lelah belajar, aku sudah minum obat namun rasanya tidak kunjung membaik, dan tadi pagi ketika aku terbangun, kepalaku pusing dan perutku terasa mual. Kemudian aku teringat ketika kita…." Hyejin mulai terisak, air matanya lebih deras. Gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Chanyeol tahu yang dimaksud Hyejin adalah 'sesuatu' yang mereka lakukan ketika New Year's Camp Event berlangsung.

"Maafkan aku, Chan. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaima—"

Chanyeol memeluk Hyejin lagi, lebih erat.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf" tangan Chanyeol membelai lembut rambut Hyejin "Kita melakukannya berdua dan atas kesadaran diri masing-masing, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan meskipun dia sendiri masih shock dengan berita ini.

Bayangkan, ia baru saja lulus SMA dan hendak memulai jenjang pendidikannya yang baru, bahkan usianya belum genap 19 tahun, tapi apa yang telah ia lakukan? Menanam benih sebelum waktunya. Namun mereka berdua melakukannya bukan karena paksaan atau ancaman apapun. Keduanya memang saling mencintai dan ketika tiba saatnya mereka sudah merelakan diri masing-masing, segalanya akan mereka berikan untuk membuktikan betapa dalamnya rasa saling ingin memiliki satu sama lain.

Sekarang semuanya sudah terjadi. Hyejin sedang mengandung anak Chanyeol, jika dihitung-hitung usia kandunganya masih sekitar 3 minggu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Chan?" Hyejin terdengar frustasi.

Ya. Chanyeol harus mengambil keputusan sekarang karena ini menyangkut masa depan mereka. Masa depan Chanyeol, Hyejin, dan janin yang ada di perut Hyejin. Ya Tuhan rasanya masih seperti mimpi, mereka bahkan masih mengenakan seragam SMA saat harus berhadapan dengan kenyataan seperti ini.

"Kita akan merawat bayinya bersama"

Hyejin melepas pelukan Chanyeol. Yang sedari tadi ia khawatirkan adalah apakah setelah ini Chanyeol akan meninggalkan dirinya? Apakah Chanyeol akan menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya? Karena demi apapun Hyejin tidak akan sanggup melakukan itu, anak ini memiliki hak untuk hidup, jika memang Chanyeol meninggalkannya maka Hyejin siap untuk membesarkannya sendirian.

"T-tapi Chan—"

"Jangan katakan padaku bahwa kau berniat ingin menggugurkannya" Chanyeol menatap tajam

"Aku bersumpah Chan tidak ada terlintas sedikitpun niatanku untuk melakukannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Apa ayah dan ibumu menerimanya? Lalu kuliahmu bagaimana?"

"Hyejin, dengar, kita yang melakukannya maka kita juga yang harus menanggungnya. Kau dan aku akan menghadapinya bersama. Percayalah, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawabku." tegas Chanyeol.

* * *

Dan Chanyeol membuktikan omongannya. Hari itu juga, sesampainya di rumah—dengan membawa serta Hyejin—Chanyeol menghadap kedua orang tuanya, Tuan dan Nyonya Park. Setelah Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya, Chanyeol sudah bersiap menerima cacian bahkan tamparan dari sang ayah, Park Yoochun. Bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol merupakan anak lelaki satu-satunya, diharapkan akan membawa nama baik keluarga dan akan menjadi pewaris utama kerajaaan bisnis yang dibangun ayahnya, namun dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan ini tentu saja akan mengecewakan Yoochun. Namun semua prasangka Chanyeol tidak terjadi. Ayahnya memang kecewa—sangat terlihat—tapi Yoochun menghargai keberanian Chanyeol untuk berkata jujur dan bersedia bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Sementara Eunhye hanya menangis tersedu disamping Yoochun.

Bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya, Chanyeol mengunjungi tuan dan nyonya Kim, orang tua Hyejin. Mereka sama kagetnya dengan Yoochun dan Eunhye, namun semuanya sudah terjadi. Yang perlu dilakukan saat itu adalah mencari jalan keluarnya.

Masih terlalu muda dan beresiko jika langsung menikahkan kedua anak mereka, selain itu juga akan mengundang kecurigaan di mata publik. Maka, demi menjaga reputasi kedua keluarga, telah diputuskan bahwa Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan kuliah sementara Hyejin akan menunggu sampai kelahiran anaknya. Sebenarnya baik Hyejin maupun Chanyeol lebih ingin hubungan mereka diresmikan dalam sebuah ikatan yang sah, namun keduanya tidak mampu menentang keputusan orang tua mereka.

* * *

_**October, 2010.**_

Selama kurang lebih 9 bulan Chanyeol menunggu, seringkali mengunjungi Hyejin untuk mengetahui bagaimana keadaannya. Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi ketika di minggu ke-16 kehamilan, dokter memberitahu bahwa Hyejin mengandung anak kembar. Namun karena ini kehamilan pertama di usianya yang terbilang muda, keadaan Hyejin cukup mengkhawatirkan dan membuatnya menjadi lebih lemah. Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol mendampingi Hyejin ditengah kesibukannya melanjutkan pendidikan.

Di minggu ke-37, Chanyeol sedang berada ditengah-tengah kuliah ketika ia mendapat telepon dari sang eomma yang memberi kabar bahwa Hyejin sedang dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena akan segera melahirkan. Chanyeol panik bukan main, detik itu juga ia meninggalkan kelas seperti orang kesetanan. Tidak peduli poinnya akan dikurangi karena keluar kelas seenaknya tanpa izin. Ini menyangkut kekasihnya..

… dan juga anak-anaknya. _Ya Tuhan, sebentar lagi ia akan jadi seorang ayah._

Hyejin masih berada di ruang penanganan pertama ketika Chanyeol tiba di rumah sakit, sementara Eunhye dan nyonya Kim sedang menunggu diluar dengan cemas.

"Chanyeol!" Eunhye memanggil puteranya yang sedang berlari menghampiri.

"Eomma, eommonim, Hyejin ada dimana?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nafas terputus-putus

"Hyejin ada didalam, sebaiknya kau masuk dulu sebelum proses bersalinnya dimulai. Cepat sayang!"

"Ne, eomma"

Kemudian Chanyeol memasukki ruangan yang ditunjuk Eunhye dan mendapati Hyejin tengah merintih kesakitan diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Sementara dokter dan beberapa perawat sedang sibuk mondar-mandir menyiapkan proses persalinan.

"Chan.." lirih Hyejin melihat Chanyeol sudah berada disampignya

"Tenanglah, aku ada disini" Chanyeol meraih satu tangan Hyejin, menciumnya lalu menggenggamnya erat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa rasanya sakit sekali?" Chanyeol menatap penuh kekhawatiran. Peluh membanjiri pelipis Hyejin, wajahnya terlihat pucat. Namun perempuan itu hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan kuat demi anak-anak kita, Chan.."

Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata Chanyeol. Jika saja Chanyeol bisa menggantikan posisi Hyejin, tentu ia dengan sangat rela menanggung semua rasa sakit yang dirasakan kekasihnya itu. Bagaimana bisa Hyejin masih tetap tersenyum dengan kondisi seperti ini. Satu tetesan jatuh membasahi pipi Chanyeol.

"Hey.. jangan menangis. Aku tidak ingin ayah yang cengeng untuk anak-anakku" Hyejin menghapus air mata Chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya. Saat itu juga Chanyeol merasa dirinya adalah laki-laki yang tidak berguna. Seharusnya dia yang menghibur dan memberi kekuatan pada Hyejin, kenapa malah jadi sebaliknya.

"Maafkan aku.. aku.. ya Tuhan, Hyejin kumohon berjanjilah padaku kau akan selamat" Chanyeol memohon, entah kenapa ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Hyejin belum sempat membalas perkataan Chanyeol ketika dokter berserta beberapa perawat hendak membawa Hyejin ke ruang bersalin. Chanyeol terus memegang tangan Hyejin saat ia dipindahkan hingga akhirnya tautan itu terlepas ketika sudah berada diambang pintu.

"Maaf tuan, sebaiknya anda menunggu diluar" ucap seorang perawat menahan Chanyeol untuk ikut masuk.

Dan Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa hari itu adalah terkahir kalinya ia merasakan hangatnya tangan Hyejin dalam genggamannya.

* * *

Sudah 5 jam namun belum ada tanda-tanda dokter akam keluar. Yoochun dan tuan Kim, ayah Hyejin, sudah tiba 43 jam yang lalu, menunda semua agenda pekerjaan mereka dan langsung mendatangi rumah sakit. Saudara kembar Hyejin juga ada disana. Ya, bisa dibilang gen anak kembar ada di pihak keluarga Hyejin.

Kemudian, masih lengkap dengan atribut operasi serta masker yang diturunkan hingga dagu, seorang dokter yang menangani Hyejin keluar dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca. Chanyeol menjadi yang pertama menghampiri sang dokter lalu disusul keluarga yang lain.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hyejin dokter? Bagaimana dengan anak-anak saya?" tanya Chanyeol tidak sabar.

"Apa anda tuan Park? Ayahnya?"

"Iya, saya ayahnya"

Dokter tersenyum, namun senyumnya terlihat miris.

"Selamat tuan Park, anak kembar anda terlahir dengan selamat dan sempurna"

Chanyeol beserta yang lain menghela nafas lega, "Thank God. Lalu bagaimana dengan ibunya. Ibunya juga selamat kan? Bisa aku menemuinya sekarang?"

Sang dokter terlihat berpikir.

"Sebaiknya anda ikut saya kedalam."

Dokter itu menuntun Chanyeol untuk memasuki ruang bersalin, sementara keluarga Kim masih menanti dengan cemas.

Begitu sudah berada di dalam, terlihat dua orang perawat sedang menimang-nimang dua bayi kecil yang sedang menangis. Yang satu dibungkus selimut berwarna biru dan yang satu lagi dibungkus selimut berwarna merah muda.

"Anda bisa menggendongnya tuan Park"

Lalu salah seorang perawat menyodorkan bayi yang berselimut biru untuk Chanyeol gendong.

"Ini yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki" jelas si dokter.

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol menimang sosok mungil itu dan air mata Chanyeol langsung lolos begitu saja.

"H-hai sayang, ini ayah" Chanyeol berucap disela-sela tangisan harunya. Lalu ia melihat bayi lainnya, sudah pasti yang berjenis kelamin perempuan.

"Bolehkah aku menggendongnya juga?" pintanya penuh harap. Si perawat pun memindahkan bayi perempuan itu ke tangan Chanyeol yang satunya dengan pelan-pelan.

Tangisan Chanyeol semakin deras ketika dua anak kembarnya sudah berada dalam gendongannya. Terima kasih Tuhan, terima kasih sudah mengizinkan mereka terlahir ke dunia ini.

"Maaf saya tidak bermaksud mengganggu kebahagiaan anda tuan Park, tapi bisakah anda serahkan dulu bayinya ke perawat? Saya harus memberitahu anda satu hal" dokter berucap serius.

_Hyejin_.

Chanyeol baru ingat, saking terharunya melihat si kembar ia malah tidak sadar bahwa ia belum mengetahui keadaan Hyejin saat ini. Chanyeol menyerahkan dua bayinya ke perawat sebelumnya.

"Maaf saya harus mengatakan ini tuan Park" _Deg!_ Jantung Chanyeol langsung berdetak cepat.

"Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, namun keadaan nona Kim sangat lemah dan—

"Hyejin selamat kan, dokter?" Chanyeol menyela. _Tidak_. Tidak mungkin Hyejin-nya tidak selamat. Tadi ia sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol bahwa ia akan kuat demi anak-anak mereka. Hyejin tidak akan mengingkari janjinya kan?

"Tapi nona Kim mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah sehingga—"

"Katakan padaku bahwa ibunya selamat. Katakan padaku dokter! Katakan?!" Chanyeol mulai berteriak frustasi. _Semoga firasat buruknya tidak terbukti. Semoga Hyejin baik-baik saja._

"Sekali lagi kami minta maaf tuan Park, sayangnya nona Kim tidak mampu bertahan dan—"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dengan tatapan kosong.

_No. This is not happening. Somebody please tell him everything is alright. Hyejin will keep her promise, won't she? She won't leave him just like that without_—

.

.

.

"—dia sudah tiada"

* * *

**~L.U.~**

* * *

_Tell me that this isn't real._

_Tell me that this is just a nightmare._

_Tell me that when I wake up in the morning,_

_I still can see your bright smile and hear your voice._

_Just tell me, baby, you're not leaving,_

_because without you, I will be nothing.._

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

I'm sorry. I know the previous chapter is kind of dissapointing TT_TT


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The One Who Can't Be Moved**

* * *

_Kenangan pahit itu masih tersimpan rapi dalam benak Chanyeol. Ia masih ingat bagaimana dirinya langsung histeris dan mengguncangkan tubuh kaku Hyejin yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit setelah mendengar pernyataan dari dokter. Memaksa gadis itu untuk bangun walau hasilnya nihil. Chanyeol hancur. Firasat buruknya terjadi. Keluarga Hyejin juga terpukul mengetahui Hyejin meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkan. Keesokan harinya Hyejin langsung dimakamkan._

_Berhari-hari setelahnya Chanyeol semakin terpuruk. Ia hanya meghabiskan waktu dirumah sakit selagi menunggu si kembar diperbolehkan pulang. Ia tidak datang lagi ke kampus dan lebih memilih menemani anak-anaknya dirumah sambil menangis meratapi kepergian Hyejin. Chanyeol terlihat menyedihkan. Tidak tahan melihat anaknya berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan, appa Chanyeol bermaksud mengirim puteranya ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya disana. Menurut Yoochun, Chanyeol akan lebih sulit untuk bangkit dari keadaan jika masih berada di Korea. Chanyeol menyetujui usul sang appa asalkan ia diperbolehkan membawa serta Chanlie dan Hyechan. Yoochun menyanggupi kemauan Chanyeol dan membiayai hidup anak berserta cucu-cucunya selama disana hingga Chanyeol mendapat pekerjaan mapan dan mampu membiayai hidupnya sendiri. Sejak saat itu Chanyeol berjanji tidak akan menunjukkan kesedihannya didepan anak-anak._

* * *

**Storyline by baekyeolite**

**Park Chanyeol ****Byun Baekhyun**

**in**

**LOVE UNCONDITIONALLY**

_Does it really matter for having a reason to love someone?_

* * *

Sesosok wanita memasuki gedung Park Inc dengan langkah anggunnya, penampilannya simple namun elegan dan terlihat mendominasi, memancarkan aura kecantikannya meski diusianya yang sudah menginjak 50 tahun. Ia berhenti sejenak lalu melepas kacamata hitam yang dipakainya. Seketika itu, para karyawan yang sedang berlalu lalang di sekitar lobby utama menunduk hormat padanya. Dua orang resepsionis pun langsung berlarian panik menghampiri wanita tadi.

"Selamat datang nyonya Park, maaf kami tidak tahu anda akan berkunjung kesini, jadi kami tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa. Ada yang bisa kami bantu nyonya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku kesini hanya ingin mengunjungi anakku. Apa Chanyeol ada?" tanya Eunhye

"Maaf nyonya, sajangnim baru saja pergi kurang lebih 1 jam yang lalu."

"Hm.. begitu ya. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menunggu diruangannya"

"Mari nyonya saya antarkan"

"Tidak usah. Ah iya, apa sekretaris presdir sedang ada ditempat?"

"Maksud nyonya sekretaris Byun? Seingat saya tadi sajangnim meninggalkan kantor seorang diri. Mungkin sekretaris Byun masih berada diruangannya. Saya akan coba hubungi jika nyonya ingin menemuinya"

"Jangan. Biar aku sendiri saja yang memastikan. Terima kasih"

"Sama-sama nyonya"

Eunhye melangkah meninggalkan lobby menuju lift khusus yang langsung menuju lantai teratas gedung dimana ruangan Chanyeol berada.

* * *

**~L.U.~**

* * *

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari ruangannya ketika terdengar suara dentingan lift disusul dengan terbukanya pintu otomatis, memperlihatkan sosok wanita paruh baya yang melangkah keluar dari lift. Baekhyun tidak mengenalnya. Tapi jika dilihat dari penampilannya bisa dipastikan bahwa wanita ini pasti dari kalangan kelas atas.

"Permisi nyonya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa Baekhyun ketika wanita itu melewatiya.

Yang disapa menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun lama.

"Aku ingin mengajak Chanyeol makan siang, tapi resepsionis di bawah bilang dia sedang keluar, aku akan menunggunya disini saja"

Baekhyun menebak-nebak siapa wanita dihadapannya ini. Sepertinya ia kesini bukan untuk urusan bisnis. Selain itu caranya memanggil Chanyeol hanya dengan menyebutkan nama menunjukkan bahwa ia orang dekat.

"Iya nyonya, sajangnim memang sedang ada urusan keluar dan baru akan kembali setelah jam makan siang"

"Wah sayang sekali. Hm.. kalau boleh tahu aku berbicara dengan siapa?"

"Ah, saya Byun Baekhyun nyonya, sekretaris Park sajangnim"

"Aku Eunhye, eommanya Chanyeol"

"A-anda.. Nyonya Park?" Baekhyun langsung merasa tidak enak "Maaf saya tidak mengenali nyonya"

Eunhye tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun-ssi. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sedang sibuk? Karena Chanyeol tidak ada, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menemaniku makan siang?"

"Eh? T-tidak nyonya, saya sedang tidak sibuk, saya baru saja menyelesaikan notulensi." tiba-tiba Baekhyun jadi gugup.

"Bagus, bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Manguri Park Cemetery terlihat sepi, hanya terdengar suara gemerisik pohon yang melambai tertiup angin. Chanyeol menggandeng Chanlie dan Hyechan disebelah kanan dan kirinya. Tangan kiri Hyechan yang bebas menggenggam rangkaian bunga lily putih..

"Daddy, kenapa semua batunya terlihat sama? Apa daddy bisa membedakan yang mana punya mommy?" Chanlie bertanya dengan polosnya.

Hebatnya, walaupun sudah 5 tahun lebih tapi Chanyeol masih mampu mengingat disebelah mana letak makam Hyejin berada.

"Punya mommy ada disebelah sana, sebentar lagi kita sampai." jawab Chanyeol

Setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara lagi sampai Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dihadapan sebuah nisan. Chanyeol menatap kosong sederet tulisan berupa nama, tanggal kelahiran dan tanggal wafat. Dalam hatinya bergemuruh.

_Kim Hyejin. Apa kabar? Maaf baru kembali setelah 5 tahun lamanya. Maaf baru membawa anak-anak kesini setelah mereka sudah sebesar ini_.

"Dad, apakah ini mommy?" Hyechan menarik-narik ujung kemeja Chanyeol

"Yah, ini mommy." Chanyeol menatap hampa.

"Bisakah aku letakkan bunganya disini?" tanya Hyechan lagi.

"_Sure_, letakan bunganya dan katakan sesuatu pada mommy"

"Apa mommy bisa mendengarnya, dad?" giliran Chanlie yang bertanya

"Tentu saja"

Chanlie dan Hyechan bertukar tatapan, lalu kembali memandangi nisan dihadapan mereka. Perlahan Hyechan meletakan karangan bunganya sebelum Chanlie memulai dengan kikuk.

"H-hello mommy.. ini Chanlie, dan yang ini Hyechan. Apa.. mommy merindukan kami? Sayang sekali aku belum pernah melihat mommy karena daddy bilang mommy sudah berada di tempat yang lebih baik dan tidak bisa kembali lagi.. Tapi daddy selalu mengatakan bahwa mommy tidak pernah benar-benar meninggalkan kami, selalu mengawasi aku dan Hyechannie setiap saat karena kami adalah anak-anak mommy.."

"Tapi terkadang aku dan oppa merasa sedih karena mommy tidak ada disisi kami, apa mommy merasa sedih juga? Tapi aku cukup bahagia karena sudah memiliki daddy yang hebat, daddy yang selalu menyayangiku dan oppa dengan sepenuh hati"

Penglihatan Chanyeol menjadi buram karena air mata. _Sial_. Bukankah dia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi di depan anak-anak? Tapi ya Tuhan, kalimat yang dilontarkan si kembar barusan membuat hatinya teriris karena nasib anak-anaknya tidak seberuntung anak lain yang dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang utuh, ada ayah dan juga ibu.

"Jadi mommy tidak perlu khawatir, ada daddy yang selalu menjaga kami"

"Ya, mommy bisa beristirahat dengan tenang,.. semoga suatu saat kami bisa bertemu mommy"

_Hebat bukan? Chanlie dan Hyechan, anak-anak kita. Aku menamai mereka sesuai permintaanmu untuk menyelipkan "Chan" seperti biasanya kau memanggilku. Tapi maaf untuk Chanlie aku memang sedikit kehabisan ide, makanya aku menamai jagoan kita itu dengan nama China ku. Kau tahu, sifatnya mirip denganku ketika masih kecil, terlihat tidak peduli dan selalu bermain sesuka hatinya, tapi sungguh, ia adalah anak yang penyayang dan sudah menjadi oppa yang baik untuk Hyechan. Sedangkan putri kecil kita, sifat sensitifnya sama seperti dirimu, dibandingkan dengan Chanlie, wajahnya memang lebih mirip dengan wajahmu, membuatku semakin sulit untuk melupakan tentang dirimu setiap harinya._

_5 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untukku. Sebagai seorang ayah, melihat pertumbuhan mereka dari sejak lahir hingga saat ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Bahkan aku hampir menitikkan air mata ketika pertama kali mendengar Hyechan memanggilku 'daddy'. atau ketika tiba-tiba Chanlie kecil yang masih kuajari berjalan ternyata sudah mampu berjalan sendiri meski tertatih lalu memeluk kakiku dari belakang. Tapi sayang sekali, kau tidak bisa merasakannya bersamaku disini. Hyejin._

Satu tetes air mata berhasil lolos dari pelupuk mata Chanyeol.

Dia tidak bisa berlama-lama disini atau pertahanannya bisa runtuh saat ini juga. Chanyeol segera menghubungi supir ahjussi untuk menjemput si kembar pulang sementara dirinya akan kembali kekantor.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Nyonya Park mengajak Baekhyun ke salah satu restoran kelas menengah dan bahkan memesan private room hanya untuk mereka berdua. Selagi menunggu pesanan datang, Eunhye berbincang ringan dengan Baekhyun, menanyakan hal-hal trivial yang sebenarnya sudah ia ketahui dari informasi yang diperoleh melalui sekretaris Kang. Eunhye cukup puas karena sejauh ini Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan jujur. Menurutnya Baekhyun bukanlah tipe wanita penggoda atau penjilat seperti yang ia takutkan, selain itu hubungannya dengan Chanyeol sepertinya hanya sebatas hubungan professioal antara atasan dan sekretaris, maka dengan begini ia bisa menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan calon yang sudah disiapkannya dengan tenang tanpa perlu khawatir adanya penganggu.

Eunhye dan Baekhyun kembali ke kantor setelah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka. Baekhyun izin ke ruangannya sementara Eunhye tetap menunggu Chanyeol karena ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan sembari menemui dewan direksi perusahaan karena mendapat amanah dari Yoochun untuk sekalian mengontrol keadaan kantor selama Chanyeol memimpin.

Baekhyun melirik jam dimeja kerjanya. Harusnya jam segini Chanyeol sudah balik ke kantor, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda ia sudah kembali. Akhirnya Baekhyun menyibukkan diri dengan mengatur kembali jadwal Chanyeol, ada beberapa _event_ penting di luar perusahaan yang perlu Chanyeol hadiri. Yang paling dekat adalah acara pertemuan para pengusaha dan investor yang akan dilangsungkan di sebuah hotel berbintang lima beberapa hari lagi.

Lalu Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangannya menuju ruangan presdir, mengecek apakah Chanyeol sudah ada disana dan sekaligus memberitahu jadwalnya beberapa hari kedepan. Baekhyun hendak mengetuk pintu ruangan presdir ketika tiba-tiba pintunya malah dibuka dari dalam.

_Chanyeol_. Matanya merah dan sembap dengan sisa-sisa air mata yang masih membasahi pipinya, nafasnya tidak beraturan, rambutnya sudah tak lagi rapi seolah habis diremas kuat. _Kenapa? _Tatapannya sendu dan jika dilihat dari raut wajahnya seolah menunjukkan tangisannya itu akan kembali pecah kapan saja.

Belum sempat Baekhyun mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun Chanyeol mulai melangkah maju, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka lalu menunduk, menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Baekhyun. Posisi mereka terlihat seperti berpelukan meskipun masing-masing tangan mereka tidak merengkuh satu sama lain

"S-sajangnim.."

Satu isakan terdengar. kemudian Baekhyun merasa pundaknya mulai basah. Bahu Chanyeol bergetar didepan hidung Baekhyun. _ Tunggu, dia benar-benar menangis? _

Baekhyun perlahan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke punggung Chanyeol, bermaksud menenangkan dengan menepuk-nepuknya pelan. Baekhyun sungguhan tidak tahu penyebab si sajangnim yang selalu memasang wajah _stoic_ dan dingin bisa menangis memilukan seperti ini. Dalam hati Baekhyun berharap semoga tidak ada yang melihat karena akan menimbulkan salah paham bila ada karyawan lain yang memergoki mereka dengan posisi seperti ini.

.

.

.

Sedikit Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ketahui, Eunhye sedang menyaksikan adegan itu sejak ia keluar dari lift dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

_Chanyeol menahan air matanya sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantor, begitu sampai ia langsung naik ke ruangannya dan mengunci diri di dalam._

'_Seriously Park Chanyeol it's been 5 freaking years but why is it so hard for you to move the hell on?!_'

_Chanyeol memarahi dirinya sendiri. Ia mulai memijat keningnya, air mata mulai mendesak lagi untuk keluar_.

'_Damn, I can't hold it anymore_.'

_Tangisan Chanyeol pecah saat itu juga, hampir sama seperti ketika ia menangisi kepergian Hyejin untuk pertama kalinya, hanya saja kali ini ia menangis dalam diam tanpa meratap seperti dulu._

'_Tell what I have to do, Hyejin. Just tell me what I have to do!_'

_Chanyeol meremas rambutnya_ _frustrasi._ _Mungkin ia harus menenangkan diri di tempat lain, asalkan tidak pulang ke rumah karena ia tak ingin anak-anak melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya, melangkah menuju pintu, memutar knob lalu membukanya dengan cepat dan mendapati Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Kemudian hening beberapa saat._

_'__God, I'm so tired of this..'_

_Lalu Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun, meruntuhkan tembok pertahanannya sekali lagi_.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

**_I know it makes no sense but what else can I do?_**

**_How can I move on when all that I've been thinking about is you_**

**_How can I move on when everything I do reminds me of you_**

**_How can I move on when you've already gone,_**

**_but you left something that always make me come back into you _**

**_After all this time,_**

**_With all the feelings that never change and still remain,_**

**_how can I move on when I'm still in love with you._**

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Sepulang bekerja, Baekhyun langsung merebahkan diri diatas tempat tidur sambil menatap langit-langit kamar, memikirkan kejadian tadi siang. Setelah menangis Chanyeol langsung menarik badannya dari pelukan Baekhyun, meminta maaf sekali lalu pergi dari sana tanpa kembali lagi hingga jam kerja berakhir. Mungkin menemui nyonya Park. Tapi yang membuat Baekhyun penasaran adalah penyebab Chanyeol bisa menjadi sebegitu menyedihkannya.

Keesokan paginya, Chanyeol bersikap seperti biasa seolah kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa, tetap memerintah dan menyuruh Baekhyun sana-sini. Kebetulan hari itu Chanyeol ada janji pertemuan dengan salah satu pemimpin perusahaan tempat Park Inc. turut menanamkan sahamnya, jadi setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dikantor, Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan kantor menggunakan mobilnya dengan ditemani Baekhyun.

Pertemuan itu berlangsung hingga pukul 11. Setelahnya, Chanyeol bermaksud menjemput anak-anak sekalian mengajak mereka makan siang bersama. Selama diperjalanan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya diam hingga akhirnya mereka memulai berbarengan,

"Byun"

"Sajangnim"

Chanyeol menyela, "Kau duluan"

"Hngg.. maaf sajangnim, apa kemarin anda sudah menemui nyonya Park?" tanya Baekhyun

"Huh? Nyonya Park? Maksudmu eommaku?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tidak, eomma tidak menghubungiku untuk mengajak bertemu. Memangnya kenapa? Apa eomma datang ke kantor?"

"Ya, nyonya datang mencari sajangnim, katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan"

"Hm..baiklah akan kuhubungi nanti."

Kemudian Baekhyun diam, menunggu giliran Chanyeol untuk berbicara.

"Kemarin itu aku sedang sulit mengontrol emosi, maaf jika sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman atas tindakanku"

Baekhyun sangat ingin tahu masalahnya apa, tapi akan tidak sopan jika menanyakan urusan pribadi orang. Maka sebisa mungkin Baekhyun memendam rasa penasarannya untuk tidak bertanya macam-macam.

"Tidak apa-apa, apapun itu, semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja untuk sajangnim"

"Ya.. kuharap juga begitu.."

* * *

**~L.U.~**

* * *

"Kau mau ikut atau menunggu disini?" tanya Chanyeol ketika sudah tiba di sekolah si kembar.

"Saya disini saja sajangnim"

"Baiklah, aku tinggal kedalam dulu"

"Ya sajangnim"

Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di mobil untuk menunggu anak-anak keluar kelas. Di sana terdapat area khusus bagi para orang tua yang ingin menjemput anak-anak mereka, dan begitu Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya disana, puluhan pasang mata ibu-ibu muda berusia 25 hingga 30an langsung terarah padanya, kemudian terdengar bisik-bisik.

"_Wah masih muda sekali, apa dia orang tua murid disini?"_

_"__Tampannya.. tapi kenapa bukan istrinya yang menjemput anaknya?"_

_"__Hei, bukankah dia presdir perusahan Park yang baru dilantik itu? Aku pernah melihatnya di tv! Jadi ternyata dia sudah punya anak?"_

_"__Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kita tanyakan langsung"_

Menangkap adanya sinyal bahaya, Chanyeol langsung buru-buru kabur dari situ dan kembali ke mobilnya.

_Cklek!_ Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil disamping kursi yang diduduki Baekhyun.

"Byun, keluar" perintah Chanyeol

"Ha?"

"Cepat keluar sekarang" ulangnya

"N-ne sajangnim"

Baekhyun akhirnya menurut lalu keluar dari mobil. Chanyeol langsung menarik lengannya dan menggandengnya sambil melangkah kembali ke tempat para orang tua tadi.

"Diam dan ikuti saja apa yang akan kulakukan" bisik Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kaku.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagunya tinggi sambil mengenggam tangan Baekhyun yang kini berdiri disampingnya, seolah menjadi tameng dari ibu-ibu yang membicarakannya tadi.

"_Ooohh, ini dia istrinya"_

_"__Benar-benar pasangan muda."_

_"__Mereka menikah umur berapa ya?"_

Seolah ingin menguatkan sandiwara yang sedang dilakukannya, Chanyeol berganti merangkul Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun jadi lebih merapat ke tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Tidak tahu saja jantung Baekhyun sudah ingin melesak keluar dengan pipi merona seperti buah peach.

Posisi itu terus bertahan hingga anak-anak mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Chanyeol sudah melihat Chanlie dan Hyechan dari kejauhan. Begitu mata mereka melihat Chanyeol, keduanya langsung berlarian menghampiri.

"DADDY!" seru si kembar senang karena tahu ayah mereka yang menjemput.

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol menyambut mereka dengan pelukan, melepas rangkulannya dari Baekhyun. Namun sebelum melepas pelukannya, Chanyeol berbisik di telinga kedua anaknya,

"Turuti kata daddy, peluk Byun-agasshi dan panggil dia _eomma_"

Chanlie dan Hyechan sama bingungnya, namun setelah Chanyeol mendesis '_sekarang!_', akhirnya mereka mengikuti apa yang Chanyeol perintahkan.

"Eommaaa"

Baekhyun sendiri kaget dengan aksi tiba-tiba Chanlie dan Hyechan yang langsung memeluknya, dan apa barusan? '_eomma_'? _EOMMA?_

Baekhyun menoleh ke Chanyeol seolah minta penjelasan, namun Chanyeol malah tersenyum sambil menatap anak-anaknya sebelum akhirnya menggiring mereka pergi dari sana.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Jemari lentik Eunhye meraih gagang cangkir yang diletakkan diatas meja, menyesap teh hangatnya perlahan lalu menaruh cangkirnya kembali.

"Ahjumma dengar kau baru kembali dari Kenya setelah menjadi _volunteer_ selama 1 bulan disana, benarkah begitu?" Eunhye bertanya pada sosok perempuan muda dihadapannya

"Ne, ahjumma, aku baru saja tiba di Korea 3 hari yang lalu" jawab si perempuan cantik yang sedang duduk bersilang kaki dengan anggun

"Wah, Chanyeol juga baru tiba disini 3 hari yang lalu. Apa kau masih ingat padanya?"

"Hmm.. anak lelaki gembil berkacamata yang dulu suka membawa _ferret_ kemana-mana bukan?"

Eunhye tertawa kecil, "Benar sekali, tapi sekarang Chanyeol sudah banyak berubah, mungkin kau sudah tidak mengenalinya lagi."

"Benarkah ahjumma? Aku jadi penasaran, tapi apa dia masih mengingatku?"

"Tentu saja sayang, mana mungkin Chanyeol melupakan gadis pertama yang disukainya sejak SD"

Perempuan tadi tersipu.

"Ah iya, ahjumma dan eomma-mu sudah membicarakan mengenai pertemuan kalian, _weekend_ ini sepertinya Chanyeol tidak sibuk dengan urusan kantor, paling hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anak, jadi kemungkinan di hari-hari itu kau bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol tanpa menganggu waktu kerjanya, hitung-hitung kalian sekalian reuni,"

"Ne, terima kasih ahjumma sudah repot-repot mengurusnya bersama eomma"

"Tidak masalah, justru ahjumma yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu karena mau menerima keadaan Chanyeol. Terima kasih—

.

.

.

_Seohyun-a_"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

Semoga masih pada mau nungguin cerita ini. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meninggalkan jejak melalui fav/follow/review serta masukan yang kalian berikan. Aku sangat menghargainya.

**LASTLY, MIND TO REVTIEW?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Gom Se Mari**

* * *

_Eunhye baru saja menyelesaikan pertemuan singkatnya dengan beberapa dewan direksi untuk menerima laporan lisan bagaimana perusahaan selama Chanyeol memimpin dan meskipun hasilya belum terlalu terlihat namun terdapat beberapa perubahan yang cukup baik._

_Wanita paruh baya itu kini sedang berada dalam lift menuju lantai teratas dimana ruangan Chanyeol berada. Begitu lift berhenti dan pintu otomatisnya terbuka, Eunhye langsung memergoki puteranya sedang berpelukan dengan seorang wanita di depan ruangannya. Posisi perempuan yang memeluk Chanyeol itu memunggunginya, namun dari pakaian yang dikenakannya Eunhye mampu mengenali siapa sosok itu. Ya, mana mungkin Eunhye lupa perempuan yang baru saja menemaninya makan siang_

_Baekhyun._

_Eunhye mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri Chanyeol. Baiklah, mungkin ia harus mempercepat rencananya._

* * *

**.**

**Storyline by baekyeolite**

**Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun**

**in**

**LOVE UNCONDITIONALLY**

**.**

* * *

Chanlie dan Hyechan sudah duduk dengan aman di jok belakang, Baekhyun sedang memasang _seatbelt_nya sementara Chanyeol menjadi yang terakhir masuk ke mobil.

"Sejak kapan daddy dan Byun-agasshi menjadi pasangan?" ini pertanyaan Hyechan begitu bokong Chanyeol mendarat di kursi pengemudi

"Apa kami melewatkan sesuatu?" Chanlie ikut menambahkan

Sedangkan Baekhyun memilih diam karena dia sendiri juga butuh penjelasan.

"Okay, tadi itu daddy hanya sedikit berimprovisasi. Kalian tahu, orang tua teman-teman kalian membuat daddy sedikit tidak nyaman, karena itu daddy meminta bantuan Byun-agasshi disini"

"Jadi itu tadi hanya pura-pura?" Hyechan menyimpulkan

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu." Lalu Chanyeol beralih ke Bakehyun "Byun, maaf tadi aku menarikmu sembarangan, aku tidak bermaksud mengambil kesempatan tapi aku berterima kasih karena kau mau bekerja sama."

Hati Baekhyun mencelos. Oh, jadi untuk itu..

"_Okay, is that clear?_" Chanyeol bertanya kepada anak-anak

"_Clear_"

"_Got it_"

"_Alright, let's go get our lunch, then_"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak enak jika ikut bergabung makan siang dengan Chanyeol anak-anak, ia merasa seperti orang lain yang tidak seharusnya berada diantara mereka. Tapi ia tidak bisa menolak ketika sebelum menjemput si kembar disekolah Chanyeol memberitahukan rencananya ingin mengajak anak-anak makan siang dan sajangnimnya itu malah mengajaknya untuk ikut sekalian.

"Daddy, minggu depan akan ada hari orang tua dan pekan olah raga, apa daddy bisa datang ke sekolah?" tanya Chanlie setelah menyuap sesendok pudding sebagai makanan penutup

"Minggu depan? Sure, akan daddy kosongkan jadwal daddy agar bisa datang ke sekolah kalian"

"Yeaay! Byun-agasshi juga boleh ikut datang ke pekan olah raga kalau mau" ucap Hyechan menoleh ke Baekhyun yang duduk persis disampingnya

Baekhyun yang sedang melamun langsung tersadar ketika namanya disebut.

"Ya, aku dan Hyechan sama-sama ikut lomba lari, Byun-agasshi bisa datang bersama daddy untuk melihat kami berdua" Chanlie menambahkan

"Eh? Hngg.." bingung Baekhyun harus menjawab apa

"Ikut saja Byun, setidaknya kau bisa turut menyemangati anak-anak. _The more, the merrier_" yang ini usul Chanyeol, kalau sudah mendapat lampu hijau dari sajangnimnya Baekhyun mau menolak bagaimana lagi.

"Baik sajangnim, akan saya usahakan untuk datang"

"Oh ya anak-anak, selagi Byun-agasshi ada disini, bukankah kalian ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya?"

Cukup lama si kembar berpikir maksud pertanyaan Chanyeol sampai akhirnya mereka teringat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, Byun agasshi apa akhir pekan ini sibuk?" tanya Hyechan

"Hmm.. tidak. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku dan oppa ingin mengundang Byun-agasshi kerumah, pokoknya Byun-agasshi tidak usah khawatir, kita tidak akan bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Gaechan lagi, benar kan oppa?"

"Hng! Jadi Byun-agasshi bisa datang kan?"

Entah kenapa Baekhyun refleks menoleh ke Chanyeol sebelum mengiyakan ajakan si kembar.

"Baiklah"

Kemudian ponsel Chanyeol bergetar. 1 pesan baru, dari Eunhye.

_Chanyeol, eomma sudah mengatur pertemuanmu dengan seorang gadis anak teman eomma. Eomma tidak mau memberitahunya sekarang. Kalian akan bertemu hari Sabtu ini, eomma harap kau sedang tidak sibuk._

Nafsu makan Chanyeol langsung hilang.

"Byun, aku titip anak-anak sebentar" Chanyeol langsung pergi dari sana tanpa menunggu balasan dari Baekhyun.

Setelah mencari tempat yang aman Chanyeol langsung menghubungi sang eomma.

"_Yoboseyo Chan_—"

"Eomma, kenapa dadakan sekali? Lagipula apa maksud eomma merahasiakan identitas perempuan itu dariku? Dan memangnya dia sudah tahu dan mau menerima keadaanku yang sudah memiliki anak? Bukankah waktu itu eomma yang menunggu kepastian dariku kapan aku memiliki waktu untuk pertemuan ini? Kenapa jadi eomma yang menentukannya?" Chanyeol langsung membomardir Eunhye dengan pertanyaan

"_Baiklah maaf kalau eomma sudah bertindak seenaknya, tapi apa salahnya jika ini dipercepat?_"

"Masalahnya aku belum—" Chanyeol tidak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya. Jika ia membawa nama Hyejin lagi maka ia akan mendapat ceramah panjang dari sang eomma. Tentang alasan kenapa Chanyeol harus move on demi anak-anak atau betapa akan sia-sia usaha sang appa mengirimnya jauh-jauh ke Amerika kalau nyatanya ia masih sulit melupakan mantan kekasihnya di masa lalu.

"_Belum?_" Eunhye menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Chanyeol

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol menghela nafas pasrah, "Ya sudah, sekarang eomma beritahu aku dimana tempat pertemuannya"

* * *

**~L.U.~**

* * *

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Chanlie dan Hyechan masih asik menikmati hidangan penutup hingga disela-sela kegitan menyuap sundae strawberry kesukaannya, Hyechan bertanya,

"Apa Byun-agasshi menyukai daddy?"

_Uhuk!_ Baekhyun yang sedang meminum air putih langsung tersedak

"Whoa, hati-hati agasshi" Chanlie menyodorkan serbet ke Baekhyun

"M-maaf" Baekhyun mengelap daerah sekitar bibirnya dengan gugup.

Bagaimana bisa pertanyaan sederhana yang diajukan anak berumur 5 tahun mampu membuatnya salah tingkah begini. Mungkin sebenarnya tidak akan jadi masalah jika yang menanyakannya bukanlah seorang Park Hyechan, gadis kecil puetri dari Park Chanyeol yang dengan polosnya menanyakan apakah Baekhyun menyukai daddy-nya.

"Byun-agasshi menyukai daddy sebagai atasan, kalau agasshi tidak menyukai daddy mana mungkin agasshi mau bekerja untuknya, ya kan? ahaha haha" Baekhyun tertawa garing

"Apa menurut Byun-agasshi daddy itu tampan?" _Chanlie, serangan kedua._

"Huh?" Siapapun juga tahu kalau Chanyeol adalah CEO termuda dan tertampan yang pernah Baekhyun temui.

"Ya, tapi menurut Byun-agasshi Chanlie lebih tampan~" karena pada dasarnya wajah mereka berdua tak jauh berbeda dimana Chanlie adalah versi mini dari Chanyeol.

"_Haha, I know I'm that handsome, thank you Byun-agasshi_" Chanlie berlagak membetulkan kerah bajunya, duh si kecil ini memang sudah memiliki bakat tampan dari ayahnya, jadi mau dibilang apa lagi.

"Byun-agasshi jangan memuji oppa! Lihat hidungnya sudah megar begitu" protes Hyechan iri, Chanlie menjulurkan lidah dengan jahil ke adiknya. Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah anak kembar berbeda jenis kelamin dihadapannya ini.

Tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol kembali

"_Sorry it took me long enough. Kids, are you done?_ Daddy harus segera kembali ke kantor bersama Byun-agasshi"

"Ya, kami sudah selesai" Hyechan mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet

"Daddy, apa boleh aku main ke kantor daddy?" tanya Chanlie tiba-tiba

"Waa ide yang bagus oppa! Aku ikut! Aku ikut!" Hyechan berlonjak girang di kursinya

"Hey, daddy ke kantor bukan untuk bersantai, tapi masih ada pekerjaan yang harus daddy selesaikan, jadi sebaiknya kalian pulang lalu kerjakan pr atau tidur siang"

"Aah, daddy tidak asik! Ayolah dad, kali ini saja. Ya ya ya?" Chanlie merajuk

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir.

"_We will behave, dad! We promise!_" lanjut Chanlie lagi

Sebenarnya Chanyeol masih ragu, tipikal Chanlie berjanji akan menjaga perilakunya? Lihat saja sampai jagoan itu berlarian mengelilingi ruangan sambil berimajinasi dengan figurine Iron Man kebanggannya atau menjahili Hyechan hingga adiknya itu merengek. Tapi sekali lagi, bisa apa Chanyeol kalau anaknya sudah meminta? Kalau sudah sayang apapun akan Chanyeol lakukan.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan membuat kegaduhan atau kekacauan apapun di ruangan daddy, mengerti?" tegas Chanyeol, ya memangnya mau dimana lagi mereka dititipkan? Kalau disuruh bermain di ruang tunggu, yang ada mereka malah main kesana kemari tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa.

"Mereka bisa bermain di ruangan saya jika sajangnim tidak keberatan" Baekhyun menawarkan, ia sendiri sudah biasa dengan lingkungan yang diramaikan dengan anak-anak. Sewaktu masih SMA di Busan Baekhyun pernah beberapa kali dititipkan anak-anak oleh tetangganya dan ia masih bisa mengerjakan pr ataupun tugas lain sambil menjaga anak-anak itu.

Chanyeol mempertimbangkan tawaran Baekhyun barusan, memang akan lebih sulit berkonsentrasi untuk bekerja jika anak-anak berada disekitarnya.

"Apa kau tidak akan terganggu?"

"Tidak, sajangnim"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Anak-anak, daddy akan menitipkan kalian ke Byun-agasshi, jangan bertindak macam-macam dan menyusahkan Byun-agasshi"

"_Okay daaaad_"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Pekerjaan Baekhyun hari ini tidak terlalu banyak, hanya me-_resume_ laporan dari beberapa kepala divisi dan saat ini Baekhyun tinggal menunggu lembar demi lembar selesai dicetak sebelum memberikannya ke Chanyeol. Sementara Chanlie dan Hyechan sedang sibuk dengan tugas menghafal lagu dan menulis huruf Hangul. Keduanya sedang berbaring telungkup sambil mengayunkan kaki di udara diatas karpet bulu di tengah-tengah ruangan. Ruangan Baekhyun memang tidak seluas milik Chanyeol, maka dari itu perlu sedikit usaha menggeser meja dan sofa agar tersedia _space_ yang lebih luas.

"Byun-agasshi tahu lagu Gom Se Mari?" celetuk Hyechan

"Lagu tentang keluarga beruang? Iya, Byun-agasshi tahu, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun sembari beranjak dari kursinya

"Ibu guru memintaku untuk menghafal lagu itu karena di kelas hanya aku yang belum bisa menyanyikannya" adu Hyechan. Bisa dibilang hampir seluruh anak Korea seumuran Hyechan tentu tahu lagu Tiga Beruang atau Gom Se Mari, tapi wajar jika Hyechan belum menghafalnya karena ia memang tidak dibesarkan disini.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Baekhyun duduk bersimpuh diatas karpet disamping Hyechan, sedangkan Chanlie seolah tidak terganggu dengan percakapan mereka.

"Aku tidak terlalu ingat nadanya bagaimana, bisa tolong Byun-agasshi nyanyikan untukku?" pinta Hyechan memelas "Kalau bisa Byun-agasshi sekalian melakukan gerakannya karena Ibu guru menyuruhku untuk menyanyikannya di depan kelas"

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir.

"_Pleaaaaase_ Byun-agasshi" Hyechan memohon, plus aegyo.

"Hmm.. baiklah"

"Horaaay, Byun-agasshi yang terbaik!" seru Hyechan senang lalu membetulkan posisi duduknya seolah siap untuk menonton pertunjukkan yang ditunggu-tunggu. Chanlie yang tadinya cuek malah jadi tertarik dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Perhatikan baik-baik ya" Baekhyun melepas kedua sepatu haknya untuk mempermudah gerakan.

Baekhyun menempatkan kedua tangannya dipinggang sebelum memulai bernyanyi.

_Gom se mari ga han chibe isseo_

_Appa go momma gom aegi gom_

Baekhyun menggerakan pinggangnya sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kekiri

_Appa gom eun ttung ttung hae_

_omma gom eun nalsshin hae_

_aegi gom eun nomu kwiyowo_

_eusseuk eusseuk charanda_

Baekhyun melakukan setiap gerakan sesuai dengan liriknya dan seatraktif mungkin, bermaksud agar Hyechan bisa mengikutinya dengan mudah. Tidak peduli jika ia harus mengerakan pinggulnya, memutar badan atau ber-aegyo, toh mereka masih anak-anak. Anggap saja sekarang dia sedang menjadi guru tk.

"Woaaah Byun-agasshi hebat!" Hyechan bertepuk tangan "Coba ulangi sekali lagi, kali ini aku akan ikutan!"

Hyechan memposisikan dirinya disamping Baekhyun, Chanlie malah semakin bersemangat untuk menonton.

Kemudian Baekhyun melakukannya sekali lagi, kali ini bersama Hyechan yang mengikuti gerakannya dengan kaku namun ia malah menikmatinya sambil tertawa. Dan ketika di bagian ia harus melakukan aegyo karena liriknya menceritakan si bayi beruang, disitulah Baekhyun sadar kalau ternyata penontonya di ruangan itu bertambah satu orang. Sosok tinggi yang separuh badannya muncul dari balik pintu itu menatap kearahnya dengan ekspresi takjub, sementara Baekhyun menahan malunya setengah mati.

"S-sajangnim.."

_Aaaa jeongmal ottokhaeee _

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Chanyeol duduk di ruangannya sambil menunggu Baekhyun menyerahkan resume laporan yang ia pinta. Karena yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengunjungi ruangan Baekhyun sekalian melihat keadaan anak-anak. Chanyeol mengetuk pintu, namun tidak ada jawaban. Kemudian ia mendengar suara gelak tawa Hyechan dari dalam, sepertinya mereka sedang asyik melakukan sesuatu hingga tidak mendengar ketukan pintu. Chanyeol memutar knob pintu perlahan lalu memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

Disanalah ia melihat Baekhyun dan Hyechan sedang menari lucu sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu anak-anak yang terdengar tidak asing, Chanlie ikut meramaikan suasan dengan bertepuk tangan sesuai irama lagu. Chanyeol sampai terpana menyaksikan adegan itu didepan matanya, tidak sadar kalau posisinya sekarang lebih menyerupai seorang stalker yang sedang mengintip diam-diam hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menyadari kehadiran tersembunyi Chanyeol di ruangan itu.

"S-sajangnim.." wajah Baekhyun mampu menyaingi kepiting rebus sekarang

Si kembar menoleh ke arah pintu, "Daddy!"

Chanyeol berdehem, "_Well_," lalu ia mulai melangkah masuk, "_seems that you guys are enjoying your time together here_" Chanyeol tersenyum rileks, menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Hihi Byun-agasshi sedang mengajariku lagu tiga beruang dad!" seru Hyechan semangat

"Ya, tadi daddy melihatnya." ucap Chanyeol sambil melirik ke Baekhyun, berusaha menahan tawa. Baekhyun semakin salah tingkah.

"Lanjutkan saja, daddy ada perlu sebentar dengan Byun-agasshi"

"Okay, dad" Lalu Chanlie jadi ikutan berdiri dan minta diajari oleh Hyechan.

"Byun, aku ingin resume laporan yang harusnya diberikan padaku hari ini" Chanyeol kembali ke mode serius

"B-baik sajangnim" Baekhyun menyahut dengan gugup, kemudian ia beralih ke mejanya, merapikan beberapa lembar laporan yang baru saja selesai dicetak dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah map.

"Ini sajangnim" Baekhyun menyerahkan mapnya ke Chanyeol

"Terima kasih"

"Ne, sajangnim" Baekhyun menunduk, menyelipkan rambut kebelakang telinganya

"Byun?" panggil Chanyeol

"Ya?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menghadap wajah Chanyeol yang jauh lebih tinggi. Dalam hati Baekhyun menyesali kecerobohannya karena lupa memakai kembali sepatu haknya yang tadi sempat ia lepas. Dan kalimat selanjutnya yang terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol yang setengah tersenyum setengah menyeringai itu mampu membuat Baekhyun _speechless_,

.

.

.

.

.

"Aegyo-mu boleh juga"

_Cssssss_

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

_Panas_. Baekhyun merasa wajahnya belum behenti bereaksi sejak mendengar kalimat terakhir Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan ruanganya. Untung pekerjaannya hari ini tidak terlalu membutuhkan konsentrasi atau Baekhyun akan sulit memfokuskan diri setelah tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu yang paling sangat dihindarinya untuk dilakukan dihadapan orang lain. Aegyo.

"Aaaahhh" Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu menempelkan kening di tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

Baekhyun kini sudah sendirian di ruangannya, anak-anak sudah dijemput oleh supir karena mereka disuruh pulang lebih dulu oleh Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa saja pulang sekarang karena pekerjaannya hari ini sudah selesai, namun rasanya ia belum memiliki kembali wajahnya jika harus berpapasan dengan Chanyeol diluar nanti. Tapi ini sudah sore, Baekhyun harus segera bersiap atau ia akan ketinggalan bis dan harus menunggu bis dengan rute yang sama yang muncul 1 jam setelahnya.

Setelah merapikan barang-barangnya Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan, dan sepertinya hari ini keberuntungan belum berpihak padanya. Chanyeol juga baru saja keluar.

_Mau ditaruh dimana wajahmu Byunbaeeeek!_ dalam hati Baekhyum mengerang frustrasi.

"Byun" tegur Chanyeol

"Sajangnim" balas Baekhyun, menunduk.

Baekhyun membiarkan sajangnimnya jalan duluan sementara dirinya mengekori Chanyeol dibelakang sebelum mereka menaiki lift. Hanya berdua. Ukuran kompartement lift yang hanya sebata meter cukup menyiksa karena parfum Chanyeol yang memabukkan itu dengan mudahnya tercium di ruangan sempit dan tertutup seperti ini.

Kemudian Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol bersenandung pelan,

_Gom se mari ga han chibe isseo_

_Appa go momma gom aegi gom_

_Siaaaal sial sial sial!_ Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat sambil meringis, menahan malu untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu.

"Mungkin kau harus sering-sering mengajarkan Chanlie dan Hyechan lagu anak-anak berbahasa Korea yang lain" ucap Chanyeol, "Itupun kalau kau tidak keberatan" lanjutnya

"Ne sajangnim, tidak masalah" Baekhyun menyahut pelan.

"Apa kau ingat jadwal event diluar kantor yang diadakan dalam waktu dekat yang harus kuhadiri?"

"Ah iya sajangnim, ada pesta pertemuan beberapa pemimpin perusahaan besar beserta investor dalam negeri yang akan dilaksanakan Senin malam di Seoul Grand Hotel" jawab Baekhyun

"Oh. Kalau begitu kau harus ikut. Aku belum terlalu mengenal banyak rekan bisnis appa yang pasti akan hadir juga di acara itu, jadi kau harus datang untuk menemaniku" ujar Chanyeol sedikit memaksa.

Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak jika Chanyeol sudah memberi perintah.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

Hai, gak nyampe seminggu kan? Hehe jadi semangat karena yang review chapter kemarin tembus 70 reviewers! Xiexie~ xiexie~ *tebar confetti*

Anyway, udah pada liat teaser Pathcode? Daebak. Gak abis pikir, sm niat banget buat comeback exodus kali ini, mungkin biar exol pada semangat lagi kali ya setelah _ups and downs_ yang terjadi di tahun kemarin. fighting buat OT10, semoga bertahan seterusnya sampai akhir ya :"

and Chanbaeeeekk omggg liat gak pas smtown kemarin ada fancam baek yang lari-lari dari jauh cuma buat nyamperin yeol? ah… indah bgt ngeliatnya. Chanbaek is love, chanbaek is life, hidup CB Shippers! (mian aku cb shipper hardcore ._.v)

**Selamat datang untuk readers baru dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah meninggalkan jejak melalui fav/follow/review. Saranghae gomawo :***

Ini lanjutan dari yang dicantumin di ch7, disusun berdasarkan abjad.

**6104, 99, AbsoluteChanbaek, adellazhang, AFathi07, aifid, AkishiAki, alfianisheila, amibaekyeol461, angelaalay, anotherwu, AprilianyArdeta, Arumighty, ARV CBS, atikasepti1, attiwijayya, aulaulya23, azzahraqubais, BabyBabyXOXO, Babybaek04, BaebyYeolliePB, baek gugug, baekhaan, Baekkichan, baeksexyeol, baeksn, Baekyeollie25, baexian ree, bebe fujo, Black Kim, BLUEFIRE0805, bonggogi, byeon65, byunchanbaek, Byunee, byunspark, byunyeolliexo, CandleLight0506, canyoal, cb, chanbaek, ChanBaek98, chanbaekiller, Chanbaekkkkk, chanbaeksf, chanbaeky, chanchanhwang, changcut, chanyeollie, cheonsa88, ChoiHyoSoo, cola baekk, Dandelion99, deniraalya1, Dhea485, diazsafa, doctorbaek, dreamers girl, edifa, epilaqib, estersara5, Flameshine, Flowerinyou, gotme, happy zahra zaky, hayjj, hggf, himurahanami051298, hldjmsbkr, huangjitaw, hyo park, hyukhyukhaekyu, HyunShine, imexistbruh, indaaaaaahhh, jihansyavira00, JungKimCaca, justnyao, kafkasix, kazerii, Kim Dihyun, kim kai ussy, Kim Zuki, kkamjjong30, kkamjongiee, komozaku, Koujo-san, ladywufan, lagi baper, lee eun san, Leewufan, lesiananta, Lily levia, loovyjojong, loupeu, luphbepz, LuXiaoLu, mamamiaoZumi, mandwa, melizwufan, mikiminee, minbyuliee, minhaaa, miss leeanna, muthiafarah, napi65, noertakingintluka, NopwillineKaiSoo, NovitaAndini14, oh sehunia, ohandeer , ohxibye, OnkeyChanbaek, pacan92, Park Chaehyun,parkbaekyoda92, ParkByun, parkeunrim, Pororoitem, Prince Changsa, Pudding Tubby, queenbrilliant57, queenpekings, RarasAsti, Real ParkHana, rinatrihandayaniputri, Riyoung17, RlyCJaeKyu, rylakuma, Sehun Pesek, SehunHyurin, shimasisah, shining sunshine, shiozakiyuka, snowless, Songhyejin , Sorra988, ssonghye, suhoelfirda, sungkyurry, swagestfemale, syifahimdasyah, teleportbabies, Thiiya, unicorn08, Vitamin Park, wildapolaris, wuziper, Xopeceye77, XuiXiuLay, yeolovesbaek, yjayoxx, yoyoye, dan Guest lainnya.**

**LASTLY, PLEASE KINDLY SUBMIT YOUR REVIEW :**)

P.S.: Dear ladywufan dan Fortunate KyshaRei, kemana kalian?

P.S.S.: Untuk readers dengan akun Twitter Baekbymaybe dan seize412, hahaha XD malu deh ketauan _stalking_ kalian :p tapi makasih udah rajin banget nanyain kapan update LU =)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Cupcakes**

* * *

_Ada getaran aneh di dada Chanyeol ketika melihat kebersamaan Baekhyun dengan Chanlie dan Hyechan tadi siang. Chanyeol tahu betul mereka bukanlah tipe anak yang mudah dekat dan nyaman dengan orang yang baru dikenal. Mungkin mereka memang tetap menunjukkan perilaku sopan seperti yang Chanyeol ajarkan, tapi untuk dekat dan terlihat akrab dengan orang lain dalam waktu beberapa hari saja merupakan hal yang langka._

_Chanyeol masih ingat ketika si kembar pertama kali mengenali Yifan, Hyechan takutnya setengah mati karena merasa terintimidasi dengan alis angry bird milik pria bermarga Wu itu, sementara Chanlie terus bersembunyi dibalik kaki panjang Chanyeol sambil mengintip, mendongak menatap Yifan yang tingginya menjulang menyerupai tiang seperti ayahnya, hanya saja Yifan 2-3 centi lebih tinggi. Padahal Yifan sudah menunjukkan senyum teramahnya meski memang agak terlihat mengerikan, tapi ya butuh beberapa bulan dan beberapa kali pertemuan hingga akhirnya si kembar menjadi tidak canggung dan mulai berani memanggil Yifan dengan sebutan angry-bird uncle._

_Apa mungkin karena Baekhyun perempuan? Ah, justru kalau wanita mereka malah menunjukkan sifat defensive demi menjaga daddy mereka. Walaupun pada awalnya memang mereka sempat iseng pada Baekhyun tapi setelah Chanyeol beritahu untuk menghentikannya mereka pun menurut, malah Chanlie sempat berinisiatif meminta maaf dan Hyechan memberi ide bagaimana mereka melakukannya._

_Dan entah bagaimana wajah aegyo Baekhyun langsung terbayang ketika ia berada satu lift dengan sekretarisnya itu. Refleks, Chanyeol malah bersenandung lagu beruang, tidak sadar Baekhyun sedang menahan malu disebelahnya_

* * *

**Storyline by baekyeolite**

**Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun**

**in**

**LOVE UNCONDITIONALLY (무조건 사랑)**

_Karena cinta tidak akan membiarkanmu memilih kepada siapa kamu akan jatuh hati_

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Baekhyun mencoba mengingat, terakhir kali ia pergi ke pesta atau acara resmi itu sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu, tepatnya saat ia diundang ke pesta pernikahan Kim Jonghyun, kepala divisi marketing Park Inc. yang waktu itu menjadi atasannya sebelum Baekhyun naik jabatan menjadi sekretaris presdir, dan di acara itu terakhir kali ia mengenakan dress atau gaun formal.

Sesampainya di flat, Baekhyun mengeluarkan isi lemarinya demi mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk ke acara Senin malam nanti, dimana Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk datang bersama. Sayangnya, dress yang Baekhyun miliki terlihat kurang pantas jika dikenakan untuk acara seperti itu. Mungkin ia harus pergi ke butik dan membeli yang baru. Tapi Baekhyun takut salah memilih model karena ia merasa seleranya kurang berkelas. Seketika Baekhyun teringat Luhan, sepertinya ia perlu mampir ke butik tempat eonninya itu bekerja sebagai designer tetap dan meminta saran, kalau perlu sekalian minta dipilihkan dress yang cocok. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi butik Luhan besok setelah pulang kerja.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Keesokan harinya berjalan seperti biasa. Meeting, resume, laporan menjadi rutinitas harian Baekhyun semenjak ia diangkat menjadi sekretaris presdir. Melihat jadwal hari ini, sepertinya ia tidak akan kemalaman jika mampir ke butik Luhan sebelum pulang. Ngomong-ngomong Luhan, Baekhyun jadi teringat acara lamaran Yifan. Ia dan Chanyeol kebagian tugas yang sama, yaitu memesankan kostum rusa untuk Yifan dan mengurus perizinan penggunaan wahana bianglala di taman hiburan. Jadi rencananya Yifan akan melamar Luhan dalam wahana yang menyerupai roda berputar itu ketika berada di puncak, padahal Yifan sendiri tahu kalau Luhan takut ketinggian. Apapun rencananya yang jelas Baekhyun akan membantu sebisanya.

"Mungkin hari Minggu kita baru bisa mengurusnya, Sabtu besok aku sudah ada janji" jawab Chanyeol saat Baekhyun mampir ke ruangannya untuk membicarakan rencana lamaran Yifan

"Sekalian aku akan mengajak anak-anak bermain ke taman hiburan itu" lanjut Chanyeol

"Baiklah sajangnim. Itu saja yang ingin saya tanyakan, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

"Tunggu!" cegah Chanyeol saat Baekhyun sudah bangkit dari kursi

"Ya sajangnim?"

"Kau ingat Chanlie dan Hyechan mengundangmu untuk datang weekend ini? Kurasa sebaiknya kau datang besok Sabtu saja, aku akan menjemput dan mengantarmu ke rumah sebelum aku pergi, bagaimana?"

"Oh, itu. Iya, tidak masalah sajangnim"

"Good. Nanti akan kuberitahu jam berapa tepatnya aku akan datang menjemput"

"Ne. Terima kasih, sajangnim"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Eunhye sedang duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang Yoochun sembari mengupas apel. Yoochun baru saja selesai check up dan dokter menyatakan besok ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang.

"Apa Chanyeol sudah bertemu dengan calon yang kau usulkan itu, chagi?" tanya Yoochun sembari menggigit potongan apel yang diberika istrinya

"Belum, yeobo. Tapi aku dan nyonya Seo sudah mengatur pertemuan mereka di hari Sabtu besok." jawab Eunhye

"Lalu Chanyeol menyetujuinya?"

"Ya, tentu saja Chanyeol harus menyetujuinya. Ini demi masa depannya dan juga anak-anak." tegas Eunhye

"Chagi, jangan terlalu memaksakan. Biar begitu Chanyeol sudah dewasa, dia juga berhak menentukan pilihannya sendiri" ucap Yoochun lembut

"Aku tidak memaksakan, yeobo. Hanya saja, kapan lagi anak itu memiliki kesempatan mencari pendamping hidupnya sementara ia sendiri sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan mengurus anak-anak seorang diri? Selain itu usianya masih tergolong muda untuk ukuran pria mapan seperti dia, pasti banyak sekali wanita di luar sana yang ingin menjadi pasangannya, maka dari itu aku membantunya mencarikan calon yang pantas." jelas Eunhye "Lagipula bukankah kau sudah setuju mengenai perjodohan ini?"

"Iya memang, tapi akan lebih baik jika Chanyeol sudah siap menerima kehadiran wanita lain dalam hidupnya dan secara sukarela menyetujui rencana perjodohan ini"

"Siap menerima kehadiran wanita lain? Maksudmu Chanyeol belum bisa melupakan Hyejin?"

"Aku tidak tahu chagi, tapi seingatku selama Chanyeol tinggal di Amerika ia tidak pernah bercerita tentang kedekatannya dengan wanita manapun, bukan?"

"Kurasa ia hanya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan mengurus anak-anak. Lagipula calon yang akan kukenalkan ini merupakan putri salah satu kenalan kita dari keluarga Seo, jadi Chanyeol tidak perlu khawatir"

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu, tapi jika Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan adanya ketertarikan sebaiknya kita batalkan saja ne?"

"Aku yakin Chanyeol pasti tertarik dan akan menyukai Seohyun"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Baekhyun memasuki salah satu butik terbesar di kawasan Myeongdong dan disambut seorang oleh pegawai di dekat pintu masuk.

"Silahkan nona, ingin mencari gaun apa?"

"Hngg.. aku mencari Luhan-ssi dan sudah janji akan menemuinya disini, apa dia ada?"

"Oh, anda nona Byun?"

"Ne"

"Mari saya antar ke ruangan nona Lu"

Baekhyun pun mengikuti pegawai itu sambil mengamati dekorasi butik yang terkesan mewah dan elegan. Ini kedua kalinya Baekhyun berkunjung kesini. Butik ini terdiri dari 4 lantai, lantai 1 dan 2 untuk display pakaian, lantai 3 ruangan untuk para designer dan kantor, sedangkan lantai 4 merupakan tempat produksi.

Baekhyun dibawa ke lantai 3 dan diantar sampai ke depan pintu ruang kerja Luhan yang sedikit terbuka. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada pegawai yang mengantarkannya tadi, Baekhyun mengentuk pintu.

"Ya, masuk" sahut Luhan dari dalam

Baekhyun mendorong pintu hingga terbuka lebih lebar dan melihat Luhan sedang sibuk berkonsentrasi merombak gaun berdesain rumit dengan payet dan bordir yang mendominasi di hampir seluruh bagian gaun yang dipakaikan ke manekin.

"Oh, hai, B!" Luhan tersenyum, melepas segala macam atributnya seperti meteran gulung yang mengalungi leher, sekumpulan jarum pentul yang ditancapkan di atas spons yang dipasang di pergelangan tangan, serta kacamata kerja yang biasa ia gunakan. Tapi mau dengan penampilan bagaimanapun juga Luhan-eonninya itu selalu tetap terlihat manis dan cantik.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Luhan setelah mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk di sofa.

Kemudian Baekhyun menceritakan maksud kedatangannya kesana dan begitu nama Chanyeol disebut, Luhan tidak bisa lebih heboh lagi dari itu.

"_Oh my B! So he asked you to come with him to the party? Holy God_, Ini kemajuan besar!" seru Luhan

"Tapi eonni, ini hanya urusan pekerjaan. Lagipula sajangnim memintaku datang sebagai sekretarisnya" jelas Baekhyun berusaha terlihat biasa, meski dalam hati ia cukup senang karena Chanyeol mengajaknya.

"_You know what, B? It doesn't really affect me_. Pokoknya aku akan tetap menjadikanmu terlihat berbeda dan membuat Chanyeol tidak menyesali pilihannya karena sudah menggandengmu ke pesta itu, you can have my words!" Luhan berucap antusias

Baekhyun tahu di kepala Luhan pasti sudah dipenuhi imajinasi pesta dansa kerajaan yang mewah seperti di dongeng Cinderella, makanya ia bertindak seolah seperti ibu peri yang akan melakukan make over pada Aschenputtel yang dalam hal ini adalah Baekhyun.

"Aku memiliki beberapa koleksi pribadi disini, mungkin kau bisa lihat dulu" Luhan beranjak dari sofa dan meangkah menuju lemari kaca besar yang ada di sudut ruangan, sementara Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Luhan membukanya dan di dalam lemari berpintu 4 itu, terpampang beberapa gaun dengan berbagai model yang digantung dengan rapi dan masih terbungkus plastik. Baekhyun sempat terpana melihatnya karena ia tahu kalau gaun-gaun itu pasti harganya cukup fantastis karena dibuat dengan bahan dengan kualitas terbaik dan design terbaru

"Ngg.. eonni, sebaiknya pilihkan yang modelnya sederhana saja, dan kalau bisa tidak terlalu terbuka" ucap Baekhyun malu.

Luhan menoleh menatap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum, "Serahkan saja padaku, B."

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Sabtu pagi, Baekhyun biasanya akan ke laundry dan berbelanja makanan ringan di minimarket untuk stok mingguan. Saat itu masih pukul 9, Baekhyun pulang berjalanan kaki sambil membawa 2 kantung, 1 berisi pakaian bersih yang kantungnya ia peluk dan yang lain berisi cemilan dan minuman kaleng yang ia tenteng. Ia masih memiliki waktu kurang lebih satu jam sampai Chanyeol akan menjemput lalu mengantarkan ke rumahnya untuk menemui Chanlie dan Hyechan. Baekhyun sedang menikmati susu kotak strawberry yang ia beli barusan sambil bersenandung kecil, begitu sudah dekat dengan gerbang apartementnya, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Byun!"

Baekhyun berhenti. Hanya satu orang yang memanggil Baekhyun dengan menyebut marganya. Perlahan, Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Chanyeol sedang berjalan menghampirinya dari seberang jalan. Susu strawberrynya langsung terlupakan.

"Pagi" sapa Chanyeol, membentuk bibirnya menjadi segaris tipis, menggantikan senyuman. Ini hanya perasaan Baekhyun saja atau memang Chanyeol terlihat—secara harfiah—bersinar? Chanyeol memakai kemeja putih yang kerahnya menyembul dibalik sweater berwarna kelabu yang ia kenakan. Poninya yang biasa ditata keatas kini dibiarkan jatuh menutupi keningnya. Segaris sinar matahari menerpa sebagian wajah dan rambutnya yang tertiup angin sehingga menimbulkan efek warna keemasan.

_God, is he even real?_

"Maaf aku datang lebih awal dari yang dijanjikan, apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Chanyeol

_Mindstruck_, Baekhyun berkedip lambat dengan bibir sedikit terbuka dan sedotan yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol melihat penampilan Baekhyun sekilas. Rambut digelung keatas, hoodie berwarna biru langit bergambar beruang kutub, sweatpants abu-abu dan sandal jepit hitam yang kontras dengan kaki putihnya. Jadi ini penampilan rumah Baekhyun. Lalu Chanyeol melihat kantung plastik dengan label nama minimarket dan toko laundry yang Bekhyun bawa.

"_Well, doing your weekly tasks, I guess_" ucap Chanyeol karena Baekhyun belum menjawab.

Baekhyun tersadar, "Aa.. s-sajangnim kenapa sudah datang?"

"Aku harus memenuhi janjiku lebih awal, jadi maaf kalau aku menjemputmu sekarang" jawab Chanyeol

"Oh.. Kalau begitu sajangnim masuk saja dulu, saya akan bersiap"

"Okay"

Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun yang membawanya ke lantai 2, tepatnya ke apartement nomor 206. Baekhyun mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk dan duduk di sebuah sofa kecil namun empuk.

"Sajangnim sudah sarapan?" Baekhyun bertanya sembari menaruh barang bawaannya di atas container dapur.

"Sudah tadi bersama anak-anak" Jawab Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan punggungnya

"Sajangnim ingin minum apa? Kopi, teh, atau… susu?" _duh Baek, mana ada orang dewasa yang masih suka minum susu, memangnya dirimu_, Baekhyun menyesali tawarannya barusan.

"Air putih saja" sahut Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengambilkan gelas kaca dan menuang air putih untuk Chanyeol.

"Sebentar ya sajangnim, saya ganti baju dulu"

"Ya, santai saja"

Baekhyun lalu masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintunya rapat. Menyandarkan punggungnya di daun pintu sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdentum.

_Fuhh.._

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Selama menunggu, Chanyeol melihat-lihat keadaan sekitarnya. Apartement Baekhyun terbilang kecil, namun karena tata ruangnya rapi dan sesuai pada tempatnya jadi tetap terasa nyaman dan _homey_. Lalu Chanyeol melihat sebuah frame berukuran sedang yang terpajang di dinding, membingkai foto wisuda Baekhyun yang didampingi wanita cukup berumur dan seorang remaja lelaki yang Chanyeol yakini adalah ibu dan adik Baekhyun. Kemudian ada frame lain yang memajang foto Baekhyun, Minseok, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo saling merangkul sambil tersenyum ke kamera.

Tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun muncul dengan penampilan yang lebih rapi, rambutnya dikuncir ponytail dengan poni lurus yang menutupi keningnya. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun dikantor yang rambutnya selalu digerai melebihi bahu atau dijepit seadanya. Dengan begini bentuk wajah Baekhyun yang mungil jadi lebih kentara, haruskah Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun jauh terlihat lebih menggemaskan—_uh, scratch that_—muda?

"_Can we go now?_" tanya Chanyeol sembari bangkit dari sofa

"Hng!" Baekhyun mengangguk.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

"Aku berbohong ketika mengatakan harus memenuhi janjiku lebih awal, sebenarnya anak-anak yang menyuruhku menjemputmu secepatnya karena mereka sudah tidak sabar ingin menemuimu" jelas Chanyeol sesampainya mereka di halaman rumah

"Oh? Memangnya ada apa sajangnim?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki rumah dan langsung disambut dua makhluk kecil yang berseru heboh.

"Waaa Byun agasshi sudah datang!"

"Ayo ikut kami ke dapur, agasshi!"

Baekhyun tersenyum namun tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi bingungnya, ia menoleh ke Chanyeol, berharap ayah dari anak-anak ini memberi penjelasan, namun Chanyeol hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya dan mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk menurut saja. Sesampainya didapur, si kembar melepas pegangannya dari Baekhyun.

"Byun-agasshi, sebelumnya aku dan Hyechan ingin mengakui bahwa kami pernah berbuat iseng pada agasshi"

"Oppa benar, namun sungguh, niat kami sebenarnya baik" Hyechan melirik Chanyeol, "tapi kami tidak bisa memberitahunya pada agasshi. Jadi sebagai permohonan maaf, kami membuatkan ini untuk agasshi"

Kemudian Hyechan membuka tudung stainless steel yang menutupi sebuah piring, memperlihatkan 10 potong kue cupcake yang dihias dengan sprinkle bintang warna-warni. Ketika Baekhyun melihatnya lebih seksama, ternyata di atas setiap potong cupcake terdapat sebuah huruf yang jika diurut akan membentuk kalimat 'We Are Sorry'.

"Kami harap agasshi menyukainya" Chanlie malu-malu

Lalu di atas piring itu juga terdapat secarik kertas, Baekhyun mengambilnya lalu membaca tulisan didalamnya.

_Maafkan kami Byun-agasshi._

_Kami berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi dan jadi anak yang baik._

_Semoga cupcakenya enak._

_-Chanlie &amp; Hyechan-_

Baekhyun menatap si kembar yang sedang tersenyum lucu kearahnya. Tubuh Baekhyun bergerak begitu saja untuk berlutut lalu menarik Chanlie dan Hyechan dalam pelukannya.

"Sejujurnya, Byun-agasshi tidak sadar kapan kalian melakukannya," ucap Baekhyun lalu melepas pelukannya "tapi terima kasih ya," Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi anak-anak itu. Sederhana memang, tapi jujur, entah kenapa hal sekecil itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit terharu karena anak-anak sekecil mereka sudah mengerti dan mau mengakui kesalahannya.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Dada Chanyeol berdesir lagi. Ia hanya menjadi penonton disana—bersandar ditembok dengan tangan terlipat di dada—namun ketika sekali lagi ia melihat kedekatan Baekhyun dengan Chanlie dan Hyechan, Chanyeol tidak bisa mengelak ada sesuatu yang menelusup, seperti angin sejuk yang bertiup.

Seandainya saja posisi Baekhyun saat ini digantikan oleh Hyejin..

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

Hai, lagi pada nunggu MV Call Me Baby yaa? :p

Please jangan marahin aku karena emang chan susah buat move on disini T.T tapi suatu hari baek bakal nemuin jalannya supaya bisa masuk ke hati chan kok, percaya deh :"

Eh chanbaek kenapa makin deket sih? Kenapa coba jelasin kenapaaAAA /plak/ bahkan maskot exo yang cimit cimit itu ngeship chanbaek juga, ya ampun.

Hngg.. sekalian mau nanya, kira-kira menurut readers chanyeol sama baekhyun ngelakuin 'itu' setelah nikah atau sebelum nikah? Cuma nanya doang loh ini beneran.

Maaf belum bisa balas review satu-satu, tapi aku baca semuanya kok, makasih ya. Saranghae. Jinjja.

**Anyway, terima kasih buat yang sudah meninggalkan jejak melalui fav/follow/review #bow, terutama buat readers yang selalu ngasih review di setiap chapternya. Keep anticipating the upcoming chapters! XOXO**

Feel free to keep in touch w/ me via PM, Twitter, or askfm c:

**LASTLY, PLEASE KINDLY SUBMIT YOUR REVIEW :)**

_P.S.: Dear meimei, what do you go by on Twitter? just mention me already and say something :D_

_P.S.S.: Re-Panda68, dianahyorie1, lilly, nama kalian udah kucantumin di ch7 kok, mungkin bisa coba dicek ;)_

March 29th

© Riri 2015

**(SKIP TWO CHAPTERS AHEAD!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Way You Make Me Feel**

* * *

Chanyeol sedang bersiap, akan meninggalkan Chanlie dan Hyechan di rumah bersama Baekhyun. Anak-anak sengaja meminta Baekhyun tetap tinggal untuk membantu mereka mengerjakan PR. Tadinya Chanyeol sedikit keberatan karena takut akan merepotkan, tapi karena Baekhyun sendiri bilang ia tidak keberatan akhirnya Chanyeol menyetujuinya.

"_Kids, please behave and do not cause any trouble while I'm not home_." Chanyeol berpesan sambil mengenakan mantel coklatnya

"Alright, daddy"

"Maaf daddy tidak bisa menemani kalian mengerjakan PR, tapi syukurlah Byun-agasshi mau membantu, jadi jangan terlalu merepotkan Byun-agasshi okay?"

"Okay, daddy"

"Good. Kalau begitu daddy pergi dulu." Chanyeol mengusak puncak kepala kedua anaknya

"Careful dad"

"Hm. Byun, aku titip anak-anak"

"Ne, sajangnim"

"Mungkin aku akan kembali siang, kalau kau ingin pulang duluan minta antarkan supir saja"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Lalu Chanyeol memasuki mobil, melambaikan tangan singkat ke Chanlie dan Hyechan lalu melajukan Merecedez-nya meninggalkan rumah.

.

* * *

**Storyline by baekyeolite**

**Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun**

in

**LOVE UNCONDITIONALLY (무조건 사랑)**

* * *

"Haaah bosaaaaan" Chanlie berguling-guling diatas karpet ruang bermain yang ada di lantai 2. Merasa jenuh karena sudah lebih dari dari satu jam mengerjakan pr menulis huruf Hangul, menurut guru di tk, tulisan Chanlie masih kurang rapi, oleh karena itu ia lebih banyak diberi pr berupa latihan menulis.

"Apa kalian sudah lapar?" tanya Baekhyun

"Belum, agasshi" jawab Hyechan

"Byun agasshi bisa bermain piano?" tanya Chanlie

"Hmm.. sedikit" Baekhyun sambil mencoba mengingat kunci-kunci dasarnya

"Wah!" Chanlie langsung bangkit, "Kalau begitu agasshi mainkan piano saja! Ayooo" Chanlie jadi bersemangat dan menarik-narik tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku ikut! juga mau lihat Byun-agasshi main piano!" seru Hyechan, langsung melupakan tugas mewarnai yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"Baiklah," Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi antusiasnya si kembar.

Chanlie menarik Baekhyun ke lantai 1, di area dekat ruang keluarga dimana dindingnya digantikan oleh kaca transparan besar yang menghadap langsung ke kebun samping rumah. Di sana terdapat grand piano hitam yang masih terlihat mengkilap diterpa sinar matahari.

"Byun-agasshi duduk disini" Hyechan menepuk-nepuk bangku yang diletakkan di dekat piano.

Baekhyun pun menurutinya dan mulai membuka cover tuts piano, sementara Chanlie dan Hyechan sudah berjingkat-jingkat semangat di sisi kiri dan kanannya, tidak sabar ingin melihat permainan piano Baekhyun.

"Kalian mau lagu apa?" Baekhyun meletakkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts tanpa menekannya, seolah sudah siap dengan apapun permintaan anak-anak ini.

"Hnggg.. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star!" Chanlie berseru

"Oppa, lebih baik lagu yang berbahasa Korea saja, supaya kita bisa sekalian belajar" saran Hyechan

"Baiklah, selain lagu beruang, Byun-agasshi bisa lagu apa?"

"Hm..apa kalian tahu Olchaengi? Lagu tentang berudu yang tumbuh menjadi katak?" Baekhyun memberi usul.

Si kembar menggeleng.

"Oke, kita akan coba memainkannya, tapi dengarkan agasshi dulu, ne"

"Hng!" mereka mengangguk semangat.

Baekhyun diam sebentar, menempatkan jemari lentiknya diatas kunci nada awal. Lalu ia mulai menekan tutsnya dan intro lagu yang berirama riang dan bertempo agak cepat mulai menggema di ruangan. Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi.

.

_Gaewoo ga e olchaengi hanmari_

_Ggomool ggomool he umchida_

_Dwitdariga ssook, apdariga ssook, palttak palttak gaegoori dwaenne_

_Ggomool ggomool ggomool ggomool ggomool ggomool olchaengiga_

_witdariga ssook, apdariga ssook, palttak palttak gaegoori dwaenne_

.

Setelah memberi sentuhan outro pada lagu, anak-anak langsung bertepuk tangan kencang.

"Waaaa Byun-agasshi daebak!"

"Coba sekarang pakai gerakan, Byun-agassshi!"

_Lagi?_ Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah cukup malu ketika tertangkap basah oleh Chanyeol saat melakukan tarian lagu beruang, tapi mumpung Chanyeol sedang tidak sedang berada di rumah dan pelayan juga pada sibuk dibelakang, akhirnya Baekhyun menyanggupinya.

"Oke, kalian boleh mengikutinya dari sekarang kalau mau" Baekhyun beranjak dari kursi.

Ia menghitung sampai 3 lalu memulai lagunya lagi, kali ini disertai gerakan. Seperti kemarin, si kembar mengikuti Baekhyun dengan gerakan sebisanya, dan saat dipertengahan lagu, sebuah suara menginterupsi,

"Chanlie, Hyechan!"

Baekhyun langsung berhenti, si kembar menoleh.

"Halmeoni! harabeoji!"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Eunhye sedang mengemas pakaian Yoochun dan berbagai bawaan lainnya, dibantu dengan sekretaris Kang. Hari itu Yoochun sudah diperbolehkan pulang, namun masih dibawah pengawasan dan kontrol dokter.

"Yeobo, sepulang dari sini aku ingin mampir ke rumah Chanyeol, anak-anak pasti hanya ditemani pelayan di rumah." ucap Eunhye sambil menggenggam tangan Yoochun yang duduk di sebelahnya, mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil dan siap meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Eoh? Kalau begitu aku juga ikut, aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan cucu-cucuku" sahut Yoochun

Lalu Eunhye meminta supir untuk mengantarkan mereka ke rumah Chanyeol terlebih dulu.

"Yeobo," panggil Eunhye

"Ne, chagi?"

"Aku sedikit khawatir dengan kehadiran perempuan yang bekerja sebagai sekretaris Chanyeol"

Sekretaris Kang yang duduk di sebelah jok pengemudi melirik ke rearview mirror, tidak bermaksud menguping tapi memang pembicaraan Eunhye dan Yoochun terdengar ke telinganya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan sekretaris yang Chanyeol pekerjakan? Aku belum mengetahuinya"

"Entahlah, aku merasa ada sesuatu diantara Chanyeol dan perempuan yang bernama Baekhyun itu"

Yoochun mengerti 'sesuatu' yang Eunhye maksud, "Apa kau sudah membuktikannya?"

Lalu Eunhye mengadukan apa yang ia lihat di kantor beberapa hari lalu.

"Ada baiknya jika ditanyakan pada Chanyeol langsung, chagi. Kita tidak boleh berprasangka tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Eunhye terdiam, kalimat Yoochun ada benarnya juga. Namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keresahannya. Eunhye sudah bersusah payah mencarikan calon yang menurutnya terbaik untuk Chanyeol yang sekaligus akan menjadi ibu tiri bagi Chanlie dan Hyechan. Meskipun Eunhye sudah mencari tahu sendiri dan menyimpulkan bawa Baekhyun terlihat seperti perempuan baik-baik, namun seseorang tentu bisa memiliki niatan tidak baik yang akan muncul kapan saja.

"Kita akan bicarakan ini dengan Chanyeol nanti" ucap Eunhye final.

Setelah itu, keduanya tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi hingga sampai di rumah Chanyeol. Eunhye menekan bel disamping pintu rumah dan tidak lama kemudian pintu dibukakan oleh seorang pelayan.

"Oh, tuan dan nyonya, silahkan masuk"

"Terima kasih. Mana cucu-cucuku?" tanya Yoochun sambil mengedarkan kan pandangannya, barangkali ia akan menemukan Chanlie sedang berlarian.

"Mereka sedang bermain tuan" jawab si pelayan sambil mengantar Eunhye dan Yoochun ke ruang keluarga.

Begitu sesampainya di sana, pasangan suami istri itu langsung dihadapkan dengan pemandangan yang biasa ditemukan di kelas di sebuah taman kanak-kanak. Terlihat Chanlie dan Hyechan sedang asyik bernyanyi sambil menari, dengan Baekhyun sebagai instrukturnya. Ketiganya sampai tidak sadar dengan kehadiran orang lain disana.

"Chanlie, Hyechan!" Eunhye memanggil

Kegiatan mereka terhenti.

"Halmeoni, harabeoji!"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah restoran bergaya Eropa klasik di pusat kota Seoul. Kata Eunhye wanita yang akan berkenalan dengan Chanyeol sudah menunggu disini. Begitu sudah berada di dalam, Chanyeol menghampiri meja resepsionis dimana pegawai restoran biasa menyambut pengunjung.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa dibantu Tuan?"

"Aku mencari meja yang sudah direservasi atas nama Ny. Park Eunhye"

"Ah, anda tuan Park Chanyeol?"

"Ya, saya sendiri"

"Tamu anda sudah menunggu dimeja no 09, mari saya antar tuan"

"Oh, tidak usah, aku sendiri saja. Terima kasih"

Chanyeol memasuki dining area restoran yang siang itu cukup ramai pengunjung, bola matanya bergerak mencari meja bernomor 09 dan ternyata letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat dimana ia berdiri. Terlihat perempuan yang sedang duduk menyamping menghadap jendela, membelakangi Chanyeol. Chanyeol berhenti sebentar, mecoba menebak-nebak siapa wanita berambut hitam bergelombang yang sudah duduk manis menunggunya disana. Kemudian ia mulai mendekati meja itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo" suara baritone Chanyeol sedikit mengagetkan perempuan itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol.

Tunggu. Chanyeol mengambil jeda untuk berpikir, berusaha mengenali wajah tidak asing dihadapannya ini.

"Annyeong, Chanyeol-ssi" sapa si perempuan sambil menyunggingkan senyuman. Cantik.

_Oh, bukankah dia…_

"Seo…hyun?"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

"Baekhyun-ssi, kenapa anda bisa ada disini?" tanya Eunhye, tidak menyangka akan menemui Baekhyun di rumah Chanyeol.

"Byun-agasshi tadi membantu kami mengerjakan pr, halmeoni" jawab Hyechan

"Lalu bermain piano dan mengajari kami lagu" lanjut Chanlie

"Benarkah begitu?" Eunhye memastikan

"Iya nyonya, Park sajangnim menitipkan anak-anak kepada saya selama ia pergi. Tapi karena tuan dan nyonya sudah ada disini mungkin saya… bisa pulang sekarang" entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa sedikit terintimidasi dengan cara Eunhye menatapnya.

"Tunggu. Kau Baekhyun sekretaris Chanyeol?" tanya Yoochun, Eunhye menoleh sekilas ke suaminya.

"Iya, tuan"

"Ah, kalau begitu ayo kita mengobrol sebentar, kau sedang tidak sibuk kan? Ada beberapa hal yang perlu aku tanyakan padamu terkait urusan perusahaan"

"Baik tuan"

Kemudian Yoochun mengajak Baekhyun ke ruang tamu, Eunhye sibuk didapur bersama pelayan untuk menyiapkan makan siang yang tadi ia beli dari restoran saat di perjalanan menuju ke rumah Chanyeol, sedangkan si kembar sedang memakan cemilan di ruang makan sembari menunggu makanannya siap.

"Baekhyun-ssi, sebelum menjadi sekretaris presdir kau bekerja untuk departemen apa?" Yoochun memulai

"Saya dari departemen pemasaran, tuan. Sebagai marketing consultant" jawab Baekhyun pelan

"Hm.. lalu bagaimana kau bisa mendapat posisi sebagai sekretaris presdir?" tanya Yoochun lagi

"Saya direkomendasikan oleh kepala departemen untuk mengikuti pemilihanya, sekretaris Kang yang menyeleksi saya waktu itu"

Yoochun menoleh ke sekretaris Kang yang berdiri tak jauh dari situ, bermaksud menemani Yoochun jika terjadi apa-apa karena ia baru pulih.

"Apa itu benar, sekretaris Kang?"

Sekretaris Kang menjawab, "Benar tuan. Namun tuan muda sendiri yang menentukan persyaratannya"

Yoochun hanya mengangguk dan selanjutnya ia menanyakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, meminta Baekhyun menjelaskan bagaimana kinerja Chanyeol selama memimpin dan bagaimana keadaan Park Inc. saat ini. Meski Yoochun sudah menerima laporan dari Eunhye yang waktu itu sempat mengunjungi kantor untuk menemui beberapa dewab direksi namun Yoochun perlu informasi yang langsung berasal dari orang terdekat Chanyeol di perusahaan.

Tidak lama kemudian Chanlie datang,

"Haraboji, Kang-ahjussi dan Byun-agasshi, halmeoni bilang makan siangnya sudah siap"

"Ayo, Baekhyun-ssi, kita makan siang bersama" ajak Yoochun

"Iya tuan"

Lalu semuanya berkumpul di meja makan, Yoochun duduk di bagian ujung meja, Eunhye baerada di sisi kanan bersama Chanlie dan sekretaris Kang berada di sisi kiri. Baekhyun mengambil tempat di sebelah sekretaris Kang.

"Aku mau duduk disebelah agasshi" Hyechan menarik kursi didekat Baekhyun

"Boleh" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil membantu Hyechan menarik kursinya

Ia juga mengambilkan makanan untuk ditaruh di piring Hyechan sambil menanyakan apa yang gadis kecil itu inginkan, tanpa menyadari Yoochun dan Eunhye sedang memperhatikannya.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Chanyeol dan Seohyun duduk berhadapan, pembicaraan mereka diawali dengan saling menanyakan kabar dan berlanjut dengan obrolan ringan. Seohyun tidak banyak berubah, tetap terlihat cantik dan bersinar seperti waktu SD, ketika Chanyeol masih menyukainya. Bedanya, Seohyun dewasa memang terlihat lebih stunning. Hari ini ia mengenakan dress selutut tanpa lengan bermotif floral yang warnanya tidak begitu mencolok namun terlihat sempurna jika dipadukan dengan kulit putihnya. Rambut hitam bergelombangnya dibiarkan tergerai, membingkai wajahnya yang hanya dipoles make up natural. Sebagai aksesoris, sebuah kalung mutiara melingkari leher jenjang Seohyun. Lelaki manapun pasti akan terpesona, Chanyeol sendiri tidak memungkirinya, namun ia hanya sebatas kagum, tidak ada perasaan tertentu.

Dan disana Chanyeol lebih banyak diam. Seohyun yang selalu memulai topik pembicaraan dan ketika ditanya pun Chanyeol hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Apa anak-anakmu tidak apa-apa jika ditinggal dirumah sendirian?" tanya Seohyun, ia memang sudah tahu keadaan Chanyeol yang menyandang status sebagai single dad dari Eunhye.

"Ada sekretarisku yang menjaga mereka dirumah" jawab Chanyeol.

"Oh. Boleh kapan-kapan aku datang menemui Chanlie dan Hyechan?"

"Silahkan saja"

Lalu suasana hening. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan piring yang beradu dengan garpu dan sendok dari meja lain. Seohyun baru saja membuka bibirnya hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun Chanyeol keburu melirik jam tangannya dan langsung berucap,

"Maaf Seohyun, kurasa sampai disini dulu. Aku harus pulang" pamit Chanyeol, tidak enak jika membiarkan Baekhyun menjaga anak-anak dirumah terlalu lama, siapa tahu Baekhyun juga punya agenda lain yang harus dilakukan. Lagipula Chanyeol merasa pertemuan ini tidak berefek apa-apa padanya.

"Oh. Iya, tidak apa-apa"

Chanyeol beranjak dari kursi lalu mengambil mantelnya, "Aku pamit dulu."

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan"

"Ya"

"Sampai bertemu lagi"

Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Chanyeol sedikit heran ketika melihat mobil sang appa terparkir di halaman rumahnya. Bukankah hari ini appanya baru keluar dari rumah sakit? Seharusnya beliau berisitirahat di rumah, kenapa malah berkunjung kesini.

Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya, "Appa? Eomma?" dan mendapati Yoochun dan Eunhye sedang duduk di ruang tamu bersama Chanlie dan Hyechan yang sedang bermain.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang, Chanyeol-a" sambut Yoochun

"Kemana Byun?" refleks Chanyeol karena tidak melihat Baekhyun beranda di sana

"Sudah pulang, appa dan eomma yang menggantikannya menjaga anak-anak" Jawab Eunhye. Tanpa menunggu respon Chanyeol, Eunhye melanjutkan, "Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Seohyun?"

"Oh, kukira dia akan menungguku sampai pulang." Chanyeol lalu duduk disebelah Yoochun

"Tadi aku dan Seohyun hanya mengobrol eomma" jawab Chanyeol, terlihat biasa.

"Lalu kesan pertamamu?"

"Dia… baik."

Eunhye berharap Chanyeol akan terkesan dan antusias, "Hanya itu?"

"Hm"

Lalu Eunhye beralih ke Chanlie dan Hyechan, "Anak-anak, bisa kalian bermain di kamar? Halmeoni dan haraboji ingin berbicara dengan daddy"

"Iya, halmeoni" si kembar membawa mainannya dan meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Ada apa eomma?"

"Chanyeol, eomma ingin kau menjawab dengan jujur. Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antara kau dengan sekretarismu itu?"

"Aku dengan Byun? Tentu kami memiliki hubungan kerja, dia kan sekretarisku eomma"

"Lalu jelaskan apa yang kalian lakukan di depan ruanganmu beberapa hari yang lalu?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksud eomma?"

"Seorang atasan lelaki tidak akan berpelukan dengan sekretaris wanitanya tanpa alasan Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menatap Eunhye, tidak menyangka eommanya ternyata melihat kejadian itu.

"Maaf eomma aku tidak bisa menjelaskan alasannya namun bisa kupastikan aku dan Byun tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Eomma bisa pegang kata-kataku"

"Lalu kenapa anak-anak terlihat begitu dekat dengannya? Berarti kau sering mempertemukan mereka kan?" Yoochun meremas tangan istrinya, bermaksud menyuruh Eunhye untuk menurunkan nada berbicaranya.

"Ya eomma, mereka memang beberapa kali bertemu dan kulihat anak-anak nyaman jika bersama Byun, jadi aku merasa tidak ada masalah jika Chanlie dan Hyechan dijaga olehnya, lagipula anak-anak sendiri yang memintanya" jelas Chanyeol

Eunhye menghela nafas, "Apapun itu, eomma harap ini tidak mengganggu kelangsungan kau dengan Seohyun ne? Eomma percaya padamu Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menunduk, "Ne, eomma"

.

.

.

Sementara dari balik dinding yang membatasi ruang tamu dengan ruang keluarga Chanlie dan Hyechan dengan serius mendengarkan pembicaraan ketiga orang dewasa itu.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Hampir pukul 9 malam. Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka. Rambutnya digelung keatas lagi, dengan handuk kecil yang melingkari kening hingga leher bagian belakangnya. Baekhyun sudah duduk di depan cermin rias, hendak mengoles pelembab ke wajahnya ketika ponselnya berdering. Ia meraih benda pipih putih yang tergeletak di meja nakas dan melihat ke layar.

_Park sajangnim is calling_

"Mwo?!" entah kenapa Baekhyun jadi panik. Sekarang sudah malam dan ada angin apa tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghubunginya.

"Hwaa ottokhaeee" ia jadi terlihat seperti gadis remaja labil yang menerima telefon dari seseorang yang disukai. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, Baekhyun menerima panggilannya.

"Yoboseyo," _dugeun dugeun_

"_Yoboseyo. Byun, sudah tidur?_" suara Chanyeol terdengar lebih _husky_ jika didengar melalui telfon

"A-aniyo, sajangnim" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya

"_Ah, syukurlah. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sudah menjaga Chanlie dan Hyechan hari ini. Maaf sudah merepotkan_"

"Oh, sama-sama sajangnim" Baekhyun memegangi sebelah pipinya yang mulai memanas

"_Hm…_"

Chanyeol memberi jeda, tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, entah sedang berpikir atau apa, membuat jantung Baekhyun semakin berdenyut liar.

"Apa… anak-anak sudah tidur?" tanya Baekhyun, mencoba memulai lagi.

"_Ya, aku baru saja dari kamar mereka_"

"Oh.."

Hening lagi. Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol selalu memeberi jeda panjang ditengah-tengah pembicaraan.

"_Besok aku akan menjemputmu jam 9_" ucap Chanyeol setelah hampir 1 menit yang menyiksa .

Ah iya, Baekhyun hampir lupa kalau besok mereka harus ke taman hiburan. "Ne, sajangnim"

"_Sepertinya aku akan membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi, aku harap kau tidak keberatan. Kau sudah tahu kan aku akan membawa anak-anak?_"

"Iya sajangnim, tidak apa-apa"

"_Baiklah. Kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok Byun_"

"Ne, sajangnim. Sampai bertemu besok."

"_Selamat malam_"

"Selamat malam"

Baekhyun diam, menunggu Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan lebih dulu. Namun ia malah mendengar suara Chanyeol lagi.

"_Kau yang tutup duluan_"

"Eoh? I,iya sajangnim" Baekhyun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan memutus sambungan dengan berat hati. Lalu ia memeluk ponselnya didada sambil mengatur nafas. Baekhyun sadar ada sesuatu yang berubah dari dirinya.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

Selamat datang readers baru. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meninggalkan jejak melalui follow/fav/review.

* * *

_Huge thanks to (lanjutan dari chapter 12):_

**48BemyLight, abchanbaek, allikaazallika, annie chengminnie, artichan, babybaekki, baekbee, BaekXoLove614, beenoona, bglxy, biezzle, Blacknancho, byunnie rizuchan, cassiewol, CBRala, chan, chan2, Chanbaekparadise25, ChanbaekShipper, ChanMija, Cheryn Byun*, chocokyu, clouds, dekaeskajei, Dhantibaek, dobipuppychanbaek, dodyoleu, duckimjongin, Evifishy, exojr, fadillarestika, fire0708, FunGunRun, H Luv, Hamidah0706, han soo sun, Hanako98, Hanbyeol267, han-cheonsa, Howaito-Moon, Huang Zi Mei, hypoixon, incenmarinchen, indrisaputri, ividis, ji tao veng, kaisoobun. Kanata, key ai, khumalasarifitri, Kimsibling, knj12, kris'sWife, Kyukyuhanchun, ladiessharinz, LeeTeeAnh, lili, Little iLaa, liuj712, lixotic, lovechanbaek09, Myllexotic, nana, Nanda yusri, nianoobyun, nichiienichiie, novak, nurhasanahputri146, octaviani, Oh Luna, ohca, oneofcandies*, oneofsquids*, oppayam, park baekkie, parkhanahana5, parkxbyun, Retno992, rezztuyutha, riskiqhiqy, rzhoenaaa, sehurnyeol, seize412, sekarbaekhyun, selladebby5, shinerlight , sofiamarwahm soneo, Sora, Su Hoo, stephjung, sweetkookie60, SyiSehun, Thiiya, tomatocherry, Twosuhobe, Uki96, unicorn08, virraviany, Vivinetaria, whenKmeetK, WUZiHyunKTS, xoxoExo, yeonhikYu, Yori Fujisaki, yunatif, Yuyun, zae-hime**

*_maaf nama kalian sempet kelewatan_

.

**P.S:** Dear fyenafromgalaxy, namamu sudah kutulis kok, salam kenal :)

**P.S.S:** ladywufan, are you there?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Unexpected**

* * *

"_Dad, are you okay?_" Chanlie bertanya ketika Chanyeol mengantarnya ke kamar untuk tidur.

"_You've just asked the same question like your little sister did. Do I look like I'm not okay?_" Chanyeol balik bertanya. Apa ia terlalu obvious sehingga anak-anak menyadari perubahannya sejak pembicaraannya dengan Yoochun dan Eunhye tadi siang? Atau memang mereka yang terlalu peka?

"_Hngg.. I can see it in your eyes_" jawab Chanlie menatap mata Chanyeol, "D_ad, you can tell me if there's something you want to talk about. I will listen and I promise I'm not gonna tell anyone_"

Chanyeol bingung harus menjawabnya bagaimana. Ia sangat menghargai perhatian yang Chanlie berikan, namun jagoannya itu masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa yang Chanyeol hadapi saat ini. Chanyeol memang butuh teman untuk berbagi cerita, biasanya ia akan menghubungi Yifan dan hyungnya itu akan selalu bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk mendengarkan, namun karena perbedaan zona waktu yang cukup jauh antara Seoul dan Vancouver membuat Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya.

"_Thank you for your concern, my dearest Park Chanlie. But I'm pretty sure I can handle it by myself, so don't worry. Daddy is a strong man._" Chanyeol tersenyum meyakinkan, namun Chanlie meragukannya.

"_Hmm… 'kay. But if you feel like sharing something, I'll be there for you, daddy_"

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Chanlie lalu tersenyum, "A_lright, it's time to sleep. We're going to have fun tomorrow, aren't you excited?_" Chanyeol menyelimuti Chanlie

"_Hng!_" Chanlie mengangguk semangat

Chanyeol mencium kening Chanlie, "_Good night_"

"_Good night, dad_"

* * *

**Storyline by baekyeolite**

**Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun**

in

**LOVE UNCONDITIONALLY (무조건 사랑)**

* * *

Baekhyun sedang menyiapkan sandwich di dapur ketika bel apartement-nya berbunyi. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan berlari kecil menuju pintu sambil mengelap tangannya dengan apron. Karena sedang terburu-buru, Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengintip dulu melalui pipehole dan—

"Selamat pagi Byun-agasshiiiiii"

—langsung disapa dengan riang oleh dua anak kembar berbeda jenis kelamin dihadapannya—Chanlie dan Hyechan.

"Maaf anak-anak memaksa ingin mampir tapi mereka melarangku untuk memberitahumu. _So_ …" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. " … _good morning, then_"

"Oh.. s-silahkan masuk" Baekhyun membuka pintunya lebih lebar

"Yeay terima kasih agasshi!" seru Chanlie yang masuk lebih dulu

"Byun agasshi cantik" Hyechan berucap sambil melangkah masuk, "Iya kan, daddy?" dan menoleh ke Chanyeol yang masuk paling terakhir.

"Hm-m" sahut Chanyeol setelah melirik ke Baekhyun lalu tersenyum sekilas ke Hyechan.

Baekhyun menutup pintunya kembali dengan pipi bersemu merah. Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah rapi sejak 1 jam yang lalu, takut kalau tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang lebih awal lagi (atau Baekhyun sendiri yang ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Chanyeol?). Namun ketika menunggu untuk dijemput Baekhyun berpikiran membuatkan sandwich untuk Chanlie dan Hyechan. Kemudian ia langsung sibuk di dapur kecilnya dan sempat keluar dulu ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli selada segar. Memang penampilan Baekhyun sudah tidak serapih tadi. Rambutnya yang ditata _French braid_ itu menyisakan beberapa helai rambut yang sudah tidak terikat lagi karena tadi sudah terlalu banyak bergerak kesana kemari. Tapi Hyechan malah memujinya dan bahkan menanyakan ke Chanyeol. Baekhyun jadi malu sendiri.

"Sajangnim ingin minum apa?" Baekhyun menawarkan setelah mempersilahkan ketiga tamunya duduk

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Byun. Sebentar lagi kita pergi."

"Ah, ya sudah"

"Kau sedang memasak?" tanya Chanyeol setelah sadar Baekhyun masih mengenakan apron

"Oh ini… sedikit lagi selesai, sajangnim. Ngg.. kalau begitu saya permisi membereskannya dulu"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lalu Baekhyun kembali ke dapur, tidak sadar Hyechan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Byun-agasshi sedang membuat apa?" tanya Hyechan sambil berjinjit dan berpegangan pada _counter_ dapur.

"Hyechannie, jangan menganggu Byun-agasshi" panggil Chanyeol

"Tidak daddy. Hyechan hanya bertanya ke Byun-agasshi kok" ucap Hyechan menoleh sebentar ke Chanyeol lalu kembali fokus ke Baekhyun

"Agasshi membuat roti lapis. Hyechan suka?" jawab Baekhyun sambil merapikan bahan-bahan yang tersisa.

"Waaa, suka! Daddy sering membuatnya. Byun-agasshi pintar memasak ya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aniyo, mungkin lebih pintar daddy-nya Hyechan"

"Daddy juga terkadang masakannya tidak enak" adu Hyechan

"Hey, sedang membicarakan daddy ya?" sahut Chanyeol

"Sst, Byun-agasshi jangan bilang-bilang ya? Nanti daddy tidak mau memasakkan aku dan oppa lagi" bisik Hyechan

Baekhyun terkekeh lalu mengelus rambut halus Hyechan. Setelah bahannya sudah dirapikan, Baekhyun membuka lemari _cabinet_ yang tertempel di dinding untuk mengambil kotak makan yang tersimpan disana. Namun karena diletakkan di bagian paling atas, Baekhyun agak kesulitan mengambilnya mengingat postur tubuhnya yang tergolong pendek meskipun ia sudah berjinjit setinggi mungkin.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Tahu-tahu Chanyeol sudah berdiri dibelakangnya, Baekhyun menoleh dan langsung berhadapan dengan dagu Chanyeol dari samping, ia kembali menatap kedepan dengan detak jantung yang semakin meningkat.

"Ingin diambilkan apa?" suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat dekat di telinga Baekhyun

"Hmm.. kotak makan.. disebelah kiri" ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata, bagian belakang Baekhyun terasa hangat karena dada Chanyeol yang menempel ke punggungnya.

"Oh—" sepertinya Chanyeol sudah menemukannya dan dengan mudah mengambilkannya untuk Baekhyun, "—yang ini?" Chanyeol menunjukkan kotak transparan berwarna merah muda.

"I,iya" Baekhyun mengambilnya dari tangan Chanyeol

"Hihi Byun-agasshi kenapa wajahnya jadi merah muda juga?" Ah! Dia lupa kalau masih ada Hyechan disana. Refleks, Baekhyun memegang pipinya yang memanas, Chanyeol yang posisinya masih dibelakang juga melihat wajah Baekhyun

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"N-ne, sajangnim" Baekhyun lalu menyibukkan diri dengan mengelap kotak makannya dengan serbet

"Oh, ya sudah." Chanyeol mundur dan kembali ke tempat duduknya di diikuti oleh Hyechan.

Baekhyun menempatkan telapak tangannya di dada tepat dibagian dimana jantungnya masih berdentum. Tadi itu dia hampir mati lemas.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Mereka mulai berangkat pukul 9 lewat dan sampai di taman hiburan 1 jam menit kemudian karena sempat mampir ke tempat pemesanan kostum. Setelah urusan terkait acara lamaran Yifan selesai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengantar anak-anak menaiki wahana bermain yang ada disana. Chanlie dan Hyechan terlihat senang karena ini pertama kalinya mereka ke taman hiburan sejak tinggal di Korea. Dan untung saja ada Baekhyun yang menjaga Hyechan karena menggandeng Chanlie seorang saja Chanyeol sudah kerepotan, bocah itu selalu menarik tangannya kesana kemari.

"Byun, titip Chanlie sebentar, aku ingin ke toilet" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan pergelangan tangan Chanlie untuk Baekhyun pegang.

"Ya sajangnim"

Lalu Chanyeol pergi dan kembali 10 menit kemudian sambil membawa 4 _ice cream cone_ dengan 2 tangannya.

"Waaa ice cream!" seru Chanlie dengan mata berbinar

"Ini untuk Chanlie" Chanyeol menyerahkan yang rasa coklat bertabur almond

"_Thanks dad!_"

"_Ini untuk Hyechan_" kali ini rasa vanilla dengan potongan pisang kecil-kecil

"Thank you daddy"

Tersisa rasa mint dan strawberry, lalu Chanyeol menyerahkan ice cream berwarna merah muda ke Baekhyun, "Waktu itu aku melihatmu minum susu strawberry, jadi kuharap pilihanku tidak salah" ucap Chanyeol.

Bahkan Chanyeol mengingatnya?

"Oh.. terima kasih sajangnim" Baekhyun menerimanya sambil tersipu

"Sama-sama"

Lalu mereka berempat mulai berjalan-jalan sambil memegang ice cream masing-masing. Chanyeol menggandeng Chanlie dan Baekhyun menggandeng Hyechan. Sebagian besar pengunjung taman hiburan di saat akhir pekan memang keluarga—ayah, ibu dan anak-anaknya. Jadi kalau dilihat-lihat keadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak jauh berbeda dengan pengunjung lainnya.

Baekhyun mencuri pandang satu kali ke Chanyeol dan melihat ada sedikit noda ice cream didekat ujung bibirnya, sepertinya Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya. Baekhyun mengambil sehelai tisu dari tasnya.

"Umm.. sajangnim"

Chanyeol menoleh, "Ya?"

"Maaf" ragu-ragu, Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya yang memegang tisu lalu menyekanya pelan-pelan di ujung bibir Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol melirik ke bawah tepat dimana Baekhyun mengusapkan tisunya.

"Oh" Chanyeol terkesiap, "Terima kasih" ucap Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya.

Drrrrtt. Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar. Chanyeol melepas gandengannya dari Chanlie lalu mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana.

_Eomma?_

"Sebentar" Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun dan si kembar untuk ketempat yang agak jauh

"Yoboseyo"

"_Yoboseyo, Channie? Kau sedang ada dimana? Kenapa ramai sekali?"_

"Aku sedang mengajak anak-anak ke taman hiburan. Ada apa eomma?"

"_Oh begitu. Begini Chan, eomma dengar Senin malam nanti akan ada pesta pertemuan para pengusaha, benar?_"

"Iya, benar. Memangnya ada apa eomma?"

"_Eomma ingin kau mengajak Seohyun untuk mendampingimu di acara itu, kau belum mengajak siapa-siapa kan?_"

Chanyeol diam sebentar lalu menoleh ke Baekhyun, "Sebenarnya aku sudah mengajak sekretaris Byun. Eomma tahu sendiri kan acara itu akan dihadiri rekan-rekan bisnis appa dan aku belum banyak mengenal mereka, jadi aku meminta Byun untuk menemaniku"

"_Chanyeol, apa kau tidak tahu kalau tuan Seo, appanya Seohyun juga diundang ke pesta itu? Biarpun begitu Seohyun merupakan pewaris tunggal perusahaan milik appanya, ia pasti mengenal beberapa pemimpin perusahaan besar di Seoul yang termasuk kolega appamu juga. Selain itu, eomma rasa Seohyun lebih pantas bersanding denganmu. Jadi eomma minta malam ini juga kau hubungi Seohyun dan ajak dia ke pesta itu, ne?_"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Ne, eomma"

.

.

.

Bukannya Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak, hanya saja ia tidak ingin membuat sang eomma kecewa. Chanyeol pernah membuat 'kesalahan' dan ia tahu baik appa maupun eommanya menyesalkan 'kecerobohannya di masa lalu' itu. Sejak saat itu Chanyeol berjanji untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahannya dan menjadi anak yang berbakti bagi kedua orang tuanya. Tapi apa harus Chanyeol mengorbankan perasaannya juga?

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Hari sudah sore dan Chanyeol sedang mengantar Baekhyun kembali ke apartementnya. Chanlie dan Hyechan sudah tertidur di jok belakang, lelah karena seharian bermain. Begitu sudah sampai, Baekhyun pamit sebelum turun dari mobil, namun Chanyeol juga ikut turun dan mencegat Baekhyun.

"Byun, sebentar"

"Ya, sajangnim?"

"Untuk acara Senin malam besok,.. kurasa kau tidak perlu menemaniku. Aku akan pergi dengan orang lain."

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Baekhyun untuk menyerap kalimat Chanyeol barusan.

"Oh, acara itu…" Baekhyun teringat, ya, mana mungkin ia lupa. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan gaun apa yang akan dipakai untuk pesta itu.

"Y-ya, tidak apa-apa sajangnim" Baekhyun mengira mungkin Chanyeol akan ditemani sekretaris Kang

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok"

"Ne, sajangnim."

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Semenjak menginjakkan kakinya di kantor pagi ini, Baekhyun belum mendengar berita yang sedang hangat dibicarakan para karyawan itu kalau saja Luna—teman satu departementnya dulu—tidak bercerita padanya saat makan siang di kantin kantor.

"Kau belum tahu?" ucap Luna tidak percaya, Baekhyun menggeleng

"Duh Baek, makanya sekali-kali kau harus main ke lantai bawah lagi, jangan terlalu sering mengunci diri di lantai paling atas bersama sajangnim. Aku tahu Park-sajangnim tampan sehingga membuatmu betah disana, tapi kau juga perlu bersosialisasi dengan yang lain"

"Iya maaf, lalu ada berita apa?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit penasaran

"Sajangnim sedang digosipkan dekat dengan Seo Juhyun, anak dari pemilik perusahaan keuangan milik keluarga Seo." Luna memulai

Baekhyun hampir tersedak saat meminum air putihnya, "Eoh? Tahu dari mana?"

"Sabtu kemarin ada karyawan yang secara tidak sengaja melihat sajangnim dan Seohyun sedang makan berdua di sebuah restoran" jawab Luna

_Sabtu?_ Baekhyun mencoba mengingat. Bukankah hari itu sedang menjaga Chanlie dan Hyechan? Berarti kepergian Chanyeol saat itu untuk bertemu dengan Seohyun. Oh…

"Aku kira kau sudah tahu, kau kan yang paling dekat dengan sajangnim di kantor. Bahkan tadinya aku beniat mengorek informasi darimu" Luna melanjutkan, tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Baekhyun.

"Luna, aku keatas duluan" pamit Baekhyun tanpa menghabiskan makanannya dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan kantin, tidak memedulikan Luna yang memanggilnya.

Baekhyun jadi menduga, apa ini juga berarti seseorang yang sajangnim ajak untuk ke acara nanti malam adalah Seohyun? Ya, pasti Seohyun, tidak salah lagi. Baekhyun menertawakan kebodohannya, _memangnya siapa dirimu? Hanya seorang sekretaris yang bisa dekat karena hubungan kerja. Lalu apa yang kau harapkan Baekhyun?_

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Hari itu Chanyeol tidak ke kantor karena harus menghadiri hari orang tua di sekolah Chanlie dan Hyechan, dan Baekhyun bersyukur akan hal itu karena ia tidak harus bertemu dengan sajangnimnya. Jujur, Baekhyun sendiri merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Apa dia merasa kecewa? Kalau iya, untuk apa?

_Drrrrrt_. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dari saku roknya. Panggilan dari Luhan.

"Yoboseyo eonni"

"_Yoboseyo. B, acara malam ini jadi kan? Aku akan menjemput ke kantormu setelah jam kerja selesai, okay?_" Bekhyun lupa memberi tahu eonninya yang satu itu kalau ia tidak jadi pergi. Bahkan Luhan sudah berencana ingin melakukan make over pada Baekhyun. Luhan menempatkan dirinya sebagai ibu peri Cinderella disini, ingat?

"Tidak jadi eonni" Baekhyun menjawab lesu

"_Eh? Kenapaa?_"

"Sajangnim sudah mengajak orang lain."

"_Siapa?_"

"Kurasa sajangnim mengajak….kekasihnya…. mungkin…"

"_Kekasihnya?!_" Luhan memekik, "_tahu dari mana?_" pertanyaan yang sama. Lalu Baekhyun menjelaskan apa yang didengarnya dari Luna.

"_Lalu kau yakin sajangnim-mu mengajak wanita itu?_" tanya Luhan

"… ya, begitulah.."

"_Apa kau kecewa?_"

_Shoot_. Itu yang sedaritadi Baekhyun tanyakan pada dirinya. Baekhyun memilih diam dan Luhan sudah tahu jawabannya.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Chanyeol sudah rapi dengan setelan jas dan rambut yang ditata ke belakang seperti biasanya. Setelah ini ia akan menjemput Seohyun, namun sebelum pergi ia pamit ke anak-anak terlebih dulu.

"Kids, daddy pergi dulu. Akan daddy usahakan pulang cepat supaya bisa membuatkan kalian susu, okay" Chanyeol menciumi puncak kepala mereka satu-satu

"Okay, dad"

Kemudian Chanyeol melangkah keluar menuju mobilnya sambil menghubungi Baekhyun melalui ponselnya. Sejak sore tadi Baekhyun tidak bisa dihubungi, padahal ia ingin memberitahu kalau besok adalah giliran kelas Chanlie dan Hyechan yang akan berpartisipasi dalam pekan olahraga sekolah, karena waktu itu ia sendiri yang mengajak Baekhyun untuk ikut datang maka Baekhyun perlu tahu.

Karena tidak juga mendapat respon, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghubungi Baekhyun lagi nanti. Ia harus pergi sekarang, Seohyun sudah menunggunya.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

"B, sekali lagi aku bertanya padamu, apa kau menyukai Chanyeol?" tegas Luhan, ia 'menculik' Baekhyun sepulangnya dari kantor dan mengajaknya ke apartement untuk berbicara.

"Awalnya kupikir aku hanya mengagumi—"

"_Baekhyun_" potong Luhan, menuntut jawaban yang sesungguhnya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, "Baiklah, mungkin… iya"

"_Tsk, seharusnya kau bisa membedakan antara kagum dan suka, B._"

Baekhyun menunduk, "Ya eonni, aku terlalu bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri.."

"Selama ini perilaku Chanyeol terhadapmu bagaimana?"

"Ya.. biasa saja. Tapi sejak sajangnim menghubungiku malam itu setelah aku menjaga Chanlie dan Hyechan untuknya aku merasa ada yang lain. Atau mungkin aku saja yang terlalu perasa.."

"_Wait, I'm missing something here._ Kau menjaga anak-anak Chanyeol? Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan mereka?"

Akhirnya Baekhyun menceritakannya dari awal, termasuk interaksinya dengan Chanyeol tanpa terlewat satu detail pun.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Kedatangan Chanyeol ke acara itu cukup menarik perhatian para undangan, terlebih lagi ia menggandeng Seohyun yang malam itu terlihat cantik dengan balutan _long dress chiffon_ biru yang terlihat pas ditubuh rampingnya. Sepintas mereka memang serasi. Kemudian beberapa kenalan Yoochun mulai menghampiri, menjabat tangan Chanyeol lalu memperkenalkan diri mereka. Termasuk tuan Seo, yang sudah lebih dulu tiba disana.

"Appa" Seohyun memeluk appanya

"Seohyun-a"

"Selamat malam ahjussi" Chanyeol membungkuk sembari memberi salam

"Ah, selamat malam Chanyeol-ssi" tuan Seo menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

Lalu mereke berbincang sebentar sebelum akhirnya tuan Seo pamit dan menitipkan Seohyun pada Chanyeol. Sepanjang acara, Chanyeol tidak banyak berbicara. Ia sedikit mendengar apa yang Seohyun katakan ketika diperkenalkan dengan rekan bisnis appa-nya yang lain. Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa ia harus menemui Baekhyun malam ini juga.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Baekhyun bercerita banyak ke Luhan hingga tidak terasa waktu sudah malam.

"Dari ceritamu tadi aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa anak-anaknya Chanyeol sudah nyaman denganmu, B. Dan sepertinya Chanyeol baik-baik saja dengan hal itu. Tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan membuka hatinya untukmu"

"Iya, tapi aku tidak mau berharap, eonni. Menurutku sajangnim terlalu tertutup. Bahkan aku baru tahu kalau ia sedang dekat dengan Seohyun dari orang lain"

"B, tidak salah jika kau mengharapkan sesuatu. Kau tidak bisa mencegahnya karena dengan sendirinya hatimu akan memilih. Yang kau butuhkan saat ini hanyalah kepastian. Jika kau sudah mendapatkannya maka kau akan tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Mempertahankan harapanmu, atau mundur."

Baekhyun mencerna perkataan Luhan. Baekhyun akui, hati kecilnya memang sudah terlanjur berharap.

"Jika tiba suatu saat dimana kau harus memilih mundur, maka lakukan saja. _Because heart has its own way to heal the pain as long as you're willing to move it on, B._"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Dan disinilah Chanyeol sekarang, menunggu Baekhyun di depan pintu apartement-nya setelah meninggalkan Seohyun di pesta dengan alasan anak-anak sedang membutuhkannya di rumah. Chanyeol berdecak kesal, ia coba menelfonnya lagi namun ponsel Baekhyun sudah tidak aktif. Apa sekretarisnya itu meninggalkan ponselnya di kantor? Chanyeol sudah memencet bel berkali-kali namun tidak ada sahutan, berarti Baekhyun sedang tidak ada ditempat… atau Baekhyun sengaja tidak mau membukakan pintu untuknya?

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Luhan mengantar Baekhyun pulang keesokan paginya, setelah bercerita semalaman ia memaksa Baekhyun menginap di apartementnya.

"Eonni tidak ingin mampir dulu?" tanya Baekhyun sembari melepas seatbeltnya

"Lain kali saja, B. Lebih baik kau segera bersiap ke kantor, jangan sampai terlambat"

"Baiklah, terima kasih ya eonni" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan erat

"_Anytime, B_"

Lalu Baekhyun turun dari mobil, melambaikan tangan ke Luhan saat sedan putih Hyundai yang dikendarai Luhan perlahan melaju meninggalkannya. Baekhyun memasuki apartementnya dan baru teringat ia belum mengecek ponselnya sejak kemarin sore. Begitu mengambilnya dari dalam tas ponselnya sudah terlanjur mati, Baekhyun men-charge-nya sebelum bersiap-siap dan begitu sudah selesai ia menyalakan ponselnya dan mendapati beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan singkat. Sebagian besar dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun membaca pesan yang paling terakhir, dikirim pagi ini.

_Byun, kemana saja? Hari ini tidak perlu ke kantor. Anak-anak ikut pekan olahraga, mereka berharap kau bisa datang ke sekolah. Segera kabari aku._

Baekhyun memarahi dirinya sendiri karena kelalaiannya yang tidak melihat ponselnya sejak berbicara panjang lebar bersama Luhan semalam. Baekhyun mengetik balasan yang berisi permohonan maaf dan mengatakan akan datang kesana sekarang juga. Saat Baekhyun sudah keluar dari apartement-nya, ia berpapasan dengan sosok yang sangat tidak diduganya bisa berada disana.

"N-nyonya Park.."

"Annyeong, Baekhyun-ssi. Bisa kita berbicara sebentar?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

... please kindly submit your review

April 12th

© Riri 2015


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Heart and Feel**

* * *

"Daddy, Byun-agasshi mana?" tanya Hyechan diantara kerumunan para siswa dan orang tua yang berkumpul di tepi lapangan sekolah. Sementara Chanlie sudah bersiap di tengah lapangan bersama murid yang lain, ia mendapat giliran pertama untuk lomba lari.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi sampai, tunggu saja okay" ucap Chanyeol lalu mencari-cari sosok Baekhyun yang mungkin membaur diantara para orang tua dan belum menemukan Chanyeol.

"Daddy! Lombanya sudah mau mulai!" Hyechan menarik ujung lengan ayahnya begitu melihat Chanlie sudah dalam posisi bersedia.

"Oh. Ayo kita semangati Chanlie!" Chanyeol berusaha seantusias mungkin lalu mulai membidik kamera DSLR yang sengaja ia bawa untuk mendokumentasikan kegiatan Chanlie dan Hyechan, sambil sesekali melihat ke sekitarnya barangkali Baekhyun sudah datang.

* * *

.

**Storyline by silverbush**

**Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun**

**in**

**LOVE UNCONDITIONALLY**

.

* * *

"Kudengar hari ini Chanyeol tidak ke kantor karena harus ke sekolah untuk menghadiri pekan olahraga yang Chanlie dan Hyechan ikuti, makanya aku kira tidak akan mengganggu waktu kerjamu jika aku mengajakmu bertemu sekarang, Baekhyun-ssi." Eunhye memulai pembicaraan setelah menyesap the hijau yang ia pesan. Ia mengajak Baekhyun ke sebuah restoran untuk berbicara 4 mata dengan sekretaris Chanyeol itu.

"Ah iya, sepertinya tadi kau hendak pergi. Apa aku mengganggu acaramu?" lanjut Eunhye

"Tidak, nyonya. Jika ada sesuatu yang lebih penting yang ingin disampaikan, saya bersedia membicarakannya sekarang dengan nyonya" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan diatas pangkuannya.

"Ya, ini memang urusan penting. terkait dengan Chanyeol dan anak-anak."

Bola mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah, tidak berani bertatapan langsung dengan sorot mata serius milik Eunhye.

"Baiklah, langsung saja. Baekhyun-ssi, aku tahu posisimu sebagai sekretaris Chanyeol mengharuskanmu untuk selalu berada didekatnya untuk mendampinginya dalam hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan. Tapi aku tidak menyangka jika kau sudah mulai melewati batas dengan masuk ke kehidupan pribadi Chanyeol"

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Maksud nyonya?"

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu Baekhyun-ssi, apa maksudmu mendekati anak-anak? Apa kau pikir dengan berhasil merebut hati mereka maka kau akan mendapat perhatian dari Chanyeol juga?"

"Tunggu nyonya, ini tidak seperti yang anda—"

"Ku harap kau sadar akan posisimu, Baekhyun-ssi" potong Eunhye

"Seharusnya kau bertindak professional dan tetap berada ditempatmu. Kau bekerja untuk Chanyeol masih dalam hitungan hari, ku sarankan sebaiknya kau fokuskan saja dirimu dalam hal pekerjaan untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Chanyeol sebagai atasanmu dan berhenti memposisikan dirimu sebagai pengganti 'ibu' dari anak-anak."

Baekhyun melupakan satu hal yang sama sekali belum ia ketahui dan sempat ia pertanyakan beberapa waktu lalu saat berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol untuk pertama kali, _kemana ibu dari Chanlie dan Hyechan?_ Ia tidak pernah berani menanyakannya langsung ke Chanyeol, setiap orang memiliki masa lalu dan tidak semua orang ingin masa lalunya diketahui orang lain. Bagi Baekhyun, mengetahui Chanyeol tidak mengenakan cincin apapun serta di rumah Chanyeol dimana tidak terpajang satupun foto perempuan selain foto Hyechan sudah cukup memberi satu kesimpulan bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi dan Baekhyun masih enggan untuk mencari informasi lebih jauh untuk itu. Namun sungguh, tidak pernah terbesit niatan apapun dalam pikiran Baekhyun selain ingin menjaga anak-anak untuk membantu Chanyeol tanpa ada maksud lain seperti yang Eunhye tuduhkan padanya.

Namun keadaannya saat ini memang mudah disalahkan, Baekhyun sudah terlanjur dekat dengan anak-anak dan posisinya sebaga sekretaris Chanyeol semakin memojokkannya. Wanita mana yang tidak tertarik dengan pria seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tahu Eunhye menyangka dirinya sedang memanfaatkan posisinya sebagai orang terdekat Chanyeol di kantor. Ingin menjelaskan pun rasanya percuma karena jika langsung mengelak maka Eunhye akan semakin curiga dan dilihat dari cara Eunhye yang memotong pembicaraan Baekhyun sudah jelas bahwa nyonya Park ini sangat tidak ingin dibantah. Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih diam, menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari menahan air matanya yang sudah berdesakan ingin keluar.

"Apa kau sudah tahu kalau Chanyeol sudah dijodohkan dengan wanita lain?" Eunhye bertanya.

_Seohyun._

Baekhyun mengangguk sepelan mungkin, menjaga agar air mata yang sudah di ujung pelupuk matanya untuk tidak menetes.

"Bertambah lagi satu alasanmu untuk tidak mendekati Chanyeol selain untuk urusan pekerjaan" tegas Eunhye.

"Chanyeol sudah melalui masa sulit dalam hidupnya dengan menjadi seorang ayah tunggal bagi Chanlie-Hyechan dan berjuang seorang diri sebelum kembali ke sini, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik dan aku sudah memilihkan seseorang yang menurutku tepat untuknya. Semoga kau mengerti maksudku, Baekhyun-ssi"

Baekhyun berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang sedikit tercekat karena menahan isakannya yang nyaris terdengar.

"Y-ya, nyonya"

.

.

.

.

_'Yang kau butuhkan saat ini hanyalah kepastian. Jika kau sudah mendapatkannya maka kau akan tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Mempertahankan harapanmu, atau mundur'_

… dan Baekhyun sudah tahu langkah mana yang akan ia pilih.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Hari sudah siang dan acara telah selesai. Chanlie mendapat juara 3 dan meskipun Hyechan tidak memenangkan apa-apa tapi ia tetap terlihat senang bersama teman-temannya. Para orang tua dan murid mulai meninggalkan sekolah, Chanyeol dan anak-anak sedang berjalan menuju parkiran ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol!" suara wanita terdengar.

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendaapati Seohyun sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Seohyun?"

"Maaf tidak memberitahumu, Park ahjuma bilang kau sedang disekolah makanya aku menyusul kesini, sekalian ingin bertemu dengan anak-anak"

"Um.. dad, agasshi ini siapa?" Hyechan bertanya waspada

"Oh, kenalkan ini, Seohyun-agasshi, teman daddy. Seohyun, ini anak-anakku, Chanlie dan Hyechan"

"Annyeong" Seohyun menyapa ramah

"Annyeong" Chanlie dan Hyechan menjawab bersamaan

"Kau kesini sendirian?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ya.."

"Setelah ini aku dan anak-anak ingin mencari makan siang, kau boleh bergabung kalau mau" Chanyeol menawarkan, dan dengan senang hati Seohyun menyetujuinya, tidak menyadari tatapan penuh curiga dari Chanlie dan Hyechan yang terarah kepadanya.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Baekhyun sadar atas kebodohan dirinya yang tidak memberikan perlawanan apapun saat Eunhye menuduh macam-macam padanya. Banyak hal yang perlu dipertimbangkan salah satunya menyangkut pekerjaannya sebagai sekretaris presdir. Baekhyun tidak ingin berprasangka buruk terhadap Eunhye, namun ia khawatir pekerjaannya akan terancam jika ia membantah secara terang-terangan dihadapan nyonya Park itu. Meski saat ini Chanyeol sudah memegang kekuasaan penuh di Park Inc. namun Baekhyun tidak bisa mengabaikan status Eunhye yang merupakan eomma kandung Chanyeol. Karena itu Baekhyun lebih memilih mengalah meski pada akhirnya ia sendiri merasa sakit hati.

Kalau sudah begini yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanya menangis sambil memeluk lututnya dipojokkan sofa. Ingin rasanya menelfon Luhan karena hanya dia yang tahu ceritanya sejak awal, tapi di jam segini pasti eonninya itu masih sibuk bekerja. Lalu pandangan Baekhyun tertuju pada foto wisudanya bersama sang eomma dan adik laki-lakinya, Taehyung. Sudah beberapa bulan ini Baekhyun tidak pulang ke Busan karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Seketika ia rindu rumah, rindu pelukan eommanya. Baekhyun segera mengambil ponselnya yang masih tersimpan di dalam tas, menghubungi nomor telepon rumahnya di Busan tanpa menghiraukan beberapa panggilan tidak terjawab dan pesan masuk dari Chanyeol.

Sayangnya, setelah mencoba berkali-kali menghubungi nomor telfon rumahnya di Busan tetap tidak ada yang mengangkat. Baekhyun mengira mungkin eommanya sedang berbelanja di pasar atau di rumah tetangga sedangkan Taehyung sudah pasti sedang kuliah.

Akhirnya ia memilih keluar dari apartementnya. Masih dengan mata sembab, Baekhyun melangkah gontai meninggalkan apartement menuju minimarket langganannya untuk membeli satu mangkuk besar ice cream strawberry dan berniat menghabiskannya hari itu juga. Baekhyun butuh pelampiasan, tidak peduli ia akan sakit perut atau sakit tenggorokan setelahnya.

Baekhyun sedang berjalan di trotoar dengan kantung plastik beirisi ice cream yang baru saja ia beli ketika sebuah mobil menepi disampingnya.

"Nona" si pengemudi yang ternyata seorang pria itu memanggil setelah menurunkan kaca jendela sembari memelankan laju mobilnya mengikuti langkah Baekhyun, "Permisi, aku ingin bertanya apartement kosong disekitar sini, apa anda tahu?"

"Tanya yang lain saja" jawabnya singkat tanpa menoleh, Baekhyun tahu ini tindakan tidak sopan, tapi maaf saja ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Si pemilik mobil malah penasaran dan mencoba memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun lebih dekat, lalu seketika ia mengerem mobilnya.

"_Baekhyun?_"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Baekhyun ikutan berhenti dan menoleh, kenapa orang asing ini bisa tahu namanya?

"Nuguseyo?"

Lelaki itu malah tersenyum lalu turun dari mobilnya, "Kangjoon. Masih ingat?"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Disela-sela makan siang mereka, Seohyun mencoba mengakrabkan dirinya dengan Chanlie dan Hyechan, dimulai dari menanyakan makanan kesukaan hingga tokoh fiksi favorit mereka yang dijawab dengan semangat oleh Chanlie.

"Daddy, kenapa Byun-agasshi hari ini tidak jadi datang?" Hyechan bertanya, membuat Seohyun yang sedang mendengarkan cerita Chanlie menoleh.

"Sudah daddy coba hubungi tapi tidak ada balasan. Mungkin Byun-agasshi ada keperluan yang lebih penting" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengecek ponselnya, barangkali Baekhyun sudah membalas pesannya.

Seohyun beralih menatap Chanyeol yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

"Ah iya!" Chanlie berseru, "Berbicara tentang Byun-agasshi, aku ingin menujukkan piala juara 3 ku padanya dan Byun-agasshi harus menyesal karena tidak jadi datang melihatku"

"Ayo daaad, sehabis ini kita ke apartemen Byun-agasshi saja ya" Hyechan merajuk

"Kids, daddy tidak tahu Byun-agasshi sedang berada di apartement-nya atau tidak karena ia tidak bisa dihubungi. Lain kali saja okay" Chanyeol memberi pengertian.

Hyechan menunduk kecewa, "Baiklah"

Lalu Chanyeol bertemu pandang dengan Seohyun yang terlihat terasingkan dari pembicaraan tadi.

"Maaf, Byun itu sekretarisku, dan dia… cukup dekat dengan anak-anak" jelas Chanyeol

"Oh" Seohyun tersenyum hambar, sedikif kehilangan nafsu makannya.

* * *

**~L.U.~**

* * *

Setelah berberapa kali memberi petunjuk, akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil mengingat pria bernama Kangjoon ini yang ternyata teman SMA nya sewaktu di Busan. Kangjoon memberi tumpangan untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang dan begitu sudah sampai Baekhyun mengajak Kangjoon untuk mampir ke apartementnya.

"Jadi sekarang kau pindah ke Seoul?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menaruh ice creamnya ke dalam _freezer_, menunda rencana untuk menghabiskannya hari ini.

"Iya. Tadinya aku bekerja di Busan dan baru dipromosikan untuk bekerja di kantor pusat di Seoul minggu ini" jawab Kangjoon sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya di sofa panjang milik Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kantormu dimana?"

"Shin Han Group di Jung-gu"

"Jung-gu? Berarti tidak jauh dari kantorku" Baekhyun meletakkan mug berisi teh hangat untuk Kangjoon, "Silahkan"

"Terima kasih. Kalau kau bekerja dimana?" Kangjoon tidak melepas pandangannya dari Baekhyun yang mengambil tempat disebelahnya namun agak ke ujung sofa untuk menjaga jarak.

"Park Inc."

"Hm.."

Hening sebentar. Baekhyun memainkan tali hoodie yang ia kenakan sementara Kangjoon menyesap teh yang Baekhyun sediakan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tadi kau sampai tidak mengenaliku?" Kangjoon memulai setelah meletakkan mug di atas meja "Apa aku terlalu banyak berubah?"

"Hngg.. ya.." Baekhyun mengamati lawan bicaranya dari atas hingga kebawah, "Dulu kau kurus sekali, rambutmu juga tidak serapi ini, sekarang terlihat lebih… tampan.."

Kangjoon tersenyum, "Lalu—" raut wajahnya berubah serius dan mengunci tatapannya pada Baekhyun, "—apa itu membuatmu menyesal karena dulu pernah menolakku?"

Baekhyun terdiam, tidak mengira Kangjoon akan mengungkit topik yang sangat sensitif ini di pertemuan pertama mereka setelah beberapa tahun, tepatnya semenjak perpisahan di acara kelulusan. Sedari tadi Baekhyun berusaha bertindak biasa demi menghindari kecanggungan diantara mereka, namun Kangjoon malah sengaja ingin membahasnya.

"Pffft, jangan dibawa serius!" Kangjoon menyenggol Baekhyun pelan dengan sikutnya sambil menahan tawa, "Tidak perlu dijawab" lanjutnya lagi, "setidaknya untuk sekarang."

"Aish" Baekhyun balas meninju lengan Kangjoon, "Kau ini" sedikit lega karena suasana mencair kembali meski ia tidak bisa menyangkal ada sorot kesungguhan dari cara Kangjoon menatapnya tadi.

"Hey, aku baru sadar, bukankah hari ini seharusnya kau bekerja?"

"Ya, tapi atasanku sedang tidak ke kantor, jadi aku meliburkan diri" jawab Baekhyun sekenanya

"Kalau begitu ayo bantu carikan aku apartement. Asal kau tahu Baek, aku sudah seharian berkeliling tapi belum bertemu yang cocok dan tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor"

"Mau aku antarkan ke pemilik gedung apartement ini? Kita bisa tanyakan siapa tahu ada flat yang kosong"

"Hmm.. boleh kalau tidak merepotkan"

"Tidak kok, rumahnya Ahn-ahjussi tidak jauh dari sini. Kajja."

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Chanyeol sedang berada dikamar sambil melihat-lihat foto hasil jepretannya saat mengabadikan momen perlombaan yang Chanlie dan Hyechan ikuti di sekolah tadi ketika ponselnya berbunyi.

"Yoboseyo"

"_Yoboseyo. Chan, kau sudah dirumah?_"

"Sudah, appa."

"_Bagaimana dengan Chanlie dan Hyechan? Appa dengar mereka baru ikut acara olahraga disekolah_"

"Iya, tapi sekarang mereka sedang tidur siang, sepertinya lelah. Apa ada yang ingin appa bicarakan?"

"_Hmm..ya.. sebenarnya ini berhubungan dengan perjodohanmu dengan Seohyun_"

Chanyeol tidak menyahut, Yoochun melanjutkan,

"_Kau tahu, diantara kami berdua, eomma mu lah yang paling semangat mencarikanmu pasangan dan sejujurnya, appa hanya mengikuti kemauan eomma mu saja karena appa yakin ia pasti akan mencarikan pendamping yang terbaik untukmu dan calon ibu untuk anak-anak juga. Tapi Chanyeol_," Yoochun memberi jeda

"—_tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak setuju dengan pilihan eomma mu. Appa tahu kau sudah dewasa dan bisa menentukan pilihanmu sendiri. Kalau sekiranya kau merasa tidak cocok atau apa, katakan saja Chanyeol_"

Chanyeol sendiri belum bisa memutuskan sekarang apakah ia setuju atau tidak dengan pilihan sang eomma, tapi untuk saat ini ia memang belum memiliki perasaan apa-apa terhadap Seohyun. Mereka baru beberapa kali bertemu dan masih dalam tahap awal pendekatan. Masih terlalu dini jika ia menyatakan ketidakcocokannya sekarang karena sekali lagi, Chanyeol tidak ingin mengecewakan eomma nya meski keputusan akhir ada ditangan Chanyeol sendiri. Selain itu Chanyeol juga tidak bisa mengabaikan anak-anak karena bagaimanapun sebagian restu dari Chanlie dan Hyechan akan berpengaruh terhadap keputusan yang akan Chanyeol ambil. Namun sekarang Chanyeol memilih untuk mengikuti kemauan eommanya dulu

"Saat ini aku ingin mencoba menjalani apa yang eomma pilihkan karena seperti yang sudah appa bilang, eomma pasti sudah mencarikan yang terbaik."

"_Kau yakin tidak ingin membatalkannya sekarang? Apa kau tidak memiliki pilihanmu sendiri? Maaf kalau appa terlalu ikut campur tapi appa lihat sekretarismu yang bernama Byun itu terlihat dekat dengan Chanlie dan Hyechan_."

"Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan sekretaris Byun, appa. Hubungan kami hanya terbatas dalam hal pekerjaan"

Yoochun menghela nafas, "_Terkadang kita lebih mementingkan hal lain dan terlalu sibuk mencari tanpa menyadari apa yang sebenarnya kita butuhkan sudah berada di depan mata_"

"Maksud appa?"

"_Pikirkan baik-baik pilihanmu Chanyeol. Think by feeling, then choose by your heart. Appa tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya_"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Baekhyun dan Kangjoon sedang berjalan berdampingan setelah menyelesaikan urusan penyewaan apartement untuk Kangjoon di rumah Ahn-ahjussi. Untungnya ada satu flat kosong yang baru ditinggal 2 hari yang lalu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kangjoon bersedia menempatinya dan langsung membayar uang sewa selama 1 tahun.

"Kapan kau akan memindahkan barang-barangmu kesini?" tanya Baekhyun

"Semuanya sudah siap, aku tinggal menghubungi agen pengiriman barang untuk mengantarnya kesini besok"

"Oh. Tapi maaf Joon sepertinya aku tidak membantumu, besok aku sudah harus bekerja lagi"

"Tidak apa-apa Baek, kau sudah sangat membantu hari ini. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama"

"Karena aku akan tinggal satu gedung denganmu… berarti nanti kita bisa berangkat ke kantor bersama. Kau mau kan?"

"Hmm.. asalkan kau tidak memberiku tagihan perbulannya sebagai biaya antar aku sih tidak masalah" jawab Baekhyun bercanda

"Hey, aku tidak akan seperhitungan itu untuk temanku sendiri!" omel Kangjoon sambil mendorong Baekhyun pelan kesamping dengan salah satu lengannya, sementara Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat Kangjoon menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Ehm, Kangjoon" panggil Baekhyun

"Ya?"

"Maaf tadi aku sempat tidak sopan padamu saat kau bertanya dijalan. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu hanya saja…." Baekhyun menghela nafas, "sesuatu berjalan dengan tidak baik untukku hari ini"

"Oh itu, tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau ada masalah kau bisa bercerita padaku, Baek"

"Terima kasih tapi aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang"

Ya mungkin karena pertemuannya dengan Kangjoon hari ini Baekhyun jadi memiliki satu hal untuk mengalihkan kesedihannya.

"Baek, sebagai ucapan terima kasih untuk hari ini, bagaimana kalau kau ku traktir makan malam?" usul Kangjoon

"Kau membelikanku satu pack susu strawberry untuk persediaan selama seminggu pun aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati Joon. Bahagia itu sederhana. Waa!" canda Baekhyun lalu menghindar dari Kangjoon yang hendak memukulnya namun sengaja ia tahan.

"Aku serius Baek. Malam minggu ini bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, tapi aku bisa makan sepuasnya kan?"

"Coba saja kalau berani"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan, menatap gedung kantor berdesain futuristik setinggi 40 lantai milik Park Inc. sebelum melangkah memasukinya. Begitu tiba di ruangannya, Baekhyun menyiapkan file-file yang akan diperlukan saat rapat evaluasi mingguan nanti yang seharusnya dilaksanakan kemarin namun diundur jadi hari ini.

Pagi itu Chanyeol datang terlambat, sedikit tergesa saat memasuki ruangan lalu meminta rapat segera dimulai begitu ia sampai.

"Sajangnim" Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah map ke hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol melirik sekretarisnya sekilas sebelum membuka mapnya lalu menyimak laporan yang disampaikan para bawahannya.

Setelah evaluasi mingguan, agenda berlanjut membahas strategi pemasaran untuk proyek terbaru perusahaan. Para staff marketing dikumpulkan untuk mempresentasikan ide-ide mereka. Baekhyun sempat beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke Chanyeol yang sedang memperhatikan dengan serius. Merasa diperhatikan, Chanyeol menoleh ke sebelahnya dan menangkap basah Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya. Baekhyun langsung menunduk lalu berusaha kembali fokus mengikuti jalannya rapat. Setelah presentasi berakhir, Chanyeol mengungkapkan pendapatnya serta memberi beberapa masukan, Baekhyun turut mendengarkan sampai akhirnya ia mendengar namanya disebut.

"Byun" panggil Chanyeol

"Ya, sajangnim?"

"Mengingat kau pernah bekerja sebagai marketing consultant, apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan terkait rencana rencana pemasaran kita kali ini?"

"Hmm.." Baekhyun berpikir sebentar sembari melihat notulensinya, "Jika diperbolehkan.."

"Silahkan" ucap Chanyeol

Kemudian Baekhyun berdiri dan mulai memberi masukan berdasarakan catatan yang dibuatnya. Meski tadi sempat salah fokus namun Baekhyun mampu menangkap sebagian besar dari apa yang telah dipresentasikan. Sebenarnya semua ide yang disampaikan cukup menjamin kelancaran strategi marketing kali ini dan masukan yang Baekhyun berikan pada dasarnya menggabungkan ide-ide tersebut, namun Baekhyun memberi sedikit tambahan berdasarkan pengetahuan dan pengalamannya bekerja sebagai marketing consultant yaitu dengan melibatkan beberapa perusahaan menengah sebagai media partner karena dinilai lebih efektif dan dapat menekan pengeluaran daripada bekerja sama hanya dengan satu perusahaan komersil besar saja. Terlihat para peserta rapat tidak keberatan dan dengan apa yang Baekhyun sampaikan.

"Baiklah" Chanyeol memulai setelah Baekhyun kembali duduk di kursinya, "Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatku pada para staff marketing sekalian, aku ingin agar proposal kegiatan pemasaran kali ini untuk dibuat oleh sekretaris Byun, apa ada yang keberatan?"

Baekhyun seketika menoleh ke Chanyeol dengan raut wajah tidak percaya, ia tidak mengira sajangnimnya itu akan mengambil keputusan demikian karena ini sama saja mengambil lahan para karyawan marketing lain.

"Saya rasa tidak masalah selama sekretaris Byun mampu mengeksekusikannya dengan baik seperti yang diusulkan tadi" sahut Jonghyun, "Yang lain?" Jonghyun bertanya pada bawahannya.

"Idenya cukup realistis dan menjanjikan" Luna menambahkan, "saya setuju saja karena sekretaris Byun sendiri yang memiliki usul maka dia yang mengerti keseluruhan konsepnya seperti apa. Tapi jika sekretaris Byun membutuhkan sesuatu dari kami tentu kami siap membantu"

Peserta rapat yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Oke, atas persetujuan dari segenap staff marketing, aku putuskan bahwa proposal akan diselesaikan oleh sekretaris Byun. Rapat ditutup."

Satu persatu peserta rapat mulai merapikan berkas mereka masing-masing dan meninggalkan ruangan. Dari jauh, Luna sempat tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan 'fighting' ke Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan tatapan memohon pertolongan dari Baekhyun karena ia masih merasa tidak enak dengan yang lain.

Baekhyun langsung terburu-buru merapikan berkas milik Chanyeol ketika sajangnimnaya itu sudah beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aku minta proposalnya sudah ada dimejaku 2 hari lagi untuk ku revisi"

"Ne, sajangnim" Baekhyun berusaha menyusul langkah lebar Chanyeol

"Hasil revisinya akan kuserahkan hari itu juga dan Senin depan prososal yang diperbaiki sudah harus jadi untuk kau presentasikan dihadapanku sebelum diajukan ke perusahaan yang akan kita jadikan media partner. Lalu—"

Sepanjang perjalanan dari ruang rapat menuju lantai atas, Chanyeol terus menceramahi Baekhyun hingga keluar dari lift, namun seketika Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat sesosok wanita yang beranjak dari sofa di area tunggu, berdiri seolah menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol"

"Seohyun"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

Maaf buat yang pada mention setelah liat teaser chapter ini di Twitter, aku memang terlambat update dari yang seharusnya direncanakan. Semangat buat yang mau ujian dan buat yang sudah melaluinya, semoga hasilnya memuaskan, amin.

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meninggalkan jejak melalui fav/follow/review. Aishiteruyo~**

Maaf belum bisa disebutkan lagi satu persatu. Keep anticipating the upcoming chapters!

**LASTLY, PLEASE KINDLY SUBMIT YOUR REVIEW :)**

April, 19th

© Riri 2015


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Say Your Heart Out**

* * *

Seohyun tersenyum

"Hmm.. kukira meetingnya sudah selesai, bagaimana dengan makan siang bersama?" Seohyunmenawarkan

"Ya, baru saja. Tapi aku masih ada urusan dengan sekretarisku, bisa tunggu sebentar?"

"Tidak masalah"

"Okay. Kita bicara di ruanganku Byun"

"Ne, sajangnim"

Baekhyun Chanyeol memasuki ruangannya diikuti oleh Baekhyun, tidak menyadari tatapan menilai dari Seohyun di belakangnya.

* * *

**Storyline by silverbush**

**Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun**

in

**LOVE UNCONDITIONALLY**

* * *

Menghabiskan waktu hampir 30 menit bagi Chanyeol untuk menjelaskan apa yang ia inginkan untuk Baekhyun jabarkan di proposal yang akan dibuat nanti dan Baekhyun mencatat tanpa terlewat satu detail pun.

"Kurasa cukup. Kutunggu hasilnya 2 hari lagi" Chanyeol mengakhiri ceramahnya

"Ne, sajangnim" Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya

"Tunggu, kenapa kemarin kau tidak datang?" baru saja Baekhyun merasa sedikit lega karena Chanyeol tidak menanyakan apapun tentang kemarin

"Hngg.. ada hal accidental yang harus saya selesaikan hari itu juga. Maaf sajangnim"

"Hm. Ada waktu kosong minggu ini? Anak-anak ingin bertemu" Baekhyun memutar otak mencari motif untuk menolak meski ia sangat ingin bertemu Chanlie dan Hyechan hingga muncul satu alasan,

"Saya tidak yakin sajangnim, ada seorang teman yang baru pindah dari Busan dan memerlukan bantuan"

"Oh, katakan saja kapan kau bisa, _weekend _juga tidak masalah, aku akan menjemput"

Baekhyun jadi semakin tidak enak, akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk sambil berucap 'ya' dengan pelan sebelum keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Baekhyun berdiam diri di ruangannya, sudah masuk _lunch break _tapi ia sedang malas untuk turun membeli makanan. Alhasil ia hanya duduk dengan meletakkan dagunya diatas kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

Lalu ponselnya berkedap-kedip disertai bunyi _beep _singkat. Pesan masuk.

**From: Kangjoon**

_Aku sudah didepan kantormu. Ayo kita makan siang bersama._

Baekhyun mengernyit heran, bukanakah seharusnya Kangjoon sedang sibuk memindahkan barang-barangnya.

**To: Kangjoon**

_Aku sedang malas turun Joon, lain kali saja ya. Memangnya kau sudah selesai berberes?_

Lalu Baekhyun menekan 'Send'. Balasan muncul kurang dari satu menit setelahnya.

**From: Kangjoon**

_Itu urusan nanti. Ayolah Baek, aku sudah terlanjur datang menjemputmu kesini. Apa perlu aku masuk ke dalam dan bertanya pada resepsionis dimana ruanganmu lalu membawamu keluar?_

"Aish" Baekhyun mendesis, akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk mengalah dan menuruti kemauan Kangjoon

**To: Kangjoon**

_Ya sudah tunggu saja, aku segera turun._

Baekhyun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku rok lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangannya menuju lantai 1. Setelah keluar dari gedung kantor, dengan mudah Baekhyun menemukan Kangjoon sedang bersandar dimobilnya dan tersenyum dari kejauhan.

"Dasar tukang paksa" cibir Baekhyun begitu sudah berdiri dihadapan Kangjoon, sementara lawan bicaranya hanya terkekeh pelan sambil membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah tau kita mau makan dimana?" tanya Baekhyun setelah Kangjoon duduk di bangku kemudi.

"Ya, aku sudah _browsing _beberapa restoran yang bagus"

"Oke terserah kau saja"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Luhan sedang berada disebuah restoran Italia bersama seorang kliennya. Setelah membicarakan design baju yang ingin dipesan, ia langsung diajak makan siang bersama dan Luhan tidak sanggup menolak kebaikan hati pelanggannya. Awalnya Luhan tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya karena asyik mengobrol, namun saat ditinggal ke toilet, pandangan Luhan menangkap sosok yang tidak asing, meski ia belum pernah bertemu secara langsung dan hanya sekali melihatnya di berita tapi Luhan masih ingat wajahnya.

_Bukankah itu Chanyeol? _Batinnya _Lalu wanita yang duduk dihadapannya itu siapa?_

Luhan teringat tentang perempuan yang Baekhyun ceritakan sedang dekat Chanyeol, namun ia lupa siapa namanya. Ketika mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain ia melihat Baekhyun baru memasuki restoran yang sama dan berjalan beriringan bersama bersama seorang lelaki. Mirip dengan seseorang tapi Luhan tidak ingat. Mereka terlihat akrab. Luhan tidak ingat kalau Baekhyun pernah menceritakan kedekatannya dengan pria lain.

Luhan beralih kembali ke meja yang ditempati Chanyeol dan mendapati CEO muda itu juga menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun disana, Chanyeol menatap ke arah Baekhyun, cukup lama namun tanpa ekspresi apapun yang tergambar di wajahnya. Kemudian wanita yang sedang bersama Chanyeol mengajaknya berbicara, setelah itu baru Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya.

_Tadi itu apa?_

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Chanyeol sedang menyantap makan siangnya dengan tenang ketika tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun ditemani seorang lelaki yang berpakaian rapi baru memasuki restoran dimana ia berada saat ini bersama Seohyun. Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakannya dan tidak melepas pandangannya sedikit pun dari Baekhyun yang sedang bercengkrama dengan siapapun lelaki yang tidak ia kenal itu. Tidak sadar genggamannya pada pisau dan garpu di kedua tangannya sedikit mengencang.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Seohyun

Chanyeol berkedip lalu beralih ke Seohyun, "Hm?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya? Aku ingin mampir ke rumahmu lalu memasakkan sesuatu untuk Chanlie dan Hyechan, kira-kira weekend ini bisa?"

"Boleh" Chanyeol menjawab singkat

"Baiklah" ucap Seohyun sedikit bersemangat lalu melanjutkan melahap menu _ravioli _yang ia pesan, berebeda dengan Chanyeol yang sudah kehilangan nafsu makannya.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

"Restoran Italia?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Kangjoon memarkirkan mobilnya di depan _La Sfera_, restoran khas makanan Italia yang cukup terkenal di Seoul.

"Yep" Kangjoon mematikan mesin mobilnya, "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Tapi kau ini boleh juga, padahal baru pindah ke Seoul tapi sudah bisa mencari tahu dan memilih mana restoran yang bagus"

"Apapun yang terbaik untukmu Baek" canda Kangjoon

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sebelum menghadapkan salah satu telapak tanganya ke depan wajah Kangjoon yang sedang menoleh ke arahnya, "Joon, jangan mulai lagi, _please _"

Kangjoon terkekeh, "Ayo kita masuk"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Chanyeol memasuki ruangannya dengan perasaan tidak tenang. Sejak kembali dari restoran _mood _nya jadi berubah. Ia berusaha mengabaikannya sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantor tapi perasaan aneh ini tidak kunjung hilang. Bahkan ia sempat mengabaikan Seohyun yang bertanya apa ia baik-baik saja karena menyadari perubahan Chanyeol.

_Kenapa?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai makan siang, Kangjoon mengantar Baekhyun kembali ke kantor sedangkan ia sendiri akan kembali ke apartement.

"Nanti mau kujemput?" Kangjoon menawarkan

"Tidak usah, Joon. Terima kasih ya makan siangnya"

"Okay sama-sama"

Baekhyun turun dari mobil lalu memasuki kantor untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi ketia ia baru memasuki ruangannya. Pesan masuk, dari Luhan.

_B, tidakkah kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada eonni?_

Kedua alis Baekhyun bertaut. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengetik pesan balasan

_Memangnya aku ingin bercerita apa…?_

Luhan pun membalasnya dengan cepat,

_Luangkan waktumu nanti malam kalau sedang tidak sibuk, eonni akan menelpon._

Baekhyun tidak mengerti, eonninya ini kenapa sih? Tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh, Baekhyun hanya membalas,

_Baiklah eonni _.

Setelah itu Luhan tidak mengirim pesan lagi

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Seohyun melihatnya―bagaimana Chanyeol menatap ke arah sekretarisnya yang bernama Byun itu. Terlihat intens dan kalau saja ia tidak mengajak berbicara mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan melepas tatapannya hingga Byun benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan.

Seohyun menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga setelah menekan 'Call' pada nomor yang dituju.

"_Yoboseyo _"

"Yoboseyo, ahjumma"

"_Seohyun-a, ada apa? _"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada ahjumma"

"_Boleh, bertanya tentang apa? Chanyeol?_"

"Iya. Hm.. sebenarnya..ada apa dengan Chanyeol dan sekretarisnya yang bernama Byun itu ahjumma?"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Malamnya, Baekhyun menunggu panggilan Luhan sambil menyusun proposal yang sudah harus selesai lusa nanti untuk direvisi oleh Chanyeol. Sekitar pukul 8 lewat Luhan baru mengubunginya.

"Yoboseyo eonni"

"_Yoboseyo, B. Apa aku mengganggu waktumu? _"

"Aniyo, memangnya eonni ingin berbicara tentang apa?" Baekhyun menutup laptop setelah menyimpan filenya

"_Langsung saja, apa kau sedang dekat dengan laki-laki lain? Terakhir kita mengobrol kau masih mengharapkan sajangnimmu itu_"

"Laki-laki lain? Eonni kan tahu sendiri aku tidak memiliki teman laki-laki sejak kerja di Seoul"

"_Lalu siapa tadi yang makan siang denganmu? _"

"Eh? Eonni tahu dari mana?"

"_Aku tadi juga makan siang di La Sfera, B. Aku datang lebih dulu lalu aku melihatmu datang bersama seorang lelaki. Kalian terlihat dekat. Siapa dia? Kau belum pernah bercerita pada eonni tentang yang satu ini _"

"Oh itu. Dia Kangjoon, eonni. Seo Kangjoon, teman sekelasku yang waktu itu pernah kuceritakan"

"_Kang.. joon? _" Luhan berusaha mengingat, " _Oh! Anak laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu tapi kau tolak karena kau lebih memilih Myungsoo?_"

"Hngg.. iya" Baekhyun menggaruk lehernya yang tidak terasa gatal

"_Pantas wajahnya terlihat familiar. Kangjoon sekarang tinggal di Seoul?_"

"Ya, dia dipindahtugaskan oleh perusahaannya kesini"

Luhan hanya berucap 'oh' tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Eonni, aku sudah memutuskan" ucap Baekhyun pelan

"_Memutuskan apa?_"

"Aku akan mundur" lanjut Baekhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, namun Luhan akhirnya mengerti yang Baekhyun maksud.

"_Ah tentang itu.. kau yakin? _" tersirat keraguan dari nada berbicara Luhan

"Memang sejak awal sudah tidak ada harapan, eonni. Sekarang sajangnim sedang dekat dengan wanita lain dan kurasa tidak ada alasan yang lebih kuat dari itu untuk tidak memperjuangkan apapun disini" jelas Baekhyun

Luhan menghembuskan nafas sebelum mulai bercerita, "_Aku ingin memberitahumu satu kejadian hari ini. Tadi Chanyeol dan teman wanitanya itu juga makan siang di restoran yang sama dengan kita, kau tidak menyadarinya kan? Dia melihatmu datang bersama Kangjoon dan kau tahu bagaimana caranya menatapmu dari kejauhan? Sangat intens. Katakan aku delusional tapi mata seseorang tidak bisa berbohong, B. Dia terlihat cemburu._"

Baekhyun mencerna setiap perkataan Luhan.

"Tidak mungkin eonni"

"_Apa kau tahu dimana ibu dari anak-anaknya Chanyeol?_ _Berdasarkan ceritamu_, _apa kau pikir sejauh ini Chanyeol mempercayakan anak-anaknya padamu itu tanpa alasan? Kenapa dia tidak meminta bantuan dari ibu si kembar saja jika memang mereka sudah berpisah dan tidak lagi tinggal bersama? Disadari atau tidak, sure you are kind of 'someone' to him, B._"

_Kenapa eonni malah membuat harapanku jadi muncul lagi?_

"Sajangnim… tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa tentang ibunya Chanlie dan Hyechan…"

"_Apa yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu adalah kau memiliki nilai lebih disini. Kau sudah dekat dengan anak-anaknya Chanyeol dan asal kau tahu, terkadang orang tua tunggal akan lebih berpegang pada pilihan anak-anaknya ketimbang pilihannya sendiri. Setidaknya itu yang kudapat dari pengalaman Yifan ketika ibunya menuruti keinginannya untuk menolak permintaan rujuk dari ayah kandungnya._"

_Tidak, Baekhyun. Apa yang dikatakan ibu Chanyeol sudah jelas. Jangan biarkan harapanmu sendiri yang menjatuhkanmu._

"Aku tetap pada keputusanku eonni" ucap Baekhyun pelan

"_Tunggu, jangan bilang ini karena adanya kehadiran Kangjoon_" Luhan terdengar curiga

"Tidak, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kangjoon sama sekali"

"_Baiklah, terserah padamu saja. Maaf jika eonni terlalu memaksa. Pikirkan lagi baik-baik, eonni tidak mau kau menyesal_"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

2 hari berlalu begitu saja, selama itu pula setiap pagi Kangjoon mengantar Baekhyun ke kantor meski ia baru resmi bekerja mulai minggu depan, ia juga masih setia mengajak Baekhyun makan siang bersama. Bergantinya hari tidak terlalu Baekhyun rasakan karena ia disibukkan dengan kegiatan di kantor dan _deadline_ penyusunan proposal. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol adalah tipikal atasan yang perfeksionis dan ingin semua berjalan sesuai kehendaknya, karena itu ia harus menyelesaikannya persis seperti apa yang Chanyeol jelaskan padanya 2 hari lalu.

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah berada di ruangan CEO dimana pemiliknya sedang fokus memeriksa hasil kerja Baekhyun dari layar iMac-nya.

"Secara keseluruhan sudah cukup bagus namun aku ingin kau memberi penekanan pada bagian latar belakang dan rincian kegiatan pemasaran, kau perlu menambah penjelasam mengenai—"

_Beeeep_. Diskusi mereka diinterupsi oleh panggilan yang masuk ke ponsel Chanyeol.

"Sebentar" Chanyeol mengambil benda pipih itu dari dalam saku jas yang ia kenakan lalu menjawab panggilannya.

"Halo"

…

"Ya, saya ayahnya Chanlie. Ada apa?"

…

"Apa?!" seketika Chanyeol terlonjak dari kursinya, membuat Baekhyun ikut tersentak "Lalu dimana Chanlie sekarang?"

…

"Ya Tuhan apa dia baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol mulai bergerak gelisah

…

"Baiklah saya akan segera kesana"

_Pip_

Setelah mematikan ponselnya, Chanyeol beralih ke Baekhyun,

"Byun, batalkan semua meeting hari ini. Aku harus ke rumah sakit" Chanyeol terlihat panik

"Apa yang terjadi, sajangnim?" Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya,

"Chanlie terjatuh di sekolah dan kepalanya terluka,"

Baekhyun terkejut dengan sebelah tangan refleks menutupi mulutnya.

"Aku perlu kesana sekarang juga untuk mengetahui keadaannya. Tolong atur jadwal untuk _meeting_ susulan"

"I-iya, sajangnim"

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu"

Chanyeol setengah berlari saat meninggalkan ruangan. Raut khawatir tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa berharap semoga Chanlie baik-baik saja.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Baekhyun hanya memainkan makanan dengan sumpit tanpa memiliki nafsu untuk menghabiskannya. Jujur saja, ia juga merasa khawatir. Sudah 2 hari ia tidak bertemu anak-anak dan kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Chanlie mungkin Baekhyun akan menyesal karena Chanyeol sempat bilang Chanlie - Hyechan ingin bertemu dengannya dan ia sudah berniat untuk tidak menemui mereka lagi atas keinginan nyonya Park, ibu Chanyeol.

"Hey, jangan melamun" Kangjoon menegurnya, membuat Baekhyun tersadar

"Kenapa? Makanannya tidak enak? Kau ingin kupesankan menu yang lain?"

"Maaf. Tidak, bukan karena itu" Baekhyun meletakan sumpitnya

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu alasan yang sebenarnya, "Urusan pekerjaan"

"Hmmm" Kangjoon hanya mengangguk, menyadari aura Baekhyun yang suram dalam diam, Kangjoon mengajaknya berbicara

"Untuk makan malam hari Sabtu nanti aku ingin kau berpenampilan yang terbaik"

"Hm?" Baekhyun menatap Kangjoon

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat setelah kita makan malam" ucap Kangjoon sambil tersenyum

"Kemana?"

"Rahasia"

Baekhyun hanya mencibir ke Kangjoon sebelum pikirannya kembali dipenuhi oleh Chanlie.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Sudah memasuki hari Sabtu dan Baekhyun belum memiliki keberanian menghubungi Chanyeol untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar Chanlie. Ia sudah mencoba mengetik pesan singkat, namun akhirnya pesan itu tak terkirim karena dibiarkan dalam folder _Drafts_. Baekhyun juga sempat menghubungi nomor Chanyeol tapi belum sempat terdengar nada sambung ia malah memutus panggilan. PIkiran Baekhyun dipenuhi pertanyaan seperti '_Apa Chanlie sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit? Atau jangan-jangan lukanya parah sehingga ia harus dirawat?'_

Baekhyun masih ingat bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol ketika mendengar kabar itu pertama kali, trerlihat takut, panik dan khawatir. Wajar jika Chanyeol menunjukkan respon demikian karena orang tua manapun pasti menunjukkan reaksi yang tidak jauh berbeda jika mengetahui sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anaknya.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 malam ketika bel apartement Baekhyun berbunyi. Ia sudah berpakaian rapi karena Kangjoon akan mengajaknya makan bersama di malam minggu ini.

"Hai," sapa Kangjoon ketika Baekhyun membukakan pintu, "Sudah siap?"

Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas, "Ya"

"Baiklah, kajja"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kangjoon dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di restoran yang berbatasan langsung dengan sungai Han, Kangjoon memesan meja yang berada diluar atau _outdoor_ _dining area_ agar bisa sekaligus menikmati pemandangan sungai dan jembatan Wonhyo yang dihisai kerlap-kerlip lampu di malam hari.

"Umm, Joon.. apa ini tidak berlebihan untuk sekedar 'mentraktir'?" tanya Baekhyun

"Tidak, Baek. Aku memang ingin mengajakmu kesini, aku melihat rekomendasi restoran ini bagus, makanya aku penasaran dan membawa kemari"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Sepertinya Kangjoon memang sudah sengaja menyiapkan semuanya. Setelah memesan menu, mereka mengobrol selagi menunggu pesanan datang. Kangjoon sempat bertanya mengenai pekerjaan dan cukup terkejut ketika mengetahu Baekhyun bekerja sebagai sekretaris Presdir.

""Berarti setiap hari kau berhubungan langsung dengan CEO Park yang baru dilantik itu?"

"Ya.. begitulah"

"Lalu, apa—"

Kalimat Kangjoon terpotong karena dering ponsel Baekhyun terdengar. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas kecil yang ia bawa lalu melihat layar.

_Park-sajangnim is calling.._.

"Maaf, sebentar ya Joon" Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya lalu mencari tempat yang agak jauh untuk mengangkat panggilan Chanyeol.

"Yoboseyo, sajangnim"

"_Yoboseyo. Byun, apa kau sedang sibuk?_"

"Hngg.. saya sedang diluar sajangnim, ada perlu apa?"

"_Chanlie ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang, dia masih berada di rumah sakit_."

Baekhyun menoleh ke Kangjoon yang sedang menatap kearahnya. Bagaimana ini. Apa keadaan Chanlie serius hingga perlu dirawat? Baekhyun memang sangat ingin bertemu Chanlie untuk melihat bagaimana kondisinya namun ia memiliki Kangjoon disini.

"Maaf menganggu waktumu Byun. Chanlie sangat rewel hari ini memintamu untuk datang menjenguknya. Katakan saja kau berada dimana biar aku yang jemput" ucap Chanyeol, tersirat nada permohonan dari ucapannya.

Baekhyun jadi merasa tidak enak, harusnya ia sudah menjenguk Chanlie tanpa perlu diminta. Namun ia memikirkan janjinya pada nyonya Park untuk tidak berhubungan dengan anak-anak Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun harus memutuskan sekarang, mengunjungi Chanlie tapi meninggalkan Kangjoon atau tetap bersama Kangjoon dan mengunjungi Chanlie besok saja.

Baekhyun menoleh ke Kangjoon lagi, _maafkan aku Joon_.

"Sajangnim tidak usah menjemput, saya kesana naik taksi saja."

"_Terima kasih, Byun. Maaf merepotkanmu untuk yang kesekian kalinya_" Chanyeol terdengar lega

"Tidak apa-apa, sajangnim. Beritahu saja di rumah sakit mana dan ruang rawat Chanlie, saya akan kesana sekarang"

Lalu Chanyeol memberitahu informasi yang Baekhyun butuhkan sebelum mengakhiri sambungan. Baekhyun menghampiri meja yang ia tempati bersama Kangjoon.

"Joon, maafkan aku, aku harus pergi sekarang" ucap Baekhyun penuh penyesalan

"Ada apa, Baek?" Kangjoon bangkit dari duduknya

"Ada urusan lain yang harus kulakuan di sautu tempat" Baekhyun tidak memberitahu alasan sebenarnya

"Kenapa mendadak sekali? Apa yang terjadi? Kalau begitu kita batalkan saja malam ini dan aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat yang akan ku tuju"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku bisa pergi sendiri." Bekhyun mengambil tasnya yang diletakkan di kursi lalu menyampirkannya ke salah satu pundaknya

"Tapi Baek—"

"Kubilang tidak usah, Joon. Maaf aku merusak acara makan malam kita disini, tapi ini sangat penting. Kuharap kau mengerti" Baekhyun memohon, "Sudah ya, aku tinggal dulu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Joon" dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang dikenakannya, Baekhyun setengah berlari meninggalkan Kangjoon yang masih terpaku menatap punggung Baekhyun yang perlahan menjauh.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Sekeluarnya dari restoran, Baekhyun langsung mencegat taksi pertama yang lewat dan untungnya sedang tidak ada penumpang didalamnya. Butuh waktu sekitar 25 menit untuk sampai di rumah sakit tempat Chanlie dirawat, kemudian Baekhyun menaiki lift menuju lantai ruang rawat inap anak dan begitu sampai, ia melangkah keluar dari lift melewati area tunggu dan melihat Chanyeol sudah duduk disana dengan kedua siku bertumpu pada pahanya. Ketika melihat Baekhyun datang, Chanyeol langsung berdiri.

"Byun," ucap Chanyeol, lalu ia melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang berbeda dari biasanya, "Apa kau sedang mengikuti acara atau apa? Ya Tuhan, aku sungguh minta maaf sudah menganggu—"

"Tidak apa-apa, sajangnim" sela Baekhyun, tersenyum kecil seolah meyakinkan.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dalam diam seolah menyalurkan beribu kata maaf melalui pandangant matanya.

"Sajangnim,.. bisakah saya menemui Chanlie sekarang?" Baekhyun memecah keheningan yang terasa canggung.

"Ah, iya"

Chanyeol berjalan berdampingan dengan Baekhyun menuju ruang rawat Chanlie. Chanyeol masuk lebih dulu lalu menahan pintunya agar Baekhyun yang berada di belakangnya dapat masuk.

"Agasshi!" pekik Hyechan yang langsung turun dari sofa lalu menghambur memeluk Baekhyun

"Byun-agasshi!" seru Chanlie yang sedang duduk di ranjang rumah sakit lengkap dengan pakaian khusus pasien dan perban yang melilit di kepalanya.

"Agasshi kemana saja? Kenapa baru datang sekarang?" Hyechan mendongak menatap Baekhyun, kedua tangannya masih melingkari pinggang Baekhyun.

"Maaf ya Hyechan akhir-akhir ini agasshi sibuk dengan pekerjaan" Baekhyun mengelus kepala Hyechan dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang akhirnya agasshi datang" Hyechan melepas pelukannya lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk mendekati ranjang Chanlie, Baekhyun melihat sekretaris Kang juga berada disana tersenyum kearahnya, Baekhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Nih oppa, Byun agasshinya sudah datang"

"Annyeong, Chanlie" sapa Baekhyun

"Agasshi~" Chanlie menjulurkan kedua lengannya, secara tidak langsung meminta agar Baekhyun memeluknya.

Baekhyun mendekap Chanlie dengan hati-hati. "Apa lukanya masih terasa sakit?" tanya Baekhyun setelah melepas pelukannya

"Hngg..sedikit"

"4 jahitan di kening" sahut Chanyeol, Baekhyun menoleh dengan ekspresi ngeri.

"Kepalanya membentur aspal saat terjatuh. Chanlie baru diperbolehkan pulang besok setelah melihat hasil CT scan-nya, semoga tidak ada luka dalam yang serius"

Baekhyun menatap Chanlie lagi, merasa bersalah karena tidak segera menjenguknya kemarin.

"Maaf Chanlie, agasshi kesini tidak membawa apa-apa"

"Tidak apa-apa, agasshi sudah datang saja aku senang, hehe"

Lalu Chanyeol menyuruh Chanlie menghabiskan makan malamnya karena tadi ia sempat merajuk tidak mau makan kalau Baekhyun belum datang. Chanlie meminta Baekhyun untuk menyuapinya dan dengan senang hati Baekhyun bersedia melakukannya.

"Byun agasshi baik sekali ya daddy" bisik Hyechan yang duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol

"Ya" jawab Chanyeol, tatapannya tidak lepas dari Baekhyun yang sedang mendengar cerita Chanlie yang menjuarai lomba lari beberapa hari lalu.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan kalau punya ibu seperti Byun-agasshi"

Chanyeol menoleh ke Hyechan yang barusan dengan entengnya mengucapkan kalimat itu, tidak tahu betapa besar efeknya terhadap Chanyeol yang mendengarnya.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Sudah hampir pukul 9 malam dan jam besuk pasien hampir berakhir, Chanlie sudah tertidur setelah meminum obatnya sementara Hyechan sudah diantar pulang oleh sekretaris Kang.

"Ayo, Byun, kuantarkan pulang"

"Tidak perlu sajangnim, nanti tidak ada yang menjaga Chanlie disini, saya bisa pulang sendiri"

"Byun, kau pikir aku rela membiarkanmu pulang sendiri begitu saja setelah kau merelakan waktumu untuk menemui dan menemani Chanlie hingga tertidur di jam segini? Lagipula masih ada perawat yang akan menjaganya. Ayo"

Entah refleks atau tidak, Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya. Baekhyun pasrah saja digandeng paksa oleh Chanyeol sampai ke parkiran meski jantungnya berdebar keras tak karuan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di depan gedung apartement Baekhyun yang sudah terlihat sepi.

"Terima kasih sajangnim. Hati-hati dijalan" ucap Baekhyun setelah melepas _seatbelt_nya, tapi Chanyeol hanya bergumam pelan dengan tatapan yang lurus kedepan.

Baekhyun turun dari mobil lalu melangkah memasuki area depan gedung apartement ketika sebuah tangan menahan lengan Baekhyun dari belakang. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah berada dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak membalas apa-apa ketika Baekhyun pamit turun dari mobilnya. Ia merasa bukan tipe orang yang dengan mudah menunjukkan perasaan atau emosinya dihadapan orang lain. Namun untuk kali ini Chanyeol perlu melakukan sesuatu terhadap sekretarisnya yang sejauh ini sudah seringkali meluangkan waktu untuk Chanlie dan Hyechan. Chanyeol keluar dari mobil lalu membanting pintunya sebelum mengejar Baekhyun...

... dan Chanyeol berhasil meraih lengan Baekhyun untuk menahannya.

.

.

.

"S-sajangnim.."

.

.

.

_Baekhyun - __두근거려 __(Beautiful_)

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**

_Longest chapter so far_... semoga nggak mengecewakan kalian yang udah nungguin lebih dari 2 minggu. Makasih buat yang ngingetin melalui PM dan Twitter. Selamat untuk yang baru selesai ujian. Ini hadiah untuk kalian :) Duh, chanbek makin frontal. Aku harus gimana...

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meninggalkan jejak melalui fav/follow/review :)**

Review kalian suka jadi penyemangat setiap aku kehilangan mood untuk nulis. Sekali lagi makasih udah meluangkan waktu buat baca LU. XOXO.

**LASTLY, PLEASE KINDLY SUBMIT YOUR REVIEW :)**

May, 7th

© Riri 2015


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Heart Can't Lie**

* * *

Kangjoon pulang dengan pikiran tidak tenang, urusan penting macam apa yang membuat Baekhyun harus meninggalkannya tadi? Ia sempat mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun namun baik panggilan maupun pesannya tidak diangkat ataupun dibalas. Kangjoon memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga Baekhyun pulang di tempat parkir yang berbatasan langsung dengan area depan apartement tanpa keluar dari mobilnya.

Hampir pukul 10 malam ketika Kangjoon melihat Baekhyun memasuki area apartement. Kangjoon hendak mencegatnya namun terhenti ketika seorang pria menahan lengan Baekhyun dari belakang. Khawatir terjadi sesuatu, Kangjoon bergegas keluar dari mobilnya dan memanggil Baekhyun.

**…**

"S-sajangnim.." Baekhyun berucap pelan, bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang hanya diam tidak menyahut apa-apa. Bola mata Chanyeol bergerak-gerak menatap mata kanan dan kiri Baekhyun secara bergantian.

"Byun, aku—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun!"

Keduanya menoleh. Terlihat Kangjoon melangkah cepat menghampiri, perlahan Chanyeol melepas genggamannya dari lengan Baekhyun.

"Kangjoon?"

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Kangjoon

"Tadi.. ada keperluan lain" Baekhyun menjawab dengan gugup, sedikit tidak nyaman ketika mendapati Kangjoon melemparkan tatapan curiga ke Chanyeol

"Hngg.. Kangjoon, ini atasanku, Park-sajangnim. Sajangnim, ini Kangjoon, teman saya"

Lalu kedua lelaki itu bersalaman sebentar.

"Byun, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang. Sampai bertemu hari Senin" pamit Chanyeol

"Tunggu! Sajangnim tadi—"

"Selamat malam" Chanyeol berbalik lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Kau kemana saja dari tadi tidak bisa kuhubungi?" tanya Kangjoon sesaat setelah Chanyeol pergi

"Maaf aku ada perlu dengan atasanku" jawab Baekhyun setelah beralih dari menatap punggung Chanyeol yang perlahan menjauh dengan melangkah cepat

"Aku kira dia akan melakukan sesuatu karena menahanmu begitu, makanya aku langsung kesini" jelas Kangjoon.

Baekhyun tahu tadi itu Chanyeol ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun karena Kangjoon tiba-tiba muncul Chanyeol jadi terlihat mengurungkan niatnya.

'_Kira-kira apa yang ingin sajangnim katakan tadi..'_

* * *

**Storyline by silverbush**

**Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun**

in

**LOVE UNCONDITIONALLY**

* * *

_Mata Chanyeol terpejam, tidak sepenuhnya tertidur karena ia masih bisa merasakan tiupan lembut angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan mampu mendengar gemerisik rumput yang bergoyang disekitar telinganya. Begitu nyaman. Chanyeol membuka mata ketika mendengar suara gelak tawa dua orang anak kecil. Lalu ia terbangun, menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia berbaring hanya tak beralaskan apapun selain rumput. Chanyeol menyesuaikan penglihatannya sejenak. Ia sedang berada di padang rumput dan ilalang yang luas dengan langit cerah yang menaunginya. _

_Kemudian suara riang itu terdengar lagi. Chanyeol menoleh ke segala arah demi mencari dari mana suara itu berasal._

_'__Chanlie? Hyechan?'_

_Mata Chanyeol menyipit saat melihat kedua anaknya sedang berlarian sambil tertawa diantara ilalang yang tumbuh pendek di sekitar mereka, tidak terlalu jauh dari posisi Chanyeol saat ini. Lalu suara lain menelusup ke indera pendengaran Chanyeol._

_"__Chanlie, Hyechan, kemari sayang" _

_Chanyeol membeku, 'Suara ini…'_

_Chanyeol menoleh ke arah lain dan mendapati perempuan itu berdiri disana. Hyejin. _

_"__Mommy!" si kembar berseru senang lalu berlarian menghampiri Hyejin yang membuka tangannya dengan lebar, siap menyambut kedua buah hatinya. Chanyeol masih mematung di tempat hingga Chanlie dan Hyechan berhasil masuk ke dalam dekapan sang ibu yang memeluk mereka dengan hangat. Dada Chanyeol seperti dihantam sesuatu dari dalam._

_ '__Ya Tuhan, apa ini..'_

_Hyejin menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol disana. _

_"__Chan" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol tidak menyahut, jangankan menggerakan lidahnya yang mendadak terasa kelu, bahkan Chanyeol tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi mulutnya menganga, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini._

_Setelah melepas pelukannya, Hyejin mencium kening Chanlie dan Hyechan satu persatu sebelum menggandeng si kembar di sisi kanan-kirinya lalu berbalik, melangkah menjauhi Chanyeol._

_'__Hyejin, tunggu! Jangan pergi!'_

_Akhirnya Chanyeol mampu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar._

_"__Hyejin!" jeritnya, namun yang dipanggil tidak menoleh. Pun Chanlie dan Hyechan terlihat tidak peduli, seolah tidak mendengar panggilan ayah mereka._

_Chanyeol berhasil menyusul dan meraih salah satu pundak Hyejin, memaksa wanita itu untuk berbalik agar berhadapan dengannya. Begitu sosok itu menoleh, Chanyeol tidak bisa lebih terkejut dari ini. Perempuan yang sedang tersenyum dihadapannya sekarang sudah berganti, bukan lagi Hyejin._

_._

_._

_"__B-Byun?"_

**. . . .**

Chanyeol terbangun dengan gerakan tiba-tiba hingga selimutnya turun sampai ke batas pinggang. Nafasnya tersengal, Chanyeol berusaha menelan ludahnya yang mendadak terasa sulit seperti menelan kerikil. Ia menoleh ke Chanlie yang masih tertidur dengan tenang diatas ranjang rumah sakit lalu melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 2 lebih 27 menit, dini hari. Chanyeol menghela nafas, menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

_Mimpi apa itu tadi.._

Chanyeol membatin, berusaha menenangkan diri. Setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya, Chanyeol menyibak selimutnya, beranjak dari sofa lalu menghampiri Chanlie yang terbaring pulas, mengelus kepala lalu mencium kening puteranya itu sebelum membenarkan letak selimutnya.

Lalu sekelebatan mimpi yang barusan dialaminya muncul dalam pikirannya. Chanyel berdesis pelan sambil memijat keningnya.

_I must be exhausted, that's why I'm imagining things_.

Chanyeol berpikiran demikian karena selama dua hari ini ia harus menginap dan menjaga Chanlie di rumah sakit lalu mengurus segala sesuatunya sendiri meski bisa saja ia meminta bantuan sekretaris Kang, namun sebagai orang tua Chanyeol merasa dia sendiri yang harus turun tangan.

Merasa tidak ada keinginan untuk kembal tidur, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk turun lalu keluar menuju minimart 24 jam yang berada di seberang rumah sakit. Sekaleng minuman ringan mungkin bisa membuatnya lebih baik.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit sambil membawa bingkisan berupa buah-buahan segar dan satu pot kecil seukuran gelas yang ditumbuhi kaktus mini yang dikemas dalam _plastic wrap_ bermotif dan dihiasi pita, lengkap dengan kartu bertuliskan pesan lekas sembuh yang tertempel diatasnya. Baekhyun sempat mampir ke florist dan berencana memberikan karangan bunga, paling tidak baby's breath atau aster putih, tapi mengingat Chanlie adalah anak lelaki, akhirnya Baekhyun memilih kaktus sebagai gantinya.

Sekarang Baekhyun sudah berada di depan pintu kamar rawat Chanlie dan melihat ke dalam melalui kaca yang berada di pintu. Ternyata ada tuan dan nyonya Park juga di dalam yang sedang membantu berkemas, sepertinya Chanlie sudah diperbolehkan pulang.

Baekhyun langsung melangkah mundur. Ia tidak bisa masuk, nyonya Park ada disana. Kemudian Bekhyun menunduk, menatap bingkisan yang dibawanya. _Lalu ini mau dikemanakan?_ Baekhyun tidak berani mengunjungi rumah Chanyeol lagi. Apa diberikan ke Chanyeol besok Senin saja ei kantor? Ya, lebih baik begitu daripada harus berhadapan dengan nyonya Park lagi. Baekhyun mengehela nafas sebelum memutar badannya dan malah berhadapan dengan Seohyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah darinya, kelihatannya Seohyun ingin menjenguk Chanlie juga. Sama seperti Baekhyun, Seohyun turut membawa bingkisan, namun ukurannya lebih besar.

Baekhyun menyapa lebih dulu, "Annyeonghaseyo"

"Bukankah kau sekretarisnya Chanyeol?" tanya Seohyun langsung tanpa membalas sapaan Baekhyun

"Ne, aku Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri

"Aku Seohyun. Mau apa datang kesini?"

"Tadinya ingin mengunjungi Chanlie tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa masuk kedalam. Hng… Seohyun-ssi, boleh aku menitipkan ini untuk diberikan ke Chanlie?" Baekhyun menunjukkan bingkisannya

Seohyun terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menyanggupi permintaan Baekhyun, "Baiklah, sini berikan padaku"

Baekhyun menyerahkannya ke Seohyun, "Terima kasih Seohyun-ssi."

"Ya" Seohyun berucap datar

Setelah itu Baekhyun pamit pergi sementara Seohyun yang masih berdiri ditempat, melihat kepergian Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat berat untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Setelah Baekhyun menghilang di belokan lorong rumah sakit, Seohyun beralih ke bingkisan yang dititipkan Baekhyun padanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan. Lalu wanita itu berjalan mendekati sebuah tempat sampah yang terletak tidak jauh darinya, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, Seohyun membuang titipan Baekhyun seperti layaknya membuang barang tidak berguna sebelum memasuki kamar rawat Chanlie dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Sekeluarnya dari rumah sakit, Baekhyun melangkah lambat sambil menatap hampa ke jalanan dibawahnya. Tadinya ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan Chanlie, namun sepertinya keberuntungan belum berpihak padanya karena nyonya Park ada disana. Baekhyun berhenti ketika mendengar ponselnya berbunyi, mengambil benda pipih itu dari dalam tasnya. Panggilan masuk, dari Chanyeol.

"Yoboseyo"

"_Yoboseyo, Byun_"

"Ada apa sajangnim?"

"_Hmm.. aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau Chanlie sudah diperbolehkan pulang hari ini_"

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Sampaikan salam saya untuk Chanlie"

"Ya _nanti akan kusampaikan._

_"__Oh ya, kita harus meanjutkan diskusi mengenai proposal yang sempat tertunda_ _di hari Jumat lalu,_ _ku tunggu di ruanganku besok pagi saat jam masuk kantor_"

"Ne, sajangnim"

"_Ya sudah, sampai bertemu besok_"

"Sampai bertemu besok, sajangnim"

Baekhyun memutus panggilan lebih dulu kemudian memandangi layar ponselnya.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Panggilan terputus.

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan baru sadar. Jadi tujuan awal ia menghubungi Baekhyun tadi hanya sekedar memberitahu kalau Chanlie sudah diperbolehkan pulang?

Tadi itu Chanyeol baru saja selesai mengurus biaya administrasi rumah sakit dan hendak kembali ke kamar inap Chanlie, lalu entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, Chanyeol berhenti lalu menepi di koridor rumah sakit, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari nomor Baekhyun yang tersimpan di dalam kontak. Chanyeol ingat ia sempat memberitahu Baekhyun jika hasil _CT scan_ tidak menunjukkan ada luka yang serius maka Chanlie akan diizinkan pulang hari ini.

_Lalu sepenting itukah sampai Baekhyun harus tahu?_

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh, Seohyun yang memanggilnya. Lalu ia melihat salah satu tangan Chanyeol yang menggantung di udara dengan ponsel masih dalam genggamannya.

"Habis menghubungi siapa?"

Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya, "Sekreatarisku, urusan kantor" Chanyeol tidak bohong kan? Tapi tidak pula sepenuhnya jujur.

"Hmm, kupikir ada apa, habis kau lama sekali. Chanlie sudah menunggumu didalam, sudah tidak sabar ingin pulang katanya" Seohyun memberitahu

"Oh, baiklah" Chanyeol melangkah duluan menuju kamar Chanlie, meninggalkan Seohyun yang tatapannya perlahan berubah tajam melihat punggung Chanyeol.

Dokter sedang memeriksa Chanlie untuk yang terakhir ketika Chanyeol memasuki kamar. Setelah mengobrol sebentar mengenai keadaan Chanlie dan dokter pun pamit keluar.

"Dad, ayo pulang sekarang" Chanlie merajuk

"_Okay, captain_" Chanyeol menggendong Chanlie turun dari ranjang lalu menggandennya, sementara tangan yang satunya hendak meraih tas yang berisi pakaian namun Seohyun mencegahnya.

"Biar aku saja"

"Terima kasih"

Eunhye tersenyum atas inisiatif Seohyun namun Chanlie melihat dengan tidak suka,

"Oh ya dad, semalam Byun-agasshi pulang jam berapa?"

Eunhye dan Seohyun langsung menoleh ke Chanlie secara bersamaan.

"Setelah Chanlie tidur, daddy langsung mengantar Byun-agasshi pulang" jawab Chanyeol biasa

"Semalam sekretarismu itu kemari?" tanya Eunhye

"Ya, Chanlie ingin bertemu dengan Byun lalu aku memintanya untuk kesini."

"Hm"

Eunhye beralih menatap Seohyun yang genggaman tangannya mengerat pada tas yang ia bawa sementara Chanlie diam-diam tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

"Baekhyun-a!" Minseok memekik senang melihat Baekhyun berada di coffee shopnya.

"Annyeong, eonni" sapa Baekhyun seadanya.

"Eeh, kenapa lesu begitu? Sedang ada masalah?"

"Eoh? A-aniyo.."

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong. Ayo kita ke pojokan sana" Minseok menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju meja tempat biasa mereka berkumpul. Setelah memesankan minuman untuk mereka berdua, Minseok memulai

"Coba ceritakan pada eonni ada apa"

"Bukan apa-apa eonni, hanya masalah pekerjaan biasa" Baekhyun mengelak

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol?"

"Aa..tidak kok.." Baekhyun menjawab gugup

"Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol, bagaimana kau dengannya, Baek?"

"Bagaimana apanya eonni? Aku dan sajangnim tidak ada apa-apa.."

"Jadi sejauh ini belum ada kemajuan?"

"Sajangnim sudah memiliki calon pendamping, eonni" Baekhyun menjawab pelan

"Mwo?! Jinjjayo? Jangan-jangan kau jadi tidak bersemangat karena hal ini ya?"

"Hngg.. sejak awal aku memang tidak mau terlalu berharap, eonni"

"Ya sudahlah Baek, pun kalau jodoh tidak akan kemana, iya kan?"

Baik Luhan maupun Minseok tanggapannya tidak jauh berbeda, tidak tahu saja halangan utamanya adalah ibu Chanyeol sendiri.

"Ah iya, lusa Yifan akan tiba disini, bagaimana persiapan yang kau dan Chanyeol lakukan?"

"Sudah hampir beres, tinggal mengambil pesanan kostum, eonni dan Kyungsoo bagaimana?"

"Ya, semuanya sudah dipesan, tinggal nanti melihat hasilnya bagaimana. Akhir-akhir ini Luhan suka mengeluh padaku kalau Yifan jadi jarang menghubunginya, mungkin ini bagian dari rencana."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun jadi merasa tidak enak, selama ini selalu ia yang bercerita ke Luhan dan eonninya itu selalu bersedia mendengarkan, "Kasihan sekali, pasti Luhan eonni mengira yang tidak-tidak"

"Luhan hanya perlu sedikit bersabar. Kau tahu, aku kagum dengan mereka berdua, walau terpisah jarak dan jarang sekali bertemu tapi mereka masih bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini. Maksudku, jika memang saling mencintai dan ingin memiliki satu sama lain, apapun pasti akan dilakukan karena cinta itu layak untuk diperjuangkan, Baek. Meskipun misalnya kau harus merelakan cintamu tidak terbalas maka hal itu mengajarkanmu untuk berbesar hati. Selain itu, kau akan mengetahui satu hal,"

Minseok memberi jeda,

"—ada seseorang lain yang lebih pantas untuk menerima perasaanmu"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Hari Senin. Kangjoon sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartement Baekhyun, menunggu penghuninya keluar untuk berangkat bekerja.

"Selamat pagi, Baek" sapa Kangjoon begitu Baekhyun muncul.

"Oh, pagi Joon" balas Baekhyun sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Bisa berangkat sekarang?"

"Hm" Baekhyun mengangguk

"Kemarin kau kemana? Seharian tidak berada di apartementmu, dihubungi pun tidak direspon" tanya Kangjoon ketika mereka sudah di perjalanan.

Kemarin itu Baekhyun pulang ketika hari mulai gelap. Setelah dari coffee shop Minseok, ia berjalan tidak menentu arah ingin kemana, memikirkan perkataan Minseok tadi. Lalu ia malah mampir ke taman kota dan menghabiskan sisa waktunya sambil duduk menenangkan diri.

"Kau mengunjungi apartementku? Ada apa?"

"Ingin membicarakan suatu hal, tapi lain waktu saja."

"Hm..ya sudah"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Chanyeol sedang berjongkok dihadapan kedua anaknya sembari memberi pesan ke Chanlie ketika mengantar mereka ke sekolah pagi itu.

"Duduk saja yang manis saat saat jam istirahat dan jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Jika kepalamu terasa pusing, minta tolong ke ibu guru untuk mengantarkan ke ruang kesehatan, mengerti?"

"Mengerti, dad"

"_Good_. Hyechan juga jangan jauh-jauh dari Chanlie oppa, awasi dan kalau ia mau bermain lari-larian marahi saja, ini perintah langsung dari daddy."

"Siap, dad"

Chanyeol lalu berdiri sambil merapikan jasnya, "Baiklah, daddy ke kantor dulu, jadilah anak-anak yang baik, daddy mencintai kalian" Chanyeol membungkuk lalu mencium puncak kepala Chanlie dan Hyechan sambil memegangi kedua pipi mereka secara bergantian.

"Bye daaad" anak-anak melambaikan tangan sebelum sebelum masuk ke pekarangan sekolah.

Chanyeol kembali memasuki mobilnya, melanjutkan perjalanan ke kantor. Setibanya disana, beberapa karyawan yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya menyapa dengan hormat, Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan dengan wajah serius seperti biasa. Chanyeol tidak sadar kalau Baekhyun juga baru sampai dan sedang mensejajarkan langkah cepat Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi, sajangnim"

Chanyeol menoleh, "Pagi" balasnya singkat, lalu refleks menyerahkan tas kerjanya ke Baekhyun untuk sekretarisnya itu bawakan.

"Kita langsung ke ruanganku saja"

"Ne, sajangnim" Baekhyun mengangguk.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Diskusi yang dilakukan bersama Park-sajangim berjalan lancar, dapat dipastikan minggu depan proposal yang hendak diajukan sudah bisa disubmit ke perusahaan komersil yang ditargetkan. Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol ketika merasa ponselnya bergetar dan berbunyi singkat. Pesan masuk. Baekhyun membaca pesan dari nomor yang tidak tersimpan dalam kontaknya.

_Baekhyun-ssi, ini aku, Seohyun. Bisa kita bertemu nanti siang? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan., kuharap kau meluangkan waktu_.

Baekhyun mengernyit, Seohyun-ssi?

Mengira akan ada sesuatu yang penting untuk dibicarakan, Baekhyun mengiyakan ajakan Seohyun.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Seohyun melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya, sudah memasuki jam istirahat makan siang, harusnya sebentar lagi Baekhyun datang. Seohyun mengajaknya bertemu di sebuah restoran yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor Park Inc. Tidak lama kemudian, Baekhyun datang dan mengenali Seohyun yang duduk manis di meja yang berada di sudut dining area.

"Silahkan duduk, Baekhyun-ssi" Seohyun mempersilahkan begitu Baekhyun sampai di meja yang sudah ia pesan

"Terima kasih" Baekhyun menarik kursi dihadapan Seohyun.

Seorang pelayan datang untuk memberikan buku menu dan setelah pelayan pergi sesudah mereka memesan makanan, Seohyun memulai.

"Kau pasti heran kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengajakmu bertemu meski kita baru mengobrol sekali tepatnya ketika di rumah sakit kemarin" tebak Seohyun yang memang benar adanya, namun Baekhyun tidak mengakuinya secara lisan.

"Hm.. memangnya apa yang ingin Seohyun-ssi bicarakan denganku?" Baekhyun bergerak tidak nyaman di kursinya, merasa pembicaraan ini tidak akan sesantai sebagaimana Seohyun berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin.

"Sebenarnya yang ingin aku katakan tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang sudah Park-ahjumma sampaikan padamu"

Ekspresi Baekhyun menegang mendengar nyonya Park dilibatkan dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Apapun usaha yang sedang kaulakuan untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol, kuharap kau menghentikannya sekarang juga. Termasuk dengan mendekati anak-anaknya."

"Seohyun-ssi, kau salah—"

"Aku belum selesai, Baekhyun-ssi." Seohyun memotong, "Bukankah kau sudah tahu masa lalu Chanyeol yang ditinggal mati oleh kekasihnya yang belum sempat ia nikahi namun sudah memberikannya 'buah' dari hubungan terlarang yang mereka lakukan sebelum waktunya? Dan karena alasan itu pula Park-ahjumma tidak sembarangan mencarikan Chanyeol pendamping sekaligus pengganti ibu dari Chanlie dan Hyechan"

Baekhyun terlalu kaget bercampur bingung mendengar penuturan Seohyun barusan hingga tidak mampu berucap apa-apa. Melihat tanggapan Baekhyun, Seohyun menyimpulkan,

"Oh, kau belum tahu?" Seohyun terdengar meremehkan, "Melihat kedekatanmu dengannya dikantor, kukira Chanyeol sudah menceritakannya padamu, tapi kau malah melewatkan satu fakta penting tentang masa lalunya. Seharusnya hal ini membuatmu sadar Baekhyun-ssi, bahwa kau bukan siapa-siapa bagi Chanyeol. Mungkin kau bisa merebut hati anak-anak, tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol, karena aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ingat itu Baekhyun-ssi"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Baekhyun menahan luapan emosinya sekembalinya ke kantor hingga jam pulang kerja, ia tidak ingin kembali terlihat kacau dan berusaha bersikap biasa ketika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol diruangnnya untuk meminta tanda tangan berkas atau sekedar meminta konfirmasi jadwal _meeting_. Namun sekembalinya ke apartement—dengan mengabaikan ajakan pulang bersama dari Kangjoon—Baekhyun baru meluapkan semuanya. Sangat melelahkan hati jika berada di pihak yang selalu disalahkan dan tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu tanpa dituduh memiliki maksud lain atas tindakan sendiri. Baekhyun hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa simpatinya pada Chanlie dengan mengunjunginya namun Seohyun mengira ia bermaksud lebih dari itu.

Baekhyun mengabaikan ponselnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi, paling dari Kangjoon yang ingin menanyakan kenapa Baekhyun pulang lebih dulu. Ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu dulu. Begitu pun keesokan harinya, Baekhyun berangkat lebih pagi setelah mengirim pesan singkat ke Kangjoon bahwa ia akan berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya.

Baekhyun sedang berdiam diri di ruangannya sambil menunggu jam masuk kantor ketika pintu diketuk dari luar. Baekhyun membuka pintu dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah berdiri dihadapannya, tampan dan menyegarkan seperti biasanya.

"Byun, nanti siang temani aku ke bandara, kita akan menjemput Yifan-hyung"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, ingin menolak tapi bagaimana, kalau saja Yifan dijemput setelah jam pulang kerja Baekhyun bisa beralasan ada keperluan lain di rumah, tapi ini masih jam kerja. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun mengiyakan.

"Ne, sajangnim."

"_Good_. Kutunggu setelah istirahat makan siang"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Baekhyun sedang bediri di pelataran gedung bagian depan, menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang mengambil mobilnya di parkiran. Hanya beberapa menit berselang, mobil Chanyeol muncul dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menarik nafas sebelum membuka pintu mobil, semoga tidak ada karyawan yang menjadi mata-mata dan mengadukan hal ini ke nyonya Park maupun Seohyun.

Chanyeol baru melajukan mobilnya setelah Baekhyun memasang _seatbelt_. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, Chanyeol fokus menyetir sambil sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak bergerak, hanya memandang kosong keluar jendela. Dalam benaknya, kalimat Luhan dan Seohyun berdengung secara bergantian.

"_Sure you are kind of 'someone' to him, B_"

"_Seharusnya hal ini membuatmu sadar Baekhyun-ssi, bahwa kau bukan siapa-siapa bagi Chanyeol._"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, kenapa ia harus dipusingkan dengan hal seperti ini.

"Byun" suara baritone Chanyeol memanggilnya "Kau sakit?"

_Ya, karenamu dan perasaan bodohku terhadapmu,_ Baekhyun menjawab dalam hati.

"A-aniyo sajangnim"

Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah, apa jangan-jangan Chanyeol memperhatikannya. Baekhyun jadi lebih mengontrol ekspresi dan berusaha terlihat tenang. Setibanya di bandara dan setelah Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya, mereka menunggu di kedatangan luar negeri bersama dengan penjemput penumpang yang lain yang sudah datang lebih dulu. Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya, harusnya pesawat dengan penerbangan dari Vancouver sudah mendarat beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kemudian para penumpang mulai bermunculan dengan _luggage carrier_ masing-masing. Memanfaatkan tinggi tubuhnya, Chanyeol mencari keberadaan Yifan diantara kerumunan yang baru datang dan tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan sosok kelebihan tinggi dengan wajah galak dan alis menyebalkan.

"Yifan hyung!" Chanyeol memanggil, mengangkat salah satu tangannya.

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum akhirnya bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol. Yifan tersenyum lebar lalu melangkah menghampiri dan memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"_Miss you so much, Yeollo_" Yifan berucap sambil memejamkan matanya

"_Sounds gay to me_" canda Chanyeol

Yifan melepas pelukannya "_Wait, we are not? Don't you remember our collage days back then in US?_" Yifan malah menanggapi

"_Hyung, please_." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, secara tidak langsung menyuruh Yifan berhenti karena ada Baekhyun disini.

Lalu Yifan baru sadar kalau ternyata Chanyeol tidak sendiri.

"Baekhyun?"

_"_Hai, oppa_"_

_"__Whoa, long time no see. _Apa kabarmu?" Yifan juga memeluk Baekhyun sebentar_,_ sedikit menggunakan bahasa Korea sebisanya.

_"_Baik oppa_"_

_"__So, you guys are coming together?_"

"_Yeah_," jawab Chanyeol, "_Baekhyun happens to be my secretary, actually_"

"_What?_ _For real?!_" Yifan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya, ia mengira Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling kenal karena rencana lamarannya ini. "_Wow, it's a small world we live in, isn't it?"_

Lalu Chanyeol mengusulkan untuk mengantar Yifan ke hotel untuk beristirahat karena pasti melelahkan sehabis melalui perjalanan 13 jam. Namun di tengah perjalanan Yifan ingin ditemani makan, akhirnya mereka mampir ke sebuah restoran cepat saji yang tidak jauh dari hotel sambil membicarakan berbagai hal.

Kemudian Baekhyun izin sebentar untuk mengangkat panggilan dari ponselnya. Nama Taehyung tertera di layar.

"Yoboseyo,Taehyung-ie"

"_Noona! Ini gawat, eomma masuk rumah sakit!_" suara Taehyung terdengar panik

"Rumah sakit? Memangnya eomma kenapa?!" Baekhyun jadi terbawa panik, berbagai kemunginan terburuk melintas di pikirannya

"_Eomma pingsan di jalan, sepertinya hipotensinya kambuh. Sekarang masih belum sadar dan sedang ditangani oleh dokter. Sudah beberapa hari ini eomma mengeluh tidak enak badan tapi setiap ku ajak ke dokter eomma selalu menolak dan mengatakan ia baik-baik saja. Bagaimana ini noona? Aku takut eomma..._" Taehyung tidak berani melanjutkan

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak! Kalau begitu noona akan pulang kesana sekarang juga"

"_T-tapi noona kan__—"_

"Berdoa saja semoga keadaan eomma bisa membaik, segera kabari noona jika ada sesuatu, mengerti?"

"Ne, noona."

_Pip!_

Begitu sambungan terputus, Baekhyun langsung kembali ke meja yang tadi ditempati lalu mengambil tasnya.

"Sajangnim, Yifan-oppa, maaf aku harus pamit sekarang"

"Ada apa Baekhyun? Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?" tanya Yifan

"Ada.. sesuatu hal, yang jelas aku harus pergi sekarang, aku duluan." Baekhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Yifan yang sama-sama heran dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang terkesan tiba-tiba seolah ada urusan darurat yang harus diselesaikan. Lalu Chanyeol berinisiatif mengejar Baekhyun yang masih didepan restoran, sedang menunggu taksi.

"Hey" Chanyeol meraih pundak Baekhyun, Baekhyun menoleh dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol

"Maaf sajangnim karena ini mendadak, saya rasa saya akan izin tidak masuk kerja untuk besok dan beberapa hari kedepan, saya harus pulang ke Busan sekarang" jelas Baekhyun dengan suara yang agak tercekat karena menahan tangis, sama seperti Taehyung, ia juga sebenarnya takut terjadi apa-apa dengan eommanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ibu saya.. masuk rumah sakit.." Baekhyun menyeka air matanya yang sudah terlanjur menetes.

Chanyeol diam sebentar.

"Lalu sekarang kau mau kemana?"

"Stasiun kereta.."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, "Ayo, biar aku antarkan" lalu menariknya menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir sambil memberitahu Yifan kalau mereka akan pergi duluan dan tidak jadi mengantarnya sampai hotel.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun yang terlihat _blank_, mungkin karena terlalu panik dan khawatir, jadi tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya menuju stasiun Gyeongbu, dan begitu sampai disana, Chanyeol melangkah cepat sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

"Kita pesan tiket express saja, akan kucari jadwal keberangkatan tercepat"

"S-sajangnim.."

Chanyeol berhenti dan menoleh, "Ya?"

Dengan suara bergetar Baekhyun berucap, "Sajangnim tidak perlu repot, biar aku yang—"

"Serahkan saja padaku, aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke Busan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N**

Speechless.. kemarin udah sempet ngasih tau bakal update LU hari ini di Twitter dan gak nyangka bakal barengan sama teaser Love Me Right oh my god chanyeol oh my gaaaahdasjdasdjaklqjfkyq *jumps off the cliff*

Gak berasa udah 3 minggu gak update.. untuk yang nanya, uname Twitterku baekyeolite.

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meninggalkan jejak melalui fav/follow/review** *throws million hearts* keep anticipating the upcoming chapters!

**Lastly, please kindly press the review button and give me your thoughts about this chapter :)**

May, 28th

© Riri 2015

* * *

P.S: kak deestacia, maaf PMnya gak aku balas lagi kak, habis aku bingung..

P.S.S: Yu, kamu nyadar ya? Apa bikin bacanya jadi gak nyaman?


	19. Chapter 19

**Storyline by silverbush**

**Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun**

in

**LOVE UNCONDITIONALLY**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Sincerity**

* * *

"_Jadi daddy malam ini tidak pulang?_" suara Hyechan terdengar merengut dari seberang sana.

"Iya, daddy harus menemani Byun-agasshi, kasihan ibunya yang diluar kota sedang sakit" jelas Chanyeol berusaha memberi pengertian.

"_Oh? Ibunya Byun-agasshi? Ya sudah tidak apa-apa daddy temani saja, pasti agasshi sedih_"

"Ya, terima kasih Hyechannie sudah mau mengerti. Sekarang berikan telponnya pada bibi pelayan, daddy mau bicara."

"_Okay_"

Chanyeol berpesan berbagai hal pada salah satu pelayan dirumahnya selama ia tidak berada dirumah. Setelah itu ia juga menghubungi sekretaris Kang untuk menghandle urusan di kantor sementara waktu jika sampai besok pagi ia belum bisa pulang serta meminta sekretaris keluarganya itu untuk mengurus barang titipan Yifan yang akan digunakan besok. Setelah memutuskan sambungan, Chanyeol kembali menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk sendirian di area tunggu.

"Byun" Chanyeol duduk di sebelah sekretarisnya. Baekhyun buru-buru menghapus air matanya yang sempat menetes dengan jemari lentiknya. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun diam-diam menangis selama ia meninggalkannya sebentar untuk menelpon.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibumu? Ada kabar terbaru?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. Chanyeol mengambil saputangan dari saku bagian dalam jasnya dan memberikannya ke Baekhyun.

"Menangislah, tidak apa-apa" Chanyeol berucap lembut meski wajahnya masih terkesan datar.

Kalau dibiliang seperti itu Baekhyun jadi ingin menangis lagi, padahal sudah susah payah ia menahan air matanya agar Chanyeol tidak perlu melihatnya menangis. Baekhyun hanya diam, membiarkan tangan Chanyeol yang menyodorkan saputangan biru miliknya menggantung di udara tanpa disambut. Bahu Baekhyun terlihat bergetar, dan tidak lama kemudian satu isakan secara tidak sengaja lolos dari bibirnya.

Dengan gerakan pelan, tangan Chanyeol yang lain terangkat untuk memegang pundak Baekhyun lalu membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dari samping agar berhadapan dengannya, kemudian tangan Chanyeol berpindah untuk mengangkat dagu Baekhyun.

"Keluarkan saja, jangan ditahan" ucapnya sembari menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang berada di sekitar mata dan pipi Baekhyun menggunakan saputangannya sementara Baekhyun sendiri tidak berani menatap pria dihadapannya. Benar saja, kalimat terakhir Chanyeol berhasil memancing air mata mata Baekhyun untuk berdesakan keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

_Jangan seperti ini, kumohon._

Baekhyun tahu ini salah. Melihat perlakuan Chanyeol kepadanya membuat harapannya muncul lagi.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, memberanikan diri menjauhkan posisinya dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, sedikit mengagetkan Chanyeol.

"M-maaf sajangnim, saya izin ke toilet dulu" Baekhyun bangkit hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol, namun baru beberapa langkah saja Chanyeol berhasil menyusul lalu menahannya, membuat pergerakan keduanya berhenti sesaat sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"_Don't be burdened, it's okay to cry_" Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan dan di detik berikutnya pertahanan Baekhyun hancur begitu saja dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

_Apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun.._

Baekhyun tidak membenarkan apa yang ia dan atasannya lakukan saat ini namun hatinya tidak bisa dibohongi, Baekhyun berharap tidak apa jika menjadi egois untuk kali ini saja. Chanyeol mengusap pelan punggung Baekhyun yang tertutupi rambut panjangnya, melakukan gestur untuk menenangkan tanpa berucap apa-apa lagi, membiarkan isakan pelan Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar diantara mereka.

Dengan posisi begini Baekhyun jadi tidak yakin apakah ia menangis hanya arena kekhawatirannya pada keadaan sang ibu atau malah turut menangisi hal lain. Sepertinya pilihan kedua lebih tepat. Bukannya Baekhyun memanfaatkan keadaan tapi situasinya sekarang seolah membangkitkan kembali semua perasaan tak menentunya akhir-akhir ini, yang berkaitan dengan Chanyeol tentu saja.

Baekhyun meluapkan rasa kecewa, sedih, dan kesalnya secara bersamaan. Sedih karena terdapat banyak halangan yang menjadikan keadaan tidak berpihak padanya, kecewa karena perasaannya tertuju pada seseorang yang tidak mungkin akan membalasnya, dan kesal karena ketidakmampuannya berbuat sesuatu untuk menghentikannya.

Cukup lama keduanya bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu, sedikit mengundang perhatian beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka dan meskipun begitu, Chanyeol tidak melonggarkan pelukannya sedikitpun walau Baekhyun sendiri tidak balas memeluknya.

"Sajangnim.." panggil Baekhyun dengan suara khas hidung tersumbat sehabis menangis

"Hng?"

"Saya.. sudah tidak apa-apa" Baekhyun beralasan, secara tidak langsung bermaksud meminta Chanyeol untuk melepas pelukannya. Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun.

"Maaf kemeja sajangnim jadi basah"

Chanyeol melirik ke bawah sekilas, tepatnya ke bagian dadanya dimana wajah Baekhyun terbenam disana tadi. "Tidak masalah" ucapnya enteng.

Merasa canggung, Baekhyun mengelap bagian dada kemeja putih Chanyeol yang terdapat bercak air yang melebar dengan tangannya namun dihentikan oleh Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menggenggam pergelangan Baekhyun. Refleks, Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu memberinya sorotan intens ketika Baekhyun bertemu pandang dengan sepasang obsidian milik Chanyeol. Saking seriusnya, kening Chanyeol sampai berkerut dalam hingga kedua ujung alisnya nyaris bertautan.

Bola mata Chanyeol bergerak menatap mata kiri dan kanan Baekhyun secara bergantian seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu yang tersembunyi entah apapun itu dari mata sipit Baekhyun yang sedikit bengkak dan memerah. Keduanya sama-sama tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun hingga suara dari speaker di stasiun yang menginformasikan para penumpang dengan tujuan ke Busan dipersilahkan menaiki kereta yang baru saja tiba mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

"Maaf" Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya sekaligus melepas Baekhyun. "Ayo kita berangkat," lanjutnya sembari melangkah mendahului Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengikuti meski terdapat tanda tanya besar diatas kepalanya mengingat perilaku sajangnimnya barusan yang sama anehnya ketika malam dimana ia mengantar Baekhyun pulang setelah menjenguk Chanlie di rumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Selama perjalanan, tangan Baekhyun tidak pernah lepas dari ponselnya, menunggu jika sewaktu-waktu Taehyung menghubunginya untuk memberitahu kalau terjadi sesuatu. Namun berdasarkan kontak terakhir dengan adik laki-lakinya itu, dokter mengatakan tinggal menunggu sang ibu sadar setelah diberi penanganan.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari 3 jam untuk sampai ke Busan dari Seoul jika menggunakan KTX atau layanan kereta cepat. Setelah turun, kali ini Baekhyun yang memimpin jalan menuju rumah sakit menggunakan taksi dan saat dipertengahan jalan Taehyung menghubungi.

"Ada apa Taehyung?" Baekhyun menjawab panggilan dengan panik, takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan

"_Noona, eomma sudah sadar! sekarang sedang diperiksa dokter_" seru Taehyung dari ujung sana

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun hampir terlonjak dari posisinya, "Syukurlah. Noona sedang diperjalanan menuju rumah sakit, sebentar lagi sampai. Tunggu noona disana ya"

"_Iya, noona. Hati-hati._"

_Pip._

Baekhyun meremas-remas jemarinya dengan tidak sabar. Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya hanya diam dan turut merasa lega meski ia tidak mengetahui apa yang barusan Baekhyun bicarakan dengan adiknya namun sepertinya itu kabar baik. Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Baekhyun dengan tergesa menuju ruang rawat inap yang berada di lantai 4 rumah sakit dengan Chanyeol yang masih setia menemaninya.

"Ibumu dirawat dimana?" tanya Chanyeol yang mensejajari langkah cepat Baekhyun yang fokus melihat nomor kamar

"Kamar 404ㅡini dia"

Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati Taehyung sedang berdiri di samping ranjang dimana ibunya terbaring namun dalam keadaan sadar.

"Baekhyun.." panggil nyonya Byun sambil tersenyum lemah

"Eomma" Baekhyun langsung menghambur memeluk nyonya Byun, bersyukur karena ternyata keadaan sang eomma tidak separah yang ia bayangkan. Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu di pundak eommanya.

"Eomma tidak apa-apa Baekhyun" menyadari kekhawatiran puterinya, nyonya Byun menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Eommaa" tidak peduli walau ia terkesan merengek seperti anak kecil, yang penting Baekhyun lega sudah bertemu eommanya

Cukup lama Baekhyun memeluk ibunya yang masih dalam posisi berbaring hingga akhirnya nyonya Byun menginterupsi

"Baekhyun tidak datang sendiri, eoh?"

"Hng?" Baekhyun baru sadar kalau ada Chanyeol, Baekhyun menarik diri dari rengkuhan nyonya Byun sambil menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya. Lalu dengan sedikit canggung Baekhyun memperkenalkan Chanyeol pada ibu dan adiknya.

"Ngg.. eomma, Taehyung, kenalkan ini Park Chanyeol-sajangnim, atasanku di kantor. Sajangnim, ini adikku Taehyung, dan ini ibuku"

Chanyeol bersalaman dengan Taehyung yang sedikit membungkukkan badannya menghormati Chanyeol yang lebih tua, kemudian kini Chanyeol yang berganti menunduk sopan ke arah nyonya Byun.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol-ssi sudah jauh-jauh mengantar Baekhyun kesini" ucap nyonya Byun keibuan

"Tidak masalah, ahjummeoni." Chanyeol tersenyum santun, hanya sekilas.

Lalu Chanyeol dipersilahkan duduk di sofa yang tersedia sementara Baekhyun menanyai Taehyung mengenai kondisi ibunya sambil duduk di kursi samping ranjang.

"Kata dokter hipotensi eomma sudah cukup parah karena tekanan darahnya terbilang sangat rendah untuk ukuran orang dewasa, kalau tidak segera ditindak bisa membahayakan kesehatan organ vital terutama ginjal. Sebenarnya sudah sejak satu bulan belakangan eomma mengeluh sakit atau lemas, wajahnya juga semakin pucat. Bahkan eomma pernah terjatuh didapur karena kepalanya serasa berputar, tapi setiap aku ajak ke dokter eomma selalu menolak dan melarangku untuk memberitahu noona karena takut noona khawatir" jelas Taehyung

Baekhyun menoleh ke nyonya Byun yang turut mendengarkan penjelasan Taehyung lalu meremas tangan ibunya

"Kenapa eomma bertindak seperti itu? Kalau tiba-tiba eomma langsung jatuh sakit begini aku jadi lebih khawatir"

"Maafkan eomma Baekhyun"

Baekhyun beralih ke Taehyung, "Lalu tindakan apa yang perlu dilakukan sekarang?"

"Pemulihan dan pengobatan untuk meningkatkan kembali tekanan darah agar mencapai batas normal, sepertinya membutuhkan waktu dan setelah itu mungkin eomma sudah diperbolehkan pulang"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk lalu memperhatikan wajah lelah Taehyung dan menyuruh adiknya itu pulang untuk beristirahat karena besok masih harus kuliah. Taehyung berterima kasih lalu pamit pada ibunya dan juga Chanyeol yang masih berada disana.

"Kalian sudah makan malam?" ibu Baekhyun bertanya

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Makan dulu sana, tinggal saja eomma disini"

Baekhyun menoleh ke Chanyeol sebentar, "Baiklah"

Lalu keduanya pergi dari kamar, keluar dari gedung rumah sakit menuju restoran cepat saji 24 jam yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sana. Sambil berjalan, Chanyeol fokus men-scroll layar ponselnya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, lalu ia mengecek jam tangannya sesaat setelah mereka sampai.

"Byun, aku ingin menghubungi anak-anak sebentar, tolong pesankan apa saja untukku"

"Oh, ne sajangnim"

Chanyeol tetap berada di luar sementara Baekhyun masuk lalu memesankan makanan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9, hanya tinggal segelintir orang yang berada disana dan pesanan Baekhyun jadi lebih cepat datang karena tidak ada yang mengantri selain dirinya dan satu orang didepannya tadi.

Sambil membawa nampan, Baekhyun memilih meja dekat dinding kaca restoran yang berbatasan langsung dengan jalanan. Dari tempatnya duduk, Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol yang masih berada diluar, berbicara melalui ponselnya dengan sebelah tangan yang diselipkan ke saku celana. Baekhyun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedetik pun hingga tanpa diduga Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya, membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan refleks membuang muka sambil menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal karena ketahuan sedang memperhatikan. Tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol masuk dan menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Ada salam dari anak-anak untukmu"

"Mereka belum tidur?"

"Baru selesai mengerjakan pr"

Baekhyun tidak menyahut lagi, hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang melepas jas lalu meletakkannya ke kursi kosong disebelahnya, menyisakan kemeja putih polos yang kemudian kancing di kedua ujung lengannya dilepas lalu digulung hingga siku, sudah siap menyantap makanan yang Baekhyun pesan. Keduanya makan dengan tenang tanpa bertukar percakapan hingga selesai dan keluar dari restoran.

"Kalau sajangnim ingin, sajangnim bisa menginap dirumahku. Nanti kuberikan ke supir taksi alamatnya agar diantar sampai depan rumah" Baekhyun menawarkan ketika mereka sedang berjalan berdampingan di trotoar.

"Terima kasih Byun tapi aku sudah memesan kamar di hotel sekitar sini. Kasihan juga nanti adikmu terganggu."

_Jadi sedari tadi ia sibuk dengan ponselnya itu untuk mencari hotel terdekat lalu memesannya?_

"Ah, begitu ya.." Baekhyun berucap pelan sambil menunduk dan tanpa sadar tangannya yang tadi bersedekap kini sedikit memeluk tubuhnya karena angin malam yang berhembus, sedikit merasa kedinginan karena hanya mengenakan blouse formal dengan bahan yang tidak terlalu tebal yang biasa ia pakai untuk bekerja.

"Byun" panggil Chanyeol

Baekhyun menoleh kesamping, "Ya?"

Lalu merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat melingkupi tubuh bagian belakangnya dan mengetahui ternyata Chanyeol memakaikan jas yang tadi ia kenakan ke tubuh Baekhyun. Semburat merah muda dengan cepat menjalari pipi Baekhyun.

"Titip jasku sampai besok, akan kuambil sebelum kembali ke Seoul" ucap Chanyeol seolah tindakan yang ia lakukan adalah hal biasa, tanpa mengetahui kalau apa yang barusan ia lakukan sangat berefek bagi perempuan disebelahnya.

"Ngg.. sajangnim," kini giliran Baekhyun yang memanggil

"Hm?"

Baekhyun diam sebentar, mengumpulkan keberanian sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu dengan malu-malu, "Terima kasih"

Chanyeol memberi jeda sebentar sebelum membalas, "Sama-sama"

Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun hanya sampai depan rumah sakit, namun Baekhyun tidak langsung masuk kedalam, melainkan menemani Chanyeol sebentar sampai mendapat taksi.

"Sampai bertemu besok Byun, selamat malam" pamit Chanyeol sebelum menaiki taksi

"Selamat malam, sajangnim. Selamat beristirahat."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebelum menutup pintu mobil. Baekhyun menunggu hingga taksi yang ditumpangi sajangnimnya perlahan meninggalkannya. Setelah sudah jauh, Baekhyun menangkup pipi menggunakan kedua tangannya dengan raut wajah senang yang tertahan, mengingat-ingat yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan untuknya hari ini.

Atasannya itu baru saja pergi tapi parfumnya masih dapat tercium dengan jelas melalui jas yang katanya ia 'titipkan' ke Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan lagi ketika bibirnya membentuk segaris senyuman, terus bertahan seperti itu hingga ia berbalik untuk kembali memasuki gedung rumah sakit.

**. . .**

Baekhyun memasuki kamar inap dan menemukan nyonya Byun sudah tertidur. Setelah membetulkan letak selimut eommanya, Baekhyun duduk bersandar di sofa setelah melepas sepatu haknya, baru merasakan lelah setelah dari pagi bekerja, menemani Chanyeol menjemput Yifan di bandara dan berakhir dengan perjalanan dadakannya ke Busan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menyerap oksigen diudara sebanyak mungkin yang bercampur dengan wangi segar khas Chanyeol yang menguar dari jas yang masih Baekhyun pakai sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Malam itu Chanlie dan Hyechan memilih tidur di kamar Chanyeol yang tidak pulang ke rumah. Mereka sudah berselimut dan siap untuk tidur setelah Chanyeol menghubungi beberapa menit yang lalu, namun karena masih belum mengatuk, akhirnya kedua saudara kembar itu

"Oppa" Hyechan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang kakak yang berbaring telentang di sebelahnya.

"Hng?" Chanlie menyahut

"Apa oppa masih ingat pembicaraan halmeoni pada daddy beberapa hari lalu tentang Seohyun-agasshi?"

Chanlie coba mengingat, "Pembicaraan yang waktu itu kita dengar diam-diam dari balik dinding?"

Hyechan mengangguk, "Apa kita perlu melakukan sesuatu pada Seohyun-agasshi?"

"Terakhir kali kita melakukannya pada Byun-agasshi dan daddy sudah melarang untuk melanjutkannya lagi. Sebaiknya kita turuti saja apa yang daddy katakan, Hyechannie" Chanlie berucap tenang.

"Iya sih.." Hyechan lalu diam sambil berpikir sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi apa menurut oppa Seohyun-agasshi itu cocok dengan daddy? Bagaimana dengan Byun-agasshi?"

Chanlie menoleh ke adiknya yang terdengar sedikit ngotot saat menyinggung dua orang wanita yang sedang dekat dengan ayah mereka, "Hyechannie lebih menyukai Byun-agasshi, eh?"

"Tentu saja"

"Oppa juga, tapi kita juga harus ingat kalau daddy memiliki hak untuk memilih. Kan kita sendiri yang waktu itu mengatakan ke daddy bahwa tidak apa kalau ingin mencari pengganti mommy"

"Bagaimana kalau daddy tidak memilih Byun-agasshi? Karena sepertinya halmeoni lebih menyukai Seohyun-agasshi"

"Maka dari itu tunjukkan ke daddy dan halmeoni kalau kita lebih menginginkan Byun-agasshi, oppa yakin daddy juga pasti memikirkan kita. Yang penting kita mencoba dulu, untuk akhirnya biar daddy yang memutuskan"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Chanyeol langsung membanting tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur begitu memasuki kamar hotel. Memejamkan matanya sebentar dengan lengan yang menutupi dahi sebelum akhirnya ia terbangun lagi mendudukan posisinya, meraih ponsel dari saku dan mencari-cari nama seseorang di aplikasi kontak sebelum menempelkan benda pipih itu ke salah satu telinganya. Setelah nada sambung kedua, seseorang di seberang sana menjawab panggilan Chanyeol.

"Halo"

"Halo hyung, maaf harus memberitahumu hal ini, aku sedang berada di luar kota dan sepertinya tidak bisa membantumu besok, tapi aku sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk mengurus perlengkapanmu yang ada padaku"

"Kau sedang berada di tempat Baekhyun?"

"Busan, it is. She had a situation back then so I helped her to get here"

"_It's okay, it's okay. Whatever it is, hope everything's gonna be okay for her_"

"Hopefully. But I'll catch up as soon as I reach Seoul by tomorrow morning, I promise."

"_Don't be in rush, I'm fine if you will not make it. I can leave it to Minseok and Kyungsoo, anyway._"

"Fine, I'll try my best"

Lalu ada jeda sebentar karena Chanyeol memijat kening dengan posisi siku yang bertumpu pada pahanya sementara Yifan berpikir sebelum memanggil Chanyeol.

"_Hey, Yeol_"

"Yeah?"

"_Are you and Baekhyun, by any chance, … together?_"

"What? How—"

"_Don't get me wrong okay, I just rarely to see you being that concerned especially to a woman so I assumed you had something —you know_"

"I just simply care for her," jawab Chanyeol, "That's all" lanjutnya sambil mengangguk, lebih terlihat seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

**...**

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**

Aku tau ini pendek. Maaf masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meninggalkan jejak melalui fav/follow/review dan yang masih mau nungguin meski udah hampir sebulan gak update. Love love. Selamat datang juga untuk readers baru. Keep anticipating the upcoming chapters!

**LASTLY, PLEASE KINDLY SUBMIT YOUR REVIEW**

* * *

June, 24th

© Riri 2015


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Touched**

* * *

"Setelah ini sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat di rumah saja Baekhyun" nyonya Byun memberi saran ketika putrinya itu sedang membereskan nampan yang berisi peralatan makan sehabis sarapan.

"Ne, eomma. Nanti aku akan pulang sebentar untuk berganti baju dan langsung kembali lagi kesini" sahut Baekhyun

"Jangan memaksakan diri, eomma tahu kau lelah, tidurmu semalam pasti kurang nyaman"

"Tidurku cukup lelap, eomma tidak usah khawatir" Baekhyun meyakinkan

"Benarkah? Apa karena jas yang semalaman kau pakai itu?" nyonya Byun tersenyum sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke jas yang tersampir di sandaran sofa. Pagi-pagi sekali nyonya Byun sempat terbangun dan melihat Baekhyun masih tertidur berselimutkan jas hitam milik seseorang yang diyakininya adalah milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandangan ibunya sebelum menjawab dengan gugup, "A-ani.."

Kemudian karena takut sang ibu akan bertanya macam-macam, Baekhyun memilih menghindar dengan alasan ingin ke toilet sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Baekhyun kembali setelah beberapa menit kemudian dan begitu memasuki ruangan, ia melihat dokter yang menangani ibunya beserta seorang suster baru saja selesai memeriksa keadaan.

"Apa tidak ada keluarga yang menjaga nyonya disini?" tanya si dokter yang posisinya berdiri membelakangi Baekhyun

"Ada, saya tidak sendiri, semalam ada puteri saya yang一ah, itu dia" nyonya Byun melihat Baekhyun yang baru masuk.

Baekhyun langsung menyapa sang dokter dan mengucapkan terima kasih sesaat sebelum dokter dan susternya pamit keluar, tidak menyadari senyuman penuh arti yang tercetak diwajah dokter muda itu.

* * *

**Storyline by silverbush**

**Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun**

in

**LOVE UNCONDITIONALLY**

* * *

"Selamat pagi!" pintu kamar inap nyonya Byun dibuka dari luar, terlihat Taehyung yang sudah rapi, siap untuk berangkat kuliah.

"Pagi" Baekhyun dan nyonya Byun menoleh dan menyahut bersamaan.

"Aku membawakan baju ganti untuk eomma" Taehyung meletakkan tas jinjing yang ia bawa di samping ranjang pasien yang ditempati nyonya Byun, "Bagaimana keadaan eomma?"

"Dokter baru saja memeriksa eomma tapi belum memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut, mungkin biar noona-mu nanti yang menemui dokternya langsung" jawab nyonya Byun.

"Oh begitu. Ya sudah, eomma, noona, aku berangkat ke kampus dulu. Jadwal kuliahku hari ini hanya sampai siang, nanti noona dirumah saja, biar aku yang ganti menjaga eomma"

"Iya, sudah sana nanti terlambat" Baekhyun mendorong Taehyung menuju pintu,

"Ah iya, hampir saja lupa. Tadi aku bertemu sajangnimnya noona di lobby, katanya ponsel noona tidak bisa dihubungi jadi ia menitipkan pesan padaku kalau ia akan menunggu noona di kantin rumah sakit, sepertinya sudah ingin kembali ke Seoul karena tadi sempat berpamitan padaku dan menitipkan salam untuk eomma."

"Eh?"

"Cepat temui sajangnimmu Baekhyun, tidak enak membiarkan seseorang menunggu lama" seru ibu Baekhyun

"I,iya eomma" Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah.

"Setelah itu Baekhyun sekalian pulang ke rumah saja, sampaikan juga salam eomma untuk Chanyeol-ssi "

"Ne, eomma"

Lalu Baekhyun keluar dari kamar bersama Taehyung setelah pamit dengan nyonya Byun, tidak lupa membawa ponselnya yang ternyata sudah mati kehabisan baterai serta jas Chanyeol yang semalam sempat dipinjamkan untuk dikembalikan ke pemiliknya.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Baekhyun memasuki kantin rumah sakit dengan langkah pelan. Masih sepi, hanya segelintir orang yang sedang menyantap sarapan pagi di area yang memang dikhususkan untuk melayani para penunggu pasien itu. Ia mencari sosok sajangnimnya hingga kemudian pandangan Baekhyun tertuju pada seorang pria yang duduk sendirian dengan posisi membelakanginya. Baekhyun langsung tahu kalau itu adalah Chanyeol, dilihat dari bentuk lebar bahunya dan tatanan rambut di belakang kepalanya. Cukup mengesankan bagaimana belum genap satu bulan Baekhyun bekerja sebagai sekretaris presdir namun ia sudah mampu mengingat karena terbiasa melihat pemandangan Chanyeol yang selalu berjalan lebih dulu di depan memunggungi Baekhyun dengan tubuh tingginya sementara ia hanya mengekori sang pesdir dari belakang dengan langkah tergesa, memperhatikan serta menyimak apapun yang diperintahkan atau siap sedia jika atasannya itu menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu sambil berusaha mengimbangi langkah lebar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat dan baru menyadari kalau sajangnimnya sedang berbicara melalui ponsel. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti beberapa langkah di belakang tempat Chanyeol duduk.

"_Miss you too_"

_Deg_. Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan nada manja. _Berbicara dengan Seohyun, kah? _Entah dari mana perasaan aneh datang mengganjal di hati Baekhyun一

"Ya, hari ini daddy akan pulang, mungkin nanti siang sampai,"

一dan menjadi hilang seketika begitu mengetahui kalimat Chanyeol yang selanjutnya,

_Oh, dengan Chanlie dan Hyechan_, pikir Baekhyun lega.

"Byun-agasshi?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Baekhyun jadi sedikit penasaran.

"Daddy sedang menunggunya kesini tapi belum muncul juga… Tidak, Byun-agasshi tidak ikut pulang bersama daddy, Byun-agasshi masih harus menjaga ibunya yang sedang sakit… Baiklah, nanti daddy sampaikan. Sudah ya, kalian harus berangkat sekolah sekarang. Jadilah anak-anak yang baik.. okay, daddy cinta kalian" kemudian Chanyeol memutuskan panggilan.

Baekhyun maju beberapa langkah, "Selamat pagi, sajangnim" panggil Baekhyun pelan, takut mengagetkan yang diajak berbicara.

Chanyeol menoleh, "Oh, pagi Byun, duduklah"

Baekhyun meluruskan rok bagian belakangnya sembari menduduki kursi yang berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dan setelah itu baru ia sadar atasannya ini terlihat agak berbeda dari biasanya.

Pagi itu Chanyeol hanya mengenakan kaus putih polos yang panjang lengannya hampir mencapai siku, sepertinya itu _undershirt_ sebagai pelapis sebelum memakai kemeja, lalu rambut yang selalu ditata dengan rapi kini terlihat sedikit basah dan ditata kebelakang seadanya, mungkin hanya disisir dengan jari. Dengan kepergiannya ke Busan bersama Baekhyun yang bersifat _accidental_ ini sudah jelas Chanyeol tidak membawa atau mempersiapkan perlengkapan apapun selain pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya. Meskipun begitu wajahnya terlihat segar, seperti habis mencuci muka dengan pembersih wajah. Aroma maskulin bercampur _mint_ dapat tercium samar-samar dan Baekhyun berani bertaruh penampilan kasual sajangnimnya sekarang ini adalah yang terbaik.

Baekhyun terlalu menikmati pemandangan langka dihadapannya sampai tidak mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya hingga yang ketiga kali baru Baekhyun tersadar.

"Byun?"

"N-ne, sajangnim?"

"Sudah sarapan?"

"..Belum"

Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya, "Aku akan memesan disana, kau ingin apa?"

Baekhyun langsung refleks berdiri, "Ah, biar saya yang kesana, sajangnim tunggu disini" Bagaimanapun Chanyeol adalah seorang atasan, maka harusnya Baekhyun yang melayani Chanyeol.

"Santai saja, Byun. Jangan terlalu sungkan, kita tidak sedang dikantor" ucap Chanyeol seolah membaca pikiran sekretarisnya.

"I,iya sajangnim"

"Jadi?"

"Aa… samakan dengan sajangnim saja"

"Baiklah, tunggu ya,"

dan Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju tempat pemesanan sambil sekali menyisir rambutnya ke belakang menggunakan kelima jarinya dengan gerakan pelan.

_Ya Tuhan_, Baekhyun meratap dalam hati, _kenapa begitu sempurna_.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Kegiatan sarapan berdua pagi itu berlalu tanpa ada pembicaraan. Baekhyun menyantap sarapannya dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk namun sesekali mencuri pandang ke pria yang makan dengan tenang dihadapannya.

"Sajangnim akan kembali ke Seoul dengan jadwal keberangkatan jam berapa?" tanya Baekhyun tepat setelah mereka menyelesaikan sarapan

"10:30, sebenarnya ada yang lebih awal, sekitar jam 7, tapi rasanya terlalu pagi"

"Lalu setelah ini sajangnim kemana?"

"Langsung ke stasiun dan menunggu disana, kurasa.."

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sambil meremas jemari lentiknya, seolah bimbang antara menyampaikan sesuatu atau tidak. Namun akhirnya Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya.

"Daripada menunggu sendiri.. sajangnim bisa menunggu dirumah saya. Jarak dari rumah ke stasiun tidak sampai 20 menit jika menggunakan taksi, saya rasa masih ada cukup waktu" Baekhyun mengecek jam tangannya, masih pukul 8 lebih 9 menit. Tapi Baekhyun langsung tersadar, apa dari ucapannya tadi ia terdengar memaksa? Sungguh tidak ada maksud lain, ia hanya ingin menawarkan.

"Itupun kalau sajangnim ingin.." Baekhyun menambahkan.

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang mengecek _Rolex submariner _yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya, "_Guess you're right_," ucap Chanyeol kemudian, masih sambil melihat jam tangannya seolah menghitung-hitung dan memperkirakan waktu sebelum akhirnya memutuskan, "_I still have plenty of time so_.. kita ke rumahmu"

"Sekarang?"

"Okay"

Mereka berjalan berdampingan keluar rumah sakit dan dari sana Baekhyun sadar kalau sajangnimnya sejak tadi menenteng sebuah _paperbag_ berukuran sedang dengan logo hotel ditengahnya. Mungkin berisi kemeja dan dasi yang sudah dipakai kemarin. Baekhyun baru teringat ia belum mengembalikan jas yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"Sajangnim, jasnya.."

Chanyeol menoleh sekilas, "Pegang dulu saja,"

"Baiklah. Um.., apa itu mau sekalian saya bawakan, sajangnim?" maksud Baekhyun tertuju pada _paperbag_ itu.

Chanyeol diam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Ya, terima kasih" lalu menyerahkannya ke Baekhyun.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

**_I'd do anything, anything for you_**

**_You're perfect to me, I imagined_**

"**_How would it be if we were together?"_**

**_If only you say okay..._**

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Taksi yang mereka tumpangi baru saja pergi setelah keduanya turun di depan kediaman keluarga Byun.

"Sebentar sajangnim, saya mengambil kunci rumah dulu di seberang sana"

"Hm"

Lalu Baekhyun berjalan cepat menghampiri rumah yang letaknya berhadapan dengan rumah keluarga Byun dan memencet bel. Tidak lama kemudian pintu pagar dibuka dari dalam.

"Annyeonghaseyo" Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sambil menyapa Bibi Lee, pemilik rumah yang sudah menjadi tetangga dekatnya.

"Wah, selamat datang kembali Baekhyun, sudah lama tidak berjumpa, kapan tiba di Busan?"

"Kemarin malam, Bi"

"Oh, bagaimana keadaan ibumu sekarang? Maaf ya bibi belum sempat menjenguk,"

"Sudah sedikit membaik tapi masih membutuhkan perawatan. Iya Bi, tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah. Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun sekarang semakin cantik, ne. Ah iya, kau ingin mengambil kunci yang dititipkan Taehyung kan? Sebentar ya"

Bibi Lee kedalam sebentar lalu kembali dengan membawakan kunci dan menyerahkannya ke Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih banyak Bi"

"Sama-sama," kemudian pandangan wanita paruh baya itu tertuju pada sosok asing yang berdiri didepan rumah Baekhyun. Dilihat dari caranya yang menatap Baekhyun dari kejauhan bibi Lee menyimpulkan kalau pria itu sedang menunggu Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, apa pria tampan yang diseberang sana itu calon suamimu?" bisik bibi Lee.

Baekhyun mengernyit sebelum menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang bibi Lee maksud dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah begitu tahu seseorang itu adalah sajangnimnya sendiri.

"Bukan Bi, itu atasanku, kemarin ikut mengantarku ke Busan" jawab Baekhyun malu

"Yah, sayang sekali. Tapi kalau jodoh tidak akan kemana, ya kan?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengamini dalam hati.

"Aku permisi dulu ya Bi."

"Ya, kalo ada waktu mainlah kesini,"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalun berbalik menuju rumahnya, membuka pagar kemudian pintu rumah sementara Chanyeol hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Sajangnim bisa menunggu disini, atau ingin beristirahat di kamar?" tanya Baekhyun saat melewati ruang tamu. Kedua ujung alis Chanyeol bertaut mendengar kalimat barusan. Menyadari penawarannya tadi terdengar ambigu, Baekhyun langsung buru-buru menambahkan.

"Aa.. maksud saya, beristirahat di kamar tamu"

"Disini saja"

"Kalau begitu sajangnim silahkan duduk. Ingin dibuatkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak usah" jawab Chanyeol sembari mendudukan diri di sofa.

"Hngg.. kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu. Kalau sajangnim haus, dapur ada di belakang"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan Baekhyun meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang tamu. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dengan pasrah lalu memejamkan mata. Semalam ia sulit untuk tidur. Sesuatu membuatnya terus terjaga hingga dini hari, mengenai pembicaraannya dengan Yifan tadi malam.

* * *

"_Are you and Baekhyun, by any chance, … together?"_

"_What? How—"_

"_Don't get me wrong okay, I just rarely to see you being that concerned to a woman so I assumed you had something —you know"_

"_I just simply care for her. That's all"_

_Lalu ada jeda sebentar sebelum Yifan berbicara lagi._

"_Mengetahui statusmu yang sekarang, kurasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Meskipun jarang bertemu, aku cukup mengenal Baekhyun dari Luhan dan setahuku Baekhyun itu baik so I can assure you there's nothing to worry about her. I think you guys can make it work and to be very honest, you both look good together"_

"_Hyung, aku sedang dekat dengan seseorang. Eomma mengenalkanku dengan anak kenalannya yang ternyata adalah temanku sewaktu kecil" jelas Chanyeol_

"_You're already taken?! Dude, you owe me so much story to tell ever since you came back to Korea. Now, tell me who's this lucky girl?"_

"_Technically, we're not in a relationship,… yet"_

"_You don't really like her, do you?"_

_Chanyeol mengernyit, "Excuse, me?"_

"_Kalau kau ingin serius dan merasa cocok dengannya, tidak mungkin kau membiarkan kalian berlalu tanpa kepastian karena seingatku kau bukan tipe orang yang membuang waktu untuk hal yang seperti itu"_

_Chanyeol hanya diam._

"_Apalagi kalian sudah pernah saling kenal, dia teman kecilmu kan? Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain lagi. Maaf kalau aku terdengar kasar but I can tell that she's _**_definitely_** _not your type, am I wrong?"_

_Chanyeol menghela nafas. Apa benar begitu? Tapi memang ia melakukan ini semata-mata untuk menuruti permintaan sang eomma yang menginginkannya segera memiliki pendamping._

"_Damn it, hyung," Chanyeol menggeram, "you always have the point"_

_Chanyeol bisa merasakan Yifan sedang menyeringai bangga diseberang sana, "I know you more than you do about yourself, Yeollo. Now, what are you waiting for? Just cut it off already and give a try with Baekhyun"_

'_Tidak semudah itu', pikir Chanyeol._

"_Let me think about it first"_

"_Wait, is it about your mom? Tsk, come on, you're a grown up man, you have your own right to choose who you like"_

"_Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan, hyung. Eomma terlihat menyukai wanita yang dipilihnya ini"_

"_Baiklah, bagaimana dengan anak-anak? Apa Chanlie dan Hyechan menyukai wanita ini? Kudengar anak-anak lebih sensitif jika berhadapan dengan orang dewasa"_

_Tanpa perlu berpikir pun jawabannya sudah jelas._

"_Mungkin karena mereka mengenal Byun lebih dulu—"_

"_Baekhyun, it is! Nah, sekarang keputusan ada ditanganmu. Aku tidak memaksa, sebagai hyungmu aku hanya ingin kau dan anak-anak mendapatkan seseorang yang tepat. Pasti ibumu juga menginginkan hal yang sama, tapi kalau sampai mengorbankan perasaan… i don't think it's good for you anymore. Just follow what your heart says, it tells what you really want, and what you really need."_

_Chanyeol menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan, tidak salah bercerita ke hyungnya yang satu ini._

"_You're the best hyung, I knew I've chosen the right person all this time"_

"_Yeah yeah, _s_aid someone who mocked me for being cheesy as hell" Yifan mencemooh, tapi Chanyeol tahu ia tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan pernyataannya._

"_Thank you so much hyung, really"_

* * *

Masih dengan mata terpejam, Chanyeol berpikir, haruskah ia mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan pada eommanya lalu mulai menolak Seohyun secara halus?

Setelah terlalu lama berkutat dengan pikiran dan batinnya, terdengar suara langkah yang mendekat, Chanyeol mengira itu Baekhyun yang baru selesai dengan urusannya saat meninggalkannya tadi. Alih-alih menunggu Baekhyun untuk membangungkannya namun Chanyeol tidak kunjung mendengar suara sekreatrisnya memanggil 'sajangnim' atau sentuhan untuk sekedar membuat matanya terbuka, ia malah merasa sofa panjang yang ia duduki sedikit bergerak karena ketambahan satu berat lagi.

Lalu tiupan halus menerpa wajahnya. Bukan, ini bukan dari angin atau penyejuk ruangan. Samar-samar tercium wangi familiar yang mengingatkan Chanyeol dengan _baby cologne_ milik Hyechan.

Kemudian sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menyentuh dahinya.

Perlahan Chanyeol membuka mata, hanya setengah sehingga membuatnya terlihat sayu dan meskipun begitu, ia masih dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah Baekhyun yang hanya terpisah beberapa centi darinya.

.

.

.

_Wait.._

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Baekhyun sudah rapi sehabis membersihkan diri dan mengeringkan rambut panjangnya. Setelah mencharge ponsel, ia meninggalkan kamar lalu melangkah menuju ruang tamu dan menemukan sajangnimnya sedang tertidur, atau setidaknya terlihat begitu. Baekhyun pelan-pelan mendekat, menghasilkan suara seminimal mungkin, takut menganggu tidur Chanyeol.

Setelah dilihat dari dekat, ternyata Chanyeol tertidur dengan kedua alis yang nyaris bertautan, apa tidurnya tidak nyaman? Atau sedang bermimpi hal yang tidak mengenakkan? Wajah tidur Chanyeol mengingatkan Baekhyun dengan Chanlie. Sangat serupa, polos dan kekanakan. Membuatnya tidak tega untuk membangunkan. Tapi kerutan diantara alis Chanyeol itu sangat menganggu, dan Baekhyun berencana untuk menghilangkannya. Harusnya sentuhan dengan satu jari saja sudah cukup, namun sesuatu dalam diri Baekhyun menginginkan hal lain. Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya di sofa, di sebelah Chanyeol tanpa melepas pandangannya dari pria yang sedang tertidur disampingnya itu. Kemudian Baekhyun sedikit memutar badan hingga menghadap Chanyeol.

Salah satu tangan Baekhyun berpegangan pada sandaran sofa di sebelah bahu kanan Chanyeol sementara yang lain bertumpu pada _armrest_ yang berada disamping kiri Chanyeol, dengan begitu Baekhyun terlihat mengurung Chanyeol dengan kedua lengannya. Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan degupan jantung yang semakin meningkat seiring menipisnya jarak diantara mereka. Ketika dirasa sudah cukup dekat, Baekhyun mulai memejamkan mata...

_Maafkan aku, hanya kali ini saja_.

.. dan bibir tipis miliknya berhasil menyentuh dahi Chanyeol, tepat dimana kerutan antara kedua alis itu berada. Hanya sentuhan ringan dan lembut, tidak ada tekanan sama sekali dan berlangsung selama beberapa detik saja. Baekhyun melepas ciumannya lalu menjauhkan wajahnya, berharap Chanyeol tidak sampai terbangun karena perbuatannya barusan.

Namun suara baritone yang sedikit serak itu seketika membuatnya membeku ditempat.

"Byun..?"

Kedua mata Baekhyun bertatapan langsung dengan milik Chanyeol yang terlihat sayu. Baekhyun jadi panik. _Apakah ia merasakan ciuman singkat dikeningnya tadi?_ Padahal Baekhyun merasa sudah melakukannya selembut mungkin, sebegitu sensitifnya kah?

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya gemetar gugup karena tertangkap basah melakukan hal yang tidak sopan pada atasannya, dan hal itu membuat salah satu lengannya yang bertumpu pada _armrest_ di kiri Chanyeol melemas, pegangannya menjadi goyah ditambah lagi telapak tangan yang mulai basah karena berkeringat dingin dan menjadi licin sehingga tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya memperparah keadaan.

_Bruk._

Tubuh Baekhyun terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Kedua tangan Chanyeol refleks memegangi pinggang ramping Baekhyun, bermaksud menahan meskipun Baekhyun sudah terlanjur menimpanya

"_Hey, you okay?!" _seru Chanyeol, mengira Baekhyun pingsan atau apa.

Baekhyun kelabakan sambil berusaha menjauhkan badannya dengan berpegangan pada kedua bahu Chanyeol, dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, tatapan mereka bertemu. Baekhyun melihat bola mata Chanyeol sempat mengarah kebawah sekilas, tidak mengira kalau kalau lirikan singkat itu mengarah tepat ke bibirnya.

Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama mengakhiri kontak mata lalu begerak menjauh.

"M-maaf.. t-tadi itu… ada sesuatu.. diwajah sajangnim" ucap Baekhyun dengan kepala tertunduk, berharap sajangnimnya percaya dengan alasan yang ia berikan.

Chanyeol menatapnya serius, "...Benarkah?"

"Hm-m" sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, Baekhyun mengagguk pelan, tidak berani melihat langsung lawan bicaranya. Karena semakin canggung, Baekhyun merasa ia harus menghindar dari tatapan intens atasannya sekarang juga. Ia hendak beranjak dari sofa untuk meninggalkan ruang tamu dan sudah menyiapkan alasan bahwa ponselnya yang di dalam kamar berbunyi.

"Maaf sajangnim, sepertinya ada panggilan ma—"

_Sret!_

Baekhyun belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Chanyeol keburu menahan dengan tangannya agar sekretarisnya itu tetap ditempat. Kemudian berbagai kemungkinan terburuk memenuhi isi kepala Baekhyun. _Apa dia mengetahuinya? Apa dia akan marah dan menganggap ini pelanggaran seksual lalu berniat melaporkan kejadian ini?_ _Demi Tuhan, harusnya kau sadar dia atasanmu Baekhyun! Berani-beraninya melakukan hal lancang seperti_—

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar"

Baekhyun berkedip. _Hng?_

"Antarkan aku ke suatu tempat. Kemana saja."

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Busan merupakan kota terbesar kedua setelah Seoul yang dikenal dengan sebutan kota pelabuhan karena letaknya yang dikelilingi oleh lautan di tiga sisi sehingga menjadikan kota ini memiliki garis pantai yang panjang membatasi berbagai distrik. Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol ke pantai berjarak 10 menit berjalan kaki dari rumah yang sepi pengunjung karena sengaja tidak dijadikan sebagai objek wisata resmi dan hanya dinikmati oleh penduduk sekitar.

Mereka berjalan bersisian diatas dataran berpasir, Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan dengan menanyakan keadaan ibu Baekhyun dan percakapan pun berlanjut mengalir begitu saja. Keduanya hanya membicarakan hal-hal trivial, salah satunya mengenai wisata pantai yang bagus di Busan karena Chanyeol berencana mengajak anak-anak berlibur di akhir musim panas nanti. Lalu tentang pekerjaan yaitu proposal kegiatan pemasaran yang sudah dipersiapkan namun harus ditunda kelanjutannya karena hal yang tidak diduga seperti ini. Baekhyun berjanji akan kembali ke Seoul paling lambat lusa karena harus meminta tolong saudara yang bersedia membantu merawat dan menjaga ibu Byun.

Baekhyun bersyukur dalam hati karena sejauh ini Chanyeol tidak menyinggung kejadian di rumahnya tadi, sedikit mengesampingkan fakta bahwa sajangnimnya itu lebih banyak berbicara dari yang biasanya.

"Byun, mengenai malam ketika aku memintamu datang menjenguk Chanlie waktu itu.." Chanyeol berhenti, menggantung kalimatnya, suara deburan ombak yang terdengar mencapai bibir pantai menjadi pengisi jeda.

"Ya, sajangnim?" Baekhyun ikut berhenti lalu menoleh ke Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu melihat ke arahnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, angin dari arah laut bertiup, menerbangkan helai-helai rambut panjang yang menjuntai tidak terikat kuncir _ponytail_. Baekhyun membasahi bibir dengan ujung lidahnya, menunggu sajangnimnya melanjutkan.

Chanyeol menelan ludah. _She might be lying_. Batinnya. _I knew that those lips _**_did_** _touch my forehead before_.

"Aku ingin bilang terima kasih atas segala sesuatunya yang kau lakukan untuk Chanlie dan Hyechan"

Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun merespon, "Hmm" lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah,

"Seharusnya sajangnim tidak usah berterima kasih. Saya rasa tidak itu sebanding dengan apa yang sudah sajangnim lakukan untuk saya sejak kemarin. Maaf sudah merepotkan sajangnim dan mengacaukan rencana kerja yang sudah disusun bersama sebelumnya. Saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya sekembalinya ke Seoul nanti. Tapi karena sajangnim sudah terlanjur mengatakannya jadi,..."

Baekhyun menoleh ke Chanyeol lagi, "...kembali kasih untuk sajangnim" kemudian tersenyum.

.

.

.

_Manis._

* * *

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N**

Hello. Ini chapter 20 yang full ver. Gak nambah banyak sih memang ._. Nah lumayan kan interaksinya mulai banyak disini. Saran aku, nikmatin moment mereka disini selagi bisa karena kalian gak tau apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya *evil grin* Terima kasih buat: (1) yang mau nungguin ff ini, padahal udah gak update sebulan lebih (2) yang terus nagihin dan ngingetin lewat pm, bbm, twitter (3) yang sudah bersedia meninggalkan review, follow dan fav LU.

Maaf gak bisa balas review satu-satu, tapi aku menghargai semuanya :) Selamat datang untuk readers baru :D _Keep anticipating the upcoming chapters!_

**LASLY, PLEASE KINDLY SUBMIT YOUR REVIEW ;)**

August, 26th

© Riri 2016

* * *

P.S : Menurut_ feeling_ kalian endingnya ini bakal sad/happy? Cuma pengen tau aja sih

P.S.S : Untuk Yu, sabar ya, tokoh itu mungkin akan muncul di chapter depan *smirk*


	21. Chapter 21

**Storyline by SKY614**

**Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun**

**in**

**LOVE UNCONDITIONALLY**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Of Hatred and Jealousy**

* * *

Baekhyun mengantar Chanyeol ke stasiun dan baru sampai ketika masih tersisa kurang lebih 15 menit sebelum kereta tujuan Seoul diberangkatkan. Keretanya sudah tiba sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan sekarang keduanya hendak berpisah di peron stasiun sebelum Chanyeol menaiki kereta.

"Chanlie dan Hyechan menitipkan salam lagi, mereka bilang ingin bertemu jika urusanmu disini sudah selesai" ucap Chanyeol yang kini sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan sekrearisnya.

"Oh, salam kembali untuk Chanlie dan Hyechan, ibu saya juga menitipkan salam untuk sajangnim"

"Semoga ibumu bisa segera pulih. Kabari kalau sudah kembali ke Seoul, masih banyak yang perlu kita diskusikan mengenai proposal kemarin"

"Ne, sajangnim. Saya akan kembali secepatnya" Baekhyun mengangguk yakin, meninggalkan tanggung jawab terlalu lama bukanlah hal yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang bawahan terhadap atasan.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit, terima kasih sudah mengantar kesini"

"Ya sama-sama sajangnim, hati-hati"

Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu gerbong terdekat sementara Baekhyun tidak berniat beranjak dari sana sebelum sajangnimnya menaiki kereta. Namun baru beberapa langkah Chanyeol malah berhenti, diam sebentar sebelum memutar badannya dan berjalan mendekati Baekhun yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah bingung.

Baekhyun hendak bertanya apakah ada sesuatu yang tertinggal atau apa namun pada akhirnya ia mencoba mengartikan tatapan Chanyeol yang ditujukan padanya seiring menipisnya jarak diantara mereka. Baekhyun perlu sedikit mendongakan kepala saat kembali berhadapan dengan atasannya dan menyadari jarak ini terlampau dekat dari yang diperlukan.

Baekhyun semakin dibuat _sport_ jantung ketika pria dihadapannya ini sedikit menurunkan posisi sehingga wajah keduanya berada di level yang sama.

_T-tunggu.._

Bagaimana mungkin hanya dengan sorotan intens dari atasannya ini membuat ia sulit bergerak, seperti di hipnotis. Bukan, ini bukan pandangan mengintimidasi atau sejenisnya. Entahlah, Baekhyun menyerah untuk mencari tahu karena semakin ia mencoba maka semakin dalam pula ia terhanyut dalam sepasang obsidian itu. Posisi ini membuat nalar Baekhyun berkesimpulan, apa jangan-jangan Chanyeol ingin—

Inner Baekhyun seolah langsung menampar keras dirinya. Mana mungkin melakukan hal itu di tempat umum meski tidak ada yang memperhatikan tapi tetap saja. Dan yang paling perlu diingat, hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar atasan dan bawahan dalam hal pekerjaan, maka tidak ada landasan kuat untuk berasumsi bahwa Chanyeol akan melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya dilakukan oleh sepasang manusia yang tidak terikat hubungan perasaan.

Sayangnya apa yang diperkirakan berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol malah semakin mencondongkan wajahnya bersamaan dengan Baekhyun memundurkan kepalanya dengan maksud menjaga jarak agar tetap aman demi kesehatan jantungnya yang sejak tadi memompa dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

Baekhyun memperhatikan gerakan bola mata Chanyeol yang perlahan turun ke bawah dan berhenti tepat di bibirnya.

"S-sajangnim.." Baekhyun meletakkan tangan kirinya di dada Chanyeol sementara tangan kanannya membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, "_Andwae_"

Sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang bertingkah seolah tidak mengerti maksud lawan bicaranya. Lalu merasa ada kesalahpahaman disini, Chanyeol kembali berdiri ke posisi normal.

"Hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu" ucapnya enteng sembari menurunkan tangan Baekhyun dari dadanya.

Seketika Baekhyun merasa dipermainkan. Atau hanya dirinya saja yang terlalu berpikiran aneh-aneh?

Kemudian terdengar pemberitahuan kereta ekspres tujuan Seoul diharapkan akan segera diberangkatkan.

"Sampai bertemu di Seoul" Chanyeol pamit untuk yang kedua kalinya dan ketika sudah membelakangi Baekhyun ia menyeringai tipis.

Baekhyun tidak yakin apa ia masih memiliki muka untuk bertemu dengan sajangnimnya lagi.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Baekhyun masih memikirkan maksud pernyataan Chanyeol di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Memangnya apa yang perlu dipastikan sampai harus bertindak menjurus seperti itu tanpa bertanya langsung? Pria seperti sajangnimnya itu tipikal yang sulit diterka dan Baekhyun rasanya ingin marah karena tidak bisa menghindari fakta bahwa disitulah letak daya tariknya.

Baekhyun telah sampai dirumah sakit dan langsung menuju ruangan dokter yang menangani ibu Byun setelah diberitahu Taehyung dimana letak ruangannya. Baekhyun mengetuk pintu,

"Masuk" sahut si dokter dari dalam

"Permisi" Baekhyun memasuki ruangan dan mendapati si dokter muda sedang mencatat sesuatu dalam sebuah map.

"Oh, nona Byun ya? Silahkan duduk" sapanya ramah setelah melihat siapa yang berkunjung.

"Iya dok, terima kasih"

Lalu dokter tersebut mengambil salah satu dari tumpukan map yang berisi beberapa lembar keterangan medis pasien dan mulai menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun kondisi kesehatan nyonya Byun serta penanganan seperti apa yang perlu dilakukan serta butuh perawatan berapa hari lagi agar penyakitnya dapat segera disembuhkan.

"Apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan, nona Byun?" tanya si dokter di akhir penjelasannya

"Hmm untuk saat ini tidak ada, saya sudah mengerti kondisnya. Saya harap dokter bersedia memberikan penanganan yang terbaik untuk ibu saya"

"Tentu saja, iItu sudah menjadi tugas saya" jawabnya sambil tersenyum sopan

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permi—"

"Tunggu sebentar, nona Byun"

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya saya sudah ingin menanyakan ini sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan anda di ruang rawat inap nyonya Byun tadi pagi, maaf kalau boleh saya tahu apakah Anda kuliah di Universitas Nasional Busan?"

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Bagaimana dokter bisa.. tahu?"

"Berarti benar. Kalau saja masih ingat dengan acara amal yang diadakan kampus anda di sebuah rumah sakit waktu itu, kebetulan saya sedang magang disana dan saya melihat anda menjadi salah satu volunteer"

"Aah, padahal itu sudah 4 tahun yang lalu tapi anda masih mengingatnya, tapi maaf saya tidak melihat dokter..."

Lagi-lagi si dokter tersenyum menawan, "Tidak apa-apa, saya tahu saat itu anda sedang sibuk bersama dengan mahasiswa lain yang turut menjadi volunteer. Umm, boleh kita berkenalan, nona Byun? Saya Oh Sehun," si dokter dengan eyesmile itu mengulurkan tangan dan Baekhyun menyambutnya,

"Baekhyun,"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Siang itu Seohyun memasuki gedung Park Inc. dengan maksud menemui Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya pergi makan bersama karena sebentar lagi jam istirahat kantor. Tanpa perlu mampir ke meja resepsionis ia langsung menaiki lift menuju ruangan CEO yang berada di lantai paling atas dan berpapasan dengan sekretaris Kang yang kebetulan baru saja meminta laporan harian dari divisi marketing.

"Selamat siang nona"

"Siang, apa Chanyeol masih sibuk?"

"Ah, sayang sekali tuan muda sedang tidak berada ditempat"

"Memangnya dia kemana?"

"Sedang ke luar kota untuk menemani sekretaris Byun menemui keluarganya yang sedang sakit"

"Apa?!"

Amarah Seohyun langsung memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun.

'_Kurang ajar! Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti kenapa dia tidak mau mendengarkan._'

"Maaf masih ada yang perlu saya kerjakan, saya permisi dulu nona" sekretaris Kang undur diri

Seohyun tidak menyahut apa-apa, sudah terlanjur dibuat kesal mengeahui Chanyeol pergi bersama Baekhyun diluar urusan pekerjaan. Dengan langkah cepat Seohyun menuju _restroom_ untuk meluapkan amarahnya disana.

"Sialan! Apa yang dilakukan wanita itu sampai Chanyeol rela meninggalkan pekerjaan hanya untuk menemaninya pergi?!" geram Seohyun sambil membanting _clutch bag_ miliknya didekat wastafel.

Peduli setan kalau ada orang lain yang berada didalam bilik toilet yang mendengar sumpah serapahnya. Emosinya sudah tidak bisa ditahan. Seohyun menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar diatas deretan wastafel.

"Apa kurangnya diriku dibandingkan dengan dia?" tanyanya dengan nada retoris.

Lalu pintu _restroom_ terbuka dan memunculkan dua orang karyawati sedang bercengkarama.

"Bukankah tim mu sedang sibuk menggarap proposal kegiatan marketing, divisi kalian sudah merapatkannya dengan sajangnim kan?" si perempuan berambut panjang

"Memang sudah, tapi Luna bilang kalau proposalnya diserahkan ke Baekhyun—sekretaris sajangnim yang baru—untuk finalisasi"

Mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut, Seohyun langsung ikut mendengarkan.

"Lho, itu kan bukan tugasnya, kenapa kalian terima saja kalau lahan kalian direbut olehnya?"

"Park sajangnim sendiri yang meminta. Menurutku sih wajar, mungkin karena Baekhyun awalnya berasal dari divisi marketing, jadi sajangnim mempercayainya. Lagipula katanya usulan Baekhyun cukup efektif jika diterapkan. Kau tahu sendiri kan Park Inc. sedang berkompetisi ketat dengan ShinHan Group dalam hal pemasaran, kalau sampai proposal itu diserahkan ke Baekhyun berarti memang gagasannya bagus"

"Tetap saja aku tidak setuju. Harusnya dia menolak, jangan karena sekarang menjadi sekretaris presdir dia jadi bertindak seperti itu"

"Haha kenapa jadi kau yang marah, Irene? Masih kesal karena tidak terpilih menjadi sekretaris sajangnim?"

Seohyun tidak mendengarkan percakapan mereka selanjutnya, dalam benaknya mulai tersusun sebuah rencana.

_Baekhyun. Proposal. ShinHan Group._ Seohyun tersenyum menyeringai .

Dua perempuan tadi hanya membasuh tangan dan sedikit merapikan penampilan mereka lalu keluar, dengan tergesa Seohyun mengambil tasnya dan menyusul.

"Tunggu!""

Keduanya menoleh.

"Siapa?" tanya salah satu diantara mereka, kalau Seohyun tadi tidak salah dengar namanya Irene, atau Ahrin? Entahlah, toh dia akan mengajaknya berkenalan juga.

"Maaf memanggil tiba-tiba. Aku Seohyun. Bolehkah aku berbicara dengan anda ..." Seohyun langsung mengarah ke orang yang ia maksud

"Irene"

"Ne, Irene-ssi. Bisa minta waktunya sebentar?"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Sembari menemai ibunya yang sedang menonton tv, di ruang rawat, Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya yang semalam tidak aktif karena kehabisan baterai dan baru sempat dinyalakan sekarang setelah di charge tadi pagi.

Banyak pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab. Kebanyakan dari Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang menanyakan kabar ibunya serta Kangjoon yang menanyakan keberadaannya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengetik pesan untuk Kangjoon terlebih dahulu ketika ada panggilan masuk, dari Luhan.

Baekhyun izin keluar ruangan untuk menerima telpon.

"Yobose—"

"_Baekhyuuuuunnn_" Luhan memekik kencang sampai Baekhyun harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya selama beberapa saat.

"Ne, eonni. Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun sumringah, menanti kabar gembira dari eonninya di seberang sana.

"_Aku sedang berbahagia disini tapi mereka bilang ibumu sedang sakit. Bagaimana keadaan Byun ahjumma?_"

"Eommaku sudah mendingan, tidak perlu khawatir. Ngomong-ngomong lamarannya diterima kan?"

"_Ah, syukurlah. Heol, menurutmu apa jawabannya kalau aku sampai merelakan hidup dan matiku ketika dipaksa naik bianglala yang membuatku hampir mati ketakutan? Bayangkan saja, dia menyatakannya tepat saat bianglala berhenti di titik tertinggi, lututku sampai lemas entah karena terharu atau karena acrophobia ku yang kambuh tsk si tiang bodoh itu benar-benar_"

"Biar tiang begitu eonni tetap cinta kan? Hehe selamat ya eonni ku sayang, aku turut senang"

"_Hihi iya sih, terima kasih, B. Oh ya, kudengar Chanyeol ikut menemanimu kesana ya_"

Baekhyun langsung tersipu, "Ah itu... iya. Tapi sajangnim sekarang sudah dalam perjalanan kembali ke Seoul"

"_Yifan bilang Chanyeol melakukannya atas inisiatif sendiri, hmmm kemajuan besar. Kalian sudah melakukan apa saja disana?_"

"Aniyo!" Baekhyun langsung membantah keras, tidak sadar kalau reaksinya barusan malah mengundang curiga dari lawan bicaranya

"_Ahahaha responmu berlebihan, berarti memang terjadi sesuatu ya, kau tidak mau memberitahu eonnimu ini, hm?_"

Sekarang mau menghindar bagaimana kalau Luhan sudah beranggapan demikian pasti ia akan terus mendesak sampai Baekhyun mau bercerita. Apa ia harus bilang 'aku hampir ketahuan mencium sajangnimku di kening saat ia sedang tertidur dan mengira ia akan memberiku ciuman perpisahan saat aku mengantarnya ke stasiun'? Baekhyun akan sangat terdengar bodoh dan tidak tahu malu.

"_B? Kau masih disana?_"

"E-eh..ngg..sudah ya eonni, aku harus menemani eomma makan siang. Sampaikan salamku untuk Minseok eonni, Kyungsoo dan Yifan oppa. Nanti kalau ada waktu aku hubungi. Annyeong~"

_Pip._

Fiuh. Baekhyun mendekap ponselnya ke dada. Setidaknya untuk saat ini ia bisa menghindar. Urusan Luhan akan terus menagih ceritanya saat Baekhyun kembali ke Seoul akan dipikirkan nanti.

**.**

**.**

"Sayang, bisa kau tanyakan pada Chanyeol apa yang terjadi selama ia di Busan? Aku penasaran tapi sepertinya Baekhyun masih malu" pinta Luhan pada Yifan sesaat setelah sambungan dengan Baekhyun terputus.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Seohyun melangkah dengan ringan setelah pembicaraannya bersama Irene, salah satu karyawan Park Inc. yang turut akan mempermudah jalannya rencana yang ia susun dalam waktu singkat. Mengerikan bagaimana rasa benci bisa membuat seseorang menghalalkan segala cara untuk menghancurkan orang lain.

Seohyun tidak peduli selama apa yang akan ia terapkan tidak akan merugikan dirinya, yang jelas ia telah menemukan cara bagaimana Baekhyun bisa disingkirkan tanpa perlu dicurigai karena nanti pada akhirnya Baekhyun sendiri yang akan mundur dengan sendirinya.

Seohyun baru saja mengeluarkan mobilnya dari area parkir kantor dan melewati depan gedung ketika ia melihat sosok pria yang pernah ia temui. Perempuan itu menepikan mobilnya lalu turun untuk menghampiri pia tersebut.

"Kau mencari Baekhyun?"

Pria itu menoleh, "Ya..?" jawabnya ragu karena ditanya oleh seseorang yang tak dikenal.

"Percuma mau ditunggu sampai malam pun kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya, setidaknya dalam waktu dekat"

"Tahu dari mana? Kau.. teman kantor Baekhyun?"

"Bukan. Aku Seohyun. Aku pernah melihatmu bersama Baekhyun di sebuah restoran waktu itu, apa kau temannya? Atau kekasihnya?"

Pria itu hanya menatap Seohyun curiga, kalau bukan teman kenapa bisa tahu Baekhyun?

"Aku tahu Baekhyun karena ia bekerja untuk kekasihku, Chanyeol" bohongnya

"Oh, maksudmu presdir Park Inc. Aku Kangjoon, teman Baekhyun"

"Hoo, ternyata hanya teman. Pantas saja dia berani merebut kekasih orang" sindir Seohyun

Kedua alis Kangjoon bertaut, "Maaf?"

"Tolong beritahu teman wanitamu itu untuk berhenti mendekati Chanyeol, dia pikir dia siapa sampai beraninya membawa kekasihku pergi ke luar kota hanya untuk menemui keluarganya yang sedang sakit? Dasar pencari perhatian, harusnya ia minta tolong padamu sebagai temannya."

"Maaf Seohyun-ssi aku tidak mengerti—"

"Mereka berdua sedang berada diluar kota dan itu bukan untuk urusan pekerjaan. Apa Baekhyun tidak memberitahumu? Heh, bagus sekali, dia benar-benar tidak mau diganggu rupanya"

Kangjoon terdiam sesaat sebelum merespon, "Baekhyun.. tidak memberitahu apa-apa, dia memang sulit kuhubungi sejak kemarin, bahkan semalam dia tidak pulang ke apartementnya. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau dia pergi bersama..." Kangjoon menggantung kalimatnya, terbesit rasa kecewa kenapa Baekhyun tidak memberitahunya langsung sekaligus sakit hati mengetahui Baekhyun pergi bersama lelaki lain.

Seohyun yang dapat membaca dengan jelas ekspresi lawan bicaranya dengan lantang bertanya,

"Kau.. menyukai Baekhyun?"

Kangjoon memilih tidak menjawab.

"Sayang sekali, bagaimana kalau Baekhyun malah menyukai Chanyeol?"

Ucapan Seohyun kali ini membuat Kangjoon balas menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tangan terkepal. Mudah sekali terprovokasi, pikir Seohyun.

"Permisi aku harus kembali ke kantor"

Seohyun hanya memperhatikan Kangjoon yang mulai membuka pintu mobil namun sejurus kemudian dalam benaknya terlintas sesuatu.

"Tunggu Kangjoon-ssi!"

Kangjoon menyahut dengan tidak minat, "Apa?"

"Boleh kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi?" _Siapa tahu dia bisa membantuku._

Kangjoon sedang malas untuk meladeni, jadi ia menjawab sekedarnya, "Terserah, kantorku di ShinHan, temui aku disana kalau mau"

Seohyun terperanjat, "Kau bekerja di ShinHan?"

"Ya"

_Bahkan semesta seperti mengirim bantuan tak terduga untuk melancarkan rencanaku._

"Baiklah, kurasa kita perlu bicara sekarang, Kangjoon-ssi. Kuharap kau mau mendengarkan penjelasanku sebelum membantuku untuk melakukan sesuatu"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**

Hello? *ngintip dibalik tembok* ini akan panjang jadi kalo mau skip silahkan :)

Ngeri gak tuh updatenya pas Jumat malem tanggal 13 (Friday the 13th aka Black Friday)? *krik* oke gak baik percaya sama takhayul, lanjut. Maaf sebelumnya karena ninggalin LU, yang waktu itu sempat baca ff baru yang aku hapus dan nanya secara personal mungkin tau alasan kenapa aku gak update selama beberapa waktu.

Tapi seneng banget masih ada yang nanyain kapan update LU walaupun hampir 3 bulan dianggurin, serius deh kaya gitu aja bisa bikin mood boosted up dan semangat buat ngetik meski terkadang suka down lagi karena hal yang gak penting namun cukup mengganggu ketenangan hidup *ini ngomong apa*

Alhamdulillah akhirnya chapter 21 bisa kelar. Dipersembahkan buat semuanya yang udah berpartisipasi dengan meninggalkan jejak melalui fav/follow/review. **Selamat datang buat readers baru dan yang ngasih review dari chapter 1 awal sampe terakhir chapter 20. You guys are jjang!**

Mungkin ini 3 chapter terakhir, atau 2 chapter terakhir? Ya pokoknya ini udah mendekati end dan chapter ini sekaligus jadi update terakhir LU ditahun ini. Mengenai bagaimana endingnya silahkan tebak sendiri hohoho

Oh ya waktu itu ada salah satu reviewer yang nanyain ig. Hmm.. ada sih, tapi postingannya baru foto baekhyun yang aku manip jadi cewe hmpfff habis dia lagi cantik banget. Pengen ngasih tau lewat PM tapi dia dalam mode 'Guest', jadi maaf ya 'Guest' gak bisa dikasih tau disini.

Kalo ada yang mau ditanyain, bisa PM atau hubungi contact yang ada di bio. Terakhir dan gak pernah bosen aku ucapin, **terima kasih buat yang sudah ninggalin jejak melalui fav/follow/review.** _Keep anticipating the upcoming chapters!_

Sooo see you on next year's update! Have a nice Friday night, yeorobun!

* * *

November, 13th

© Riri 2016


	22. Chapter 22

**.**

* * *

**\- 3rd last chapter -**

* * *

"Apa anda bisa menjamin bahwa saya tidak akan dicurigai? Bagaimana kalau ketahuan lalu saya yang dipecat mengingat ini akan cukup berdampak pada kelangsungan perusahaan" Irene bertanya setelah Seohyun menjelaskan rencana dan meminta Irene untuk membantunya.

"Asalkan tidak bertindak ceroboh dan sesuai apa yang direncanakan tentu tidak akan dicurigai. Jika hal itu terjadi maka tidak perlu khawatir, kau bisa bekerja di perusahaan milik ayahku" Seohyun menjawab tenang

Irene sudah bisa menilai sejak awal kalau wanita dihadapannya ini bukan orang sembarangan. Lihat saja benda-benda yang melekat di tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah, semua keluaran terbaru dari brand fashion ternama dimana Irene hanya mampu membeli dengan mengumpulkan gaji selama beberapa bulan karena harganya yang terbilang fantastis. Kalau ia boleh tebak Seohyun merupakan salah satu anggota sosialita kelas atas di Korea Selatan.

"Kurasa kau tidak akan keberatan jika harus pindah bekerja ke salah satu perusahaan keuangan terbesar di Korea seperti SFC Seobunim Finance Services" ucapnya bangga, "—dengan syarat kau menjaga namaku tetap bersih jika kemungkinan buruk terjadi, kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Ya, saya mengerti. Kalau boleh tahu imbalan apa yang akan saya dapat jika ini berhasil?"

"Kau menginginkan posisi sekretaris presdir bukan? Berhasilnya rencanaku ditandai dengan dikeluarkannya—ah bukan, mungkin Baekhyun sendiri yang angkat kaki dari perusahaan ini. Bisa dibilang selain untuk menyingkirkan dia, rencanaku ini membantumu untuk mendapatkan posisi yang kau inginkan"

Irene memandang Seohyun skeptis dari atas ke bawah seolah menilai penampilan wanita borjuis yang baru beberapa menit lalu dikenalnya itu.

"Apa?" tanya Seohyun curiga

"Dengan penampilanmu seperti ini kupikir bukanlah masalah besar jika aku meminta lebih"

Seohyun yang langsung mengerti keinginan Irene mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas, "Sebutkan nominal yang kau inginkan"

Irene tersenyum puas lalu menyebutkan sejumlah angka yang menurutnya sepadan dengan usaha yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

"Masukan nomor rekeningmu" Seohyun menyodorkan ponselnya pada Irene. Setelah selesai, Irene mengembalikan benda pipih tersebut kepada pemiliknya.

Seohyun memainkan jemarinya dilayar ponsel melalui aplikasi _phone banking_ selama beberapa saat hingga terdengar bunyi notifikasi, ia menunjukkan apa yang tertera di layar _gadget_nya di depan Irene.

"Sudah kutransfer, baru setengahnya. Sisanya akan kuberikan setelah aku sudah mendapat apa yang aku inginkan. Kalau bisa lakukan sesegera mungkin sebelum Baekhyun kembali bekerja, kudengar sekarang dia sedang berada diluar kota" jelas Seohyun lalu memasukan kembali ponselnya

"Baiklah, umm.. kalau boleh saya tahu kenapa Seohyun-ssi begitu tidak menyukai Baekhyun?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka caranya berusaha merebut apa yang sudah menjadi milikku. Dia sudah melanggar batasan yang diberikan meski sudah kuperingatkan. Jadi tidak ada salahnya memberi dia pelajaran agar ia sadar dimana posisinya sekarang."

_Pasti ini tentang laki-laki_, tebak Irene yakin. Seohyun terlihat sudah memiliki segalanya baik dari segi materi maupun status sosial. Kalau ia ingin Baekhyun pergi dari sini berarti seseorang yang ingin dijauhkan dari Baekhyun dimaksud juga bekerja disini, dengan status sosial yang sudah jelas berarti seseorang yang Seohyun maksud adalah..

"Anda... dengan Park-sajangnim..?"

"Aku calon istri sudah direstui oleh keluarga Park."

* * *

**LOVE UNCONDITIONALLY**

**Chapter 22: Almost Is Never Enough**

* * *

"DADDY!"

Chanyeol sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar stasiun ketika merasa dipanggil oleh suara yang sangat ia kenal. Ia menoleh dan melihat sepasang anak kecil berlari riang kearahnya.

"Whoa you guys are here!" seru Chanyeol mendapati Chanlie dan Hyechan turut datang, padahal tadi ia hanya meminta supirnya saja yang menjemput.

Chanyeol berjongkok sambil membuka kedua lengannya lebar-lebar lalu memeluk dengan erat kemudian menciumi mereka secara bergantian.

"How was school today? Have you guys had your lunch? How's your head Chanlie does it still hurt?"

"School was fine and fun as usual and we already had our lunch. I'm good dad don't worry" jawab Chanlie nyengir

Lalu supir yang tadi menemani anak-anak menunggu Chanyeol datang, "Selamat siang tuan muda, maaf anak-anak tadi memaksa ikut"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku malah senang mereka datang"

"Byun-agasshi kapan kembali dad?" tanya Hyechan

"Entahlah, tapi daddy harap secepatnya... Daddy juga membutuhkan bantuannya di kantor.. Ayo kita pulang"

Chanyeol hendak berdiri namun Hyechan merajuk ingin digendong, gadis kecil itu memang bertingkah lebih manja kalau ditinggal lebih dari sehari oleh ayahnya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah, Chanyeol tak lepas dari dua gadget berupa smartphone yang diapit diantara bahu dan telinganya serta iPad pro yang berada dipangkuan dengan jemari Chanyeol yang sibuk menscroll layar untuk membaca laporan sembari mendengarkan penjelasan singkat dari sekretaris Kang melalui sambungan telefon.

Sesampainya dirumah Chanyeol langsung masuk ke kamar diikuti dua kurcaci kesayangannya. Chanyeol sedang mengambil baju ganti di lemari ketika si kembar sudah naik keatas tempat tidur king size miliknya. Hyechan mengusulkan untuk tidur siang bersama dan sang ayah menuruti kemauan anak perempuannya, hitung-hitung menebus rasa bersalahnya karena tadi sempat mengabaikan anak-anak saat di perjalanan pulang karena dirinya yang terlalu fokus mendahulukan urusan pekerjaan.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan hendak menyusul Chanlie dan Hyechan yang sudah menyisihkan tempat, Chanyeol baru ingat kalau ia harus menghubungi Yifan.

"Sebentar ya anak-anak," Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya lalu mendial nomor Yifan.

"_Halo_"

"Halo hyung, maaf tadi tidak bisa datang, was everything good as planned?"

"_All is well. Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak bisa datang karena sesuatu yang harus kau ceritakan padaku, sudah melakukan apa saja? Kau sudah memikirkan apa yang kita bicarakan semalam?_"

"Ya, dan aku perlu memastikan sesuatu namun hal yang diluar dugaan terjadi" Chanyeol mulai melangkah menjauh dari jangkauan pendengaran anak-anak.

"_What is it?_" Yifan penasaran

"She touched me"

Yifan tahu yang dimaksud adalah Baekhyun, mendengar jawaban singkat tersebut Yifan mendengus, "_Ayolah, memangnya kalian tidak pernah berjabatan tangan atau—_"

"—by her lips"

Jeda sebentar. Chanyeol dapat membayangkan ekspresi berlebihan Yifan dengan mulut menganga lebar sebelum memberi respon, "_Now I know being single for more than 5 years can make you sexually frustrated like that but it's okay your case is understandable you need your biological needs to be—"_

"Wait wait wait, didn't you hear me? She was the one who DID it and it's just a forehead kiss and I am NOT THAT sexually frustrated, just so you know"

"_Oh iya, aku baru ingat kau itu sulit untuk dibuat turn on. Masih ingat tidak ketika pertama kali aku memaksamu nonton blue film? Kau hanya menatap layar dengan wajah serius saat adegan inti sementara aku sudah harus ke kamar mandi, old days_"

"Aku sudah pernah melakukan_nya_ hyung, saat itu kau sudah melihat bukti autentiknya kan berupa sepasang bayi kembar" Chanyeol menoleh sekilas ke Chanlie dan Hyechan yang entah bagaimana tahu-tahu sedang sibuk merapikan bantal.

"_Harus kuakui kemampuanmu sekali coba langsung menghasilkan dua. Apa ada cara tertentu? Siapa tahu aku dan Luhan bisa mencobanya_"

"Itu karena Hyejin memiliki saudari kembar dan kuperingatkan padamu hyung karena sekarang kau berada dekat dengan kekasihmu jangan pernah coba melakukannya sebelum menikah apalagi tanpa pengaman, jangan menghancurkan masa depan seorang wanita hanya karena nafsu atau kau akan menyesal di kemudian hari jika sesuatu yang tak kau harapkan terjadi"

Yifan tertawa, "_Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih tua disini?_"

"Tapi aku lebih berpengalaman"

"_Can't argue with that_" Yifan mengalah

"Jadi, sudah menentukan tanggal?" Chanyeol berganti topik

"_Tanggal pastinya belum, mungkin 2-3 bulan kedepan, kau tahu kan aku berencana menikah di Kanada dan mengajak Luhan menetap disana, jadi butuh banyak persiapan_"

"Luhan sudah tahu rencanamu itu?"

"_Nanti aku akan mengajaknya makan malam dan membicarakannya bersama_"

"Hmm, katakan jika hyung butuh sesuatu, aku akan membantu sebisanya"

"_Terima kasih. Eh, tadi sampai dimana? Baekhyun duluan yang melakukannya? Kenapa bisa? Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah lebih dulu memilki perasaan khusus padamu?_"

Chanyeol kira Yifan sudah lupa, sebenarnya ia agak malu jika harus dibahas lagi. Tapi salahnya juga yang lebih dulu mengungkit kejadian itu.

"Ya... pokoknya begitu. Sudah ya hyung, aku mau istirahat"

"_Jadi sekarang kau bermain rahasia-rahasiaan denganku? Cukup tahu_" Yifan mencibir, "_Ya sudah selengkapnya nanti saja saat aku berkunjung ke rumahmu, aku ingin bertemu dengan Chanlie dan Hyechan sebelum balik ke Kanada_"

"Okay nanti kukirimkan alamat rumahku, sampai bertemu nanti

_"Alright, see ya"_

_Pip_

Chanyeol meletakan ponselnya di meja nakas sebelum naik ke ranjang dan berbaring di celah yang disediakan si kembar di tengah. Sebenarnya ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong ketika bilang ingin istirahat karena perjalanan dan kegiatan selama kurun waktu 24 jam sejak ia meninggalkan Seoul kemarin dan kembali di hari berikutnya dengan jalan darat memang cukup melelahkan.

Ia sudah menyamankan posisi dengan mengapit Chanlie dan Hyechan diantara badan dan kedua lengannya dan hendak memejamkan mata ketika Chanlie dengan polosnya bertanya,

"Dad, apa itu saxo-fully fruit-straight-it?"

God, rasanya Chanyeol ingin menepuk keningnya saat itu juga.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

"Chanyeol bilang apa?" tanya Luhan yang baru kembali dari dapur dengan membawa dua mug di tangannya, satu berisi _latte_ yang diberikan ke Yifan dan satu lagi berisi _milktea_ hangat untuknya. Langit diluar mulai gelap disertai hawa dingin menjelang hujan, jadi Luhan mengajak Yifan mampir di apartementnya dulu sebelum kembali ke hotel.

Luhan mengambil posisi di sebelah Yifan dengan duduk menyamping menghadap calon suaminya sementara Yifan duduk santai dengan punggung menempel di sandaran sofa.

"Dia tidak mau bercerita secara lengkap, pasti ada sesuatu" jawab Yifan lalu menyesap minumannya

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Katanya Baekhyun menciumnya di kening, apa sebenarnya Baekhyun menyimpan perasaan?"

Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Luhan hampir serupa dengan Yifan ketika pertama kali mendengarnya. Diam dengan mulut terbuka lebar disertai suara nafas yang tertahan.

"_Oh my god_" Luhan mencengkram lengan Yifan dramatis, "Baekhyun benar-benar melakukannya?!"

"Dia bilang sih begitu, tapi ketika aku bertanya lebih jauh dia malah terkesan menghindar"

"Aku dan teman-teman memang sedikit memaksakannya dengan Chanyeol. Maksudku mereka kan sama-sama single, apalagi Baekhyun sudah dekat dengan anak-anaknya jadi bukan masalah kan, meskipun kudengar Chanyeol sudah dijodohkan"

"Dia juga setengah hati dengan wanita pilihan ibunya itu. Chanyeol terlalu penurut, padahal ini kan demi masa depannya dan juga anak-anak." keluh Yifan

"Baekhyun juga mudah menyerah, begitu tahu ada perempuan lain dia langsung mundur" sayangnya Luhan tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun sudah di beri ultimatum oleh nyonya Park dan Seohyun.

"Kalau begitu terus mereka tidak akan bisa bersatu dan malah berkorban dengan perasaan masing-masing" sahut Yifan

Luhan terlihat berpikir sebelum meletakkan mugnya di atas meja dan mulai berbicara dengan serius,

"Yifan, sepertinya kita harus membantu mereka"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Chanyeol sedang berada di ruang kerja ditemani Chanlie dan Hyechan yang sedang berbaring telungkup sembari mengerjakan PR dengan tenang ketika ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja bergetar dua kali, pesan masuk.

**From: Byun**

_Selamat malam sajangnim. Maaf mengganggu, hanya ingin memberitahu kalau hari Senin saya sudah bisa kembali bekerja. Apa saat ini ada yang bisa saya bantu kerjakan untuk sajangnim?_

Chanyeol langsung mengetik balasan.

**To: Byun**

_Malam. Nanti saja ketika kau sudah masuk kerja._

Lalu Chanyeol kembali fokus ke map berisi lembaran yang dikirim sekretaris Kang tadi sore saat muncul balasan.

**From: Byun**

_Baiklah. Kalau tidak merepotkan boleh tolong sajangnim kirimkan proposal kemarin yang sudah sajangnim revisi? Saya bisa mulai memperbaikinya sekarang._

"Daaaad" tiba-tiba Hyechan memanggil.

"Yes?"

"Daritadi kupanggil tapi daddy tidak menjawab, sedang bermain handphone rupanya"

"Maaf maaf, daddy sedang berkirim pesan dengan Byun-agasshi"

"Byun-agasshi? Aku mau berbicara dengan Byun-agasshi daddy bisa menghubunginya sekarang?" Hyechan jadi melupakan niat awalnya untuk meminta sang ayah memeriksa hasil PRnya.

"Hmm, daddy coba tanyakan dulu"

**To: Byun**

_Nanti kukirimkan. Tapi sebelumnya boleh aku menelfon? Ada yang ingin berbicara denganmu_

Cukup lama Baekhyun membalas hingga akhirnya pesannya masuk,

**From: Byun**

_Ya, silahkan sajangnim_.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Baekhyun berada didalam kamarnya, ia sedang sendirian di rumah sementara Taehyung sedang menjaga ibu yang dirawat, katanya besok ia tidak ada kuliah jadi bisa bermalam di rumah sakit sampai besok giliran Baekhyun yang menjaga.

Lalu ia teringat proposal yang belum selesai di diskusikan di kantor waktu itu dengan sajangnimnya, daripada tidak ada kegiatan lebih baik coba diperbaiki dari sekarang. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya lalu mulai mengetik pesan, tapi ada baiknya ia bertanya dulu apa ada yang perlu dibantu mengingat hari ini ia terhitung izin tidak bekerja.

Setelah bertukar pesan Baekhyun langsung mematung membaca pesan terakhir yang diterima,

**From: Park sajangnim**

_Nanti kukirimkan. Tapi sebelumnya boleh aku menelfon? Ada yang ingin berbicara denganmu._

Siapa? Apakah nyonya Park? Baekhyun masih trauma jika mengingat pertama kali mereka bertatap muka yang terkesan jauh dari pertemuan yang bersahabat. Tapi kalau ada perlu pasti nyonya Park sendiri yang akan menghubunginya secara pribadi.

Kedua ibu jari Baekhyun cukup lama tak bergerak diatas layar ponselnya bersamaan dengan _text cursor_ yang terus berkedip di kolom pesan yang masih kosong. Lalu dengan ragu ia mengetik balasan dan langsung mengirimnya

Tidak lama kemudian ponsel Baekhyun menerima panggilan masuk, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menslide layar dan menempelkan benda pipih itu ke telinganya.

"Yoboseyo.."

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

"Yoboseyo agasshi!" suara Hyechan nyaring, Chanlie yang sedari tadi sibuk sendiri jadi meninggalkan pekerjaannya lalu duduk disamping saudari kembarnya.

Kedua anak itu secara bergantian berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Awalnya Chanyeol berusaha tidak menghiraukan, tapi ia malah jadi ikut mendengarkan dan mencuri pandang beberapa kali ke anak-anaknya, kali ini tinggal Hyechan yang sedang berbicara karena Chanlie sudah kembali ke kegiatan awalnya.

Chanyeol agak menyesal tidak mengaktifkan loudspeaker karena sekarang Hyechan sedang meminta Baekhyun untuk menyanyikan lagu, anak itu sepertinya senang mendengar suara Baekhyun. Tapi kenapa juga Chanyeol jadi penasaran.

"Oh ya agasshi mau kuberitahu sesuatu tidak?" celetuk Hyechan yang langsung mengundang tatapan ingin tahu dari Chanyeol yang masih berada di meja kerjanya.

"Hihi tadi..." Hyechan malah melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan berbisik. Chanyeol merasa Hyechan sedang membicarakan dirinya, terlihat dari lirikan dan senyum jahil yang masih kelihatan meskipun tangan kecilnya berusaha menutupi gerakan mulutnya. Sayang sekali Hyechan duduk di sofa yang jaraknya tidak terlalu memadai untuk menguping lebih jelas.

"Sungguhan, Hyechan sendiri yang menanyakan dan mendengar jawabannya langsung, makanya agasshi cepat pulang kesini... oh begitu.. baiklah.." lalu Hyechan menyadari sang ayah sedang memperhatikan dirinya

"Daddy mau berbicara dengan Byun-agasshi?" Hyechan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga dan menyodorkannya ke sang ayah yang hanya dibalas gelengan.

"Agasshi, sudah dulu ya, nanti kita ngobrol lagi.. Iya ehehe annyeong~"

Kemudian Hyechan beranjak dari sofa hendak mengembalikan ponsel milik ayahnya, "Ini dad, terima kasih"

"Hyechannie, kemari" Chanyeol mengisyaratkan gadis kecilnya untuk mendekat. Hyechan yang posisinya berseberangan harus memutari meja untuk menghampiri.

Begitu sudah dekat Chanyeol mengangkat Hyechan untuk duduk dipangkuannya lalu bertanya, "Kenapa tadi berbisik dengan Byun-agasshi? Memangnya ada apa, hm?"

"Ahaa, rahasia anak perempuan, laki-laki tidak boleh tahu" jawab Hyechan usil sambil memainkan jemari Chanyeol.

"Tapi tadi membicarakan daddy kan? Mengaku saja atau daddy tickle tickle" jemari Chanyeol mulai menggelitiki Hyechan

"Ahahaha jangan tickle tickle, geli! Daddy percaya diri sekali, pokoknya nanti lihat saja apakah Byun-agasshi akan berubah pikiran atau tidak"

Gerakan tangan Chanyeol berhenti, "Apa?"

"Sudah ah, daddy jangan bertanya-tanya lagi ya, lanjutkan saja pekerjaan daddy" Hyechan mencium pipi Chanyeol sekilas lalu turun sendiri dari pangkuan Chanyeol, membiarkan sang ayah menatapnya penuh tanya, rahasia macam apa yang dimiliki antara seorang wanita dewasa dan anak perempuan berusia 5 tahun?

Sementara diam-diam Hyechan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Chanlie yang langsung dibalas anggukan paham.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Baekhyun memikirkan percakapannya dengan Hyechan melalui sambungan telefon tadi.

_"—ingin agasshi cepat kembali, katanya karena urusan kantor, tapi aku yakin sebenarnya bukan hanya itu, mungkin daddy.. kangen"_

_"Eh? B-benarkah?"_

_"Sungguhan, Hyechan sendiri yang menanyakan dan mendengar jawabannya langsung, makanya agasshi cepat pulang kesini"_

Well, Hyechan memang tidak berbohong tapi tidak pula jujur sepenuhnya.

_"Bagaimana ya.. ibu agasshi masih sakit dan sudah bilang akan masuk kerja Senin, berarti agasshi akan tiba di Seoul hari Minggu"_

_"Oh begitu.." _Hyechan terdengar kecewa

_"Tapi.. nanti coba agasshi pikirkan lagi, semoga bisa dipercepat"_

_"Baiklah"_

Baekhyun jadi merasa terbebani, ia juga ingin kembali secepatnya tapi bagaimana dengan Taehyung, tidak mungkin ia membiarkan adiknya mengurus sendirian sementara Taehyung juga harus kuliah.

Lalu ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi lagi, kali ini dari nomor Taehyung.

"Yoboseyo,"

"_Yoboseyo, noona! Akhirnya tersambung juga, daritadi kuhubungi sibuk terus. Hanya ingin memberitahu kalau bibi Heeyul mau menjenguk dan membantu menjaga eomma disini, mungkin bibi akan datang besok sore_"

"Bibi Heeyul yang di Nam-gu? Memangnya bibi Heeyul tidak sibuk?"

"_Iya. Bibi bilang ia agak kesepian karena suaminya masih bekerja di laut dan anaknya baru masuk ke sekolah berasrama, maka selagi menunggu suaminya pulang bibi ingin kesini. Eomma bilang lebih baik noona kembali ke Seoul saja dan lanjutkan pekerjaan noona disana_"

"Tapi.. eomma tidak apa-apa?"

"_Eomma sendiri yang menyuruh, jadi kurasa tidak apa_"

"Hngg baiklah, tapi katakan pada eomma noona akan pergi ketika bibi Heeyul sudah disini"

"_Iya noona_"

"Ya sudah, terima kasih ya Taehyung"

"_Ne~_"

_Pip._

Kebetulan sekali, kalau begitu Baekhyun benar-benar akan menjaga ibunya seharian mulai besok sebelum pergi ke Seoul dan bibi Heeyul yang menggantikan.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Chanyeol sekarang sendirian di ruang kerjanya, si kembar sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk merapikan buku pelajaran besok, ia baru saja mengirim proposal yang diminta Baekhyun melalui email ketika ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja berdering, dari sekretarisnya. Chanyeol sedikit terheran ketika melihat caller ID yang tertera di layar sebelum menjawab panggilan.

"Ya, Byun ada apa?"

"_Sajangnim, saya akan kembali ke Seoul lebih awal dan kalau sajangnim bersedia meluangkan waktu, bagaimana kalau hari Minggu digunakan untuk diskusi dan pematangan proposal sebelum esok harinya dirapatkan bersama tim pemasaran untuk finalisasi? _"

"Hmm.. aku bisa saja, tapi urusanmu disana?"

"_Sudah ada yang membantu, jadi tidak masalah_"

"Baiklah, Minggu pagi di rumahku. Perlu dijemput?"

Baekhyun sedikit terkesiap menerima tawaran sang atasan, suaranya terdengar sigap. Bisa Baekhyun bayangkan kalau sajangnimnya itu adalah suami siaga, beruntung sekali siapapun yang menjadi wanitanya terdahulu.

"_Tidak usah sajangnim, terima kasih_"

"Ya sudah. Revisi baru kukirim, kau bisa membuka emailmu sekarang"

"_Ah, ne sajangnim, um.. selamat malam_"

"_Malam_"

Lalu Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan. Chanyeol diam sembari berpikir, pasti ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu yang dikatakan Hyechan.

.

.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

.

.

Chanyeol sedikit kewalahan menangani urusan kantor tanpa bantuan sekretaris yang sebenarnya juga merangkap sebagai asisten kerjanya, Baekhyun. Sementara perihal proposal pemasaran dikesampingkan, sekarang ini Chanyeol beserta dewan direksi dan komisaris sedang membicarakan pembangunan cabang baru di Choryang, Busan yang direncanakan akan rampung dan diresmikan tahun depan. Di tengah kesibukan, Seohyun sempat mengajaknya bertemu dan menanyakan kemana Chanyeol menghilang selama satu hari dan dijawab seadanya tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Seohyun saat itu.

Sekarang sudah hari Minggu, Hyechan yang sudah menunggu-nunggu segera bangkit dari sofa lalu berlari kecil menghampiri pintu depan ketika terdengar suara bel. Seorang maid sudah membukakan pintu lebih dulu dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk.

"Agasshi!"

"Eh, Hyechannie"

Hyechan menghambur memeluk Baekhyun yang sudah merendahkan posisinya agar selevel dengan tinggi Hyechan, lalu Chanlie muncul masih dengan figurine Iron Man ditangan dan ikut berpelukan. Chanlie dan Hyechan wanginya lembut dan segar seperti bayi, membuat Baekhyun gemas dan memeluk mereka semakin erat, tidak sadar sedang diperhatikan oleh ayah dari anak-anak tersebut.

"_God, so cute_" Chanyeol berdesis pelan, entah karena moment di depan matanya atau wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat lucu saat mempererat dekapannya. Kemudian Chanyeol melangkah mendekat

"Boleh daddy ikut bergabung?" entah bagaimana Chanyeol jadi senang menggoda sekretarisnya, sudah terhitung dua kali dengan yang di stasiun beberapa hari yang lalu.

Seketika Baekhyun menengadahkan kepala dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah berdiri menjulang dihadapannya. Jeans hitam, grey tee dengan bordiran logo almamaternya, UCLA di bagian dada sebelah kanan dan kening yang sepenuhnya tertutup rambut lurus sedikit melewati alis, perlukah Baekhyun katakan sekali lagi bahwa casual Park-sajangnim adalah favoritnya?

Penampilan memang bisa menipu, Baekhyun sempat berpikiran kalau ia tengah berkunjung ke apartement milik anak kuliahan, bukan mansion mewah seorang pria _single_ dengan 2 anak. Dan apa tadi sajangnimnya bilang?

"Boleh! Oppa, beri celah untuk daddy!" Hyechan langsung menyingkir, Baekhyun panik.

"No no no, daddy tidak serius" demi apa Baekhyun sempat melihat smirk itu sebelum Chanyeol beralih padanya, "Sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah sajangnim" jawab Baekhyun kikuk setelah kembali berdiri.

"Langsung ke ruang kerjaku saja. Kids, daddy tinggal ya, bermain berdua saja okay?"

"Yes dad" jawab si kembar berbarengan.

Setelah melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan slippers untuk di dalam rumah, Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol menuju ruang kerjanya. Chanyeol membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Baekhyun masuk lebih dulu lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Silahkan" Baekhyun diarahkan untuk duduk di sofa dan sempat mengamati ruangan sementara Chanyeol ke meja kerja untuk mengambil macbook miliknya.

Lalu Chanyeol berbalik dan melihat Baekhyun melepas _sling bag_ kemudian jaket jeans yang ia kenakan. Memang berbeda kalau dibandingkan dengan Seohyun yang selalu tampil elegan dalam balutan dress, _branded handbag_ serta _stiletto_ atau heels sekian inchi. Jika Seohyun akan menampakkan image _high-end woman_ melalui caranya berpenampilan maupun mempercantik diri, maka Baekhyun akan tampil _simple_ _yet aesthetically natural _dengan caranya sendiri. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak menetapkan standar pribadi tentang bagaimana tipe perempuan idealnya harus berpakaian dan merias selama itu masih sopan dan presentable.

Baiklah, Chanyeol mulai merasa aneh dengan pikirannya yang kemana-mana.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan laptop lalu menyalakannya, diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang turut membuka macbooknya setelah duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh, mengira kalau atasannya akan duduk terpisah di single sofa yang letaknya bersikuan dengan sofa panjang yang didudukinya sekarang.

Baekhyun kembali fokus dan berusaha mengabaikan degupan di dadanya yang secara random meningkat di sela-sela diskusinya dengan sang atasan.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Baekhyun baru kembali dari kamar kecil dan melewati ruang tengah ketika Hycehan menghadangnya.

"Agasshi dan daddy pekerjaannya sudah selesai beluuum?" tanya gadis kecil itu sambil bergelayut manja

"Tadi baru saja selesai, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Baekhyun sembari mengelus rambut halus Hyechan

"Agasshi Jangan pulang dulu ya, nanti kita makan siang bersama"

"Oh? Hmm.. okay. Tapi agasshi harus merapikan barang agasshi yang ada di dalam dulu"

"Hng! Aku tunggu"

Baekhyun tersenyum sembari mengelus pipi Hyechan sebelum kembali ke ruangan.

"Byun, diam disitu" Chanyeol memberinya perintah ketika Baekhyun baru saja Baekhyun masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Ne, sajangnim?" pergerakan Baekhyun terhenti "Ingin diambilkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan" Chanyeol melangkah mendekat.

"Ya?" perasaan Baekhyun jadi tidak enak beradu pandang dengan raut wajah sajangimnya yang terlampau serius. Seingatnya tadi semua baik-baik saja saat mereka menyelesaikan proposal yang sudah fixed akan dipresentasikan besok.

Seperti merasa terancam, Baekhyun refleks mundur selangkah dan punggungnya langsung menyentuh daun pintu.

"Hyechan bilang apa padamu di malam ketika aku baru pulang dari Busan waktu itu?" Chanyeol berhenti ketika jarak mereka hanya dua langkah

"Hyechan?" Baekhyun mengingat-ingat, _oh itu_.

"B-bukan apa-apa, sajangnim. Hanya obrolan biasa" jawabnya nervous

"Benarkah?" maju selangkah—well, dihitung 1,5 langkah untuk Chanyeol karena kakinya yang panjang.

"I,iya benar" Baekhyun makin merapatkan punggungnya ke daun pintu.

"Baiklah"

Baekhyun kira 'baiklah' berarti percakapan telah berakhir, tapi ia sepenuhnya salah. Chanyeol malah menempelkan telapak tangan kirinya di sisi kanan kepala Baekhyun sedangkan tangan yang lain menahan gagang pintu yang posisinya persis di sebelah kiri pinggang Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak boleh keluar sebelum kau memberitahuku?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Selain dengan Hyejin, Chanyeol belum pernah melakukan interkasi sedekat ini dengan wanita lain berdasarkan inisiatifnya sendiri. Memeluk Baekhyun tidak dihitung karena dilakukan karena rasa simpati, begitu pula saat membantu Baekhyun mengambilkan sesuatu di tempat yang tinggi, niatnya murni ingin membantu. Lalu yang Chanyeol lakukan sekarang atas dasar apa?

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang merasuki pikiran pria itu ketika ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Awalnya ingin mengintimidasi dengan memberi tatapan elang pada wanita yang menjadi lawan bicara, tapi Chanyeol melakukan kesalahan terbesar saat secara tidak sengaja bola matanya bergerak sedikit kebawah. Bibir tipis itu.

Apakah Yifan benar kalau Chanyeol sebegitu _sexually frustrated-_nya sampai berani bertindak sedikit lebih... intim? Atau Chanyeol hanya sedikit penasaran untuk mencobanya lagi mengingat bibir terakhir yang ia rasakan adalah milik seseorang yang telah tiada sejak 5 tahun lalu? Entahlah.

Insting Chanyeol menggerakan tubuhnya untuk semakin mendekat hingga indera penciumannya menghirup sesuatu yang menguar dari leher putih dan polos milik Baekhyun. _Smells like spring, so good._ Chanyeol tidak takut akan didorong atau malah ditampar atas tindakannya ini karena ia tahu Baekhyun tidak akan mungkin melakukannya. Chanyeol sempat mendengar bunyi halus nafas Baekhyun yang tertahan sebelum ia memejamkan mata dan mempertipis jarak diantara keduanya hingga ketukan pintu dari luar membuat mereka tersentak

"_Daaad ada tamu yang menungguu_" suara Hyechan menggema diluar

Chanyeol berusaha mengontrol dirinya sebelum mundur memberi jarak, "Maaf" ucapnya pelan lalu menurunkan kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun masih membatu ditempat, _totally malfunctioned_. Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun lalu menggesernya agar ia dapat membuka pintu dan keluar.

Baekhyun baru berfungsi setelah ditinggal sendiri di dalam ruangan dan tersadar kalau sedari tadi ia masih menahan nafas lalu menghelanya dengan tiba-tiba. Salah satu tangannya diletakkan di bagian dada dimana organ yang berdetak didalamnya masih menggila sedang tangan yang lain mencari pegangan.

'_Tadi itu apa.._'

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Chanyeol pada Hyechan yang menggandeng tangannya.

"Daddy lihat saja" jawabnya riang.

Akhirnya Chanyeol tiba di ruang tamu dan melihat sepasang pria dan wanita tengah asik mengobrol dengan Chanlie.

"Hyung!" serunya melihat Yifan duduk disana.

Yifan menoleh, "Hey" lalu bangkit dari sofa, diikuti oleh wanita cantik di sebelahnya yang Chanyeol yakini adalah Luhan.

Kedua pria dewasa itu bersalaman lalu berpelukan ala lelaki, "Kenapa tidak bilang mau berkunjung hari ini? Aku jadi tidak menyiapkan apa-apa"

"Surprise visit hehe tidak usah repot. Ehm, kenalkan ini calonku, Luhan. Luhan, ini Chanyeol"

Yifan sedikit menggeser posisinya agar Chanyeol dan Luhan dapat bersalaman.

"Chanyeol"

"Luhan"

Lalu mereka bertiga duduk dan mulai bercengkrama.

"Tidak kusangka Chanlie dan Hyechan masih mengingatku ahahaha" Yifan berucap senang sambil mengelus kepala Chanlie yang berada disampingnya

"Tentu saja, alis uncle masih menukik seperti dulu sih hehe" sahut Chanlie

"Apa aunty Luhan juga takut saat pertama kali bertemu uncle Yifan?" tanya Hyechan polos diatas pangkuan Chanyeol

"Eh? Uhm.. tidak, justru aunty Luhan langsung suka" jawabnya malu, Yifan tersenyum naga dengan ekspresi bangga.

"Kau hanya bertiga saja dengan anak-anak dirumah?"

"Tidak. Ada Baekhyun di dalam, tadi sedang berdiskusi urusan kantor denganku"

"Baekhyun disini?"

"Ya, masih di ruang kerjaku. Hyechannie tolong panggilkan Byun-agasshi ya"

"Ya daddy"

Yifan dan Luhan saling bertukar pandangan lalu menahan senyuman yang hampir mengembang di wajah mereka. Tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun muncul dengan sebelah tangan yang ditarik Hyechan.

"B!" seru Luhan sumringah

"Eonni!" Baekhyun terlihat kaget melihat Luhan bisa ada disana.

Sekarang giliran para wanita yang berpelukan. Setelah melepas rindu sebentar, para orang dewasa mulai masuk ke inti pembicaraan setelah menyuruh Chanlie dan Hyechan untuk bermain di ruang keluarga.

"Begini Chanyeol, maksud kedatanganku dan Luhan kesini adalah ingin membahas hal yang berkaitan dengan pernikahan kami yang akan dilangsungkan di Kanada dan karena kebetulan Baekhyun ada disini jadi sekalian saja."

"Apa itu hyung?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi _bestman _ku dan Luhan juga menginginkan Baekhyun untuk menjadi salah satu _bridesmaid_nya. Apa kalian bersedia?" Yifan menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian.

Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan keputusan Yifan yang memilihnya untuk menjadi pembawa cincin di hari sakralnya nanti, namun kemudian terbesit juga rasa senang karena ia telah dipercaya dan dianggap sebagai orang terdekat untuk melakukan tugas sebagai seorang _bestman_.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku hyung, tentu saja aku bersedia" ucap Chanyeol mantap

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Baekhyun?" Yifan beralih ke Baekhyun yang duduk disebelah Luhan, tangan kedua perempuan itu sudah bertautan dan dengan yakin Baekhyun menjawab,

"Aku mau, oppa"

Yifan menghela nafas lega, "Syukurlah. Kalian hanya perlu siapkan kelengkapan dokumen ke luar negeri, sisanya aku yang atur" lalu ia baru sadar, "Eh, maaf apa kedatanganku dan Luhan mengganggu diskusi kalian?"

"Tidak, kami baru saja selesai."

"Oh, baguslah" Yifan mengecek jam tangannya, "Bagaimana kalau kita semua makan siang bersama di luar? I guess today is perfect day to have some kind of... _bonding time?_" Yifan tersenyum penuh arti, Luhan mengerti yang dimaksud 'bonding time' disini adalah antara Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun.

"Hmm, okay. Aku ganti baju dan menyiapkan anak-anak dulu" Chanyeol menyetujui tanpa menyadari makna kalimat Yifan yang sesungguhnya.

"Sure, take your time"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Tidak salah Yifan mengusulkan acara makan bersama ini karena apa yang diharapkan terlihat berjalan sesuai rencana bahkan sedikit melebihi ekspektasi. Ini sih bukan hanya _bonding time_ antara dua orang saja, melainkan bonding time untuk membentuk keluarga baru yang utuh.

Lihat saja bagaimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tanpa sadar bekerja sama membagi tugas untuk membantu anak-anak mengambilkan makanan serta mengurus mereka, Chanlie dengan Chanyeol sementara Hyechan dengan Baekhyun. Contoh potret keluarga idaman. Bahkan Luhan sempat mengabadikan momen itu menggunakan kamera ponsel dan berniat membaginya dengan Minseok dan Kyungsoo. Yang sedikit mengganggu hanyalah ketika anak-anak masih memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'agasshi'.

Setelah dirasa cukup, acara kumpul bersama yang tidak direncanakan itu pun berakhir. Mereka berpisah di area parkir restoran.

"Thanks for today, Yeollo. Sampai bertemu lagi" Yifan menepuk-nepuk belakang pundak Chanyeol dengan posisi hanya sebelah bahu mereka yang bertubrukan.

"Thanks to you too for the treat" balas Chanyeol

"Segera putuskan oke?" bisik Yifan

Chanyeol memasang wajah bingung, lalu sedetik kemudian lirikan Yifan mengarah ke Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sedang berucap salam perpisahan.

"I'm sure you're wise and grown up enough to choose which one is **good** and which one is _**better**_" Yifan menambahkan.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan membentuk bibirnya menjadi segaris tipis.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Baekhyun bersyukur dengan adanya Chanlie dan Hyechan maka perjalanan menuju apartementnya bersama Chanyeol tidak terasa canggung setelah apa yang terjadi di ruang kerja tadi. Sejauh ini atasannya berperilaku seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, di satu sisi Baekhyun lega karena akan sangat memalukan jika dibahas lagi, tapi apakah Chanyeol kerap melakukan hal itu pada wanita lain makanya ia menganggap itu adalah hal biasa dan cepat melupakannya?

"Terima kasih, sajangnim" ucap Baekhyun setelah melepas seatbeltnya

"Ya, sama-sama"

Lalu Baekhyun membuka pintu, diikuti Chanlie dan Hyechan dari belakang, mereka bermaksud pindah ke jok depan setelah Baekhyun turun.

"Bye bye agasshii"

"See you agasshi"

Si kembar melambaikan tangan, Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk mereka lagi.

"Hm-m, sampai bertemu lagi" lalu melepasnya dan membukakan pintu depan agar anak-anak dapat naik.

"Byun, besok jangan lupa ruang meeting dan salinan _handout_, jam 9 kita akan mulai" perintah Chanyeol mengingatkan setelah anak-anak sudah naik.

"Ne, sajangnim. Hati-hati dijalan"

Baekhyun menutup pintu lalu menunggu mobil Chanyeol sampai pergi, membalas lambaian tangan dari Chanlie dan Hyechan dari jendela mobil sebelum masuk ke apartementnya.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Besoknya Baekhyun kembali menjalani aktifitas kantor, semuanya berjalan lancar dan proposal telah difiksasi, selanjutnya mengutus para tim marketing yang bekerja di lapangan untuk mempresentasikannya dihadapan perusahaan advertisement yang dipilih untuk menjadi partner lalu menunggu apakah proposalnya disetujui atau tidak.

Interaksi antara Baekhyun dengan atasannya berjalan seperti biasa, namun ia tidak bisa menyangkal adanya perasaan aneh setiap kali harus bertatap muka lama-lama ketika berkomunikasi dengan sajangnimnya. Salahkan tindakan impulsif Chanyeol waktu itu.

Beberapa hari setelahnya perusahaan menerima kabar dari beberapa pihak advertisement yang anehnya diterima lebih cepat dari biasanya, namun yang lebih mengagetkan, balasan dari perusahaan tersebut hampir serupa, yaitu mereka telah menerima penawaran yang sama dari perusahaan lain yang lebih dulu mengajukan proposal yang sama pula sehingga menolak untuk bekerja sama dan malah menuduh Park Inc. menyadur dari Shinhan Group, perusahaan yang lebih dulu diterima pengajuannya.

Maka hari itu juga, Chanyeol mengadakan meeting dadakan untuk mengumpulkan staff yang terkait.

"Kenapa bisa begini?" suara Chanyeol tajam dan dalam menuntut jawaban dari para bawahannya.

"Sajangnim, saya rasa peluangnya sangat kecil bisa terjadi kesamaan seperti ini, sangat aneh untuk disebut kebetulan" ucap salah seorang staff.

"Benar sajangnim, kecuali jika ada orang dalam yang membocorkannya ke pihak lain" sahut staff yang lain.

Beberapa hadirin rapat mengangguk setuju dan mulai melirik curiga ke satu orang namun belum ada yang menyuarakan dugaan mereka hingga akhirnya ada yang memberanikan diri,

"Maaf sajangnim, bukankah selama ini proposal hanya ditangani oleh... Baekhyun?"

Kali ini, pandangan mereka benar-benar tertuju padanya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N**

im fully aware that most of the readers feel bored and are losing interest in this fic (slow development, long interval updates, etc..) i can do nothing about it but to try my best for this chapter and will always do for the upcoming ones till the very last. I personally would like to thank every one of you for leaving review(s) and also adding LU in to your fav/following list, all kind of participations are highly appreciated. Now, we're reaching the end of the story so keep anticipating the last chapters. Lastly, do kindly submit your review.

Hearts, Riri.

January, 1st

© 2016

* * *

Next:

**Chapter 23: One Last Romance**

* * *

[coming soon]


	23. Chapter 23

**.**

* * *

**\- 2nd last chapter -**

* * *

**Flashback**

Segera setelah Seohyun mendapat notifikasi email masuk dari Irene melalui ponselnya, ia menghubungi Kangjoon untuk mengajak pria itu bertemu saat istirahat kantor di coffee shop.

"Softcopynya sudah ada padaku, saatnya kau melakukan tugasmu" Seohyun menyerahkan sebuah flashdisk.

Namun Kangjoon tetap bergeming menatap benda kecil berwarna keperakan yang terletak diatas meja, menunggu untuk diambil.

Seohyun mengernyit, "Ada apa?"

"Aku.. tidak yakin. Apa aku tega melakukan hal ini pada Baekhyun?"

Seohyun mendengus, "Sekarang aku tanya padamu, apa kau sungguh menyukai Baekhyun dan benar-benar ingin mendapatkannya?"

Kangjoon mengangguk.

"Ku beritahu, Baekhyun sedang mendekati Chanyeol dengan memanfaatkan posisinya sebagai sekretaris, kalau dia tidak segera disingkirkan dari sana kapan kau memiliki kesempatan untuk mencuri hatinya? Kesempatan terbesarmu adalah ketika Baekhyun terpuruk dengan tuduhan yang diarahkan padanya nanti, kau datang sebagai orang yang berada dipihaknya. Segala sesuatu butuh pengorbanan, ingat?"

"Ya, aku tahu.."

"Lalu tunggu apa lagi? Hilangkan rasa tegamu untuk sementara kemudian tunggu hingga saatnya kau memainkan peranmu sebagai orang yang paling Baekhyun harapkan kehadirannya disaat ia jatuh

Kangjoon menatap Seohyun, lalu wanita itu memberi isyarat melalui matanya agar Kangjoon mengambil flashdisk yang ia serahkan. Seohyun menyeringai semakin lebar ketika tangan Kangjoon meraih benda itu dan menggenggamnya.

**.**

* * *

**Love Unconditionally**

**Chapter 23: One Last Romance**

* * *

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk kini mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Menerima sorotan tajam dari berbagai sisi di _conference table_ yang dikelilingi oleh peserta meeting dadakan hari itu.

"Aku dan Baekhyun menggarapnya bersama tapi kurasa tidak mungkin kalau—" Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya karena teringat sesuatu, tepatnya di malam ketika Baekhyun memintanya untuk mengirimkan draft proposal saat ia berada di Busan.

_Apa dia benar-benar..._

"Maaf menginterupsi sajangnim," lalu Baekhyun berdiri dan berbicara menghadap hadirin rapat, "selain Park sajangnim yang memiliki wewenang untuk merevisi serta meng-acc proposal tersebut, saya memang satu-satunya yang terlibat dalam penyusunannya, tentu saja dengan berdasarkan pada rancangan yang sudah di presentasikan oleh rekan-rekan dari tim marketing sebelumnya. Namun saya berani menjamin selama proses penyelesaian, _draft_ proposal itu tidak pernah berpindah—"

"Maaf Byun, bisa kau keluar dulu?" Chanyeol menyela.

Baekhyun menoleh dan bertemu dengan wajah datar itu, "Maaf sajangnim, tapi rapatnya belum—"

"Sekarang" tegasnya.

Baekhyun terbungkam, lalu membereskan barang-barangnya dan keluar dari ruang meeting. Baekhyun bersandar ke dinding dengan tatapan kosong, dadanya berkecamuk, lebih baik dimarahi habis-habisan didepan umum daripada harus dikeluarkan dari rapat dengan cara seperti tadi, bahkan sebelum dirinya selesai memberikan penjelasan.

Apa tadi mereka secara tidak langsung menudingnya membocorkan proposal? Tidakkah mereka berpikir untuk apa Baekhyun melakukan hal yang dapat merugikan perusahaan dimana ia bekerja didalamnya?

Meeting berlangsung cukup lama dan selama itu pula Baekhyun menunggu dengan gelisah, ia harus menjelaskan sebelum prasangka mereka terhadapnya lebih jauh, terutama sajangnim. Ketika pintu ruang meeting terbuka, satu per satu staff mulai meninggalkan ruangan, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang menunggu tak jauh dari sana. Namun Baekhyun sempat melihat Luna memberinya tatapan simpati sebelum pergi.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol keluar, "Ikut ke ruanganku"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Irene menunggu dengan tidak sabar di dalam restroom wanita . Ketika orang yang ditunggu masuk, ia langsung bertanya.

"Bagaimana? Apa reaksi mereka?"

"Sesuai yang kau harapkan. Mereka mudah sekali terprovokasi. Sajangnim juga tidak membela sama sekali saat rapat tadi, bahkan malah menyuruhnya keluar"

"Bagus. Sekarang tinggal sebarkan hal ini sampai semuanya tahu, kali ini kau bisa membantuku kan?"

"Tentu, sebenarnya tanpa perlu disengaja berita ini akan menyebar dengan sendirinya"

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku ingin agar ini sedikit dibesar-besarkan"

"Baiklah, serahkan padaku. Aku memiliki kenalan disetiap departemen"

"Terima kasih, Gayoung"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Sekarang Baekhyun sudah berada di ruangan CEO besama sajangnimnya. Ia memilih diam dan akan mulai berbicara jika diminta.

"Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan?" ucap Chanyeol akhirnya, bersandar di depan meja kerjanya dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Hanya ingin sajangnim tahu kalau saya benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun yang tidak seharusnya saya lakukan. Saya memang belum bekerja lama untuk sajangnim, masih membutuhkan proses dan waktu untuk memperoleh kepercayaan sepenuhnya dari sajangnim sebagai atasan saya. Oleh karena itu selama menjabat sebagai sekretaris sebisa mungkin saya bertindak profesional dengan menjaga loyalitas dan kredibilitas saya baik kepada sajangnim maupun perusahaan.

Yang ingin saya sampaikan adalah, saya tidak akan melakukan apapun yang dapat menghilangkan kepercayaan seseorang terhadap saya maupun hal yang dapat merugikan perusahaan. Tapi karena hal ini berkaitan dengan amanah yang sudah sajangnim berikan kepada saya, maka saya bersedia untuk memperbaiki keadaan semampu saya jika sajangnim menginginkannya." jelas Baekhyun secara tersirat.

"Proyek ini sangat penting bagiku meskipun ini bukan proyek besar yang melibatkan seluruh departemen namun ekspektasiku cukup besar mengingat ini adalah yang pertama sejak aku menggantikan posisi ayahku. Aku sendiri belum bisa memastikan penyebab kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi. Semoga kau bisa mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang kau katakan tadi karena selihai apapun sesuatu yang tidak baik itu disembunyikan, cepat atau lambat pasti akan terungkap"

"Ne, sajangnim. Anda bisa pegang kata-kata saya" ucap Baekhyun yakin.

"Proposal itu sudah ku serahkan kembali pada bagian marketing, jadi kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Sekarang silahkan keluar"

"Baik, sajangnim" Baekhyun mengangguk patuh sebelum berbalik pergi.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Saat istirahat siang, Baekhyun hendak memasuki kantin kantor ketika dirinya malah disuguhi tatapan tidak mengenakkan dari beberapa karyawan yang sudah lebih dulu berada disana. Sesekali mereka terlihat berbisik tanpa melepas pandangan dari target yang dibicarakan. Baekhyun kira mereka tidak sedang membicarakan dirinya, tapi lama kelamaan ia merasa risih.

Tiba-tiba Luna yang entah datang dari mana dengan tergesa menghampirinya.

"Ikut aku" Luna menarik tangan Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun hanya pasrah dibawa keluar kantin.

"Baekhyun, apa sajangnim tidak memberitahumu apa yang dibicarakan saat meeting setelah kau disuruh keluar?" tanya Luna

"Tidak, sajangnim tidak memberitahuku apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tunggu, aku ingin memastikan satu hal lagi padamu, apa benar kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang yang bekerja di ShinHan? Seperti.. pacar mungkin?"

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu menanyakan itu tapi aku memang punya seorang kenalan lelaki yang bekerja disana, dia hanya temanku"

"Jadi benar? Maaf Bekhyun selama meeting tadi kami membahas tentangmu dan mengira... kau yang memberikan proposal itu ke temanmu yang bekerja di ShinHan. Padahal sajangnim meminta kami untuk tidak membicarakan hal ini diluar meeting tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa berita ini jadi menyebar cepat di kalangan karyawan. Sekarang semuanya sedang membicarakanmu dan mereka pikir kau sengaja—"

"Demi Tuhan tidak pernah terpikir olehku untuk melakukan hal serendah itu Luna. Lalu reaksi sajangnim apa?"

"Sajangnim tidak berkomentar apa-apa, hanya mendengarkan tanpa membahasnya lebih lanjut karena setelah itu kami harus segera mendiskusikan plan B"

"Ya Tuhan..." Baekhyun memijat keningnya, kalut sekali.

"Baekhyun, aku percaya padamu. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati karena jika kau benar-benar tidak melakukannya maka tidak menutup kemungkinan ada yang sengaja menjebakmu"

"Menjebakku?"

"Itu hanya dugaanku. Yang penting sekarang kau harus tebal telinga karena apapun yang mereka bicarakan tentangmu saat ini agak tidak mengenakkan. Kau tahu, kebanyakan orang hanya mendengar apa yang ingin mereka dengar lalu menerima begitu saja tanpa peduli untuk mencari tahu faktanya, semoga kau mengerti"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Baiklah, terima kasih Luna. Aku kembali ke ruanganku saja"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

9:04 pm dan Chanyeol masih berada di dalam ruang kerjanya—lantai paling atas gedung Park Inc. yang berdiri megah diantara bangunan pencakar langit lain yang membelah langit Seoul. Tubuh tinggi tegapnya menghadap ke dinding kaca yang langsung mengarah ke pemandangan kota berhiaskan gemerlap cahaya di malam hari.

Satu tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana sementara tangan yang lain memegang _Bordeaux glass_ berisi wine yang memang sengaja ia simpan jika suatu saat membutuhkannya. Dasi dan jas sudah ia tanggalkan, menyisakan kemeja putih dengan dua kancing teratas terbuka dan kedua lengan yang digulung hingga siku.

Pikirannya masih berkutat pada pernyataan seorang staff ketika mengutarakan kecurigaannya terhadap Baekhyun ,

"_Dugaan saya beralasan sajangnim, saya pernah melihatnya berdua dengan seorang pria dari ShinHan dan itu tidak hanya sekali._"

Apakah pria yang dimaksud adalah seseorang yang pernah Chanyeol lihat bersama Baekhyun di resto Italia beberapa waktu lalu? Lalu ia juga teringat ketika sekretarisnya itu minta tolong dikirimkan revisi, apa jangan-jangan Baekhyun sengaja memintanya untuk kemudian diberikan pada.. Tidak, tidak boleh langsung menyalahkan sebelum ada bukti, tapi berdasarkan keterangan staff itu tuduhannya memang mengarah ke..

Chanyeol meneguk habis wine yang masih tersisa tanpa melanjutkan suara batinnya yang melakukan hipotesis sendiri. Rasanya ingin menghubungi Yifan, tapi Chanyeol jadi segan karena tidak ingin menganggu 'waktu bersama' hyungnya dengan si calon istri, Luhan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir ini tidak bisa dibiarkan dan harus segera dicari tahu siapa pelakunya karena bagaimana kalau kejadian ini sampai terulang?

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya lalu menggeser _lock screen_ hingga terlihat jelas foto candid dua orang anak kecil dengan wajah identik berlumuran cat warna-warni yang ia gunakan sebagai wallpaper. Chanyeol refleks ikut tersenyum melihat ekspresi riang kedua anaknya disana. Foto yang diambil ketika ia dan si kembar sedang mengisi waktu luang diakhir pekan dengan kegiatan membuat mural di halaman belakang rumah saat masih di Amerika.

Setidaknya ia bisa melupakan masalahnya sejenak.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Sepulang dari kantor, Baekhyun mampir ke coffee shop Minseok. Kyungsoo juga datang, hanya Luhan yang hari itu absen. Lalu Baekhyun menceritakan keluh kesahnya, juga kekhawatirannya tentang apa yang Luna katakan padanya tadi siang.

"Kau yakin tidak memindahkan softcopy nya selain ke pc milikmu pribadi? Atau mungkin apakah kau ceroboh meletakkan hardcopynya lalu ada seseorang yang mengambil?" tanya Minseok.

"Aku yakin sekali eonni file itu hanya kusimpan di pc kantor dan laptopku, selain itu hanya sajangnim yang memilikinya. Sedangkan hardcopynya masih tersimpan rapi di folder dalam ruanganku" jawab Baekhyun putus asa.

"Tidak mungkin filenya dapat berpindah tangan begitu saja, siapapun pelakunya dia pasti sengaja membuat kekacauan ini dengan mempertaruhkan namamu" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Jahat sekali, kalau Baekhyun sampai tertuduh atas hal yang tidak dia lakukan berarti ini sudah merusak reputasinya"

"Itu dia, aku takut sajangnim tidak percaya lagi padaku.."

"Tenang Baek, kalau kau benar kenapa harus takut."

"Karena selama pelakunya belum ditemukan aku akan tetap dicurigai, Soo. Sedangkan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membuktikan kalau aku tidak bersalah. Posisiku tersudut, ditambah lagi mereka tahu aku mengenal Kangjoon yang bekerja di ShinHan" Baekhyun meremas rambutnya frustrasi.

"Kau sudah berbicara ke atasanmu?"

"Sudah eonni, tapi saat itu aku belum tahu kalau Kangjoon juga dilibatkan"

Minseok dan Kyungsoo saling melempar pandangan lalu menghela nafas berbarengan.

"Ya sudah, sekarang tenangkan dirimu dulu. Mungkin besok pagi pikiranmu sudah lebih jernih dan bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya, semoga"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam ketika sudah berhadapan dengan gedung Park Inc. pagi itu. Ia sudah berniat mencari tahu karena bagaimanapun ini menyangkut nama baiknya di mata orang lain terutama di hadapan sajangnimnya. Baekhyun baru maju selangkah ketika suara bernada angkuh dan sinis itu menelusup ke telinganya.

"Oh, masih berani datang rupanya"

Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati Seohyun berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya, elegan namun intimidatif seperti biasa.

"Setelah insiden proposal dengan kau sebagai pihak yang dicurigai, kau masih memiliki muka untuk datang kesini?" ujarnya sembari melangkah mendekat.

"Kau.. tahu dari mana?" bibir Baekhyun bergetar, berurusan dengan Seohyun adalah yang paling tidak ingin ia lakukan untuk saat ini.

Bibir merah Seohyun menyeringai, "Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu kekacauan yang aku buat sendiri"

Baekhyun berusaha mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan Seohyun barusan. Kemudian raut bingungnya perlahan memudar.

_Ya Tuhan, apa dia yang..._

"Surprise~" Seohyun _sing-song_, "Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan bersama Chanyeol belakangan ini. Aku sudah memberimu peringatan dan aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku, Baekhyun. Aku harap ini adalah peringatan yang terakhir dan dengan begitu atas kesadaranmu sendiri, kau segera menyingkir"

Baekhyun hanya diam sambil menggigit bibirnya dengan nafas yang mulai tidak beraturan, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, hanya dengan sekali kedip saja buliran bening itu akan luruh membasahi pipinya. Baekhyun benci kalau ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa seperti ini.

Baiklah, jika itu yang dia inginkan.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Luna hendak keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet ketika obrolan 2 wanita di luar sana membuatnya mengurungkan niat dan lebih memilih menyimak secara diam-diam..

"Aku bertemu Baekhyun di lobby utama, setelah ramai dibicarakan kemarin ternyata dia masih datang. Berani juga, kalau aku jadi dia sih sudah pasti tidak akan menampakkan diriku secara terang-terangan lagi"

"Benarkah? Wah, apa jangan-jangan rencana Irene akan gagal ya"

"Rencana? Rencana apa, Gayoung?"

"Bukan urusanku sih, tapi seseorang sengaja ingin membuat Baekhyun terlihat bersalah"

"Irene yang kau bilang tadi itu? Bagaimana dia melakukannya?"

"Mana aku tahu, mungkin dia yang mencuri proposal itu atau bagaimana."

Luna tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas percakapan selanjutnya karena dua orang itu sudah keluar dari restroom.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Rutinitas Baekhyun dikantor hari ini sedikit berubah karena Chanyeol tidak memintanya untuk mendampingi mengikuti meeting. Paling yang tidak berubah hanya tugas trivial seperti mengantar dokumen yang harus ditandatangani atau menerima panggilan dari luar kantor.

Tapi setidaknya ia jadi mempunyai waktu lebih untuk membuat surat pengunduran dirinya. Baekhyun baru sadar, masalah mulai bermunculan sejak ia berganti jabatan menjadi sekretaris untuk Park Chanyeol. Berawal dari urusan personal kini malah merambat ke pekerjaan. Terima kasih kepada Seohyun yang semakin memperburuk keadaan.

Kalau memang wanita itu ingin Baekhyun pergi, baiklah. Ia akan turuti kemauannya, daripada hidup jadi tidak tenang. Mungkin setelah ini Baekhyun akan pulang ke Busan dan bekerja disana saja. Dengan mengandalkan pengalaman bekerja di perusahaan sebesar Park Inc. sepertinya tidak akan sulit untuk menemukan pekerjaan baru, bahkan Baekhyun rela jika harus mengulang karirnya menjadi _marketing consultant_ lagi.

Baekhyun dapat mendengar bisikan maupun lirikan negatif dari karyawan yang berpapasan dengannya, ia merasa sudah cukup. Seohyun memang sudah bertindak kelewatan kali ini tapi Baekhyun bisa apa.

Akhirnya, ketika mendekati jam pulang kantor, Baekhyun menghadap sajangnimnya.

"Ada yang perlu ku tanda tangani lagi?" tanya Chanyeol melihat sekretarisnya membawa map.

"Tidak ada sajangnim. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin saya bicarakan"

Chanyeol melirik sekali lagi ke map yang Baekhyun bawa.

"Silahkan, katakan saja"

"Saya ingin resign. Ini surat permohonannya," Baekhyun membuka map yang ia bawa lalu menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol langsung tanpa berminat untuk membaca surat itu lebih dulu atau sekedar menerimanya.

"Karena.. saya tidak ingin berada di lingkungan kerja dimana kepercayaan terhadap saya sudah tidak lagi saya dapatkan"

"Benarkah? Apa bukan karena ingin lari dari masalah?"

Ini dia bagian yang paling Baekhyun tidak suka, ia defenseless. Tidak memiliki bukti konkrit apapun untuk membela diri sendiri selain untaian kalimat pembelaan yang tidak akan membantu sama sekali. Di satu sisi ia harus segera angkat kaki tapi kalau ia pergi maka akan dipandang buruk.

"Saya tidak merasa telah melakukan hal yang salah, jadi untuk apa saya menghindar. Saya harap sajangnim menghargai keputusan saya. Jika surat itu sudah sajangnim acc, maka besok saya akan kembali untuk mengemasi barang-barang. Permisi" Baekhyun sedikit membungkukkan badannya lalu berbalik meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, besoknya Baekhyun sudah memasukkan barang-barang miliknya ke dalam box setelah mendapat persetujuan dari surat pengunduran diri yang ia ajukan kemarin.

Seohyun bisa tertawa atas kemenangannya sekarang.

Setelah memastikan seluruh barangnya sudah dibereskan, Baekhyun berniat mampir ke ruangan CEO untuk yang terakhir kali dan sedikit terkejut ketika sajangnimnya sudah bersandar sambil bersedekap di ambang pintu yang terbuka entah sejak kapan.

"Setelah ini kau berencana kemana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Saya akan kembali ke Busan dan mungkin.. akan menetap lagi disana"

"Kalau begitu selamat jalan, terima kasih sudah bekerja untukku. Semoga kita bisa bertemu di lain kesempatan" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud memberi jabat tangan tanda perpisahan.

Baekhyun tidak berharap sajangnim untuk mencegahnya tapi kenapa rasanya begitu kecewa dibiarkan pergi begitu saja dengan menanggung beban atas kesalahan yang tidak ia perbuat.

"Terima kasih juga sajangnim, sampai bertemu lagi" Baekhyun membalas uluran tangan atasannya.

Setelah itu Chanyeol kembali ke ruangannya, sedangkan Baekhyun mulai mengangkat box yang kini sudah terisi penuh lalu keluar dari ruangannya. Seandainya waktu itu dia tidak diutus oleh si kepala divisi Kim Jonghyun untuk mengikuti seleksi pemilihan sekretaris dan bertemu dengan sekretaris Kang.. mungkin sekarang ia masih bisa menikmati kesibukannya sebagai seorang marketing consultant.

Baekhyun sedang melamun sambil berjalan menuju lift ketika suara khas memanggilnya.

"Nona Byun?"

Baekhyun kembali ke dunia nyata dan baru sadar kalau ia tengah berpapasan dengan sekretaris Kang.

"Oh, selamat pagi sekretaris Kang" sapa Baekhyun.

"Anda.. mau kemana?" tanya pria paruh baya itu heran melihat Baekhyun membawa box berukuran sedang.

"Pulang, saya sudah resign"

"Resign? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" bagaimanapun sekretaris Kang adalah orang yang merekrut Baekhyun secara langsung, jadi ia merasa berhak untuk tahu alasannya.

"Saya sudah dibutuhkan lagi disini jadi lebih baik saya pergi"

"Apa tuan muda tidak—"

Tiba-tiba ponsel sekretaris Kang berbunyi.

"Halo, tuan muda... Ya, saya sudah di kantor... Baik, saya ke ruangan anda sekarang... Sama-sama tuan muda"

_Pip._

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, sampai bertemu lagi sekretaris Kang"

"Tunggu nona,.."

Baekhyun mengabaikan panggilan sekretaris Kang yang sepertinya ingin bertanya lebih jauh.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Hari ini Luna bertekad untuk mencari tahu dan membuktikan apa yang dibicarakan Gayoung saat di restroom kemarin. Kalau memang bukan Baekhyun yang melakukannya, pasti seseorang memang segaja menyalahgunakan proposal itu dan membuat Baekhyun jadi pihak yang tertuduh.

Luna memikirnya berbagai kemungkinan bagaimana proposal itu bisa dicuri. Kalau dilakukan diluar kantor tidak mungkin dapat dilacak, sedangkan kalau di dalam kantor, mungkin bisa hardcopy diambil dari rak arsip atau softcopy didapat dari pc, tentu saja hanya rak arsip dan pc milik Baekhyun atau sajangnim di kantor.

Satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui siapa saja yang berkunjung ke lantai atas selain yang berkepentingan adalah dengan melihat rekaman kamera pengawas yang terpasang di sana. Ketika ada sedikit waktu luang, Luna menyempatkan diri mampir ke ruang pengawas untuk minta diperlihatkan rekaman beberapa hari yang lalu. Semoga saja ini membuahkan hasil.

Ia memulai dari rekaman satu minggu yang lalu, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan. Kemudian di rekaman hari-hari berikutnya, ada saat dimana sajangnim dan Baekhyun tidak terlihat sama sekali, digantikan oleh seorang pria yang Luna tahu itu adalah sekretaris kepercayaan keluarga Park. Lalu di hari berikutnya Chanyeol sudah kembali, namun tanpa Baekhyun yang biasanya mendampingi kemana-mana.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ketika resepsionis sedang tidak berada disana karena jam istirahat kantor, muncullah seorang wanita yang mengenakan nametag khusus karyawan, berjalan mengendap. Luna tidak kenal itu siapa dan apa keperluannya. Seingatnya tadi sajangnim sudah keluar dari ruangannya, Baekhyun tidak ada, meja resepsionis pun kosong, lalu untuk apa karyawan itu naik ke lantai atas?

Wanita itu terlihat masuk ke ruangan Baekhyun yang tidak terkunci dengan mudahnya. Sayangnya Luna tidak bisa melihat apa yang dia lakukan di dalam. Luna meminta petugas pengawas mempercepat rekamannya, sekitar 15 menit kemudian, sosok yang mencurigakan itu keluar dengan terburu-buru dan menghilang masuk ke lift.

Apa jangan-jangan itu yang bernama Irene seperti yang Gayoung katakan?

Luna meminta potongan rekaman itu pada petugas pengawas lalu kembali ke cubicle-nya untuk memutarnya kembali dan mencocokan wajah wanita itu dengan yang namanya Irene. Cukup mengakses database kantor yang mencantumkan list seluruh karyawan identitas Irene bisa dengan mudah ditemukan beserta fotonya.

Syukurlah resolusi kamera CCTV-nya lumayan jelas dengan _angle_ tepat sehingga bisa disimpulkan kalau itu memang Irene. Luna yakin apa yang dilakukan Irene di dalam ruangan Baekhyun ada hubungannya dengan proposal.

Tapi bagaimana cara memastikannya? Luna tidak kenal, tidak mungkin bertanya langsung, lagipula belum tentu dia akan menjawab jujur.

_Apa sebaiknya aku laporkan ke sajangnim saja ya.._

Luna membatin. Sajangnim mempunyai kuasa dan otoritas lebih disini, jadi bebas melakukan dan memerintahkan apa saja selama masih urusan kantor.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Siang itu, Yifan berkunjung ke Park Inc. untuk menemui Chanyeol dan sedikit melihat-lihat. Sejak tahu Chanyeol pulang ke Korea untuk menjadi CEO Yifan sudah penasaran dan ingin melihat langsung bagaimana wujud perusahaan yang Chanyeol kelola.

"Melihatmu memimpin di perusahaan sebesar ini membuatku takjub. I'm such a proud brother of you ahahaha" Yifan tertawa bangga.

"Well, thanks. I'm flattered" Chanyeol merespon seadanya.

"Jadwalmu sedang kosong?"

"Tidak juga, ini baru saja selesai meeting"

Lalu Yifan memperhatikan perilaku Chanyeol yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

"You seem a little bit off today. What's wrong?"

"Oh, really? Probably works and all, nothing really matters"

"Hmm.. if you say so. Where's Baekhyun, anyway?"

Chanyeol diam sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Baekhyun... hari ini resign"

"What?!" Yifan terperanjat sampai bangun dari duduknya, "Kenapa?"

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol menceritakan dari awal pada Yifan apa yang terjadi.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Setelah menaruh barang yang ia bawa dari kantor, Baekhyun tidak berlama-lama di apartement karena langsung menuju terminal untuk pergi ke Busan menggunakan bis. Ia tidak membawa apa-apa selain pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya serta sling bag untuk menyimpan dompet dan ponsel.

Saat ini niatnya untuk menenangkan diri dulu, _away from Seoul, away from anything she left behind there_. Nanti juga ia akan kembali lagi untuk mengangkut semua barangnya jika benar-benar ingin pindah dari ibukota.

Karena transportasi bis memakan waktu lebih lama, maka lebih banyak pula waktu yang Baekhyun habiskan untuk melamun lalu menangis disepanjang perjalanan. Beberapa panggilan masuk di ponselnya pun ia abaikan. Pokoknya Baekhyun sedang ingin jauh dari apapun.

Untunglah kemarin Taehyung memberi kabar kalau ibunya sudah diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit, lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Setidaknya sesampainya di rumah ia bisa langsung memeluk dan menangis ke eommanya. Sore hari ketika tiba di rumah, Baekhyun dibukakan pintu oleh ibu Byun dengan wajah kebingungan karena kepulangan puterinya yang tiba-tiba.

"Loh, Baekhyunnie? Kenapa—"

"Eommaa.."

Baekhyun benar-benar langsung tumpah sambil memeluk ibunya di depan pintu.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

"Aku tidak percaya Baekhyun melakukannya. Lagipula apa keuntungan bagi dirinya jika dia melakukan hal itu?" reaksi Yifan setelah mendengar cerita lengkapnya.

"Lalu siapa yang bisa melakukannya? Aku sudah cukup kecewa dengan kejadian ini ditambah lagi dia malah mengundurkan diri secara tiba-tiba, bukankah terlihat mencurigakan? Bisa saja dia melakukannya untuk teman lelakinya dari ShinHan itu, mungkin mereka memiliki hubungan sampai tega mengkhianati perusahaan, who knows"

"She would never do that low. Selain itu Luhan tidak pernah bilang kalau Baekhyun sedang dekat dengan lelaki lain" _Karena kalau tahu begitu mana mungkin kami berniat menjodohkanmu dengannya_, lanjut Yifan dalam hati.

"Terus saja hyung membelanya"

"Aku bukan membela, tapi memangnya kau atau karyawan yang memberitahumu melihat secara langsung Baekhyun memberikan proposal itu ke pihak lain?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, malah mem-pout-kan bibirnya, mirip Chanlie kalau sedang merajuk.

"Kau kenapa sih? Biasanya pembawaanmu tenang dan rasional, tidak terburu-buru dalam mengambil kesimpulan"

Perlahan raut wajah Chanyeol melunak dan sedikit memelas.

"I just.." Chanyeol terlihat ragu, mencoba menyusun kalimat yang secara gamblang menggambarkan isi hatinya.

"I'm starting to trust her, professionally and _personally_. You don't even know that I nearly kissed her that day you visited me, do you? But then this is happening and I feel somewhat... betrayed" ungkap Chanyeol.

"Oh, jadi kau marah sebagai atasan dan kau sedikit cemburu secara personal?"

"Apa iya?" Chanyeol malah bertanya balik.

"Tsk, dasar labil. Masa begitu saja kau harus konsultasi denganku dulu. Tidak baik membawa urusan pribadi ke pekerjaan. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku selidiki dulu apa benar Baekhyun yang melakukannya. Itupun kalau kau peduli"

_Tok, tok, tok._

Pintu diketuk dari luar, Yifan dan Chanyeol menoleh bersamaan.

"Ya, silahkan" sahut Chanyeol.

Kemudian masuklah seorang karyawati sambil membawa laptop.

"Permisi sajangnim, saya Luna dari bagian pemasaran. Maaf mengganggu waktu Anda tapi ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin saya beritahukan. Apa sajangnim bisa meluangkan waktu sebentar saja?"

Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan proposal kemarin dan saya rasa kecurigaan yang lain tidak seharusnya ditujukan sepenuhnya pada Baekhyun" lanjut Luna.

"Um.. Yeol, aku tunggu diluar—"

"No,no, no. Hyung disini saja. Coba tunjukkan apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan Luna-ssi"

"Ne, sajangnim"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Seohyun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gedung Park Inc. Sebelum masuk dan menemui Chanyeol, ia menghubungi Irene terlebih dulu.

"Bagaimana? Apa Baekhyun sudah pergi dari sana?"

"_Aku belum mencari tahu, saat ini aku sedang bekerja. Nanti akan kukabari jika ada info terbaru_"

"Ya sudah, aku tunggu"

_Pip._

Sedangkan Irene baru saja meletakkan ponselnya ketika dirinya dihampiri oleh sekretaris Kang.

"Permisi, nona yang bernama Irene?"

"Ya, saya sendiri. Ada apa?"

"Tolong ikut saya, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan"

_Ah, waktu itu kan pria ini juga yang mencarikan sekretaris untuk sajangnim. Apa jangan-jangan Baekhyun sudah resign? Wah, ini lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan menggantikan posisi sekretaris presdir_. Irene membatin sambil senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Nona? Bisa ikut saya sekarang?" sekretaris Kang bertanya lagi.

"Oh, tentu!"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Setelah melihat rekaman dan mendengar sedikit penjelasan Luna, Chanyeol langsung memanggil sekretaris Kang yang saat ini sedang mengisi kekosongan sementara untuk membantunya di kantor.

"Tanyakan apa keperluannya hari itu sampai dia berani masuk ke ruang sekretaris tanpa izin. Periksa juga personal computernya, buat dia mengakui kesalahan kalau memang dia yang mencuri dan menyalahgunakannya. Setelah itu suruh dia menghadapku langsung" perintah Chanyeol.

"Baik, tuan muda" sekretaris Kang membungkuk patuh lalu keluar.

"Terima kasih atas informasimu Luna. Ini memang penting"

"Sama-sama sajangnim. Semoga dengan ini semuanya bisa terungkap dan pihak yang tidak bersalah tidak merasa dirugikan. Saya permisi dulu"

"Ya, silahkan"

Sekarang Chanyeol dan Yifan kembali berdua di ruangan CEO.

"See? Sometime truths are showing up by themselves when they're needed" Yifan memulai.

"We'll see"

_Drrrrrrtt._ Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar, ia mengambil benda pipih itu dari dalam saku jasnya lalu mengangkat tanpa melihat caller ID.

"Halo.. Oh, ya ada apa?... Ehm, baiklah tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama, masih ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan di kantor. Ya, terima kasih.."

_Pip._

"Siapa?"

"Seohyun"

"Dia memang suka menghubungimu?"

"Biasa kalau mengajak makan siang bersama"

"Jangan terlalu lama dekat kalau nantinya kau tidak mau berakhir dengannya. Bahaya kalau dia sudah terlanjur ingin mendapatkanmu tapi kau malah dengan yang lain dia bisa bertindak nekat. Wanita itu sulit. Mampu berbuat lebih ekstrim seperti menghalalkan berbagai cara untuk menyingkirkan apapun dan siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya untuk mendapatkan apa dia mau" Yifan memperingatkan.

Tanpa mengetahui kalau sebenarnya Seohyun sudah jauh lebih dulu melakukannya.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Irene tidak bisa mengelak. Tidak seperti yang ia harapkan, sekretaris Kang malah menginterogasinya sembil memperlihatkan bukti rekaman kamera pengawas di hari ketika ia mencuri file itu dari ruangan Baekhyun. Ditambah lagi tanpa sepengetahuannya, sekretaris Kang menyuruh orang untuk menggeledah isi komputer miliknya dan Irene kalah telak ketika disana ditemukan softcopy proposal yang ia simpan.

Dan ia juga harus menurut ketika diminta menghadap sajangnim untuk mengaku dan menjelaskan apa tujuannya dari perbuatannya. Namun seperti yang diperintahkan, ia sama sekali tidak menyebut nama Seohyun sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tidak hanya merugikan perusahaan, tapi juga mencemarkan nama baik orang lain, kurasa kau sudah tahu apa konsekuensinya. Silahkan bereskan barang-barangmu selagi menunggu surat pemberhentian. Kau boleh keluar" titah Chanyeol.

Irene hanya menunduk lalu keluar, tidak menyangka akan semudah ini ia ketahuan.

Sekretaris Kang yang sedari tadi juga berada disana menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Tuan muda, apa saya perlu memanggil nona Byun untuk kembali bekerja disini lagi?"

"Tidak usah" jawabnya _stoic_, "Biar aku yang urus. Terima kasih sekretaris Kang sudah banyak membantuku hari ini"

"Sama-sama, tuan muda. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

_So much for today_, Chanyeol menghela nafas, memijit kening sembari menyandarkan punggungnya dengan pasrah ke sandaran kursi. _One thing's cleared up, one more to go_. Sekarang tinggal memikirkan bagaimana menghadapi Baekhyun setelah ini.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Setelah mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun berkali-kali namun tiada hasil, Chanyeol akhirnya berkonsultasi dengan Yifan, lagi. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menyusul ke Busan seperti yang disarankan ketika Chanyeol bertanya apakah mantan sekretarisnya itu marah sampai tidak mau menerima panggilan darinya.

"_Menurutmu? After you were totally being mean and let her quit her job and just leave like that? Meet her in person, apologize and bring back her pride_."

Maka siang itu, Chanyeol merenung sendirian selama di perjalanan, mencoba menyusun kalimat apa yang harus diucapkan. Sore hari Chanyeol baru tiba di depan rumah Baekhyun yang untungnya masih sedikit ia ingat jalan menuju kesana meskipun harus beberapa kali mengecek history GPS di ponselnya.

Setelah turun dari taksi, Chanyeol hanya berdiri didepan pagar. Cukup lama sampai seseorang muncul dibelakangnya.

"Permisi"

Chayeol menoleh, ternyata adik laki-lakinya Baekhyun yang sepertinya baru pulang kuliah.

"Oh, sajangnimnya noona? Datang dari Seoul kah?"

"Iya, baru saja sampai"

"Kalau begitu mari masuk. Pasti mencari noona ya? Aku dan eomma sempat heran ketika kemarin tiba-tiba noona pulang kesini lalu menangis semalaman tanpa mau bercerita." jelas Taehyung sembari membukakan pagar untuk Chanyeol lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Silahkan duduk" ucap Taehyung ketika sudah di ruang tamu, "Akan kupanggilkan noona dulu, tunggu sebentar"

"Terima kasih"

"Siapa yang datang Taehyung?" ibu Byun keluar dari kamar berpapasan dengan Taehyung yang ingin menaiki tangga ke lanti dua rumah.

"Itu, sajangnimnya noona"

"Oh?"

Ibu Byun langsung bergegas menuju ruang tamu.

"Chanyeol-ssi, ne?"

"Annyeonghaseyo, ahjummeoni sudah sehat?" Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Sudah lebih baik. Jauh-jauh datang dari Seoul?"

"Ya begitulah"

"Pasti melelahkan, istriahatlah dulu. Ahjumma buatkan teh ya"

"Tidak usah repot ahjummeoni, hanya ingin berbicara dengan Baekhyun sebentar saja"

"Baekhyun ya... dari kemarin kelakuannya aneh. Ahjumma jadi bingung apa dia sedang putus cinta atau kenapa sampai mendadak pulang kemari dan tidak mau kembali ke Seoul. Mohon maaf kalau Baekhyun jadi membuatmu repot datang kesini karena hari ini ia tidak bekerja"

"Ah, bukan salah Baekhyun, ahjummeoni. Justru saya kemari untuk..." Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena keburu melihat sosok yang dicari muncul dari balik punggung ibu Byun.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berdua di pinggir pantai yang waktu itu pernah mereka kunjungi. Daritadi Baekhyun hanya diam, tidak menyapa atau menanyakan maksud mantan atasannya datang hari itu.

Sementara dari luar Chanyeol keliatan calm, keep it cool seperti biasa. Namun hatinya ragu untuk memulai. Mereka tengah berdiri menghadap horizon yang sebentar lagi akan menampakkan pemandangan matahari tenggelam,

"Byun.." panggil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri disampingnya pun menoleh dengan mata sayu dan masih sedikit bengkak efek menangis karena sakit hati kemarin.

"Aku sudah tahu yang sebenarnya mengenai proposal itu"

Ekspresi Baekhyun sedikit berubah seolah mengatakan, 'Benarkah?' Tapi ia masih enggan untuk bersuara.

"Lebih jelasnya akan kuceritakan nanti. Aku sadar sikapku kemarin terkesan menyudutkanmu dan sebagai atasan tidak seharusnya aku berbuat seperti itu, _jumped into conclusion without bothering to find what the truth was_ sampai aku membiarkanmu resign begitu saja tapi syukurlah Luna sangat membantu—kau harus berterima kasih padanya—dan atas segala tindakanku itu, secara pribadi, aku... minta maaf"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"_I'm terribly sorry_" Chanyeol menambahkan, dan baru tahu kalau yang diajak berbicara mulai berlinangan air mata. Chanyeol panik, selama ini belum pernah menghadapi perempuan menangis karena perbuatannya.

"Oh my god did I hurt you that bad? Byun aku benar-benar minta maaf okay jangan menangis lagi please—"

"Sajangnim," Baekhyun menyela sambil menyeka air matanya dengan ujung hoodie yang ia kenakan.

"Yes?" _Ya ampun dia terlihat kecil sekali dengan hoodie kebesaran seperti itu_.

"Aku.. juga minta maaf karena ucapanku sebelum pergi kemarin terdengar tidak sopan. Tapi aku senang sajangnim sudah tahu kalau aku tidak melakukannya. Lega sekali.." ungkap Baekhyun diselingi isakan pelan.

"Aku juga lega. Jadi.. maukah kau bekerja kembali untukku?"

Baekhyun langsung menunduk. Bayangan nyonya Park dan Seohyun melintas di benaknya.

"Maaf sajangnim tapi akan aku pikirkan dulu.."

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Mereka kembali ke rumah Baekhyun ketika hari sudah gelap, dan ibu Byun yang baru selesai membuat makan malam mengajak Chanyeol untuk ikut makan bersama. Tadinya Chanyeol bilang ingin langsung pergi mencari hotel, tapi ibu Byun malah memaksanya untuk sekalian menginap disana.

"Byun, apa tidak merepotkan? Sebaiknya aku pergi setelah ini mumpung belum terlalu malam" bisik Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa sajangnim, tapi saya harap sajangnim maklum dengan rumah sederhana seperti ini. Kalau sajangnim ingin menginap di hotel juga tidak masalah, nanti—"

"No no no, okay I'll stay here"

Baekhyun tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

Malam sudah larut. Chanyeol tidur di kamar tamu yang berada di lantai satu. Namun saat tengah malam ia terbangun karena haus. Dengan mata setengah terpejam Chanyeol keluar dari kamar menuju dapur yang ternyata sudah ada yang lebih dulu berada disana.

"Sajangnim? Ada apa?"

"Aku haus"

"Oh sebentar, duduk disini dulu" Baekhyun menarik kursi meja makan agar Chanyeol duduk selagi menunggunya mengambilkan air.

"Ini" Baekhyun meletakkan segelas air diatas meja.

"Terima kasih"

"Lagi?" tanya Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol meminumnya sampai habis.

"Sudah cukup. Kau kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Tadi habis dari kamar kecil lalu juga minum sebentar. Sajangnim kalau mau ke kamar duluan saja" ucap Baekhyun sembari mencuci gelas yang tadi terpakai.

Chanyeol tidak menyahut, menunggu sambil terus memperhatikan Baekhyun yang memunggunginya. Begitu Baekhyun selesai, Chanyeol langsung berdiri.

"Eh, sajangnim masih disini. Aku sudah selesai, silahkan kembali tidur"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, "O..kay, selamat malam"

"Selamat malam" Baekhyun tersenyum lagi sebelum berbalik untuk menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

Namun Baru menaiki anak tangga pertama Baekhyun merasa lengannya ditarik dari belakang, membuat tubuhnya berputar 180 derajat. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat ketika Chanyeol bergerak mendekat lalu Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya.

_Ya Tuhan.._

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Suara-suara di kepala Chanyeol menyuruhnya kembali pada akal sehat karena apa yang ia lakukan sekarang sungguh diluar kontrol. Logika memaksa dirinya untuk segera mundur, tapi tubuhnya menginginkan yang lain. Hanya sekedar menempelkan dan sedikit gerakan kecil karena demi apapun bibir Baekhyun tipis sekali, bibir plump Chanyeol dapat melahapnya penuh dalam satu pagutan.

..dan ini begitu candu. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menikmatinya lebih lama.

Baekhyun turut memejamkan mata dan dengan ragu mengangkat tangannya lalu berpegangan pada lengan atas Chanyeol sementara tangan yang lain meremas kaus Chanyeol bagian dada, bermaksud membatasi karena tubuh keduanya benar-benar menempel tanpa celah. Sangat berbahaya. Baekhyun pelan-pelan membalas, dengan bibir sekecil itu ia hanya mampu memagut bibir bawah Chanyeol.

Menganggap itu sinyal positif, Chanyeol semakin bersemangat.

_Screw the freaking hormones, if I'm that sexually frustrated, so be it._

Akhirnya Chanyeol membiarkan nafsunya yang berkuasa. Perlahan ia menelusupkan lengannya ke pinggang ramping itu lalu merengkuhnya, sedikit menarik Baekhyun untuk lebih dekat seiring dengan semakin memanasnya tautan itu. Karena sudah berada di anak tangga pertama, kini tinggi Baekhyun hampir setara dengan Chanyeol, jelas Chanyeol merasa diuntungkan karena ini dapat mempermudah aksesnya maka ia tidak perlu merendahkan posisi lagi.

Cukup lama mereka bertahan seperti itu sampai bunyi kecipak yang terdengar menjadi tanda berakhirnya adegan impulsif tersebut. Chanyeol yang membuka mata lebih dulu sempat melihat wajah polos Baekhyun dengan mata masih terpejam dan bibir sedikit membengkak akibat perbuatannya. Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

"That was so good"

Kemudian Chanyeol memberi kecupan terakhir. Baekhyun menunduk malu.

Dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, Chanyeol memohon, "Kembali ke Seoul dan bekerja lagi untukku, _please_"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**

Gimana? Ngebosenin? Feelnya gak dapet? Banyak part yang menurut kalian ga penting terus di skip? /sigh/ Entahlah aku ngerasa unconfident sama chapter ini, jadi kalau ada yang mau ngasih masukan yang membangun untuk chapter selanjutnya akan aku tampung. Gak berasa LU udah setahun... Readers may come and go, tapi aku seneng selama masih ada yang mau baca dan menghargainya.

Mau ngucapin terima kasih untuk adik aku, **Alit** (alitsally), who was kindly and voluntarily making a cute cover for LU terus udah bersedia dimintain tolong ehehe berkat Alit chapter 23 bisa terbit. Sini aku kasih bearhug lagi :3 Makasih juga buat **Yu** yang ngajakin update barengan sama **Ella **dan **Silvie. **Asik kan malem minggu jadi banyak bacaan? Budayakan tinggalkan jejak ya guys.

Terakhir, **huuuge thanks bagi yang sudah fav/follow/review**. LU gak akan bisa nyampe sini tanpa ada kalian yang mengapresiasi. Kalo ada yang mau ditanyain bisa PM atau cek contact yang ada di bio. Update selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir, udah kebayang endingnya bakal seperti apa? Jangan seneng dulu pokoknya, apapun bisa terjadi, siap-siap aja.

February, 6th [1st anniv]

© Riri 2016

* * *

Next :

**Chapter 24: Happen Ending**

* * *

[(probably) coming soon]


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's alert [!]**

Mature content, failed NC, typo(s), plot twist.

**.**

* * *

**Love Unconditionally**

**\- Final Chapter -**

* * *

**Flashback**

Seohyun menggeram kesal. Si bodoh Irene ketahuan, amarahnya semakin memuncak ketika siang itu ia mengunjungi kantor dan tidak menemukan Chanyeol, malah sekretaris Kang yang memberitahu kalau Chanyeol malah pergi ke Busan untuk menyusul Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah sempat mengundurkan diri. Rencananya terancam gagal total jika kedatangan Chanyeol kesana untuk meminta Baekhyun kembali bekerja di Park Inc.

Lalu ponselnya berbunyi, panggilan masuk dari Kangjoon.

"Apa?"

"_Seohyun bagaimana ini, sejak kemarin Baekhyun tidak bisa kuhubungi. Aku kunjungi apartementnya tapi tidak ada orang_"

"Kau telat! Baekhyun pergi ke Busan dan sekarang Chanyeol malah menyusulnya!"

"_Baekhyun pulang ke Busan? Kenapa?"_

"Memangnya aku peduli?! Yang jelas orang suruhanku di Park Inc ketahuan membocorkan proposal itu, Baekhyun lepas dari tuduhan, dia sudah terlanjur resign makanya Chanyeol mendatanginya kesana. Kau bergerak kurang cepat, harusnya kau langsung dekati Baekhyun dan mencegahnya pergi. Setidaknya kalau dia disini aku kan bisa mengawasinya. Kalau sudah begini aku jadi tidak tahu apa yang dia dan Chanyeol lakukan"

"_Kenapa jadi menyalahkanku? Mana aku tahu kalau Baekhyun resign secepat itu! Proposal itu bisa sampai ke ShinHan karena aku kan? Salahkan orang suruhanmu itu kenapa bisa sampai ketahuan_"

"Tsk berbicara denganmu tidak ada gunanya! Jangan hubungi aku lagi!"

* * *

**Chapter 24: Happen Ending**

* * *

5 tahun lebih sejak pertama kali Chanyeol melakukan_nya_ bersama Hyejin sekaligus menjadi yang terakhir ia dipuaskan secara lahiriah. Setelah dengan ibunya Chanlie dan Hyechan, Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain, apalagi sampai membawanya ke ranjang.

Kebutuhan biologis memang tidak bisa dihindarkan. Sebagai pria dewasa, Chanyeol memiliki hasrat yang harus terpenuhi. Itulah yang menggerakan dirinya secara _instinctive_ untuk menarik Baekhyun menuju kamar tamu lalu mendorong sekretarisnya itu hingga terbaring telentang di atas tempat tidur. Kemudian Chanyeol merangkak naik, kembali menyerang Baekhyun yang berada di bawahnya.

Setelah puas mengulum kedua belah bibir tipis itu, Chanyeol menyapukan bibir plumpnya ke sepanjang garis rahang lalu menghisap bagian belakang telinga sambil menghirup dalam-dalam harum tubuh Baekhyun yang menguar dari sana. Feromon Baekhyun begitu merangsang, memanjakan indera penciuman Chanyeol dengan menimbulkan sensasi wangi musim semi yang sialnya membuat si lelaki semakin bergairah. Ditambah lagi desahan tertahan yang terdengar lirih itu, membuat Chanyeol semakin kehilangan akal sehat.

Leher Baekhyun tak luput dari sentuhan demi sentuhan seduktif hingga badannya menggelinjang karena kenikmatan asing yang baru ia rasakan. Belum puas sampai disitu, kini Chanyeol menggunakan satu tangan untuk membuka satu persatu kancing piyama yang Baekhyun kenakan lalu menyingkapnya. Jemarinya bergerak lambat menurunkan tali tipis _bra_ hingga melewati bahu.

"Hss aahh.."

Baekhyun meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol ketika pundaknya yang sudah tak terhalang apapun dihisap lalu digigit pelan. Chanyeol bergerak turun dari bagian tengah selangka melewati belahan dada yang masih tertutup hingga ke perut rata itu sambil terus menghujani setiap inci kulit yang dilewatinya dengan kecupan basah yang berulang.

_Blinded by lust_, Chanyeol segera melucuti pakaian keduanya, sudah cukup bermain-mainnya.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Katakanlah Chanyeol termakan omongannya sendiri.

Baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia mengingatkan Yifan agar tidak melakukan 'hal ilegal' sebelum sah secara hukum dengan Luhan, tapi lihat apa yang telah ia lakukan? Nafsu memang membutakan. Sesudahnya Chanyeol sempat diliputi rasa bersalah. Disela-sela kegiatan semalam Baekhyun terlihat kesakitan, apa jangan-jangan ini yang pertama untuknya? Kalau benar berarti sudah dua kali ia merenggut milik perempuan yang paling berharga. Cerobohnya lagi, ia memasuki Baekhyun tanpa pengaman. Namun Chanyeol sudah memantapkan hati, dengan melakukan hal ini berarti dirinya sudah yakin untuk mencoba memulai bersama Baekhyun. Soal Seohyun bisa diurus nanti.

Chanyeol masih terjaga, memperhatikan sosok yang terlelap kelelahan disebelahnya. Padahal baru satu kali namun Baekhyun benar-benar lemas dan jatuh tertidur, entah karena ini yang pertama bagi Baekhyun atau Chanyeol yang terlalu bersemangat. Bibir tipis Baekhyun masih bengkak bahkan memerah, jika diberi kecupan ringan saja mungkin akan berdarah.

Tidak lama setelahnya Chanyeol ketiduran dan terbangun lagi saat menjelang pagi, melihat Baekhyun tengah berdiri membelakanginya, mengancingi piyama dengan terburu-buru namun belum sempat mengenakan celana yang Chanyeol lempar ke sembarang tempat.

Chanyeol yang dalam keadaan _shirtless_ menyibak selimut, bangkit dari tempat tidur dan diam-diam melangkah mendekat, untunglah tadi ia sudah memakai celana panjangnya lebih dulu saat Baekhyun masih tidur.

"Hey"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya, sedikit meringis karena merasakan perih di bagian bawah. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, mengerjap beberapa kali hingga ia sadar penuh dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah berbaring menyamping berhadapan dengannya.

Baekhyun terkesiap dan refleks menjauhkan diri. Seketika kilasan mengenai pergumulan tadi malam muncul dalam ingatannya. Baekhyun mengintip kedalam selimut untuk memastikan, bra sudah terpakai tapi celana dalamnya lenyap entah kemana. _Berarti bukan mimpi_, batin Baekhyun.

Diliriknya jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi lebih beberapa menit. Eommanya memiliki kebiasan bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyiapkan sarapan, bahaya kalau sampai beliau memergokinya keluar dari kamar ini. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun lekas turun dari tempat tidur dan memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai, berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit di bagian kewanitaannya.

Pertama yang Baekhyun temukan adalah atasan piyama yang langsung ia pakai dan mengancingnya dengan tergesa tanpa menyadari sosok dibelakang yang berjalan mendekat,

"Hey"

Dua lengan terselip di kedua sisi pinggangnya lalu melingkar di perut. Baekhyun menegang, seolah tertangkap basah saat hendak kabur. Ditambah lagi ia belum mengenakan seluruh pakaiannya.

"Relax" salah satu tangan Chanyeol menelusup ke dalam piyama yang belum sepenuhnya terkancing dan mengelus bagian dalamnya.

"Maaf untuk yang semalam"

"Sajangnim tidak perlu—"

"Chanyeol"

"Ah?"

"Kita sudah bertindak sejauh ini, Baekhyun. Panggil Chanyeol"

"Oh.. i,iya.. Chanyeol.." karena belum terbiasa, Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan segan.

Salahkan si wanita yang terdengar begitu submisif sampai Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk memutar tubuh yang lebih pendek dari darinya agar berhadapan, tangan besarnya menangkup kedua pipi mulus tanpa cela itu lalu bergerak mendekat untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Baekhyun dan melumatnya sekali sebelum melepasnya.

"Morning kiss sebagai permohonan maaf"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Baekhyun mengira apa yang Chanyeol lakukan semalam hanyalah tindakan yang dilakukan atas dasar nafsu sesaat, _just casual sex, no strings attached_. Bahkan ia sempat berpikiran betapa bodohnya menyerahkan sesuatu yang paling ia jaga sebagai perempuan pada seorang lelaki yang belum tentu membalas perasaannya. Berbagai prasangka bermunculan, bagaimana kalau Chanyeol hanya memanfaatkan dirinya sebagai pelampiasan karena yang ia tahu atasannya itu memang sudah lama sendiri? Apa jangan-jangan Chanyeol juga melakukan_nya_ bersama Seohyun dan wanita lain?

Keraguan Baekhyun akan segera terjawab saat pagi itu Chanyeol meminta diajak ke pantai untuk melihat _sunrise_. Mereka tengah berdiri bersisian menghadap horizon, menikmati hembusan angin laut dan deburan ombak ketika Baekhyun memecah keheningan,

"Chanyeol.." bahkan lidah Baekhyun masih terasa kaku jika memanggilnya dengan nama.

"Hm?"

"Yang semalam itu.. _apa_?" Baekhyun bingung harus merangkai kata seperti apa agar berbagai pertanyaan yang mengganjal dapat terangkum dalam satu kalimat tanya. Rasanya segan jika menanyakan semuanya langsung secara eksplisit.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah menantikan pertanyaan ini, karena itu ia mengajak Baekhyun keluar agar dapat berbicara empat mata alih-alih ingin melihat pemandangan matahari terbit.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menoleh kesamping dimana Baekhyun berdiri persis disebelahnya.

"Semalam itu sangat memuaskan setelah sekian lama terakhir kali aku melakukannya" jawab Chanyeol main-main.

Baekhyun langsung menunduk menyembunyikan wajah agar si lawan bicara tidak melihat rona merah di pipinya.

"Jangan salah paham" Chanyeol mulai serius.

"Niat awalku datang kesini memang untuk minta maaf secara pribadi dan memintamu untuk bekerja kembali untukku. Namun ketika tahu kau masih mempertimbangkannya aku sempat berpikir apa alasan yang menahanmu untuk tidak langsung menyetujui tawaran yang kuberikan. Kau terlihat menyukai pekerjaanmu, aku juga sudah memecat karyawan yang berbuat jahat padamu itu, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan"

Baekhyun tersenyum miris, Chanyeol belum tahu kalau Seohyun yang telah merencakan semua ini, belum lagi nyonya Park yang menentang dan selalu berprasangka buruk terhadapnya.

Kemudian Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Tindakanku tadi malam memang diluar kendali. Aku tahu yang aku lakukan padamu tidak benar dan itu sepenuhnya terjadi karena kesalahanku, kesalahan yang kuulang untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi aku bukan tipikal yang sesuka hati melakukan hal itu dengan sembarang wanita. Jika kau mengira yang semalam hanya sekedar pelampiasan untuk kemudian aku akan memanfaatkanmu selagi aku membutuhkan, kau salah Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terpengarah, Chanyeol seolah mampu membaca isi hati dan pikirannya.

"Aku mengerti kalau memang kau beranggapan demikian, apalagi kita belum terikat hubungan apapun. Bahkan tadi pagi kau masih menggunakan panggilan formal padaku. Mungkin karena kau masih merasakan adanya batasan diantara kita, oleh karena itu mulai saat ini aku mau menghilangkannya. Aku serius denganmu, Baekhyun. Aku ingin kita memulainya bersama, apa kau bersedia?"

Chanyeol mengungkapkannya secara gamblang, ia sudah memberikan kepastian yang Baekhyun inginkan.

Sekarang pilihan ada pada Baekhyun.

* * *

**~L.U**~

* * *

"Terima kasih banyak Byun ahjumeoni, maaf sudah merepotkan" Chanyeol membungkuk sopan. Pagi itu ia dan Baekhyun berencana kembali ke Seoul, pekerjaan tidak bisa ditinggalkan terlalu lama.

"Justru ahjumeoni yang harusnya yang berterima kasih karena Chanyeol-ssi sudah mau membujuk Baekhyun kembali ke Seoul. Maaf kalau bermalam disini tidak senyaman yang biasanya"

"Tidak. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, sekali lagi terima kasih"

"Ne, kalau ada waktu mainlah kesini"

"Ya ahjumeoni, pasti"

"Aigoo~" ibu Byun menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol layaknya ibu yang bangga. Chanyeol berperilaku sangat baik dan santun, calon menantu idaman para orang tua.

"Kami berangkat ya eomma, baik-baik di rumah"

"Kalian juga hati-hati ne"

"Ne eomma, annyeong~"

"Annyeong ahjumeoni"

Keduanya berbalik dan melangkah berdampingan menuju pagar. Chanyeol meletakkan salah satu tangan di belakang pinggang Baekhyun namun tanpa menariknya lebih dekat, layaknya gestur naluriah lelaki jika pasangan wanita sedang berjalan disampingnya.

Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti, ia tahu sesuatu terjadi antara mereka.

Perubahan sangat jelas jika dibandingkan dengan kunjungan Chanyeol sebelumnya dimana Baekhyun masih canggung dan segan. Sekarang mereka berinteraksi lebih kasual, tak jarang Baekhyun melirik sambil menahan senyum setiap kali Chanyeol menjawab saat diajak berbicara ketika sarapan tadi. Tapi ibu Byun tidak ingin mengintervensi, toh mereka berdua sudah dewasa.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

"Strawberry. Tanggal lahir Chanlie dan Hyechan?"

"4 Oktober 2010. _Favorite scent?_"

"Petrichor. Musim yang paling ditunggu?"

"Semi. Bunga yang disukai?"

"Lavender. Phobia yang dimiliki?"

Selama di perjalanan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bermain tanya jawab secara cepat. Diiawali oleh orang pertama yang bertanya pada orang kedua, lalu orang kedua menjawab dengan cepat dan singkat sekaligus memberi pertanyaan balik untuk orang pertama, begitu seterusnya mereka bersahut-sahutan.

Tujuan mereka melakukan hal ini adalah agar dapat saling terbuka dan mengenal lebih dekat dengan cara yang komunikatif. Pertanyaan yang diajukan pun beragam, mulai dari hal mendasar sampai yang paling random. Chanyeol lebih banyak bertanya hal yang disukai sementara Baekhyun lebih memilih menanyakan hal trivial namun cukup informatif baginya.

"Tidak ada. Sedang ingin travelling ke?"

"Pegunungan. Instrumen yang bisa dimainkan?"

"Drum, gitar, piano. _First intercourse?_"

Baekhyun baru saja membuka mulut hendak menjawab tapi langsung bungkam lagi, menyadari pertanyaan Chanyeol yang _straightforward_ dan sedikit ... vulgar.

Salah satu peraturan dalam permainan ini adalah jikalau ada pertanyaan yang tidak ingin dijawab, yang ditanya boleh melewatkannya dengan menjawab _pass_, namun konsekuensinya harus menerima penalti yang bebas ditentukan oleh si penanya. Namun sejauh ini diantara mereka belum ada yang menolak untuk memberi jawaban.

Baekhyun berpikir apa lebih baik _pass _saja karena ia terlalu malu untuk menjawabnya.

"_Pass?_" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak, akan kujawab" sahut Baekhyun, meskipun diperbolehkan tapi ia tidak ingin ada yang disembunyikan.

"Jadi jawabannya?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, sebelum menjawab dengan pelan hampir berbisik, "Tadi malam"

Dugaan Chanyeol benar, ada terbesit rasa bangga mengetahui dirinya adalah lelaki pertama Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun ke pundaknya sambil mengusak rambut dengan sayang.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Seohyun belum menyerah. Ia terus mencari cara agar rencana awalnya menyingkirkan Baekhyun bisa berjalan meski harus menggunakan cara lain. Seohyun semakin meradang mengetahui Chanyeol belum kembali ke Seoul hingga keesokan harinya. Firasatnya tidak enak, sesuatu bisa saja terjadi.

Kalau ia sendiri masih belum mampu maka perlu meminta bantuan orang lain. Nyonya Park. Siang itu Seohyun mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Park dan langsung disambut hangat oleh nyonya rumah.

"Ada perlu apa kemari, Seohyun-a?" Eunhye bertanya setelah menyesap lalu meletakkan cangkir berisi teh hijau ke alasnya.

"Hanya ingin berkunjung saja, eommonim"

"Oh begitu, kalau ada waktu senggang sering-seringlah main kesini"

"Ne~"

"Ngomong-ngomong kau dengan Chanyeol bagaimana?"

Seohyun sudah menduga nyonya Park pasti akan menanyakan hal ini. Tanpa perlu dipancing, hanya dengan menampakkan diri dihadapan ibunya Chanyeol maka secara otomatis wanita ini akan menanyakan perihal hubungannya dengan sang anak. Lalu Seohyun memasang wajah sedih,

"Ya begitulah eommonim, aku sudah berusaha agar Chanyeol menerimaku, tapi.."

"Tapi kenapa, sayang?" melihat perubahan raut wajah Seohyun, Eunhye mulai bersimpati.

"Perempuan yang bernama Baekhyun itu sepertinya berusaha menghalangi jalanku"

"Perempuan itu lagi," Eunhye menggeram, "Eommonim sudah memperingatkannya waktu itu tapi dia belum berhenti juga rupanya. Kali ini apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang dia lakukan sampai Chanyeol rela menyusulnya ke luar kota hanya karena dia berhenti dari pekerjaannya, dan tidak hanya terjadi sekali eommonim, sebelumnya Chanyeol juga pernah menemaninya kesana, bahkan sampai Chanyeol tidak pulang. Aku rasa itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan" adu Seohyun.

"Chanyeol tidak pulang?" nada bicara Eunhye meninggi, "Berarti anak-anak ditinggal dirumah dengan pelayan?! Benar-benar. Eommonim harus menghubunginya sekarang, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Perempuan itu membawa pengaruh tidak baik buat anakku sampai rela meninggalkan cucu-cucu kesayanganku" Eunhye mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Eh, sebentar eommonim," Seohyun memegang lengan Eunhye, "Tapi eommonim jangan bilang kalau tahu hal ini dariku. Aku tidak ingin Chanyeol menganggapku yang tidak-tidak"

"Tenang saja sayang. Eommonim berterimakasih sekali kalau kau tidak memberitahu sekarang mungkin ini akan terus terjadi"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai di Seoul ketika menjelang siang. Chanyeol langsung mengantar Baekhyun ke apartementnya menggunakan mobil yang ia parkir inap di stasiun sejak kemarin.

"Ingin mampir dulu?" Baekhyun menawarkan saat mobil Chanyeol sudah berhenti di depan gedung apartement.

"Terima kasih, lain kali saja. Aku berjanji sudah harus berada dirumah sepulangnya anak-anak dari sekolah" tolak Chanyeol halus.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu sampaikan salam maaf dari Byun-agasshi untuk Chanlie dan Hyechan"

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Maaf untuk?"

"Maaf karena sudah membuat daddy mereka pergi ke luar kota lalu menahannya disana hingga baru pulang keesokan harinya"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "I enjoyed the sleepover, though. Thanks for having me there" ucapnya lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Besok perlu kujemput?"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri"

"Baiklah,"

"Hati-hati dijalan" Baekhyun sedikit meremas tangan Chanyeol lalu hendak membuka pintu namun Chanyeol keburu menahannya.

"Ada ap—"

Dengan satu tangan masih di _steering wheel_, Chanyeol bergerak mendekat, mengecup sudut bibir Baekhyun kemudian berbisik, "_See you_"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_"__Aku serius denganmu, Baekhyun. Aku ingin kita memulainya bersama, apa kau bersedia?"_

Rasanya seperti mimpi. Selama ini ia mengagumi sajangnimnya sebagai pemimpin muda dengan segala potensi yang dimilikinya. Status single parent dari sepasang anak kembar yang belakangan Baekhyun ketahui tidak sedikit pun menghilangkan ketertarikannya pada sang atasan.

Ditengah kesibukannya menjadi orang nomor satu di Park Inc, Chanyeol tetap memberi perhatian penuh pada anak-anaknya. Baekhyun tahu menyeimbangkan peran sebagai orang tua tunggal dari dua anak yang masih kecil sekaligus menjadi pemegang jabatan tertinggi di perusahaan besar bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dijalani. Tapi Chanyeol mampu melakukannya.

Rasa kagum itu perlahan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Sayangnya ada pihak-pihak tertentu yang tidak memperkenankan dirinya berharap lebih jauh. Namun sikap Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini seperti menumbuhkan kembali sisa harapan itu dan klimaksnya adalah tadi malam.

Baekhyun memang butuh kepastian setelah apa yang mereka perbuat semalam. Tidak sepenuhnya salah Chanyeol karena Baekhyun sendiri tidak memberikan perlawanan, membiarkan semuanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa ingin menghentikan momen paling intim yang mereka lakukan.

Baekhyun memperhatikan kedua manik Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya intens. Apakah ini nyata? Apakah ini berarti perasaannya terbalas? Tapi bagaimana dengan Seohyun?

_"__Oh, apa aku sudah berbuat lancang? Kau.. masih berhubungan dengan teman lelakimu itu? Aku mengerti jika kau ingin menolak dan lebih memilihnya, tapi berikan aku alasan yang tepat kenapa semalam—"_

_"__Tidak benar.." _Baekhyun menyela sebelum kesalahpahaman Chanyeol semakin jauh_, "Aku tidak pernah memiliki hubungan lebih dengan lelaki yang dimaksud, Kangjoon hanya temanku. Justru bukannya Chanyeol dengan Seohyun.."_

Chanyeol menggeleng,_ "Seohyun adalah bentuk usaha ibu agar aku segera menikah. Kami belum ada keterikatan apa-apa"_

Oh, apakah Baekhyun terdengar jahat kalau ia merasa lega karena di antara Chanyeol dan Seohyun tidak ada apa-apa?

_"__Kurasa semuanya sudah jelas, kita tidak akan mengkhianati siapapun disini. Jadi, apakah kau mau.. denganku?"_

Chanyeol mengulang lagi permintaannya. Sorot mata penuh kesungguhan itu memandangnya dalam. Baekhyun tidak bisa lebih senang lagi kali ini, sampai terharu menitikkan air mata hingga bulirnya jatuh membasahi kedua pipi. Baik senang maupun sedih Baekhyun selalu cengeng.

_"__Aku mau.." _suaranya bergetar diikuti isakan pelan setelahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu membawa Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat.

**.**

**.**

Mengingat _sunrise confession_ tadi pagi membuat Chanyeol senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia yakin pilihannya pada Baekhyun sudah tepat, untuk dirinya maupun anak-anak. Tinggal bagaimana nanti menjalaninya saja. Chanyeol juga perlu berbicara dengan sang ibu dan Seohyun untuk membatalkan perjodohan itu secara baik-baik.

Saat itu Chanyeol masih di perjalanan pulang, ponselnya berbunyi karena ada panggilan masuk. Ia ingin mengangkatnya namun ketika melihat _timer_ lampu hijau yang sebentar lagi akan berubah merah dalam beberapa detik lagi pada perempatan di depan sana Chanyeol menunda niatnya dan mempercepat laju mobil, ia harus sampai sebelum anak-anak pulang sekolah.

Begitu sudah hampir melewati lampu lalu lintas, Chanyeol mengambil ponsel dan melihat caller ID yang tertera dilayar, dari ibunya. Kewaspadaan jadi menurun karena fokusnya sedikit teralihkan, membuatnya lengah dan tidak sadar ketika tepat di persimpangan, sebuah mobil dari samping melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, dalam hitungan detik, benturan keras itu terjadi. Kedua kendaraan yang baru saja bertabrakan terseret sejauh beberapa puluh meter, sampai akhirnya Mercedes hitam yang Chanyeol kendarai terguling karena dorongan yang begitu kuat dan berhenti dalam keadaan terbalik.

_"__Yobeseyo? Chanyeol? Apa kau disana?"_

**.**

_Savor the happiness while it lasts, you never know what future holds, especially when cruel reality takes it from you._

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Baekhyun sedang meminum air putih sambil berdiri saat dering ponsel yang berbunyi tiba-tiba menganggetkannya, sehingga gelas kaca yang ia pegang lolos dari genggaman dan jatuh pecah berkeping-keping di lantai. Baekhyun mematung memandangi genangan air disertai pecahan kaca yang berserakan di dekat kakinya.

_Ada apa ini? _batinnya heran disertai perasaan gelisah yang seketika melingkupi.

Baekhyun menyeka sisa air di sekitar bibirnya lalu bergegas mengambil ponsel tanpa mempedulikan pecahan gelas yang masih berantakan.

"Akh!"

Baru melangkah sebentar saja Baekhyun merasa ngilu di bagian telapak kaki kiri. Ia berhenti untuk melihat keadaan kakinya, darah mulai merembes melalui permukaan kulit yang tersayat oleh pecahan beling yang terpental.

Baekhyun terus berjalan untuk meraih ponselnya yang masih berdering sambil menahan rasa sakit. _Feeling_nya ini adalah panggilan penting, maka harus segera diangkat, lukanya bisa diobati nanti.

"_Halo, dengan nona Byun?_" suara familiar langsung terdengar dari seberang sana begitu Baekhyun menjawab panggilannya.

"Ya, saya sendiri. Siapa disana?"

"_Saya sekretaris Kang. Maaf mengganggu nona, tapi saya rasa nona harus segera tahu hal ini_"

"Memangnya ada apa sekretaris Kang?" jantungnya berdegup kencang, perasaan tidak enak semakin merajai, firasat Baekhyun buruk.

"_Tuan muda.. mengalami kecelakaan. Sekarang sedang ditangani dokter di IGD rumah sakit SNU_"

Tenggorokan Baekhyun tercekat, pandangannya kosong ke depan. Sekelebatan kemungkinan terburuk mulai melintas di benaknya. Seberapa parah kecelakaan yang dialami Chanyeol? Bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol sekarang? Apakah Chanyeol akan tertolong? Bagaimana kalau—

"_Nona Byun? Apa anda masih disana?_" suara sekretaris Kang terdengar khawatir.

"B-baiklah sekretaris Kang.. s-saya akan segera kesana.." sahut Baekhyun terbata-bata, berusaha mempertahankan agar ponselnya tetap dalam genggaman tangannya yang gemetar.

Baekhyun panik, langsung mengantongi ponsel ke saku celana sembari berlari seperti orang kesetanan menuju pintu. Diambilnya mantel dari gantungan kemudian sepatu yang paling mudah dipakai. Ia harus mengetahui dan melihat langsung keadaan Chanyeol secepatnya.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Selain kondisi Chanyeol, yang Baekhyun khawatirkan selama perjalanannya menuju rumah sakit adalah anak-anak. Pasti mereka sama takutnya dengan dirinya saat ini. Chanlie dan Hyechan bukan tipikal anak kecil pada umumnya, keduanya adalah anak-anak yang cerdas, tentu paham akan musibah yang menimpa daddy mereka.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Baekhyun langsung berlari kecil melewati koridor instalasi gawat darurat. Dari kejauhan, tampak nyonya Park sedang terisak dalam rangkulan suaminya, tuan Park. Sementara Chanlie berusaha tegar dengan memeluk sembari mengelus kepala adik kembarnya yang juga menangis tersedu ditemani Seohyun yang ikut menenangkan Hyechan.

"Ah, nona Byun" sekretaris Kang menyambut Baekhyun yang mendekat.

Baekhyun membungkuk sopan bermaksud menyapa mereka semua yang menyadari kehadirannya.

"Agasshi!" seru Hyechan yang langsung menghambur memeluk pinggangnya.

Eunhye melepas pelukan suaminya dan menarik paksa Hyechan lalu menyerahkan gadis kecil itu ke Seohyun agar menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Halmeoni.." lirih Hyechan takut karena halmeoninya yang tiba-tiba bertindak sedikit kasar.

Eunhye masih berlinangan air mata menghampiri Baekhyun, menatapnya penuh kebencian. Tanpa diduga, satu tangannya terangkat dan terayun,

**PLAK!**

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kanan Baekhyun. Semua yang menyaksikan disana hanya mampu terdiam, kecuali Yoochun yang langsung menarik istrinya.

"Eunhye!"

"GARA-GARA KAU CHANYEOL JADI SEPERTI INI!" jeritnya sembari meronta karena Yoochun berusaha menahan, "KALAU SESUATU TERJADI PADA ANAKKU AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!"

Baekhyun memegangi pipinya yang memerah, cairan bening mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Tenangkanlah dirimu!" bentak Yoochun karena emosi istrinya yang sudah kelewat batas.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang kalau anakku sedang sekarat karena wanita ini!" Eunhye menunjuk-nunjuk Baekhyun, "Seandainya Chanyeol tidak pergi bersamamu ini tidak akan terjadi! PERGI SANA WANITA SIALAN! AKU TIDAK SUDI MELIHATMU LAGI!"

Sakit. Bagai tertusuk belati tajam dari dalam. Cukup sudah. Bahkan ia belum sempat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk menanyakan keadaan Chanyeol, tapi nyonya Park sudah keburu menentang bahkan mengusirnya dari sana.

Tadi nyonya Park bilang Chanyeol sekarat. Berarti separah itukah? Dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam Baekhyun enggan untuk pergi, ia ingin melihat Chanyeol. Bagaimana kalau ini adalah saat-saat terakhirnya dan setelah itu Baekhyun tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi? Tapi keadaan memaksanya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dengan berat hati, Baekhyun berbalik, membawa serta serpihan hatinya yang hancur karena penolakan dan penghinaan yang diterimanya.

"Agasshi.." Hyechan memanggil.

Demi Tuhan Baekhyun ingin sekali memeluk kedua anak itu terutama Hyechan. Namun ia tahan keinginan tersebut, sudah ada Seohyun yang menggantikannya.

"Hiks.. agasshiiii" Hyechan menangis, kedua tangannya terulur berusaha menggapai Byun agasshi-nya yang semakin menjauh sedangkan Seohyun malah mencegahnya untuk berlari menghampiri Baekhyun.

_Maaf, Hyechannie. Ini semua memang salah agasshi_. Baekhyun mengusap air matanya yang semakin deras mendengar tangisan pilu Hyechan di belakangnya.

Selangkah demi selangkah, Baekhyun kembali merasakan ngilu di kakinya, baru ingat kalau luka karena pecahan kaca tadi belum sempat diobati, membuat langkahnya jadi terseret karena rasa sakitnya semakin berlebih, mungkin lukanya sudah semakin lebar karena tidak segera ditangani.

Akhirnya Baekhyun sampai di area tunggu rumah sakit dan duduk disana. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan yang keluar, menangis dalam diam sembari memegangi dadanya yang sesak. Ya Tuhan, seandainya bisa, ingin rasa ia berganti posisi dengan Chanyeol. Biar Baekhyun saja yang merasakan sakitnya. Baekhyun rela mengorbankan nyawa sekalipun karena jika musibah ini sampai merenggut hidup Chanyeol, kasihan anak-anak..

Hati Baekhyun terus memanjatkan doa semoga Chanyeol bisa diselamatkan. Semoga hari ini bukan takdir Chanyeol untuk meninggalkan dunia. Tapi bagaimana Baekhyun bisa tahu nasib Chanyeol kalau kedatangan dirinya tidak diterima oleh nyonya Park?

Lalu Baekhyun teringat Yifan. Kekasih Luhan itu juga harus tahu hal ini. Melalui Yifan yang sahabat dekatnya Chanyeol, Baekhyun bisa meminta tolong untuk meminta informasi perkembangan kondisi Chanyeol, apa masih ada harapan untuk hidup atau bagaimana.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya kemudian mencari kontak Luhan untuk dihubungi.

"_Yoboseyo, B?_"

"Hks.. eonni"

"_Eh, kenapa kau menangis? Ada apa?_" Luhan terdengar cemas.

"Chanyeol.."

"_Ya, Chanyeol kenapa, sayang?_"

"Chanyeol.. kecelakaan.."

"_Apa?! Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Kau ikut bersamanya? Apa kau juga terluka?_"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa eonni, tapi Chanyeol.."

"_Ya sudah, katakan kau sedang di rumah sakit mana, eonni dan Yifan akan kesana sekarang juga!"_

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_"__Chanyeol.." _suara yang terdengar jauh itu memanggil.

_"__Chanyeollie.." _panggilan dari pemilik suara yang sama dengan sebelumnya, kali ini lebih dekat.

Chanyeol terbangun, di tempat yang sama ketika ia memimpikan Hyejin dengan anak-anak waktu itu.

_"__Chan,"_

Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati Hyejin berdiri tak jauh darinya, berpakaian serba putih sama seperti dirinya.

_"__Hyejin-a!" _seru Chanyeol kemudian berlari menghampiri dan memeluk kekasihnya.

_"__God, you have no idea how much I've missed you" _ucap Chanyeol sembari mengeratkan dekapannya_._

Hyejin tersenyum, membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Cukup lama mereka berposisi seperti itu hingga Hyejin yang lebih dulu menarik diri dari rengkuhan Chanyeol kemudian mengangkat salah satu tangannya, mengelus pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Hyejin yang sama seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya, masih sangat muda. Kekasih terdahulunya itu seperti terjebak di usia 19 tahun, berbeda dengan dirinya yang umurnya semakin bertambah hingga mencapai 24 tahun seperti sekarang.

Senyum Chanyeol perlahan memudar, lalu ia bertanya,

_"__Kenapa kita bisa bersentuhan seperti ini? Dulu setiap kali aku memimpikanmu, kau tak tersentuh setipis udara. Apa ini berarti aku sudah—"_

_"__Kau harus bertahan Chanyeol" _sela Hyejin, menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol.

_"__Aku mau kita bersama-sama seperti dulu lagi, tidakkah kau menginginkannya?"_

_"__Tidak bisa, waktumu belum selesai, kau harus tinggal" _Hyejin bersikeras_._

_"__Please, biarkan aku ikut denganmu"_

_"__Tidak Chanyeol, anak-anak masih membutuhkanmu. Kembalilah"_

_"__Tapi—"_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

"Baekhyun" Luhan yang baru datang langsung menghampiri dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun sambil merangkulnya.

"Yifan oppa mana, eonni?" Baekhyun heran karena melihat Luhan hanya datang seorang diri.

"Dia sudah ke IGD setelah bertanya ke resepsionis tadi. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Luhan penuh pehatian.

"Aku..."

Baekhyun tidak mampu berucap apa-apa, hatinya sudah terlalu lelah dan sekarang ia butuh sandaran. Syukurlah Luhan sudah datang, air matanya kembali tumpah. Luhan langsung memeluknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, menangislah. Ada eonni disini" Luhan berusaha menenangkan sembari mengelus punggung Baekhyun dan belum berani bertanya macam-macam.

Sebenarnya ia ingin tahu kronologi kejadiannya karena setahu Luhan, Chanyeol baru kemarin menyusul Baekhyun ke Busan untuk meluruskan masalah mereka di kantor, setidaknya begitu yang diceritakan Yifan kepadanya.

"B, kakimu berdarah" ucap Luhan ketika melihat noda merah yang menembus pada sepatu kets putih berbahan kain yang Baekhyun kenakan.

"Kita ke dokter, kakimu terluka, harus segera diobati" Luhan melepas pelukannya.

"Tidak usah eonni, aku pantas menerimanya, ini tidak sebanding dengan keadaan Chanyeol sekarang, yang ini aku masih bisa tahan"

"Kau bicara apa Baekhyun? Ayo ke dokter sekarang, sini eonni bantu" Luhan mengalungkan salah satu lengan Baekhyun ke belakang lehernya, kemudian merangkul pinggang Baekhyun untuk membantunya berdiri.

Luhan tipikal pemaksa yang tidak akan berhenti sebelum keinginannya dituruti, akhirnya Baekhyun pasrah ketika Luhan menuntunnya untuk menemui dokter ataupun perawat yang akan mengobati luka di telapak kakinya itu.

**.**

Setelah lukanya selesai diobati, Luhan mengajak Baekhyun untuk pulang ke apartementnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri, terlihat masih terguncang dengan peristiwa yang dialami Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun menolak karena masih ingin menunggu kabar Chanyeol dari Yifan.

"Nanti saja B. Aku akan meminta Yifan mampir ke apartement ku dan menceritakan semuanya. Yang terpenting sekarang kau harus tenang dan istirahat. Kau terlihat kacau sekali, sayang. Kita pulang ya?" bujuk Luhan yang akhirnya menerima anggukan lemah dari Baekhyun sebagai jawaban.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun lebih banyak diam sambil menatap kosong ke luar jendela mobil, sesekali air matanya jatuh dan ia seka perlahan dengan sisa-sisa tenaga. Luhan yang melihatnya semakin prihatin, sepertinya Baekhyun tidak hanya khawatir, tapi ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuatnya tertekan.

Sesampainya di apartement miliknya, Luhan membantu Baekhyun yang berjalan sedikit pincang menuju ke kamar dan mendudukannya di tempat tidur.

"Sebentar ya, eonni buatkan teh dulu, kalau mau kau bisa rebahan disini"

"Eonni.."

"Ya?" Luhan sedikit merendahkan posisinya agar dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merunduk.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan, setelah ini aku akan kembali ke apartement ku"

"Tidak ada yang merasa direpotkan dan kau akan menginap disini, eonni tidak menerima penolakan"

Baekhyun sangat bersyukur karena masih ada Luhan yang dengan baik hati mau memperhatikannya, Baekhyun memang sedang butuh pertolongan moril di saat seperti ini. Lalu isakan pelan terdengar.

"Ceritalah kalau sudah merasa lebih baik, eonni siap mendengarkan kapan saja"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Yifan baru muncul di apartement Luhan pada malam harinya. Luhan yang sedari tadi menunggu langsung memberondong calon suaminya itu dengan pertanyaan mengenai keadaan Chanyeol.

"Masa kritisnya sudah lewat, tapi masih dalam ruang perawatan ICU. Kondisinya cukup mengkhawatirkan karena mengalami benturan keras di kepala, kemungkinan akan ada trauma akibat cidera di bagian vital seperti itu. Dokter belum bisa mendiagnosis lebih jauh karena kondisi keseluruhan Chanyeol masih jadi prioritas penanganan medis yang dilakukan untuk saat ini" jelas Yifan yang tadi sempat mendengar keterangan dokter.

"Lalu bagaimana kecelakaan itu bisa terjadi?"

"Tadi ada pihak kepolisian yang datang sebentar untuk memberi informasi kalau kecelakaannya disebabkan murni kelalaian dari pengemudi yang menabrak mobil Chanyeol dari samping, untuk selengkapnya aku belum tahu"

Luhan menghela nafas, "Semoga Chanyeol baik-baik saja, Baekhyun sangat terpukul"

"Dimana Baekhyun sekarang?"

"Di dalam kamarku, sedang istirahat. Aku tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian, dia masih butuh ditemani. Anak-anaknya Chanyeol bagaimana?"

"Chanlie sedikit lebih tegar tapi Hyechan terus menangis sambil memintaku untuk memanggilkan Baekhyun. Ada Seohyun juga disana yang mencoba menenangkan tapi sepertinya Hyechan lebih membutuhkan Baekhyun"

"Kasihan sekali.."

"Ah iya, paman Park sempat menitipkan maaf untuk Baekhyun atas tindakan bibi Park, istrinya. Sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi sebelum kita tiba di rumah sakit. Apa Baekhyun sudah bercerita padamu?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Biarkan Baekhyun tenang dulu"

"Kau benar. Kalau begitu aku kembali ke hotel sekarang. Jaga Baekhyun ya"

"Ya. Perlu kuantar?"

"Tidak usah, kau temani Baekhyun saja. Lagipula ini sudah malam, aku bisa naik taksi"

"Ya sudah, hati-hati. Terima kasih ya"

"Sama-sama, aku pamit dulu" Yifan memeluk lalu mengecup kening Luhan sebentar sebelum keluar dari apartement.

* * *

**-o-**

_It has been said 'time heals all wounds'_

_But, sadly, it doesn't work on me_

_Each second passes, I'm losing every piece of my sanity_

_If only I could turn back time.._

**-o-**

* * *

Seminggu berlalu sejak saat itu. Baekhyun sudah kembali ke apartementnya sendiri walaupun Luhan agak berat untuk melepasnya karena Baekhyun semakin terlihat menyedihkan dan belum mau bercerita apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Luhan juga semakin curiga karena setiap ia dan Yifan mengajaknya untuk menjenguk, Baekhyun selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan. Padahal Luhan tahu Baekhyun sangat mencemaskan keadaan Chanyeol dan ingin bertemu karena selalu menanyakan kondisi Chanyeol tiap kali Yifan kembali dari rumah sakit.

Syukurlah 2 hari sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah sadar dan sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa. Tidak ada luka fisik yang serius, namun Chanyeol masih mendapat perawatan intensif dari dokter. Setidaknya Baekhyun bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

Sore itu, Baekhyun sedang melamun sambil duduk di pinggiran jendela kamarnya ketika ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Nomornya tidak tersimpan dalam kontak, tapi Baekhyun merasa tidak asing.

"Yoboseyo"

"_Yoboseyo, nona Byun_"

"Sekretaris Kang?"

"_Ya ini saya, nona. Sebelumnya saya ingin minta maaf atas kejadian seminggu yang lalu di rumah sakit. Tujuan saya menghubungi nona waktu itu hanya untuk memberitahu musibah yang baru dialami tuan muda. Saya tidak menyangka nyonya akan bersikap demikian. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk—"_

"Tidak apa-apa sekretaris Kang, aku mengerti" ucap Baekhyun paham.

"_Terima kasih sudah mau mengerti. Apa nona saat ini sedang sibuk?_"

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa?"

"_Kebetulan, tuan muda sedang tidak dijaga siapapun kecuali saya. Apa nona ingin datang kesini untuk mengetahui keadaannya?_"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ini bisa jadi satu-satunya kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menerimanya.

"Baiklah aku segera kesana. Terima kasih banyak sekretaris Kang, terima kasih"

"_Sama-sama nona, saya tunggu_"

Baekhyun langsung memutus sambungan dan segera bersiap ke rumah sakit. Penantiannya membuahkan hasil, setelah seminggu lamanya tersiksa karena rasa rindu yang hampir tak terbendung, akhirnya ia bisa menemui Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia akan meresapi setiap detiknya nanti saat berada di satu tempat dengan lelakinya itu karena meskipun ia senang, entah mengapa ada firasat aneh yang terasa mengganjal.

Namun Baekhyun menepisnya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Sekretaris Kang menunggu di depan ruang inap pasien VIP dimana Chanyeol dirawat. Ia tahu ada sesuatu diantara tuan muda dan sekretarisnya. Lelaki paruh baya itu sudah menyadarinya sejak masalah proposal kemarin terungkap. Ketika dirinya menawarkan diri untuk menghubungi Baekhyun agar kembali bekerja di Park Inc, Chanyeol malah mencegah dan bilang akan mengurusnya sendiri.

Tidak biasanya. Berarti urusan personal atau pribadi juga terlibat. Ditambah lagi saat Chanyeol ingin menyusul ke luar kota hanya untuk menemui Baekhyun secara langsung. Feelingnya semakin kuat. Tidak peduli dengan adanya Seohyun, kalau tuan mudanya merasa lebih cocok dengan Baekhyun, ia akan mendukungnya.

Kemudian terdengar derap langkah setengah berlari dari ujung koridor rumah sakit. Baekhyun sudah datang dengan senyum mengembang penuh harap di wajahnya lelah karena kurang tidur.

"Nona Byun"

"Dimana Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun antusias sembari mengatur nafasnya.

"Ada di dalam, baru saja bangun. Mari ikuti saya" sekretaris Kang berbalik lalu membuka pintu kamar dan masuk lebih dulu.

"Permisi tuan muda, ada datang yang ingin menjenguk Anda"

Sekretaris Kang sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar Baekhyun yang berada di belakangnya dapat masuk.

Chanyeol sedang dalam posisi duduk diatas _hospital bed_, merenung menatap keluar jendela di samping kanannya. Dalam gerakan lambat, ia luruskan kembali arah pandangannya kedepan, untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Tatapan mereka bertemu.

Baekhyun sempat melihat sekilas kondisi fisik Chanyeol. Kepalanya dikelilingi dengan balutan perban yang menutupi kening, terdapat luka lecet yang sudah mengering di beberapa bagian wajah, mungkin terkena serpihan pecahan kaca mobil. Lengan kirinya yang mengalami dislokasi sendi akibat tabrakan keras dari samping masih disangga dengan _arm sling_.

Betapa Baekhyun merindukan sosok itu, Chanyeol yang ingin ia peluk sekarang juga. Baekhyun melangkah mendekat, memanggilnya lirih dengan mata berkaca-kaca,

"Chanyeol.."

Yang dipanggil malah tidak menyahut, raut datarnya tak berubah sedikit pun meski sudah bertatap muka dengan wanita pilihannya. Bagai sihir, kalimat pertama yang terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol mampu membuat Baekhyun membeku ditempat,

"Kau siapa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**THE END?**

* * *

030116

**. /. - - . /. . /. - . . /- - - / - - . / . . . / - - - / - - - / - .**


	25. EPILOG

**Headnote:** Yup, arti sandi morse di final chapter adalah 'epilog soon'. So, here it is.

**Author's alert [!]**

_Poorly written_, drama picisan, jalan cerita mudah ditebak, _don't like don't read, leave before you get dissapointed_.

**.**

* * *

**Love Unconditionally**

**EPILOG**

.

* * *

"I, ini aku.. Baekhyun.. Byun Baekhyun"

Chanyeol mengenyit, tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau dia mengenali Baekhyun, malah melemparkan tatapan yang menyiratkan kalimat 'Siapa wanita asing ini?'

"Sekretaris Kang, apa kau kenal dengannya?" Chanyeol bertanya pada sekretaris Kang yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan pilu, sorotannya redup namun penuh tanda tanya seolah meminta penjelasan atas apa yang telah terjadi pada Chanyeol akibat kecelakaan itu. Raut wajah Sekretaris Kang malah tidak terlalu terkejut, seperti sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

"Nona Byun, mari ikut saya keluar. Silahkan tuan muda istirahat kembali, maaf sudah mengganggu"

Baekhyun menatap sendu ke Chanyeol untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum mengikuti orang kepercayaan keluarga Park itu yang mengajaknya keluar.

"Maaf sebelumnya karena saya tidak memberitahu nona mengenai kondisi tuan muda yang sebenarnya," sekretaris Kang memulai penjelasannya.

"Dokter sudah melakukan pemeriksaan dan analisis terkait dampak cidera yang dialami tuan muda pasca kecelakaan, secara fisik tuan muda memang terlihat baik-baik saja. Namun ternyata ada efek lain yang diakibatkan benturan keras di kepala saat kecelakaan terjadi. Hal ini memang hanya diketahui oleh pihak keluarga saja, tapi saya kira nona juga berhak tahu. Saya sudah membuat janji dengan dokter yang menangani tuan muda agar beliau saja nanti yang menjelaskannya secara detail kepada nona. Sekarang ayo kita ke ruangannya"

Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah, menahan air matanya yang sudah terbendung untuk tidak tumpah selama perjalanannya menuju ruang dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas perawatan Chanyeol.

"Ah, tuan Kang ya, silahkan" sambut si dokter yang sudah menunggu.

Sekretaris Kang masuk kemudian diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

"Dokter Lim, bisa tolong anda jelaskan kembali mengenai kondisi tuan Chanyeol?" pinta sekretaris Kang begitu ia dan Baekhyun sudah duduk berhadapan dengan sang dokter.

Dokter Lim menatap sangsi dua orang dihadapannya, lebih tepatnya ditujukan ke Baekhyun, "Maaf tuan Kang, tapi apakah nona ini bagian dari keluarga pasien? Karena tuan dan nyonya Park meminta saya untuk tidak—"

"Beritahu saja dokter, saya turut menjamin kerahasian informasi itu bersama dengan nona ini" sekretaris Kang berusaha meyakinkan.

Dokter Lim terdiam sesaat hingga akhirnya ia mengambil sebuah sebuah folder yang berisi medical record milik Chanyeol dari tempat folder pasien yang ditanganinya.

"Baiklah, dengan nona..?"

"Byun"

"Nona Byun, terlepas apakah anda bagian dari keluarga Park atau tidak, saya harap anda bisa menjaga kerahasiaan informasi mengenai kondisi kesehatan tuan Chanyeol dari siapapun kecuali atas izin keluarga pasien"

"Ya dokter.." Baekhyun mengangguk lemah.

Dokter Lim membuka folder tersebut dan mulai menjelaskan,

"Saya akan langsung memberitahu dampak paling krusial yang dialami oleh pasien, kondisi fisik dapat segera dipulihkan dengan perawatan intensif, tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini."

Baekhyun menelan ludah, apapun yang akan dijelaskan nanti ia harus menyiapkan hati.

"Tuan Chanyeol menderita retrograde amnesia atau hilang ingatan sebagai akibat dari kerusakan otak pada bagian hippocampus yang berkapasitas untuk menyimpan ingatan baru. Amnesia ini disebabkan oleh _cranial trauma_ seperti benturan keras pada kepala yang dialami saat kecelakaan."

Baekhyun meremas ujung lengan cardingan yang dipakainya, dadanya berkecamuk, pertahanannya hampir runtuh namun ia tahan.

"Tapi pada kasus ini ingatan penderita tidak sepenuhnya hilang karena _semantic memory_ atau ingatan jangka panjang yang berisi fakta, konsep atau informasi general tidak terpengaruh. Lain halnya dengan _episodic memory_, ingatan mengenai peristiwa atau pengalaman hidup yang terkena dampak cukup parah sehingga menyebabkan terjadinya _memory loss._

Tidak ada rentang waktu yang pasti namun penderita akan kehilangan ingatan terhadap peristiwa yang belum lama terjadi menjelang kecelakaan, seperti informasi yang baru diketahui atau seseorang yang belum lama dikenal. Bahkan penderita tidak mampu mengingat kecelakaan penyebab amnesia yang dideritanya"

_Hilang ingatan pada seseorang yang belum lama dikenal.._ Baekhyun mengulang dalam hati dan menyadari dirinya termasuk salah satu diantaranya.

"Saya sudah melakukan pemeriksaan dan tuan Chanyeol masih dapat mengingat anggota keluarganya meski tidak mampu mengingat kecelakaan itu"

"Dokter, apakah ingatan yang hilang itu... bisa pulih tidak peduli berapapun lamanya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sisa-sisa harapan yang ada.

Dokter Lim menghela nafas, menatap Baekhyun simpati sebelum menjawab, "Kemungkinan ingatan tersebut akan kembali sangatlah kecil, karena jalur neural dari ingatan baru tidak sekuat ingatan lama yang telah tersimpan dalam otak kecil lebih lama dan diperkuat dengan proses _retrieval _atau mengingat kembali selama bertahun-tahun. Intinya, ingatan lama masih dapat diselamatkan sedangkan ingatan baru.. hampir sama sekali tidak ada harapan."

Bagai debu yang tertiup angin, musnah sudah sisa harapan yang ia miliki sekarang. Chanyeol tidak akan ingat siapa Baekhyun. _Bukankah begitu akhirnya?_

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

"Silahkan diminum nona" sekretaris Kang menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Baekhyun tidak lama setelah keluar dari ruangan dokter, bermaksud menenangkan karena Baekhyun tidak bersuara lagi sejak pertanyaan terakhir yang diajukannya pada Dokter Lim dijawab dengan mutlak.

"Terima kasih.." Baekhyun mengambil botol air yang diberikan dan sedikit meminum isinya.

"Saya turut prihatin, semoga nona bisa bersabar. Mari kita berdoa semoga keajaiban bisa terjadi dan ingatan tuan muda bisa pulih kembali."

"Ya, semoga.."

"Ehm maaf, bisa nona tunggu disini dulu? Saya ada perlu sebentar, tidak akan lama"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan seperginya sekretaris Kang dari sana, pertahanannya runtuh seketika. Batinnya terus bertanya, kenapa takdir begitu kejam seperti ini? Mengapa kecelakaan itu terjadi pada Chanyeol disaat mereka baru mau memulai? Tidak pantaskah dirinya merasakan kebahagiaan walau sebentar? Dalam waktu semalam, impian dan harapannya hancur tak bersisa karena musibah yang menimpa secara tak terduga.

"Agasshi!"

Suara nyaring yang terdengar familiar itu memanggil. Baekhyun buru-buru menyeka air matanya lalu menoleh, dua anak kecil tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Chanlie, Hyechan.."

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya untuk menyambut si kembar, sedikit merendahkan posisinya agar dapat langsung memeluk keduanya sekaligus.

"Agasshiii.." ucap mereka berbarengan saat berhasil memeluk leher Baekhyun erat seperti bayi koala kembar.

Baekhyun juga tidak kalah erat mendekap dua anak itu, seminggu lebih ia tidak bertemu dengan mereka rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali.

"Syukurlah agasshi akhirnya bisa datang.." Chanlie melepas pelukannya kemudian berucap lega.

"Agasshi habis menangis?" Hyechan bertanya polos sambil menghapus sisa air mata di pipi Baekhyun dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Tidak, agasshi hanya sedang sakit" bohong Baekhyun sembari memaksakan senyuman.

"Agasshi sudah bertemu dengan daddy?" tanya Chanlie.

"Sudah tadi, hanya sebentar"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu ayo kita temui daddy lagi," Hyechan menarik-narik Baekhyun yang ragu, "Daddy pasti juga ingin bertemu agasshi dan berbicara lebih lama karena kemarin-kemarin halmeoni selalu melarang kami menyebutkan nama agasshi kalau bertemu daddy"

Baekhyun terdiam, sebegitu dibencinya kah ia sampai nyonya Park bertindak seperti itu?

"Apa agasshi masih takut dengan halmeoni? Tenang saja, halmeoni sedang istirahat di rumah" Chanlie meyakinkan.

Baekhyun bingung menjawabnya, apa ia perlu memberitahu kalau daddy mereka masih mengingat siapapun kecuali dirinya?

"Daddy kalian harus beristirahat, sebaiknya agasshi pulang saja"

"Memangnya agasshi pernah melakukan kesalahan apa? Apa benar daddy kecelakaan karena agasshi? Kenapa bisa begitu? Padahal kan agasshi waktu itu sedang tidak bersama daddy. Ayo kita bicarakan bersama daddy untuk memberitahu halmeoni supaya jangan marah lagi pada agasshi" Hyechan tetap memaksa.

Baekhyun beralih menatap sekretaris Kang meminta pertolongan.

"Mari kita kembali ke ruangan tuan muda" ucap sekretaris Kang yang malah bertentangan dengan keinginan Baekhyun.

"Ayo agasshi" kini Chanlie dan Hyechan malah menarik kedua tangannya untuk mengikuti sekretaris Kang yang sudah jalan lebih dulu.

Setelah sudah tiba di depan ruang rawat Chanyeol, Baekhyun semakin segan untuk masuk. Sekretaris Kang menghampiri lalu berucap pelan, "Sebentar saja nona, anak-anak tidak bisa terus dibiarkan tidak tahu"

Ada benarnya juga. Selain itu feelingnya mengatakan ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Chanlie dan Hyechan, jadi memang sebaiknya mereka tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun pasrah diseret oleh dua anak kecil itu.

"Daddyyyy" seru Chanlie dan Hyechan menghampiri ayah mereka.

"_Kids!_" wajah Chanyeol langsung cerah melihat si kembar datang. Chanlie dan Hyechan langsung merapat ke sisi hospital bed, Chanyeol menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang tidak tersangga _armsling_ untuk merangkul kedua anaknya sekaligus lalu mencium puncak kepala mereka satu persatu.

"Agasshi, sini!" Hyechan mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk mendekat.

"Kalian kenal dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol heran karena anak-anaknya mengenal perempuan yang tadi sempat mengunjunginya sebentar.

"Daddy bagaimana sih, ini kan Byun-agasshi" seru Hyechan.

"Byun.. agasshi?"

"Iya, masa daddy tidak ingat" Chanlie menimpali.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lama, cukup intens hingga suasana malah jadi hening. Tatapan itu diakhiri dengan gelengan pelan, "Tidak. Daddy tidak ingat pernah kenal dengan agasshi itu"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

"Hilang ingatan? Tapi daddy masih bisa mengenali aku, Hyechan, harabeoji, halmeoni dan semuanya. Kenapa hanya tidak ingat agasshi?" Hyechan bertanya ketika Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan kalimat sesimple mungkin agar dapat mudah dimengerti oleh mereka.

"Karena daddy baru kenal dengan agasshi, sementara ingatan daddy yang hilang itu tentang segala sesuatu yang baru ia kenal atau ketahui"

"Apa daddy bisa sembuh?" kali ini giliran Chanlie.

Baekhyun berharap keajaiban dapat terjadi sehingga Chanyeol dapat mengingatnya lagi. Tidak harus semuanya yang telah mereka lakukan dan lalui, ingat bahwa ia pernah mengenal Baekhyun sebagai sekretaris yang merangkap sebagai personal assistantnya saja sudah cukup. Tidak seperti saat ini dimana Chanyeol memandangnya sebagai orang asing yang tidak ia kenal.

"Agasshi.. tidak tahu.."

"Apa tadi agasshi menangis karena ini?" tanya Hyechan tepat pada sasaran.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, cairan bening mulai menggenang lagi di pelupuk matanya yang kini bertatapan dengan mata bening milik Hyechan.

"Agasshi jangan sedih.." tiba-tiba Hyechan yang sedang berdiri sedikit berjingkat memeluk Baekhyun yang duduk dihadapannya.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, menyebabkan buliran itu jatuh tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Kata daddy anak perempuan tidak boleh cengeng, nanti cantiknya hilang" Hyechan melepas pelukannya lalu mengusap air mata Baekhyun menggunakan tangannya.

Mendengar Hyechan berbicara layaknya orang dewasa Baekhyun jadi tersenyum, Chanyeol benar-benar mendidik anak-anaknya dengan baik meski tanpa bantuan seorang istri.

"Nona.." sekretaris Kang yang sedaritadi hanya menyaksikan memberikan saputangannya.

"Terima kasih.." Baekhyun menerima dan menggunakannya untuk mengelap tangan Hyechan lebih dulu yang basah karena air matanya sebelum ia gunakan untuk menyeka sisa air matanya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ulangi saja dari awal? " Chanlie memberi usul, "Agasshi kita kenalkan lagi dengan daddy, kita juga bantu daddy supaya bisa ingat lagi dengan agasshi. Bisakah?"

"Tidak bisa sayang, saat ini biarkan daddy istirahat dan dirawat sampai pulih dulu, jangan memberinya beban apa-apa" Baekhyun mengelus kepala Chanlie memberi pengertian.

Baekhyun melihat ke arah jendela yang memperlihatkan langit sore diluar sana yang mulai berubah jingga menjelang matahari tenggelam. Merasa tidak memiliki keperluan apa-apa lagi ia memutuskan untuk pamit pulang, namun anak-anak memaksa agar Baekhyun pulang bersama mereka. Akhirnya Baekhyun menyetujui dan pulang diantar oleh supir keluarga Park.

Perjalanan dari rumah sakit menuju apartemen didominasi suasana hening dalam mobil, hanya sayup-sayup bunyi kendaraan diluar sana yang terdengar. Chanlie dan Hyechan berposisi merapat di sisi kiri dan kanan Baekhyun yang merangkul mereka. Hyechan memainkan jemari lentik Baekhyun sementara Chanlie bersandar saja sambil menatap kosong keluar jendela.

Setelah sampai di depan gedung dan berterima kasih dengan supir ahjussi, Baekhyun memeluk si kembar erat lalu menciumi kedua pipi mereka. Entahlah, firasatnya mengatakan kalau ini adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Chanlie dan Hyechan sebelum ia harus pergi.

"Jadilah anak-anak yang baik, jaga daddy selama ia sakit dan terus berdoa untuk kesembuhannya, oke?"

"Iya agasshi" mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

"Selamat bertemu lagi" Baekhyun tersenyum miris, entah kapan ia akan berjumpa lagi dengan anak-anak setelah ini.

Lalu ia turun dari mobil, melambaikan tangan pada si kembar yang mengeluarkan kepala mereka dari jendela yang juga melakukan hal serupa. Baekhyun baru masuk setelah mobil yang mereka tumpangi hilang di tikungan. Seketika dadanya terasa sesak, lebih menyakitkan daripada saat pertama kali ia berkunjung ke rumah sakit dimana nyonya Park mempermalukannya secara telak dihadapan tuan Park dan Seohyun.

Setelah ini ia berencana akan pergi dari sini, kembali ke Busan dan melupakan semuanya. Baekhyun sedang melangkah gontai menuju apatementnya setelah keluar dari lift ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil,

"B!"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk, "Eonni.."

Luhan langsung menghampiri dengan raut cemas yang terlihat jelas di wajah cantiknya, "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, makanya aku sengaja pulang cepat dari butik dan langsung kesini sekalian membawa makan malam. _Where have you been? You okay?_"

Baekhyun menggeleng, air matanya mulai menggenang lagi, tatapan sendunya seolah mengatakan, '_No, I'm totally not okay_'

Tangis Baekhyun langsung pecah ketika Luhan memeluknya.

**.**

_Is it still called 'love' when it suddenly crash you hard to the ground and gave such unbearable pain after brought you too high till zero gravity?_

**.**

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

"Kau habis darimana?" tanya Luhan memulai pembicaraan ketika Baekhyun sudah sedikit lebih tenang.

"Rumah sakit, menjenguk Chanyeol.."

"Oh, kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?"

"Dia.. sehat" _dan tidak mengingat siapa aku_.

"_You should've happy for that_, tapi kenapa kau begitu sedih, B?"

_Because everything is messed up and I can't fix this broken state of my self._

"Eonni, aku ingin menetap lagi di Busan" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"_What?!_" seru Luhan kaget, "Kenapa?"

"Aku.. sudah tidak memiliki kepentingan apa-apa lagi di sini, aku akan mencari pekerjaan di sana dan tinggal bersama keluargaku saja"

"Bukankah Chanyeol sudah memintamu kembali? Kenapa malah pergi lagi? Kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Tidak eonni. Aku hanya ingin menata hidupku kembali di sana sekaligus ingin menjaga eomma" Baekhyun beralasan, membuat Luhan tambah curiga.

"Menata hidup? Bukankah keinginanmu sejak dulu ingin tinggal di Seoul? Kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang mapan disini. Aku yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol ataupun keluarganya. Ceritalah ke eonni, B. Jangan dipendam sendiri"

_Aku juga ingin menceritakan semuanya eonni, tapi tidak bisa_. Baekhyun membatin.

"Maaf, aku tidak berhak untuk memberitahu eonni alasannya apa" Karena akar persoalan ini adalah kondisi Chanyeol yang mengalami amensia sedangkan Baekhyun sudah berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu mengenai hal itu kepada siapapun. Lain halnya nanti kalau Yifan sendiri yang tahu keadaan Chanyeol selain dari Baekhyun lalu memberitahu Luhan. Yang jelas Baekhyun berusaha menepati janjinya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Kau sudah bilang padanya?" Luhan masih tidak terima.

"Chanyeol tidak ada urusan dengan hal ini"

"B, jangan kau pikir eonni tidak tahu kalau kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kenapa kau jadi tertutup seperti ini? Kau sudah tidak percaya dengan eonni lagi?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi aku memang tidak bisa memberitahu. Aku mohon eonni mengerti" pinta Baekhyun memelas.

"Baiklah.. eonni tidak akan memaksa lagi. Maksud eonni baik, B. Kau terlihat banyak pikiran dan menanggung beban yang berat. Tidak ada salahnya kan jika berbagi."

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih eonni.."

"Jadi kapan kau akan pindah?"

"Besok aku akan mulai berkemas"

"Besok? Tidakkah terlalu cepat?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Oke, beritahu eonni tanggal pastinya kau akan pergi. Biar eonni yang memberitahu Minseok dan Kyungsoo agar meluangkan waktu untuk mengantarmu"

"Iya eonni"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Luhan sudah memutuskan, jika Baekhyun belum mau menceritakan alasan pastinya, maka ia akan mencari tahu sendiri. Luhan punya rencana dengan meminta bantuan Yifan untuk menanyakan langsung ke Chanyeol ada apa sebenarnya, toh kondisinya saat ini sudah lebih baik. _One simple question won't hurt, right?_

Maka keesokan harinya, Yifan mendatangi rumah sakit namun sekretaris Kang malah mencekalnya.

"Maaf tuan Yifan, tuan muda sedang tidak bisa dikunjungi"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kondisinya memburuk?"

"Keluarga sedang tidak mengizinkan siapapun untuk menjenguk, mohon pengertian anda"

Seperginya dari rumah sakit, Yifan langsung menemui Luhan dan melaporkan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku heran, keluarganya Chanyeol jadi tertutup seperti itu. Kenapa semua orang jadi menyembunyikan sesuatu" keluh Yifan.

"Yah, kalau begini kita tidak bisa dapat informasi apa-apa. Padahal aku yakin sekali alasan utama Baekhyun ingin kembali ke Busan pasti karena Chanyeol. Rencana kita untuk mereka berdua bisa gagal.."

Yifan hanya menghela nafas, lalu ia teringat sesuatu, "Tunggu, mengenai paman Park yang waktu itu menitipkan maaf untuk Baekhyun karena perilaku bibi Park.. apa jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan perjodohan itu?"

Luhan mengernyit, "Maksudmu?"

"Bibi Park menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan Seohyun dan ketika Baekhyun datang ke rumah sakit saat Chanyeol kecelakaan itu dimana ada Seohyun juga disana.. apa yang dimaksud paman Park adalah perilaku bibi yang tidak menerima Baekhyun kalau dengan Chanyeol?"

"Ibunya Chanyeol tidak merestui hubungan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun, begitu?"

"_I guess._. bisa jadi alasan kenapa Baekhyun kemarin-kemarin selalu menghindar diajak ke rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi Chanyeol karena itu.."

"_And something might be happened again when she came to the hospital yesterday_. _Could it be.. he dumped her?_" Luhan berasumsi.

"Setahuku Chanyeol bukan tipe yang seperti itu. Tapi kalau memang dia melakukannya, kurasa aku dan dia perlu bicara"

Luhan memijat pelipisnya, "_God,_ aku tidak mengira akan serumit ini"

"_Me either_. Berharap saja yang terbaik untuk mereka"

Sementara di lain tempat, Baekhyun sedang membereskan barang-barangnya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam box ketika bel pintu berbunyi. Ia melangkahkan kaki dengan sedikit terhuyung, kepalanya agak pusing, perutnya juga sakit. Sepertinya karena beberapa hari belakangan ini ia terlalu banyak pikiran sehingga makannya jadi tidak teratur dan kurang tidur.

Tanpa melihat melalui _pipehole_, Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu,

"Baek.."

"Kangjoon?"

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Beberapa malam sebelumnya, Seohyun sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah keluarga Park setelah diberitahu selengkapnya secara pribadi mengenai kondisi Chanyeol yang ternyata mengalami gangguan ingatan. Wanita itu tertawa keras mengingat kejadian ketika nyonya Park menampar Baekhyun didepan matanya dan juga dihadapan tuan Park, ditambah lagi dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang ingatan

"Hahahahahaha! rasakan itu, jalang!" tawanya puas sembari menyetir mobil, "Keberuntungan memang selalu berpihak padaku, Seo Juhyun" ucapnya bangga.

Hilang sudah imej wanita _high-class_ nan elegan yang selalu ia tunjukkan dihadapan orang. Kini ia bagaikan iblis bertanduk yang berkedok sebagai wanita dalam balutan gaun mahal serta tampilan berkelas. Mana peduli, toh ia sedang sendirian di dalam mobil, tidak tahan untuk meluapkan kegembiraannya. Karena dengan begini Chanyeol akam sepenuhnya jadi miliknya. Rencananya yang kemarin ternyata tidak gagal, hanya keberhasilannya saja yang sedikit tertunda.

Seohyun mengambil ponselnya, ia perlu menghubungi Kangjoon. Ini juga bisa menjadi kesempatan bagi lelaki itu untuk mendekati Baekhyun.

"Halo, Kangjoon. Aku punya berita baik untukmu!" serunya semangat.

"_Berita baik apa?_"

"Karena kecelakaan itu, sekarang Chanyeol amnesia!"

"_Hah? Amnesia bagaimana?_"

"Kau ini! Hilang ingatan, hilang ingatan! Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin mengingat Baekhyun sebagai orang yang pernah ia kenal. Kau ingat kan aku bercerita mengenai ibunya Chanyeol yang menampar Baekhyun waktu itu? Dia akan semakin terpuruk setelah ini dan sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk mendekati Baekhyun-mu itu"

"_A-apa? Kau serius?_"

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku bisa sesenang ini. Ya sudah, lakukan peranmu jika kau masih ingin mendapatkan perempuan itu"

"_Hm.._ _baiklah.."_

_Pip._

Seohyun memutus sambungan. _Aneh_, pikirnya. Harusnya Kangjoon senang, tapi kenapa dia malah terdengar biasa saja? Ah, tidak peduli. Yang penting ia sudah memberitahu peluang yang ada, terserah jika Kangjoon ingin memanfaatkannya atau tidak.

**~L.U~**

Disinilah Kangjoon sekarang, mengunjungi apartement Baekhyun setelah mengumpulkan keberanian diantara rasa bersalah yang menghantuinya. Lelaki itu merasa ia perlu mengungkapkan semuanya. Mengakui keterlibatan dirinya dalam rencana jahat Seohyun untuk menyingkirkan Baekhyun dari kehidupan Chanyeol.

Karena bagaimanapun juga kecelakaan itu tidak akan terjadi kalau Chanyeol tidak menyusul Baekhyun ke Busan, Chanyeol tidak akan menyusul Baekhyun kalau rencana 'pencurian' proposal itu tidak dilakukan, dan proposal itu dapat sampai ke ShinHan karena campur tangan dirinya yang termakan bujukan Seohyun.

"Kau tampak tidak sehat," ucap Kangjoon memulai pembicaraan setelah ia dan Baekhyun duduk di sofa.

"Ya, aku memang merasa tidak enak badan," Baekhyun mengelus tengkuknya yang terasa lebih hangat dari suhu tubuh normal.

Wajah pucat, pipi tirus, mata sayu dengan lingkaran hitam dibawahnya, Baekhyun memang jauh dari kata baik. Kangjoon menduga ini akibat dari rangkaian kejadian sejak kecelakaan yang menimpa Chanyeol. Lalu ia melihat terdapat tumpukan box di sudut ruangan dan beberapa perabotan kecil yang sudah tidak ada ditempatnya seperti terakhir kali ia berkunjung kesini.

"Kau sedang membereskan barang-barangmu? Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Kangjoon penasaran.

"Aku mau kembali ke Busan"

"Apa? Jadi kau tidak akan tinggal disini lagi?"

"Ya, aku akan mencari pekerjaan dan menetap disana saja bersama ibu dan adikku"

Kangjoon semakin merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia tidak mengikuti ajakan Seohyun kalau akhirnya berdampak seperti ini pada Baekhyun.

"Apa ini karena Chanyeol yang amnesia?"

Baekhyun terkesiap, bagaimana Kangjoon bisa mengetahuinya?

"Semua ini berawal dari rencana Seohyun mengenai proposal itu" lanjut Kangjoon lagi. Baekhyun semakin dibuat bingung. Sekarang Kangjoon juga mengenal Seohyun bahkan mengetahui perihal proposal.

"Aku tahu, Seohyun mengatakannya langsung padaku. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Proposal itu tidak akan berpindah tangan ke ShinHan tanpa ada campur tangan dariku, Baek"

Baekhyun berusaha mencerna penuturan Kangjoon barusan. Seohyun menjebak Baekhyun melalui masalah proposal itu, dan sekarang Kangjoon bilang proposalnya bisa sampai ke ShinHan karena dia. Apakah ini berarti..

"Tidak.." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, tidak mungkin Kangjoon melakukan ini padanya. Bukankah mereka teman?

"Kangjoon.. kumohon katakan kalau kau tidak—"

"Maaf Baekhyun, aku menjadi bagian dari rencana itu. Aku sungguh menyesal kalau tahu begini jadinya, maafkan aku.." Kangjoon memelas.

"Ya Tuhan.." Baekhyun menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, terlalu banyak hal mencengangkan yang ia terima selama dua hari ini.

"Baek, aku benar-benar khilaf , aku sadar semua ini terjadi karena rencana itu—"

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun menyela, meskipun matanya berkaca, namun tatapannya tajam tertuju pada Kangjoon, nafasnya mulai tak beraturan menahan emosi.

"Karena.. karena aku belum mau melepaskanmu, aku masih mengharapkanmu.."

Baekhyun membuang muka, membiarkan air matanya jatuh menganak sungai di kedua pipinya. Ia hanya diam, tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi, sudah terlalu lelah dengan semuanya.

"Baek, katakan se—"

"Pergi" ucapnya dingin namun menusuk.

"Tapi kumohon maafkan—"

"Kubilang pergi" ulangnya, sedikit meninggi.

Kangjoon hanya pasrah, ia sudah mengira kalau Baekhyun tidak akan memaafkannya karena apa yang telah ia lakukan memang sudah kelewatan. Kangjoon merasa dirinya adalah seorang pengecut karena baru muncul sekarang dan mengaku. Pada akhirnya ia jadi tidak tega melihat Baekhyun yang hancur seperti ini.

Dengan berat hati bangkit dari sofa lalu meninggalkan apartement Baekhyun tanpa berucap apa-apa lagi.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Baekhyun merasa sudah jatuh terlalu dalam. Sangat terpuruk sampai merasa segala harapan dan impiannya musnah. Hancur tak menyisakan apapun selain rasa sakit hati dan kecewa. Tapi ia tidak boleh terlalu lama terlarut dalam kesedihannya. Sekarang sudah saatnya bangkit, harus menjadi seseoang yang lebih tegar meski itu tidak akan mudah. Baekhyun harap dengan kepindahannya ke Busan ia dapat memulai awal yang baru sambil sedikit demi sedikit melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi di Seoul. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali, tidak ada gunanya pula menyalahkan siapapun kalau keadaan tidak bisa kembali seperti semula. Jika memang takdirnya seperti ini, Baekhyun akan menerimanya.

"Kami akan sangat merindukanmu, Baek" ucap Minseok setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Kalau ada waktu datanglah ke Seoul lagi," Kyungsoo menimpali.

"Jaga dirimu ya, B" tambah Luhan.

Pagi itu, Luhan, Minesok, Kyungsoo mengantar sampai stasiun. Semua barang-barangnya sudah dibawa ke Busan lebih dulu dengan jasa pengirim, sekarang tinggal Baekhyun yang berangkat kesana.

"Terima kasih. Sampai bertemu lagi," Baekhyun melambaikan tangan sebelum naik.

Mereka bertiga belum tahu pasti alasan kepindahan Baekhyun yang bisa dibilang tiba-tiba itu. Hanya mampu menduga kalau ini ada kaitannya dengan Chanyeol yang sampai saat ini masih belum bisa ditemui.

"Aku masih belum rela Baekhyun pindah lagi ke Busan" Kyungsoo menggerutu.

"Seperti masih ada yang mengganjal ya," lanjut Minseok.

"Ya, memang ada sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui tapi Baekhyun enggan memberitahu" Luhan berujar yakin.

Tidak lama kemudian kereta menuju Busan diberangkatkan, ketiganya hendak kembali dengan urusan masing-masing ketika seorang lelaki muncul sambil berlari, lalu berhenti tidak jauh dari Minseok, Luhan dan Kyungsoo berdiri. Nafasnya tersengal habis berlari seperti mengejar sesuatu. Lalu lelaki itu mengumpat mengetahui kereta yang baru saja berangkat meninggalkan stasiun Seoul.

Luhan memperhatikan sosok yang menurutnya tidak asing itu.

"Kangjoon ya?" tanyanya spontan.

Lelaki itu menoleh, "Ya, siapa?"

"Aku Luhan, teman sekaligus senior Baekhyun waktu SMA"

Kangjoon hanya mengerutkan dahi, merasa tidak kenal dengan wanita yang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya.

"Kau kesini mau menemui... Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Iya, baru tahu kalau dia berangkat hari ini"

"Sayang sekali, keretanya baru saja berangkat"

Kangjoon tertunduk, "Bahkan ia belum sempat menerima permintaan maafku. Dia pindah karena kesalahanku juga"

"Kesalahanmu? Memang kesalahan apa?" Luhan jadi penasaran. Minseok dan Kyungsoo hanya saling bertukar pandang.

"Aku sudah bertindak jahat. meski kecelakaan itu terjadi dan Chanyeol mengalami... hilang ingatan"

"Apa? Hilang ingatan?!"

**.**

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

Sudah memasuki hari ketiga sejak Baekhyun tinggal kembali bersama keluarganya di Busan. Ibu Byun menyadari kalau ada yang janggal dengan keputusan putrinya yang tiba-tiba ingin menetap lagi di sana. Saat ditanya Baekhyun hanya bilang semuanya baik-baik saja dan beralasan tidak ingin lagi bekerja di Seoul dan memilih pulang.

Namun hari itu kondisi fisiknya malah semakin menurun. Padahal saat dari Seoul ia beberapa waktu lalu merasa sudah agak baikan, tapi sekarang kambuh dan lebih mengkhawatirkan. Kepala pusing, perut mulas dan mual, nafsu makan berkurang. Meski sudah meminum obat untuk masalah sistem pencernaan tapi gejala-gejala itu tak kunjung hilang.

"Sebaiknya periksakan ke dokter, Baekhyun-ah. Eomma khawatir pencernaanmu yang bermasalah" ibu Byun memberikan saran sembari memijit lembut leher bagian belakang Baekhyun.

"Ne, eomma. Nanti siang aku akan ke rumah sakit"

"Perlu eomma antar?"

"Ya sudah, ini diminum dulu selagi hangat agar mualnya hilang" ibu Byun mengambilkan cangkir berisikan teh jahe.

"Terima kasih eomma"

Setelah sedikit merasa lebih baik, Baekhyun pergi ke rumah sakit seorang diri, berharap semoga ia tidak menderita penyakit serius atau semacamnya. Kini ia sedang duduk di area tunggu, merenung sambil menanti namanya dipanggil.

"Nona Byun?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala, bukan suara perawat perempuan yang bertugas memanggil pasien selanjutnya, melainkan suara seorang lelaki tinggi yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Ya?" sahut Baekhyun merasa aneh karena tidak mengenal sosok itu.

"Ah, ternyata benar. Aku dokter Oh, yang waktu itu menangani nyonya Byun, masih ingat?"

"Oh,.. ya, aku ingat. Maaf sebelumnya karena tidak mengenali dokter"

Dokter Oh tersenyum maklum, kalau saja Baekhyun tidak sedang berjuang menahan sakit, mungkin ia akan terpesona karena ketampanan dokter yang usianya masih terbilang muda itu. Dia sedang tidak memakai jas putihnya,memperlihatkan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan salah satu tangan menenteng tas kerja, sepertinya jadwalnya di rumah sakit ini sudah selesai.

Dokter Oh lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah Baekhyun, "Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana kabar nyonya Byun?"

"Baik-baik saja, sudah beraktifitas seperti biasa tapi tidak boleh terlalu lelah"

"Hmm, syukurlah" dokter Oh mengangguk, lalu memperhatikan Baekhyun yang kelihatannya sangat jauh berbeda sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu, "Anda sedang sakit?"

"Ya, begitulah.."

"Ke sini tidak ditemani siapa-siapa?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

Dokter Oh merasa kasihan melihat Baekhyun yang lemas dan pucat seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau tumbang di

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu sampai selesai diperiksa lalu mengantar anda pulang—_err_, kalau tidak keberatan"

"Ah, tidak usah dokter. Bukankah dokter harus bekerja?"

"Tidak apa-apa, jadwaku disini baru saja selesai, akan ke rumah sakit lain jam 4 sore nanti. Lagipula anda terlihat sangat tidak baik,"

"Tapi—"

"nona Byun Baekhyun" suster muncul dari dalam ruang dokter.

"Ya" Baekhyun yang duduk tepat diseberang ruangan dokter langsung beralih dan menyahut.

"Silahkan," dan begitu melihat dokter Oh berada disana, suster itu menyapa, "Eh, dokter Oh bukankah jadwalnya sudah selesai?" well, saking banyak yang mengidolakan, tak sedikit suster di rumah sakit itu yang menghafal jadwal kerja si dokter muda.

"Ya, tapi aku mau menunggu nona Byun dulu" jawabnya.

Baekhyun ingin protes dan menolak lagi, tapi mengurungkan niatnya. Nanti saja kalau ia sudah selesai diperiksa.

"Hm, baiklah. Permisi, dok. Silahkan nona Byun" suster mendampingi Baekhyun masuk ke ruang periksa.

Dokter Oh menunggu dengan sabar, beberapa dokter dan perawat yang berseliweran tak pernah luput menyadari kehadirannya yang mencolok untuk kemudian menyapanya. Akhirnya Baekhyun keluar setelah hampir 30 menit diperiksa.

"Bagaimana?"

"Masih menunggu hasil tes, nanti akan dipanggil lagi. Dokter, sebaiknya anda pulang, aku takut merepotkan kalau diantar,"

"Memangnya kenapa? Nona Byun tidak percaya pada dokter Oh?"

"Bu,bukan begitu.."

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa, sungguh"

"Hngg.. baiklah. Terima kasih, dokter"

"Kalau aku sedang tidak memakai jas putih panggil Sehun saja, nama lengkapku Oh Sehun"

"Oh, okay.. Sehun. Sekali lagi terima kasih"

Tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun dipanggil lagi untuk masuk ke dalam. Sehun pun masih menunggu, namun tiba-tiba suster tadi keluar dengan panik.

"Dokter Oh! Tolong ikut masuk kedalam, nona Byun pingsan"

"Pingsan?"

Sehun langsung masuk dan melihat Baekhyun sudah tergeletak di lantai.

"Syukurlah, dokter Oh tolong bantu saya mengangkat nona Byun" pinta dokter Ahn yang seorang perempuan.

"Biar saya saja," Sehun menggendong Baekhyun _bridal style_ lalu menempatnya di atas ranjang untuk memeriksa pasien.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Sehun cemas sambil memeriksa denyut nadi di leher Baekhyun yang panas.

"Sebelumnya memang sudah kekurangan asupan nutrisi, nafsu makan terganggu karena mual. Jatuh pingsan begitu saja setelah mengetahui hasil tes kalau ia positif hamil"

Sehun tercengang bukan main, "H-hamil?"

**.**

* * *

_Every story has an end. But in life, every end is a new beginning._

**End of 'LOVE UNCONDITIONALLY'**

March 19, 2016

* * *

.

**A/N**: Postingan tambahan akan dipublish secara terpisah paling lambat 7 hari dari sekarang.


	26. PRELUDE

**Alert[!]: scroll down till the undermost part, hunbaek**

* * *

**A sequel of 'Love Unconditionally'**

by goodgalriri

**LOVE FAITHFULLY**

_Love doesn't ask you to stay, faith that moves your heart to do so_

* * *

**PRELUDE**

* * *

**Present Time**

"_I'll never get into you heart if you won't let him go_"

* * *

Langit pagi Busan terlihat cerah. Sinar matahari menerobos rimbunnya pepohonan yang tumbuh subur di taman belakang rumah sakit yang asri. Memancarkan kehangatan diiringi cicitan burung yang hinggap di ringannya ranting, seolah menjadi pengiring suara gelak tawa para pasien anak-anak yang bermain riang disana.

Umumnya mereka adalah pasien yang perlu perawatan khusus dan sedang menjalani terapi penyembuhan hingga harus menetap lama di rumah sakit. Semuanya membaur, baik anak laki-laki maupun perempuan usia dibawah 10 tahun berkumpul jadi satu. Keluar dari kamar inap pada akhir pekan untuk _refreshing_ agar tidak jenuh dengan lingkungan rumah sakit dengan didampingi beberapa perawat beserta _volunteer_.

Mereka sedang tertawa karena ada salah satu anak usil yang harus dihukum menunjukkan ekspresi paling konyol akibat kalah dalam permainan. Mimiknya memang benar-benar lucu, jadi layak untuk ditertawakan dan jadi bahan hiburan bagi yang menyaksikannya.

"Byun agasshi, sudah ya. Aku jadi maluuu" Jiwon, anak lelaki yang tengah dihukum itu sok memohon, padahal terkadang kelakuannya bisa lebih memalukan lagi dari ini, tidak salah ia dijuluki 'happy virus' oleh para perawat dan pasien anak lainnya.

"Hmmm baiklah, Jiwon-ssi boleh kembali ke lingkaran dan melanjutkan permainan"

"Yeay! Gomawoyo agasshi cantik~" Jiwon nyengir sambi beraegyo.

"Huuu!" yang lain bersorak.

"Jangan menggoda Byun agasshi-ku!"

"Agasshi jangan termakan aegyo Jiwon!"

"Byun agasshi jangan mau sama Jiwon, giginya seperti kelinci!"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar protes anak-anak itu, suara riang dan ekspresif mereka bagai musik di telinganya karena memang pada dasarnya ia menyukai anak-anak. Sesi bermain hanya berlangsung satu jam, tidak bisa memakan waktu lebih lama karena sebagian besar dari mereka harus melanjutkan pengobatan oleh dokter masing-masing.

Baekhyun sedang menggiring anak-anak yang mendorong tiang infus bersama beberapa perawat lain ketika ia disenggol pelan dari samping oleh Yixing, seorang perawat yang sudah menjadi teman dekat Baekhyun selama satu tahun terakhir semenjak ia menjadi volunteer bangsal anak-anak di rumah sakit.

"Baek, yang menjemputmu sudah datang" Yixing menggerakkan dagunya, tertuju pada sosok laki-laki yang tengah bersandar sambil bersedekap di salah satu tiang di lorong terbuka yang berbatasan langsung dengan taman.

Baekhyun menoleh, Sehun yang tadinya hanya tersenyum biasa saat memperhatikan dari jauh kini memaksimalkan senyuman hingga mata sipitnya membentuk dua bulan sabit, ditambah lagi ia melambaikan tangan seolah minta diperhatikan. Baekhyun tertawa pelan sambil menggeleng, tingkah dokter muda itu suka diluar dugaan saat tidak mengenakan jas putihnya.

"Aww, lihat dia. Tidakkah Sehun itu lucu?" goda Yixing yang malah membalas lambaian Sehun disertai senyum berlesung pipi andalannya.

"Apapun yang dilakukan Sehun selalu eonni bilang lucu"

"Habis dia menggemaskan, siapa sangka wajah _baby_ begitu ternyata seorang dokter. Tanpa jas putih wibawanya seakan luntur, namun tidak sedikitpun mengurangi ketampanannya. Coba kau pikir, wanita mana yang tidak mau jadi kekasih dokter muda dan mapan seperti Sehun"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak eonni saja yang jadi kekasih Sehun?" ucap Baekhyun enteng.

"Ahaa, kau cemburu? Aku kan sudah punya dokter Kim" sahut Yixing dengan menyinggung tunangannya, Kim Junmyeon yang juga bekerja sebagai dokter di rumah sakit yang sama.

"Aku tidak cemburu eonni, sungguh"

"Tsk, masih saja mengelak. Sampai kapan kalian mau seperti ini terus? Cepat temui dia. Biar aku saja yang mengantar anak-anak"

"T-tapi—"

"Sudah sanaa" Yixing malah memaksa Baekhyun untuk berbelok lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun di ujung lorong. Sehun sudah melihat Baekhyun yang menghadap ke arahnya, mau tidak mau Baekhyun melangkah mendekat.

"Byun-agasshi mana? Kenapa tidak jadi mengantar kami?" tanya salah satu anak yang sadar Baekhyun tidak lagi bersama mereka.

"Ah, pasti dokter tampan itu lagi yang mendatangi Byun agasshi. Benar kan, suster Zhang?" sekarang giliran anak lelaki yang tadi memperebutkan Baekhyun berbicara, dari nadanya terdengar tidak suka.

"Hng? Maksudnya dokter Oh? Dia kan memang tampan~" salah satu anak perempuan ikut bersuara.

"Shht! Anak kecil belum waktunya membicarakan hal seperti itu. Ayo suster antar ke kamar kalian" Yixing memotong pembicaraan mereka sebelum dibahas terlalu jauh.

Sementara Sehun turut berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih mengenakan rompi khusus diperuntukkan bagi tenaga sukarela rumah sakit serta tanda pengenalnya

"Pagi" Sehun menyapa begitu mereka sudah berhadapan dalam jarak dekat.

"Pagi," Baekhyun membalas disertai senyuman.

Karena hari itu ia sedang day off, maka Sehun berpenampilan _casual_ dengan blue t-shirt putih polos dilapisi _plaid shirt_ hijau tua yang sengaja tidak dikancing. Surai hitam pekatnya dibiarkan jatuh menutupi kening hingga alis. Sehun memang tidak pernah gagal memancarkan daya tarik alamiahnya bagaimanapun penampilannya, seperti seseorang.

"Hari ini sangat cerah. Ayo kita jalan-jalan" ajaknya sumringah seperti bocah yang mengajak kawannya ke taman bermain.

"Mau kemana?" Baekhyun menyelipkan kedua tangan kedalam kantung rompinya.

"Hmm suatu tempat"

"Dasar. Ya sudah, tunggu aku"

"Okay"

* * *

**~L.F~**

* * *

Sehun mengajak Baekhyun mengunjungi sebuah _seaside park_. Mereka berjalan berdampingan sembari menikmati semilir angin laut serta kicauan burung camar yang berterbangan disekitar. Setelah cukup lama berjalan santai sambil mengobrol ringan, mereka berhenti disisi taman yang berhadapan langsung dengan laut.

"Ada keluhan mengenai kondisi kesehatanmu saat ini?" tanya Sehun dengan posisi kedua siku bertumpu pada railing pembatas taman dengan laut.

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sudah pulih, Sehun." jawab Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping Sehun.

"Secara fisik kau memang sudah baik. Tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Sehun yang tadinya berbicara menghadap kedepan kini menoleh ke samping, dimana Baekhyun berada persis di sebelahnya.

"Aku sudah merelakan semua yang telah terjadi. Masa lalu cukup dijadikan pelajaran untuk di masa yang akan datang, sekarang pelan-pelan aku sedang menata kembali, kau tentu tahu akan hal itu. Satu setengah tahun cukup bagiku untuk melupakan lalu memulai sebagai diri yang baru dan aku sangat berterima kasih padamu atas apapun yang sudah kau lakukan untukku"

"Lalu kapan kau mengizinkanku untuk mengisi kekosonganmu?"

Baekhyun membalas tatapan Sehun yang ditujukan padanya. Perempuan itu belum bisa menjawab, ia sudah menduga arah pembicaraan Sehun akan kesini.

"Apa relung itu masih ditempati? Belum adakah celah sedikit saja untukku?" melalui kalimat tanya yang dilontarkannya, Sehun seolah memohon agar diberi kesempatan yang sayangnya Baekhyun belum mampu memberikan kepastian tentangnya. Ia masih ragu. Kalau ia memaksa yang ada malah akan menyakiti Sehun karena jauh di dasar lubuk hatinya, Baekhyun belum mampu berpindah hati.

"_Aku tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisinya sebelum kau rela melepasnya, Baekhyun_"

* * *

**_Flashback_**

* * *

_Kosong._

_Baekhyun diam dengan tatapan hampa. Salah satu punggung tangannya tertancap jarum yang tersambung dengan selang infus, berpangkal pada kantung bening berisi larutan elektrolit untuk menyeimbangkan cairan tubuh dan menjaganya agar tetap terhidrasi. Mual yang ia rasakan sebelumnya membuat lambungnya memuntahkan likuid bening sehingga Baekhyun terancam mengalami dehidrasi jika tidak segera diberi tindakan medis, ditambah lagi dengan kondisinya yang tadi tiba-tiba drop, bahkan tensi darahnya dibawah ambang batas normal. Hingga akhirnya dokter yang menangani menyarankan agar ia dirawat untuk sementara._

_Baekhyun masih terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit, sudah sadar sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, masih ditemani Sehun yang menunggu disisnya. Berbagai kalimat tanya ingin dilontarkan oleh si dokter muda; jika dalam kondisi normal, bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun senang mengeahui bahwa dirinya tengah hamil? Semestinya ia menangis terharu, bukan berlinangan air mata dengan wajah pilu seolah sedang mengalami musibah terberat dalam hidupnya._

_Keluarga Byun sudah dihubungi, tinggal menunggu mereka datang untuk melihat kondisi Baekhyun sekalian menjemputnya karena setelah cairan infus habis Baekhyun diperbolehkan pulang. Tidak lama kemudian ibu Byun tiba dengan didampingi Taehyung._

_"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun. Kenapa sayang? Apa yang sakit?" tanya ibu Byun melihat keadaan putrinya yang malah semakin mengkhawatirkan._

_"Eomma.. maaf" lirihnya terdengar penuh penyesalan._

_"Ada apa noona? Memangnya noona sakit parah?" Taehyung_

_Baekhyun semakin miris, bagaimana reaksi eomma dan adiknya saat tahu ia sedang mengandung anak hasil hubungan dengan lelaki yang tidak bisa diminta pertanggungjawabannya?_

_"Maaf.. sudah membuat kalian cemas. Aku tidak apa-apa.." Baekhyun berkilah, mengurungkan niat untuk mengatakan kebenarannya._

_Sehun yang masih berada disana merasakan adanya keganjilan karena Baekhyun seperti menyembunyikan kehamilan itu dari ibu dan adiknya. Kemudian Sehun menawarkan diri untuk mengantar keluarga Byun pulang karena memang sebelumnya ia sudah mengenal baik ibu Byun yang pernah menjadi pasiennya._

_Dari sinilah Sehun memiliki perannya sendiri dalam lembar kelam yang harus Baekhyun lalui dalam hidupnya._

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

_Baekhyun dirundung kegalauan, terjebak dalam dilema dengan pilihan yang sulit untuk diputuskan mana yang akan ia ambil. Kalau sekarang ia memberitahu ibunya dan Taehyung, Baekhyun takut akan menyakiti dan mengecewakan eomma dan adiknya karena selama ini ia berusaha menjadi putri yang penurut dan selalu membahagiakan sang ibu sekaligus menjadi noona yang dapat dijadikan panutan bagi Taehyung, terlebih sejak appanya tiada._

_Namun jika ingin merahasiakan hal ini, paling tidak ia harus pergi jauh dari rumah agar ibu Byun dan Taehyung tidak curiga. Sayangnya Baekhyun sudah terlanjur pindah kembali ke Busan karena tidak lagi memiliki pekerjaan di Seoul. Tidak mungkin meminta tolong Luhan, Kyungsoo ataupun Minseok karena ia tidak mau merepotkan ketiga sahabatnya, ditambah lagi dengan Luhan yang pasti akan sibuk merencanakan pernikahannya dengan Yifan._

_Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan tidak memberitahu siapapun hanya untuk sementara sampai dirinya siap karena demi Tuhan ia belum memiliki keberanian. Baekhyun ingin menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu, menjernihkan pikiran sebelum mengambil tindakan selanjutnya. Satu yang pasti, Baekhyun tidak akan menggugurkan kandungannya. Ia akan mempertahankan benih yang mulai tumbuh di dalam rahimnya, meskipun saat anak ini lahir kelak tidak dapat bertemu dengan sang ayah._

_Beberapa hari setelahnya Luhan mendatangi Baekhyun ke Busan, mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol dan menyampaikan rasa prihatinnya. Sekaligus menegaskan bahwa ia dan Yifan tidak akan mengubah rencana mereka yang tetap ingin melibatkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dalam acara pernikahan nanti._

_Kemudian Baekhyun kembali mengunjungi rumah sakit bagian Obstetrik dan Ginekologi untuk berkonsultasi pada dokter tentang masa awal kehamilan. Di hari yang sama, ia dipertemukan kembali dengan Sehun. Sepertinya takdir memang sudah menggariskan kalau si dokter muda akan terlibat lebih jauh dalam peliknya masalah yang Baekhyun hadapi. Kedekatan mereka semakin terasa dengan intensitas pertemuan yang semakin sering dan perhatian yang Sehun berikan hingga Baekhyun mempercayai Sehun untuk menjadi tempat berkeluh kesah dan menumpahkan semuanya, tidak peduli biarpun ia sendiri belum lama mengenal pria itu karena Baekhyun yang menanggungnya seorang sendiri memerlukan tempat untuk mencurahkan isi hati, dan Sehun muncul pada saat yang paling dibutuhkan. Sehun melakuannya dengan sukarela—menyediakan bahu untuk bersandar, pelukan untuk menguatkan, serta kalimat menenangkan agar Baekhyun tetap bertahan dengan keadaan—_

_—sampai Baekhyun menyadari bahwa perasaan Sehun terhadapnya tidak lagi sebatas simpati._

* * *

"Maaf,"

Suara lirih disampingnya membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia pun menoleh, mata sipitnya bertemu dengan tatapan sendu penuh harap milik Sehun.

"Mungkin aku terkesan memaksakan perasaanmu terhadapku,"

"Jangan meminta maaf lagi. Setelah apa yang kulalui, kau adalah segala yang kubutuhkan Sehun. Justru aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu,"

Kemudian hening. Baekhyun menatap lurus ke dua manik bening Sehun yang sarat akan permohonan dan pengharapan tertuju padanya. Ia tahu Sehun tulus dengan perasaan yang ia miliki. Terkadang Baekhyun merasa tidak pantas. Lelaki seperti Sehun layak mendapatkan wanita yang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan dirinya meski Sehun sudah meyakinkah bahwa ia menerima Baekhyun apa adanya.

"Aku akan terus menunggu" Sehun berujar disertai senyuman hangat yang terulas di wajah tampannya—membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa berdosa.

_Ku harap kau akan berhenti menunggu dan menemukan yang lebih pantas untuk pria sebaik dirimu.._

* * *

**~L.F~**

* * *

Baekhyun termenung di dalam kamar, memikirkan pembicaraan dengan Sehun sambil mengingat kembali peristiwa yang terjadi kurang lebih satu tahun yang lalut, tepat di hari pernikahan Yifan dan Luhan yang diadakan di Kanada. Baekhyun masih tetap merahasiakan kehamilannya, beruntung perubahan fisik yang dialaminya tidak terlalu signifikan, bahkan _baby bump_nya tidak begitu kentara hingga bisa tersamarkan dengan dress _bridesmaid _yang ia kenakan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia kembali dipertemukan dengan Chanyeol sejak yang terakhir kali di rumah sakit. Baekhyun tahu ia perlu menyiapkan hati untuk berhadapan dengan lelaki itu lagi karena situasinya sudah sangat berbeda. Seohyun juga turut hadir menemani, mendampingi kemanapun Chanyeol pergi sambil memeluk lengannya di setiap kesempatan.

Sampai ketika mereka—Baekhyun, Minseok, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Seohyun—dikumpulkan dalam satu meja makan untuk sekedar bersulang bersama pasangan pengantin baru, berita itu diumukan—Chanyeol dan Seohyun telah resmi bertunangan dan akan segera menikah pada bulan depan.

Ketiga sahabatnya termasuk Yifan langsung menoleh ke Baekhyun, usaha mereka untuk tetap menjaga perasaan Baekhyun di sepanjang acara sia-sia sudah. Atmosfir disekitar mereka jadi terasa canggung, serba salah harus bertindak apa menanggapi berita itu. Kalau bukan Yifan yang dengan setengah hati memberi ucapan selamat, suasana akan terus hening entah sampai kapan.

Kemudian Baekhyun izin pamit setelah sesi foto bersama selesai. Ia tahu sikapnya tidak sopan karena mestinya ia tetap berada disana sampai acara selesai. Tapi ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi, membiarkan pertahanannya runtuh begitu saja. Bayangkan saja ketika dirinya tengah mengandung anak dari lelaki yang kini tidak mengenalnya sama sekali, lelaki itu malah akan bersanding dengan wanita lain. Baekhyun harus menelan kenyataan pahit atas perbuatan yang ia dan Chanyeol lakukan—bahwa dirinya mengandung buah cinta tanpa bisa meminta pertanggungjawaban atas haknya karena retrograde yang dialami Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali ke hotel dengan hati yang hancur. Harusnya ia sudah bisa mengantisipasi hal ini akan terjadi, namun hati tidak bisa dibohongi. Perempuan mana yang tahan dengan situasi sepert ini. Lalu, entah ini memang sudah kehendak semesta, lagi-lagi Sehun muncul disana. Meski sebelumnya Baekhyun sudah mencegah, namun ternyata Sehun tetap bersikeras menyusul didasari kekhawatirannya dengan kondisi Baekhyun yang bisa labil kapan saja.

Satu minggu setelah kembali dari Kanada, Baekhyun mengeluhkan kram disertai nyeri yang teramat sangat pada bagian perut. Sehun yang saat itu sedang berkunjung ke rumah Baekyun langsung mengantarnya ke rumah sakit dan begitu terkejut melihat cairan merah kental yang merembes di kaki Baekhyun yang saat itu memakai dress rumahan. Sehun semakin panik, apalagi ibu Byun dan Taehyung yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Penderitaan belum berakhir. Kemalangan kembali menimpa Baekhyun yang ternyata mengalami keguguran. Sehun yang paling paham kondisi Baekhyun membantu menjelaskan pada keluarga Byun. Meski awalnya kaget dan tidak percaya—terlebih Taehyung yang seolah tidak terima noonanya disakiti dan ditinggalkan—namun akhirnya mereka menerima dengan lapang dada.

Dengan segala pengorbanan yang sudah dilakukan si dokter muda untuknya, serta kebaikan yang diberikan ketika Baekhyun menjalani masa sulit—_kehilangan_ sesuatu yang bahkan tidak terjadi hanya sekali hingga Baekhyun hampir depresi—apakah ia akan setega itu membiarkan perasaan Sehun tidak terbalas?

Sehun sudah banyak membantu Baekhyun dalam segala hal. Baekhyun dapat diterima menjadi _volunteer_ di rumah sakit tiap akhir pekan pun atas usulan Sehun debfab tujuan agar membuat Baekhyun tetap sibuk dan tidak terlalu lama terlarut dalam kesedihannya pasca kehilangan bertubi-tubi yang dialami.

Jika Sehun masih menunggu, apa sebaiknya Baekhyun memberi kesempatan? Bukankah rasa bisa tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu? Setelah dipertimbangkan, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan. Besok ia harus bertemu dengan Sehun.

* * *

**~L.F~**

* * *

Esoknya—Hari Minggu, setelah sesi relaksasi dengan pasien anak selesai, Baekhyun menunggu Sehun yang biasanya sudah datang menjemput. Sudah hampir 1 jam namun si dokter muda tak kunjung datang. Baekhyun menghubunginya beberapa kali tapi panggilannya tetap tak terjawab. Tidak biasanya karena Sehun akan memberi kabar kalau tidak datang.

"Baek! Baekhyun!"

Suara yang terdengar panik itu memanggil, Baekhyun yag masih duduk di area tunggu rumah sakit menoleh dan mendapati Yixing sedang menghampirinya.

"Ada apa eonni?"

"Sehun—_ini gawat!_"

"Sehun? Sehun kenapa?"

"Sehun kecelakaan saat diperjalanan menuju kesini, sekarang sedang ditangani di IGD!"

_Kecelakaan_. Mendengar satu kata itu cukup membuat Baekhyun trauma. Sepersekian detik pikirannya sempat melayang pada kejadian satu setengah tahun yang lalu. _Ya Tuhan, jangan lagi.._

"B-baiklah eonni.. a-aku ke IGD sekarang" meski benaknya seperti masih di awang-awang—antara sadar dan ketakutan akan bayangan masa lalunya yang kembali datang—Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya menuju IGD sambil berdoa semoga Sehun tidak mengalami cidera parah dan masih masih bisa diselamatkan.

Setelah bertanya pada salah seorang perawat yang bertugas disana, Baekhyun memasuki ruang tindakan pertama sesudah diberi izin oleh seorang asisten dokter yang baru saja keluar sehabis menangani Sehun.

"Sehun!" suara Baekhyun terdengar parau karena menahan tangis disepanjang langkahnya menuju kesini.

Rasa khawatirnya menguap begitu saja melihat Sehun sedang duduk menyamping di ranjang rumah sakit dengan telapak tangan yang baru saja selesai dibalut perban oleh salah seorang perawat.

"Baek.."

Tanpa menunggu lagi Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Sehun lalu memeluknya.

"Syukurlah, kau tidak apa-apa.." ucapnya penuh kelegaan hati.

Sehun sedikit terkesiap dengan reaksi Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba, namun akhirnya ia melingkarkan sebelah lengannya yang tidak diperban ke pinggang Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja.."

Entahlah, kalau sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi pada Sehun mungkin Baekhyun akan menyesal seumur hidup karena sudah menggantungkan perasaan pria yang luar biasa baik seperti lelaki yang berada di dalam dekapannya saat ini. Kemudian Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sehun dalam.

"Kupikir.. kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, karena keadaannya sudah terlanjur begini bagaimana kalau dibicarakan sekarang saja?" tanya Sehun yang sedikit grogi.

Baekhyun menarik nafas sebelum berucap, "Ayo mulai menjalaninya bersama, Sehun. Aku bersedia"

Sehun _speechless_. Apa barusan Baekhyun menerimanya dan bersedia membalas perasaan yang selama ini hanya dirasakannya secara sepihak?

"Baek, apa kau.. yakin?" Sehun memastikan, tidak ingin Baekhyun terburu-buru dalam mengambil keputusan. Sehun ingin Baekhyun menerimanya tanpa paksaan atau terbebani apapun.

"Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini. Kuharap kau masih menungguku karena sekarang penantianmu sudah berakhir,"

Barulah Sehun menyunggingkan senyum menawannya yang mampu meluluhkan hati, kesungguhan Baekhyun membuatnya yakin.

Sehun menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya lalu mendekapnya erat. "Terima kasih, Baek."

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**

Maaf banget baru update sekarang. Terribly sorry, real life responsibilities really take most of my time that i can't spare much longer than before for writing. Update kali ini aku berasa _gamblin_g, nebak-nebak gimana reaksi readers dengan jalan cerita LF yang seperti itu dan gaya penulisanku yang kurasa banyak perubahan. Sebenernya aku modal nekat karena gak nurutin saran dari seseorang, tapi yasudahlah apapun resikonya akan kuterima. Untuk update selanjutnya jangan ditungguin karena sepertinya akan lama. Terima kasih atas partisipasinya. Feedback positif yang membangun akan sangat dihargai. Please, kindly submit your review :)

Heart, Riri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~L.F~**

* * *

Sehun dan Baekhyun berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan disertai senyuman yang mengembang di wajah keduanya. Sehun langsung diperbolehkan pulang karena lukanya tidak sampai harus membuatnya dirawat.

"Apa perlu kutemani di apartement? Tanganmu masih sakit, mungkin kalau kau memerlukan sesuatau bisa langsung kubantu."

"Tidak usah, Baek. Terima kasih. Tanganku hanya membentur _dahsboard_, tidak lama lagi juga lukanya sembuh. Lagipula masih bisa menggunakan tangan kiriku"

"Baiklah, kalau—"

"_Byun agasshi!_"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara yang terdengar sangat familiar itu memanggil. Baekhyun belum berani menoleh, darahnya berdesir mendengar panggilan yang rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak terlontar dari bibir anak kecil yang sangat ia kenal.

"_Byun Baekhyun-agasshi!_" panggilan kedua sukses membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti.

_Tidak mungkin.._

"Sepertinya ada yang memanggilmu," ujar Sehun sembari menoleh kesana-kemari mencari sumber suara.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk mengetahui dari mana suara itu berasal, sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan matanya sipitnya terbelalak sebelum mengerjap beberapa kali, meyakinkan bahwa dirinya sedang tidak berhalusinasi karena dua sosok kecil yang sedang berjalan mendekat dengan langkah lebar ke arahnya ialah..

"C-chanlie, Hyechan..?"

.

* * *

_It's written in the stars that they'll meet each other again, yet in a whole new different story. Here is another beginning.._

* * *

**April 20th, 2016**


	27. LF Chapter 1: Fragments

**Warning[!]**: still mostly Hunbaek, drama,_ read at your own risk._

* * *

**A sequel of Love Unconditionally**

by goodgalriri

**LOVE FAITHFULLY**

_Love doesn't ask you to stay, faith that moves your heart to do so._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fragments**

Keramaian terpusat di pelataran sebuah gedung yang terletak di kawasan bisnis Busanjin District, Busan karena pagi itu, Park Inc. akan meresmikan pembukaan anak perusahaan mereka yang baru selesai dibangun dan mulai dioperasikan esok Senin. Berbagai _standing_ _flower wreath_ dan jenis karangan bunga lainnya yang berisi ucapan selamat dari direksi perusahaan kolega maupun kiriman personal dari berbagai kalangan berjejer memenuhi area gedung.

Meski proses perencanaan dan pembangunan anak perusahaan ini sempat tertunda karena sang CEO yang waktu itu sedang dalam pemulihan pasca kecelakaan yang dialami, namun selama setahun belakangan Park Inc mengalami kemajuan pesat hingga semakin banyak pihak mengakui kesuksesannya dan melejitkan nama sang direktur utama yang masuk dalam daftar deretan pemimpin perusahaan yang berhasil di usia muda.

Di tempat, beberapa staff terlihat mengondisikan lokasi yang dipenuhi awak media agar lebih kondusif karena sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai. Park Chanyeol—selaku _Chief Executive Officer_ dengan didampingi oleh istri yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai sekretarisnya—Seo Juhyun—beserta jajaran dewan komisaris dan direksi Park Inc. turut menghadiri acara pembukaan itu.

Acara pun dimulai dan setelah menyampaikan sambutan, secara simbolis Chanyeol menggunting pita sebagai tanda diresmikannya The Park-View: Hotel and Resorts, anak perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang resort/perhotelan dan pariwisata dari induk perusahaan milik keluarga Park yang secara otomatis sudah menyandang nama 'Park Group' karena telah menambah bidang usaha selain yang dijalani oleh Park Inc.

Setelah berjabatan tangan dengan pihak yang berkepentingan serta prosesi formal lainnya, Chanyeol, Seohyun dan sekrearis Kang meninggalkan tempat karena sudah ditunggu oleh Chanlie dan Hyechan yang sudah tidak sabar ingin jalan-jalan di kota yanng terkenal dengan wisata pantai tersebut.

Sekretaris Kang mengendarai mobil sementara keluarga Park duduk di bagian tengah dan belakang.

"Daddy nanti kita beli roti ya, aku mau memberi makan _seagulls_!"seru Hyechan semangat.

"Aku mau naik kuda di bibir pantai, boleh ya dad?" Chanlie tak kalah antusias.

"Okay, lakukan apapun yang kalian sukai" sahut Chanyeol sembari tersenyum melihat tingkah dua anak kembarnya yang baru menginjak usia 7 tahun.

"Sayang, tidakkah lebih baik mereka bermain membangun istana pasir atau duduk manis di bawah payung pelindung? Pagi ini saja sudah cerah, pasti nanti siang akan panas. Lagipula kalau memberi makan burung atau naik kuda kurasa agak berbahaya untuk anak-anak. Bisa saja nanti tangan Hyechan terluka karena terkena gigitan burung dan Chanlie beresiko jatuh dari kudanya, bukan?" usul Seohyun yang langsung direspon cibiran oleh si kembar.

Seohyun sedikit memutar badannya untuk menghadap si kembar yang duduk di belakang, "Nanti kalian bersantai dipinggir pantai saja besama mommy sambil menikmati pemandangan laut di tempat teduh yang sudah disediakan, mau kan?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas menanggapi perilaku overprotektif Seohyun. Anak-anak aktif seperti mereka mana mau berdiam diri kalau sedang berekreasi, pasti inginnya jalan-jalan sambil mengeksplorasi tempat yang baru pertama kali mereka kunjungi.

"Tidak mau, aku ingin jalan-jalan menyusuri pantai. Kalau duduk saja pasti membosankan" tolak Chanlie.

"Aku setuju dengan oppa, nanti mommy Seo saja yang duduk sambil menunggu kami bermain" Hyechan menimpali.

Seohyun hampir saja ingin menasihati dua anak tirinya kalau saja Chanyeol tidak keburu memotong, "Biarkan saja, nanti aku yang mengawasi mereka bermain, kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Seohyun mendengus dan tidak menjawab apa-apa lagi sementara Chanlie dan Hyechan bersorak karena daddy tidak melarang mereka untuk bersenang-senang. Sejujurnya, Chanyeol menghargai niat baik Seohyun yang perhatian pada dua anaknya sejak mereka resmi berstatus suami-istri. Namun Seohyun lebih sering bertindak terlalu membatasi apa saja yang harus dan tidak boleh anak-anak lakukan. Chanyeol sudah sering memberi pemahaman pada sang istri, sayangnya pembicaraan mereka akan hal itu selalu berujung dengan perdebatan yang pada akhirnya Seohyun dengan watak keras kepala itu tetap pada pendiriannya.

Chanlie dan Hyechan seringkali mengadu pada sang ayah mengenai sikap ibu tiri mereka yang bisa dibilang kelewat mengatur. Salah satu contoh; pernah waktu itu Seohyun menyarankan Hyechan untuk mengikuti les kepribadian agar mampu berperilaku layaknya anak perempuan yang manis dan santun. Hyechan yang tidak suka langsung menentang keinginan Seohyun dan meminta dukungan dari daddy-nya. Chanyeol membela Hyechan dan akhirnya Seohyun menuduh Chanyeol terlalu memanjakan si kembar.

Sekarang sudah satu tahun pernikahan mereka berjalan, tapi Seohyun tak kunjung menyesuaikan diri dengan cara Chanyeol mendidik kedua anaknya meski harus Chanyeol akui untuk urusan sehari-hari Seohyun sangat telaten dalam menjalani perannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga.

Saat tengah memandangi garis pantai yang sudah mulai tampak melalui jendela mobil, Chanyeol merasakan sedikit sakit dibagian belakang kepalanya. Akhir-akhir ini ia kerap diserang rasa sakit yang sama secara tiba-tiba dan kemudian akan hilang dengan sendirinya.

Tidak sampai disitu, gejala tersebut biasanya diikuti dengan mimpi yang terasa tidak asing dan sangat nyata, seolah ia benar-benar mengalami peristiwa didalamnya. Tak jarang mimpi itu bisa terulang dan berlanjut pada tidur berikutnya atau tergantikan dengan mimpi lainnya yang bersifat sama.

Tanpa disadari, setiap kejadian di alam bawah sadar itu merupakan potongan kejadian yang jika diurutkan akan membentuk suatu peristiwa yang utuh.

Chanyeol menganggap yang dialaminya adalah manifestasi dari pikirannya yang agak terbebani selama beberapa bulan ini karena terfokus pada proyek anak perusahaan yang baru hari ini diresmikan. Ia kira sakinya akan hilang karena bebannya sedikit berkurang, namun kali ini semakin menjadi, menjalar hingga ke seluruh bagian kepala. Seperti ada yang mencengkeram kuat dari dalam tengkoraknya.

"_Argh.."_ Chanyeol mengerang pelan dengan kedua tangan memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa, Yeol?" sebelah tangan Seohyun mendarat di punggung Chanyeol, terlihat panik mendapati suaminya yang mendadak seperti dirundung rasa sakit luar biasa.

"Sa..kitt.." Chanyeol meremas rambutnya sambil tertunduk, matanya terpejam rapat-rapat berusaha mengenyahkan rasa sakit yang mendera. Sekelebatan kejadian dalam mimpinya terputar kembali, membuat kepalanya semakin ingin meledak.

"Daddy.." lirih Hyechan yang takut melihat ayahnya berjuang melawan rasa sakit yang entah disebabkan oleh apa.

"Kang ahjussi, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" titah Chanlie.

Sekretaris Kang yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan dengan tatapan khawatir melalui _rare view mirror_ hanya mengangguk dan menambah kecepatan mobil keluarga Park yang dikendarainya menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Chanyeol merintih tertahan, rasanya sudah tidak sanggup lagi, ini terlalu menyiksa.

"Chanyeol, bertahanlah! Chan—"

Suara panik Seohyun adalah hal terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum jatuh tak sadarkan diri diatas pangkuan istrinya.

* * *

**~L.F~**

* * *

Chanyeol dilarikan ke IGD sebuah rumah sakit dan langsung menerima penanganan dari dokter didampingi Seohyun, sedangkan Chanlie dan Hyechan menunggu di luar ditemani sekretaris Kang. Hycehan tampak cemas dalam rangkulan Chanlie yang membisikan kata-kata penenang meski ia sendiri juga khawatir dengan keadaan daddy-nya.

Hyechan yang sedariadi hanya menunduk sayup-sayup mendengar suara familiar di telinganya. Suasana area tunggu IGD yang tenang membuat obrolan dua orang yang tidak jauh dari situ dapat sedikit terdengar. Lalu gadis kecil itu menoleh,

"Oppa, lihat.." Hyechan menepuk Chanlie yang duduk tepat disebelahnya sembari mengarahkan terlunjuknya.

"Kenapa?" Chanlie mengikuti arah telunjuk Hyechan untuk kemudian tercengang. "Bukankah itu—"

"Byun-agasshi!" Hyechan spontan memanggil.

Namun wanita yang sepertinya mereka kenali itu malah tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Byun Baekhyun-agasshi!" kali ini giliran Chanlie yang panggilannya sukses membuat sosok itu berhenti dan akhirnya menoleh.

Mengetahui mereka tidak salah memanggil orang, keduanya pun bangkit dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang membeku ditempat setelah menggumamkan nama dua anak itu.

Kebiasaan dulu yang tidak pernah hilang, si kembar langsung memeluk pinggang Baekhyun bersamaan, membuatnya sedikit terdorong kebelakang karena tubrukan badan Chanlie dan Hyechan yang sudah lebih besar sejak terakhir bertemu ketika mereka masih berumur 5 tahun.

"Kau kenal dengan anak-anak ini?" tanya Sehun yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Baekhyun hanya menggangguk pelan lalu menunduk menatap puncak kepala milik dua bocah yang tengah memeluknya erat, antara percaya tidak percaya—bagaimana mungkin anak-anak bisa berada di Busan?—dan sedikit takjub karena mereka masih bisa mengenali Baekhyub yang mengalami sedikit perubahan pada penampilan—rambut sepunggungnya dahulu kini telah dipangkas pendek sedikit melebihi bahu.

Chanlie dan Hyechan melepas pelukannya, mendongak membalas tatapan Baekhyun.

"Agasshi kenapa pergi tidak bilang-bilang?" Chanlie bertanya.

"Agasshi sudah lupa dengan kami ya.." Hyechan menambahkan.

Intonasi suara keduanya terdengar memelas. Baekhyun teringat saat 1,5 tahun lalu dimana ia terakhir kali bertemu dengan si kembar dan sekretaris Kang yang mengantarnya pulang ke apartment sepulangnya dari menjenguk Chanyeol. Rasa bersalah kembali melingkupi batinnya, ia memang tidak sempat bertukar kalimat perpisahan dengan anak-anak sebelum kembali ke Busan. Baekhyun menyesal karena telah pergi begitu saja mengingat saat itu ia tidak ingin berlama-lama di Seoul karena batinnya tertekan dengan kondisinya yang terpuruk.

Baekhyun merendahkan posisinya, memandangi Chanlie dan Hyechan seksama secara bergantian. Lama tidak berjumpa, dua anak ini benar-benar terlihat pertumbuhannya. Pipi gembil mereka sudah tidak terlalu kentara, tinggi sudah jelas bertambah, wajah masih polos namun tetap terasa ada perubahan secara fisik karena di usia mereka yang sudah layak untuk duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

Setelah bertemu kembali dengan Chanlie dan Hyechan, Baekhyun baru sadar kalau ia benar-benar merindukan mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia tangkupkan kedua tangan lembutnya pada pipi Chanlie lalu mencium keningnya, hal serupa ia lakukan pada Hyechan setelahnya.

"Maaf ya.." Baekhyun menarik keduanya dalam pelukan hangat—sempat melupakan kehadiran Sehun yang masih berdiri di belakang—terhayut dalam suasana haru dengan reuni singkatnya dengan anak-anak Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa agasshi" Hyechan menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun.

"Nona Byun," Baekhyun yang baru sadar ia terpejam selama memeluk si kembar kini membuka matanya yang sedikit berair dan melepas pelukannya, satu lagi orang yang membuat Baekhyun terheran dengan kehadirannya.

"Senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan anda," ucap lelaki paruh baya itu tulus dengan senyumannya yang teduh.

"Sekretaris Kang.. maaf tapi.. kenapa anda dan anak-anak bisa ada disini?"

"Tadi tuan muda mengalami—"

"Chanlie, Hyechan!" lantang suara seorang wanita memanggil.

Semua yang berkumpul disitu mengalingkan pandangan bersamaan—terlihat Seohyun yang baru saja keluar dari ruang dokter dengan langkah tergesa mendekat. Begitu sadar ada Baekhyun disana, raut wajahnya berubah terkejut. Ditambah lagi dengan posisi Baekhyun yang habis berpelukan dengan si kembar, dengan gamblang Seohyun menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya.

"Ada perlu apa kau disini?" Seohyun bertanya sinis.

Chanlie mengernyit tidak suka melihat kelakuan mommy tirinya, "Aku dan Hyechan yang tidak sengaja melihat Byun-agasshi lalu menghampirinya, kenapa mommy berbicara seperti itu ke agasshi? Apa mommy tidak suka?" serunya defensif.

"Chanlie.." Baekhyun mengelus kepala Chanlie, bermaksud meredam emosi anak itu.

"Sini ikut mommy, daddy baru saja sadar, kalian ingin melihat daddy kan?"

"Daddy sudah sadar?" sahut Hyechan sumringah, "Agasshi ayo ikut melihat juga. Tadi daddy tiba-tiba pingsan di mobil, makanya dibawa ke rumah sakit. Karena kebetulan agasshi ada disini jadi sekalian saja, sudah lama kan tidak bertemu dengan daddy?"

"Hyechan!" bentak Seohyun lalu menghampiri si kembar dan menarik paksa keduanya untuk menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Mommy apa-apaan!" Chanlie berusaha memberontak.

"Turuti kata mommy! Jangan melawan!" omel Seohyun sambil menyeret mereka dengan kedua tangannya, Chanlie di sisi kiri sementara Hyechan di sisi kanan.

Kedua anak itu melempar tatapan maaf pada Baekhyun sebelum pasrah dibawa masuk ke ruang perawatan Chanyeol. Menyadari ketegangan yang sempat terjadi, sekretaris Kang membungkuk.

"Maafkan yang tadi nona.."

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Baekhyun paham.

"Saya ingin menengok tuan muda dulu, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan ya nona Byun"

"Ya, sampai bertemu lagi sekretaris Kang"

Sekretaris Kang berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya jadi patung disana. Baekhyun sedikit terkesiap saat Sehun yang masih dibelakangnya bertanya,

"Tadi itu.. anak-anaknya Chanyeol, kan?"

* * *

**~L.F~**

* * *

Setelah Baekhyun memberi jawaban hanya melalui anggukan atas pertanyaan Sehun sebelumnya, ia langsung mengajak Sehun pergi dari sana lalu mengantar si dokter muda pulang ke apartmentnya menggunakan taksi. Selama ini, Baekhyun menceritakan segalanya tentang Chanyeol ke Sehun tanpa menyebut nama Chanlie dan Hyechan. Karena Sehun sudah menerkanya dengan benar, maka Baekhyun mengakuinya.

Perjalanan menuju apartment Sehun dilalui tanpa adanya pembicaraan. Sehun tahu Baekhyun butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri sejenak setelah secara tak terduga bertemu kembali dengan orang-orang dari masa lalunya. Sehun memang benar karena Baekhyun sendiri sedang melamun memikirkan kejadian di rumah sakit tadi.

Ia sudah sedekat itu hampir bertemu dengan Chanyeol atas ajakan Hyechan kalau saja Seohyun tidak muncul. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega, diam-diam bersyukur atas kedatangan Seohyun yang mencegah pertemuan itu terjadi karena bagaimanapun ia sedang bersama Sehun. Baekhyun tidak berani membayangkan kalau seandainya ia sungguhan melihat Chanyeol lagi.. demi langit dan bumi—ia berharap itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Bukannya Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol. Tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja ia takut akan goyah jika harus bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol disaat dirinya sudah bersama Sehun.

Sesampainya di apartment Sehun, Baekhyun membuatkan teh madu hangat selagi Sehun berganti baju. Tidak lama Baekhyun meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja, Sehun muncul dari kamar.

"Diminum dulu,"

"Terima kasih"

Sehun menyeruput sedikit teh yang dibuatkan Baekhyun dan meletakkan kembali cangkirnya. Tidak ada dialog lagi. Bingung kenapa atmosfirnya jadi terasa canggung. Baekhyun akhirnya mengambil _slingbang_ miliknya kemudian beranjak dari sofa untuk bersiap pulang.

"Setelah ini kau harus beristirahat. Kalau belum sanggup bekerja lebih baik tidak usah praktek dulu. Besok pagi aku akan datang lagi membawakanmu sarapan. Aku pamit ya.."

"Tunggu," Sehun yang masih duduk di sofa menahan tangan Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri, "Tinggallah disini sebentar" pintanya memohon.

"Baik—_ah!_" Baekhyun memekik kaget karena tiba-tiba Sehun menariknya hingga jatuh terduduk di pangkuan si lelaki.

Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Baekhyun, merapatkan posisi agar lebih aman di atas pahanya. Baekhyun refleks berpegangan pada bahu Sehun.

"Sehun, kenapa—"

"Shhh.."

Baekhyun seketika bungkam karena telunjuk Sehun yang menempel tepat di atas bibirnya, memandang si dokter muda heran dengan tindakan yang dilakukannya ini. Sehun menatap Baekhyun intens, seolah menyalurkan seluruh perasaan melalui sorotan dari dua manik matanya.

"Baekhyun.."

Sehun menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga kanan Baekhyun, mendaratkan telapak tangannya yang hangat di pipi tirus itu sebelum mengeluskan ibu jarinya dengan gerakan kelewat pelan, seolah kulit Baekhyun yang mulus sangat sensitif terhadap sentuhan apapun. Perlahan, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya seraya menutup mata sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir tipis Baekhyun, melumatnya sekali, sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Sehun melepas tautan itu dan kembali menatap Baekhyun sebelum berkata,

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap bersamaku"

Baekhyun terenyuh mendengar permohonan yang terucap sarat pengharapan itu. Sehun adalah lelaki yang luar biasa sabar dan pengertian. Mulai saat itu Baekhyun memantapkan hati dan berjanji untuk tidak akan mengecewakan Sehun. Baekhyun tersenyum, mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai surai hitam Sehun sebelum menjawab,

"Ya, aku janji"

.

* * *

_Heart has its own way to heal the pain, as long as you're willing to move it on._

* * *

**~L.F~**

* * *

Chanyeol beserta keluarga sudah kembali ke Seoul. Berdasarkan saran dokter di Busan kemarin, ada baiknya gejala sakit kepala yang dialami perlu dikonsultasikan dengan dokter spesialis dan meminta keterangan diagnosa mengingat Chanyeol pernah mengalami trauma di bagian kepala akibat kecelakaan 1,5 tahun yang lalu. Maka keesokan harinya, Seohyun mengantar Chanyeol ke rumah sakit untuk bertemu dengan Dr. Lim, konsultan neurolog yang pernah menangani Chanyeol sewaktu dirawat pasca kecelakaan dulu. Chanyeol pun menceritakan semua keluhannya yang didengarkan dengan seksama oleh Dr. Lim.

"Saya rasa apa yang dirasakan tuan Chanyeol sekarang memang ada hubungannya dengan cidera yang pernah dialami karena kecelakaan waktu itu. Jujur, saya sendiri cukup kaget mendengar penuturan anda karena setelah satu tahun lebih di vonis retrograde dan telah diberi _medical_ _treatment_ hingga pulih, baru kali ini ada keluhan sakit di bagian belakang kepala tempat dimana otak kecil yang berperan menyimpan memori berada.

Bisa jadi, ini ada hubungannya dengan ingatan yang telah hilang serta mimpi yang kerapkali datang ke alam bawah sadar tuan Chanyeol. Meski secara teori dalam kasus retrograde hampir mendekati mustahil, namun kemungkinan ingatan kembali tetap ada meski dalam persentase yang sangat kecil. Diduga, mimpi yang tuan Chanyeol alami adalah visualisasi dari sebagian ingatan yang hilang karena muncul setelah timbulnya gejala rasa sakit dibagian kepala akibat reaksi syaraf pada otak kecil yang seolah-olah menarik ingatan yang sempat hilang"

Chanyeol tertegun sejenak mendengar penjelasan barusan, Seohyun langsung mengajukan pertanyaan, _insecure_ dengan analisis yang dipaparkan Dr. Lim.

"Jadi ada peluang ingatan Chanyeol akan pulih?"

"Tidak ada jaminan akan pulih sepenuhnya, tergantung dari kondisi masing-masing penderita amnesia. Jika ingatan yang sempat hilang membawa kenangan buruk hingga membuat pasien trauma, secara psikologis tentu pasien tidak akan mau membangun ingatan akan hal tersebut"

"Apa yang bisa menyebabkan ingatan yang hilang bisa kembali?" kali ini Chanyeol bersuara.

"Ada banyak hal, bisa dengan secara tidak sengaja mengunjungi tempat tertentu yang menyimpan kenangan khusus, atau membuka album foto yang mengabadikan suatu momen penting. Semua kegiatan yang bersifat 'penelusuran ulang' dapat memicu pulihnya ingatan walau tidak seutuhnya"

Seohyun menoleh ke Chanyeol yang berada di sebelahnya, sorot matanya mencerminkan ke-tidak-rela-an mengetahui bahwa ada kemungkinan ingatan Chanyeol dapat kembali. Ia genggam tangan suaminya dengan erat. Untunglah kemarin ia berhasil mencegah Baekhyun untuk menemui Chanyeol di rumah sakit.

Demi Tuhan, Seohyun akan melakukan apapun untuk menahan Chanyeol agar tetap berada di sisinya. Apapun.

* * *

**~L.F~**

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Baekhyun mendapat kiriman sebuah undangan. Dengan senyuman yang mengembang, ia buka amplop berhiaskan pita baby blue itu, tertera dua nama calon mempelai yang dicetak timbul dengan tinta silver didalamnya.

**Kim Jongin**

**dan**

**Do Kyungsoo**

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi Kyungsoo, sekedar memberitahu kalau undangannya telah sampai ditangannya. Ia turut senang akhirnya Kyungsoo akan menikah setelah menjalani hubungan selama kurang lebih 4 tahun dengan Jongin. Dengan ini diantara mereka berempat, tinggal Baekhyun yang belum melepas status lajangnya.

Malam harinya sepulang praktek dari rumah sakit, Sehun datang mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun lalu diajak makan malam bersama oleh ibu Byun seperti biasa. Setelah makan selesai Sehun mengajak Baekhyun berbicara diteras rumah.

"Aku baru dapat surat tugas dari kepala rumah sakit, mulai minggu depan aku akan ditempatkan ke rumah sakit Seoul"

Baekhyun menoleh, "Jadi kau akan pindah?"

"Ya.."

"Kau tidak apa-apa tinggal sendirian di luar kota?"

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Aku sudah dewasa, Baekhyun" lalu merangkul kekasihnya, "Hanya saja mungkin nanti kita akan jarang bertemu"

Baekhyun diam sejenak, kemudian menyuarakan pemikirannya, "Kalau begitu aku akan ikut ke Seoul"

"Pekerjaanmu disini bagaimana?"

Baekhyun diam sebentar, setelah _resign_ dari Park Inc. dan kembali ke Busan, kini ia bekerja di salah satu perusahaan menengah yang bergerak di bidang periklanan. Tidak sebesar perusahaan terdahulu memang, setidaknya gajinya sedikit lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan serta menambah biaya kuliah Taehyung.

"Aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain disana"

"Baek, kau tidak perlu—"

"Aku yang mau, Sehun"

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu dan Taehyung?"

"Aku pernah meninggalkan ibu dan Taehyung untuk bekerja di Seoul, jadi kupikir mereka tidak akan mempermasalahkannya"

Kali ini giliran Sehun yang terdiam, sedikit terharu dengan keinginan Baekhyun serta keseriusannya, padahal mereka baru beberapa hari resmi menjalin hubungan. Kemudian Sehun menarik Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kau tahu, aku merasa beruntung memilikimu. Aku harap kita bisa seperti ini seterusnya,"

"Ya.."

Cukup lama mereka bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu hingga akhirnya Sehun melepas pelukannya.

"Kau mau kita tinggal bersama di Seoul?"

Baekhyun sedikit ragu, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan..?"

"Sungguh aku tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali. Baiklah beberapa hari lagi aku akan izin ke Seoul untuk mencari apartment untuk kita berdua" ucap Sehun semangat.

"Oh ya, kebetulan aku akan ke Seoul untuk datang ke pesta pernikahan Kyungsoo, seorang teman yang pernah kuceritakan padamu. Aku juga ingin memperkenalkanmu pada sahabatku yang lain, bagaimana kalau kita kesana bersama?"

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati"

* * *

**~L.F~**

* * *

Hari pernikahan Jongin-Kyungsoo pun tiba dengan pesta resepsi yang diadakan pada malam hari bertempat di sebuah hotel. Pasangan yang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri itu terlihat bahagia bersanding di pelaminan. Minseok dan Luhan hadir bersama suami serta anak mereka yang kurang lebih berusia 5 bulan dengan hari kelahiran tidak terpaut jauh.

Baekhyun menjadi yang terakhir datang diantara mereka dan langsung disambut oleh dua ibu muda menghambur memeluknya.

"Baekhyunnieee"

"_Oh my B I thought you wouldn't come but finally here you are, missed you so much"_

"Aku baik eonni, aku juga rindu. Maaf terlambat" Baekhyun membalas pelukan keduanya.

"Hai, Baek. Selamat datang,"

Kyungsoo yang sedang berkelilig menyapa tamu bersama Jongin muncul dalam balutan gaun pengantin putih berdesain sederhana namun anggun, sangat pas membalut tubuh mungilnya. Sama halnya dengan Jongin yang terlihat tampan, benar-benar pasangan yang serasi.

"Kyung!" Minseok dan Luhan melepas pelukannya lalu membiarkan Baekhyun menghampiri pasangan pengantin baru. Baekhyun berpelukan sebentar dengan Kyungsoo untuk melepas rindu lalu memberi ucapan selamat.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua. Semoga berbahagia" ucap Baekhyun tulus.

"Terima kasih. Ehm, Baek.." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang punggung Baekhyun, seolah memberi kode tepat dimana seorang lelaki tampan yang baru datang bersama Baekhyun tadi berdiri sambil tersenyum melihat reuni 4 sekawan itu.

"Ah iya.. kenalkan, ini Oh Sehun. Sehun, disini ada Luhan eonni, Minseok eonni, Kyungsoo dan Jongin"

Sehun bersalaman dengan masing-masing dari mereka lalu digiring menuju meja bundar besar tempat awal mereka duduk berkumpul sebelum Baekhyun dan Sehun datang. Disana Sehun kembali diperkenalkan dengan Yifan dan Jongdae, para suami yang sedang memangku bayinya masing-masing setelah sempat ditinggal istri-istri mereka untuk menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun.

Setelah dipersilahkan duduk, mereka mulai berbincang-bincang sembari menikmati hidangan yang disuguhkan. Di beberapa kesempatan, Sehun mendapati Baekhyun termenung melihat Yifan-Luhan bermain dengan Zhuyi, atau Jongdae-Minseok yang sedikit kerepotan mengurusi Minki yang rewel karena tidak mau diam dan ingin diajak berkeliling.

Sehun kemudian menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dari balik meja. Merasa sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi tangannya, Baekhyun menoleh ke sisi kanan, beradu pandang dengan Sehun yang memberi tatapan pengertian sambil meremas lembut jemari lentik yang kini dalam genggamannya, bermaksud menguatkan.

Kalau saja Baekhyun tidak kehilangan janinnya.. Baekhyun membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran tentang masa lalu. Sudahlah, mungkin begitulah cara Tuhan agar Baekhyun dapat melupakan Chanyeol untuk mencari kebahagiannya yang lain dan sekarang Baekhyun merasa beruntung dengan adanya Sehun yang telah mengisi kekosongannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian acara dilanjutkan dengan dansa berpasangan yang diawali oleh dua mempelai, Jongin-Kyungsoo. Para tamu undangan diperbolehkan untuk ikut menikmati sesi tersebut. Beberapa pasangan mulai ikut bergabung, menyesuaikan gerakan yang diiringi _live music_ dari _mini stage_ tempat dua orang _wedding singer_ bernyanyi.

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun kemudian berbisik, "_Let's have our very first dance here_"

Baekhyun mendunduk malu, ajakan barusan sukses membuat pipinya bersemu menyerupai buah peach. Sehun mengulurkan tangan, perlahan Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya ke atas telapak tangan Sehun yang langsung menariknya ke area dansa. Sejak tadi, Yifan dan Luhan sebenarnya memperhatikan mereka. Tidak perlu diungkapkan karena sudah jelas Baekhyun dan Sehun memang sedang menjalin hubungan.

"Kau lihat bagaimana dia memperlakukan Baekhyun? Sepertinya Sehun memang lelaki yang baik," ucap Luhan, melihat bagaimana Baekhyun kembali tersipu ketika Sehun membisikan sesuatu ditengah-tengah gerakan bertempo lambat yang disesuaikan dengan alunan musik.

"Ya, syukurlah kalau Baekhyun sudah menemukan yang lebih baik untuknya" sahut Yifan.

Sayangnya Yifan dan Luhan tidak menyuarakan keraguan yang sama-sama mereka rasakan. Mereka sadar ada yang berbeda, suatu 'percikan' yang tidak lagi mereka lihat saat Baekhyun bersama yang terdahulu.

* * *

**~L.F~**

* * *

Semuanya sudah kembali berkumpul dengan segelas _champagne _di tangan untuk bersulang. Setelah meneguk sekali champagne-nya, Baekhyun izin ke restroom. Sekeluarnya dari salah satu bilik toilet, Baekhyun menghadap cermin untuk mencuci tangan sambil mengecek penampilannya. Lalu muncul seorang wanita dari bilik lain, mendapati ada orang yang bisa dimintai tolong, wanita itu menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Maaf nona, bisa tolong tarikkan resleting belakang gaunku? Aku agak kesulitan.."

"Oh, boleh.." Baekhyun buru-buru mengeringkan tangannya lalu membantu wanita tadi.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya setelah Baekhyun selesai.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Sama-sama"

Setelah berbalik, barulah Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah si wanita dengan jelas yang tadi memunggunginya. Parasnya anggun dengan make up tipis di wajah cantik naturalnya, penampilannya mencerminkan tipikal wanita _high-end_ namun tidak terkesan arogan.

"Hmm.. rambutmu ada yang turun" si wanita mengoreksi tatanan rambut Baekhyun yang digelung.

"Eh, benarkah?"

"Sini biar kurapikan"

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Baekhyun, ia membalikan Baekhyun untuk menghadap cermin lalu mengeluarkan sebotol kecil hairspray dan jepitan yang disimpan dalam _elegant purse_ yang ia bawa kemudian mulai merapikan dengan telaten. Baekhyun akui ia memang sedikit terburu-buru saat mempersiapkan diri sebelum datang ke pesta.

"Selesai"

"Terima kasih"

"Sama-sama. Kau undangan pesta pernikahan juga? Kenalannya Jongin atau Kyungsoo?" si wanita bertanya sembari merapikan peralatannya.

"Ya, aku temannya Kyungsoo."

"Oh, kenalkan, aku Hyojin dari keluarga Kim, sepupunya Jongin." Hyojin mengulurkan tangan.

"Oh, sepupunya Jongin? Aku Baekhyun" Baekhyun menjabat tangan Hyojin. Untuk ukuran wanita kelas atas dengan gengsi tinggi, Hyojin bisa dibilang ramah, tidak segan untuk berkenalan atau mengajak bicara lebih dulu.

"Ayo kita kembali ke dalam, Baekhyun-ssi" ajaknya.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan bersisian dengan Hyojin hingga sesaat setelah keluar dari _restroom_, seseorang yang melangkah dengan terburu-buru menabrak sebelah pundak Baekhyun.

"Ah!" Baekhyun memekik pelan. Dengan _heels _yang cukup tinggi membuatnya sulit menjaga keseimbangan hingga tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang akibat dorongan. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah lengan menahan pinggangnya, mencegah Baekhyun untuk jatuh. Baekhyun refleks berpegangan pada lengan yang menahanya, dengan posisi itu mereka terlihat seperti sedang berpelukan. _Too close for their own goods._

Seolah ada alarm darurat terngiang di kepalanya, indera penciuman Baekhyun masih mampu mengenali aroma parfum maskulin mahal yang terakhir kali ia hirup satu setengah tahun lalu. Mengingat satu-satunya orang dengan harum yang khas ini Baekhyun merinding.

_Tidak mungkin ini lelaki yang sama, kan?_ Batin Baekhyun menolak.

"Maaf nona, aku tidak sengaja. Tadi itu—"

_Suara ini.._

Baekhyun sedikit mendongak, tidak lagi mendengarkan penjelasan lelaki ini karena degupan jantungnya yang berdentum terlalu keras hingga terasa sampai telinga begitu sadar bahwa sosok pria dihadapannya sekarang adalah orang yang paling ia hindari, tidak lagi berharap akan dipertemukan namun nyatanya—sekali lagi—malam itu takdir seolah mempermainkannya.

"Chan..yeol?"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**

Hamdallah chapter 1 LF publish. Seneng karena respon buat Prelude lebih baik dari perkiraan. Aku bacain review-reviewnya dan buat yang galauin chanbaek or hunbaek, ketahuilah kegalauan kalian jadi hiburan tersendiri buatku hoho /ditimpuk/ udah kubilangin kan LF bakal drama.

Update kali in barengan sama **Heartless**-nya **CHANBAEXO**, pas banget aku ajakin barengan ternyata sama-sama pengen update tanggal 6 jadi sekalian. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meninggalkan jejak melalui fav/follow/review. Selamat datang juga buat reader(s) baru. Keep anticipating the upcoming chapters!

**Lastly, happy birthday to the lovely Byun baby! Stay cute eternally, stay gorgeous naturally** ❤ sempet hopeless gitu kirain chanyeol ga update apa-apa eh ternyata dia tetep usaha jadi yang pertama! ciyee langgeng yah kaliaan~ sekian dari aku, see you on the next update!

Hearts, Riri.

.

.

.

* * *

**~L.F~**

* * *

"Chan..yeol?"

Sayangnya itu bukan suara Baekhyun. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk sekedar mengucapkan satu nama itu. Lelaki yang dipanggil menoleh ke wanita lain yang juga berada disana, keterkejutan tampak jelas di wajahnya mengetahui yang memanggilnya adalah,

"Hyojin?"

.

* * *

**May 6th, 2016**

* * *

_After all this time, through the hardest part like the whole world started to crumble down, now the universe seems to try me once again._


	28. Chapter 28

A sequel of Love Unconditionally

**LOVE FAITHFULLY**

by goodgalriri

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Wave of Memories **_(extended ver.)_

* * *

Chanyeol sedikit mempercepat laju Mercedes yang dikendarainya menuju Seoul Grand Hotel, tempat diadakan _annual gala dinner_ yang biasa diselenggarakan bagi kalangan pebisnis menengah keatas Korea Selatan. Pekerjaan yang harus segera diselesaikan dikantor menghambatnya untuk pulang lebih awal seperti yang sudah direncanakan. Bahkan ia tidak sempat mengantar Seohyun ke rumah lalu bersiap melainkan langsung ke tempat acara tanpa didampingi sang istri yang dijemput oleh supir. Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak diminta menjadi salah satu tamu undangan yang akan memberikan sambutan, tentu tidak masalah kalaupun ia datang terlambat.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah lebar memasuki lobby utama hotel sembari mengancingi jas, menuju _restroom_ pria untuk sekedar merapikan penampilan agar terlihat lebih _presentable_. Ketika baru berbelok, ia tak sengaja bertubrukan cukup keras. Meski efeknya bagi Chanyeol tidak seberapa, namun tidak bagi seseorang yang ia tabrak. Kedua tangannya refleks menarik lalu menahan agar tidak terjatuh.

"Maaf nona, aku tidak sengaja. Tadi itu aku teburu-buru."

Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada wanita yang ada dalam rengkuhannya.

_Bukankah dia yang pernah mengunjungiku di rumah sakit waktu itu?_

"Chan..yeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke perempuan lain yang memanggilnya. Ekspresinya berubah kaget mendapati wanita yang ia kenal namun sudah tidak lama berjumpa ternyata juga berada disana.

"Hyojin?"

Ya, bagaimana mungkin ia lupa sosok yang secara fisik menyerupai mantan kekasihnya yang kini sudah tiada. Dialah saudari kembar Hyejin—Kim Hyojin.

Harusnya Baekhyun terheran, mengapa dunia begitu sempit karena ia baru saja dipertemukan dengan wanita yang ternyata juga mengenal Chanyeol di acara yang sama sebagai tamu undangan pernikahan Jongin-Kyungsoo. Namun ada gejolak lain yang lebih mendominasi, mengambil alih segala bentuk emosi kecuali luapan perasaan yang menjalar di dalam dada—sesak. Luka lama yang susah payah ia sembuhkan pelan-pelan terbuka kembali

Mestinya Baekhyun tahu, kembali ke Seoul akan membangkitkan kenangan pahit yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu ia tahan agar tidak kembali terhanyut didalamnya, demi Sehun yang sekarang sudah bersamanya. Baekhyun pikir ini akan mudah—terlebih dengan adanya Sehun. Namun Tuhan belum cukup puas bermain-main dengan hidup Baekhyun. Takdir yang tersurat telah menggariskan pertemuan kembali dua manusia yang dikehendakiNya.

"Maaf.."

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol, melepaskan diri lalu pergi dengan tergesa, menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu punggung tangan sementara tangan yang lain mengangkat gaunnya agar ia dapat berlari secepat mungkin.

"Baekhyun-ssi!"

Tidak peduli dengan Hyojin yang memanggil, Baekhyun semakin memperbesar jarak, tidak mampu bertahan lama-lama disana. Ia harus segera menghindar sejauh mungkin, kemana pun asal jangan kembali ke pesta Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya ia berbelok di ujung dan berhenti disana, dimana tidak terlalu banyak tamu maupun petugas hotel berlalu-lalang. Baekhyun menyandarkan punggung ke dinding dengan kepala menengadah ke atas, kedua mata terpejam erat, berharap kejadian yang baru dialaminya merupakan bagian dari mimpi buruk.

Sayangnya, kenyataan menampar Baekhyun dengan keras. Begitu ia buka kedua matanya, buliran bening mulai berjatuhan tanpa bisa ditahan. Satu isakan lolos dari bibirnya.

_Ya Tuhan, kenapa harus sekarang.._

Baekhyun kira mental dan batinnya sudah cukup kuat setelah satu setengah tahun yang ia lalui. Namun segala usaha untuk melupakan berakhir sia-sia, pertemuan tadi menghancurkan pertahanan yang ia miliki. Bahkan mereka tidak hanya sekedar bertatap muka, kontak fisik terjadi dengan jarak sedekat itu. Dan demi Tuhan, aroma Chanyeol masih tercium walau dalam jarak sejauh ini, tidak mau hilang seolah menempel di gaun malam yang Baekhyun kenakan.

_The smell that unconsciously she missed the most yet suffocates her at the same time._

Seketika Baekhyun merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri, marah karena kelemahan inilah yang membuatnya kembali jatuh hanya dengan pertemuan sesingkat itu. Marah karena ketidakberdayaannya menghadapi seseorang yang bahkan mengingatnya saja tidak karena sejak 1,5 tahun yang lalu sampai detik ini, bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun bukanlah siapa-siapa.

* * *

**~L.F~**

* * *

Chanyeol menyaksikan kepergian Baekhyun yang terkesan melarikan diri, dipandanginya punggung yang kian menjauh itu dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Hyojin, kau mengenal wanita itu?" tanyanya setelah mendengar Hyojin memanggil Baekhyun.

"Oh, kami baru saja berkenalan tadi" jawab Hyojin.

Chanyeol tidak menyahut lagi. Terdiam dan kembali menatap kosong ke arah dimana Baekhyun menghilang dengan raut wajah serius hingga keningnya berkerut dalam.

"Ehm, lama tidak berjumpa ya Chanyeol. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Hyojin membuyarkan lamunan sesaat Chanyeol.

"Eh, uhm.. aku baik" jawab Chanyeol seadanya, lalu ia teringat kalau ia harus segera menghadiri jamuan makan malam di hotel yang sama namun di hall yang berbeda.

"Maaf Hyojin, ada acara yang harus kuhadiri sekarang. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi,"

"Oh, okay tidak apa-apa. Sampaikan salamku untuk paman dan bibi Park"

"Ya, nanti kusampaikan. Aku permisi dulu"

Kemudian Chanyeol meninggalkan Hyojin yang sebenarnya merasakan kejanggalan interaksi antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol barusan.

* * *

**~L.F~**

* * *

Baekhyun kembali 20 menit kemudian setelah menghapus sisa air mata dan sedikit merapikan diri. Untunglah ia hanya menggunakan make up tipis yang tampak natural, jadi tidak perlu repot karena maskara luntur atau apa. Baekhyun bergabung lagi dan ikut bercengkrama dengan yang lain seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sayang sekali Baek, kau baru saja melewatkan momen pelemparan buket. Tadinya Kyungsoo ingin menunggu sampai kau kembali, tapi gadis-gadis itu sepertinya sudah tidak sabar" ucap Luhan sembari menunjuk segerombolan perempuan di depan sana yang mulai membubarkan diri sesaat setelah pelemparan buket usai.

"Tidak masalah eonni"

"Memangnya kau tidak ingin segera menikah dengan Sehun?" Luhan berujar pelan meskipun yang lain tengah sibuk berbincang.

"Aku dan Sehun baru saja memulai, jadi kami belum berpikiran kesana," jawab Baekhyun.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun lama, lalu membentuk bibirnya menjadi segaris tipis sembari menggenggam salah satu tangan Baekhyun, memberi dukungan, "Eonni harap kau dan Sehun bisa bersama seterusnya sampai ke jenjang yang lebih serius. _I know what you've been through wasn't easy at all—probably like hell—but let's just not look back and move on. I'm glad to see you're already starting over with someone else and I find him such a well-mannered and good-looking man. You deserve all the happiness in the world, B_. Semoga kau bisa mendapatkannya bersama Sehun,"

Baekhyun terdiam, rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar kalimat penenang dari eonninya ini. Terlebih ia baru saja secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang sempat membuatnya hilang akal dan perlu menenangkan diri sebentar. Luhan adalah sahabat yang paling dekat dan tempat berbagi cerita, ingin Baekhyun mengungkapkan bagaimana kehidupannya selama 1,5 tahun belakangan yang memang benar adanya seperti yang Luhan katakan, _probably like hell_.

Namun sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat mengingat ini adalah pesta pernikahan Kyungsoo-Jongin, tidak sepantasnya ia membawa kesedihannya di hari bahagia orang lain.

"Terima kasih, eonni" ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

* * *

**~L.F~**

* * *

Pasangan Yifan-Luhan serta Jongdae-Minseok izin pulang sebelum pesta selesai karena kedua bayi mereka yang mulai merengek, Baekhyun dan Sehun ikut pamit dan sebelum berpisah, Baekhyun dan Luhan berpelukan cukup lama karena Yifan dan Luhan langsung terbang ke Kanada keesokan harinya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi ya, B. Ku tunggu undanganmu dan Sehun" bisik Luhan.

"Doakan saja eonni" sahut Baekhyun.

Lalu mereka berpisah di lobby hotel dan pulang. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun hanya diam, menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca jendela dengan mata yang menatap kosong ke luar sementara Sehun mengemudi sambil sesekali melirik kekasihnya.

"Kau sakit?" Sehun meremas lembut tangan Baekhyun dengan salah tangannya sedangkan tangan yang lain tetap di _steering wheel_.

Baekhyun menoleh sekilas, memaksakan senyuman seraya menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa, hanya sedikit lelah"

Sehun tidak mencari tahu lagi meski ia sadar betul bahwa Baekhyun tengah memikirkan sesuatu, namun ia memilih tidak melanjutkan, mungkin Baekhyun sedang butuh ketenangan. Sesampainya di apartment yang mereka tinggali bersama, Sehun membukakan pintu membiarkan Baekhyun masuk lebih dulu.

Baekhyun melepas sepatunya, ke kamar dan duduk di atas tempat tidur. Tidak lama setelahnya Sehun masuk, melepas jas dan kedua kancing di ujung lengan kemejanya lalu menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Segera ganti baju dan istirahat. Aku menunggu di luar, panggil aku kalau kau sudah selesai"

Meski tinggal dan tidur bersama, mereka tetap menghormati privasi satu sama lain dan berkomitmen tidak akan melakukan apapun. Sehun membelai puncak kepala Baekhyun sekali sebelum membalikkan badan. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya tertahan, dua lengan mulus yang terbuka itu menelusup ke kedua sisi pinggang Sehun dan sedikit menariknya. Sehun merasakan bagian belakangnya menghangat karena suhu tubuh Baekhyun yang menempel tanpa celah dengan punggungnya.

Baekhyun memeluk dari belakang, membenamkan wajahnya di punggung tegap milik Sehun. Sedari tadi yang mengganjal di pikiran Baekhyun adalah rasa bersalahnya pada Sehun. Bagaimana mungkin ia menangis untuk lelaki lain sementara Sehun sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Baekhyun mengulang kata 'maaf' berkali-kali dalam hatinya.

Sehun yang tidak mengerti hanya mengernyit, menolehkan kepala ke belakang sebisanya, "Kenapa?"

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu sebentar.." lirih Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Sehun tersenyum maklum lalu menikmati keheningan dengan posisi mereka yang seperti itu sampai Baekhyun melepasnya.

* * *

**~L.F~**

* * *

Chanyeol tiba dirumah tepat jam 11 malam, dengan disambut Seohyun yang sudah lengkap dengan jubah tidur berbahan sutera tipis yang membungkus tubuh langsingnya.

"Anak-anak sudah tidur?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Seohyun membantu melepas jasnya.

"Sudah"

Setelah melepas simpul dasi, Seohyun hendak membuka kancing kemeja sang suami sebelum tangan Chanyeol menepisnya.

"Aku bisa sendiri" sergahnya datar, memutar badannya memunggungi Seohyun.

Chanyeol sudah paham dengan kebiasaan istrinya itu, Seohyun akan dengan sengaja akan memperlambat gerakan dan bertingkah seduktif dengan memainkan jemarinya di sekitar dada sang suami. Anehnya, bukannya terpancing tapi Chanyeol malah merasa risih.

Tak kunjung mendapat respon yang diinginkan, Seohyun memilih duduk di tepi ranjang dengan bersilang kaki dan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada, wajah sepenuhnya ditekuk. Selagi menunggu Chanyeol selesai mandi, Seohyun berbaring di tempat tidur setelah melepas jubah tidurnya, memperlihatkan gaun tidur bertali tipis dan berbelahan rendah yang mengekspos kulit putih serta sebagian area dadanya.

Berbagai cara sudah Seohyun lakukan untuk merayu Chanyeol agar ingin melakukan hubungan yang sebagaimana mestinya karena sejak di hari mereka disahkan menjadi sepasang suami-istri, Chanyeol belum pernah 'menyentuh' Seohyun atas keinginannya sendiri. Harus Seohyun yang menginisiasi lebih dulu, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memberi respon seadanya atau bahkan menolak dengan halus tanpa berniat meneruskan ke interaksi yang lebih intim.

15 menit setelahnya Chanyeol muncul sudah dalam setelan piyama, terlihat segar dengan aroma khas _aftershave_ yang menguar. Chanyeol naik ke tempat tidur, menyibak selimut lalu tidur menyamping, membelakangi Seohyun yang juga memunggunginya, berharap sang suami sadar bahwa dirinya tengah merajuk. Tapi tak ada kalimat apapun yang terlontar, akhirnya Seohyun memutar tubuhnya, memeluk dari belakang kemudian menyapukan bibirnya di tengkuk Chanyeol

"Tidak sekarang Seohyun, aku lelah" Chanyeol berucap sembari melepas tangan Seohyun yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

Penolakan untuk yang kesekian kalinya Seohyun terima.

_Sampai kapan kau terus menghindar dariku Park Chanyeol?_ Seohyun membatin. Mulai menimbang-nimbang, haruskah ia melakukan sesuatu yang lebih agar Chanyeol mau melakukan hal itu dengannya? Perlukah ia memaksakan sesuatu agar rumah tangga ini berjalan sesuai keinginannya?

Seohyun terus berpikir hingga ia jatuh tertidur, masih tanpa kehangatan yang ia harapkan dari suaminya.

* * *

**~L.F~**

* * *

Di awal pernikahan mereka, Chanyeol beralasan anak-anak masih membutuhkan perhatian jadi ia tidak ingin menambah adik dulu sebelum Chanlie dan Hyechan cukup umur. Seohyun mengusulkan untuk menggunakan program kontrasepsi namun Chanyeol tidak setuju, beranggapan hal itu tidak menjamin sepenuhnya. Maka Seohyun bersabar selama beberapa bulan hingga si kembar akhirnya masuk ke sekolah dasar.

Kemudian Chanyeol disibukkan dengan proyek ekspansi bisnis di Busan yang membuatnya harus bolak-balik keluar kota untuk memantau perkembangannya. Sedikit waktu yang dimiliki untuk keluarga, ketika sampai di rumah ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaan dan memilih beristirahat. Kalaupun ada waktu senggang, Chanyeol lebih tertarik bermain bersama Chanlie-Hyechan ketimbang bermesraan berdua dengan istrinya.

Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa enggan, ia merasa ada yang salah—sesuatu yang tidak benar dengan pernikahan yang dijalaninya ini.

Karena tidak bisa tidur, pikirannya jadi melayang kemana-mana. Lalu ia teringat pertemuannya dengan perempuan yang pernah mendatanginya di rumah sakit setelah ia sadar dari masa kritis akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya 1,5 tahun yang lalu.

_Baekhyun.. Baekhyun.. Baekhyun.._

Chanyeol terus mengulang nama itu di dalam hati layaknya mantra, sambil memutar kembali kejadian di hotel tadi. Kenapa Baekhyun itu malah lari dan seperti menghindar darinya?

_Why did she look so hurt back then? Have I done something wrong? Did I even know her before the memory loss happened? And why do I have to concern about this meanwhile I don't even kn_—

"Akh.."

Chanyeol terduduk, meringis pelan ketika tiba-tiba merasakan kepalanya berdenyut disertai sekelebatan kejadian yang mulai membayangi benaknya. Kemudian ia teringat belum meminum obat atas resep yang disarankan dari neurologis, dr. Lim. Namun Chanyeol memilih bertahan dengan rasa sakit itu. Membiarkan setiap fragmen memenuhi kepalanya layaknya gelombang pasang membanjiri daratan.

_So overwhelming but he let them all in._

Peristiwa yang sebelumnya sudah menghantui alam bawah sadarnya sejak beberapa waktu lalu kini tergambar lebih runtun—seperti putaran cuplikan film yang diproyeksikan pada layar putih kosong. Lebih jelas—karena setiap detail yang ada disana tak lagi samar seperti sebelumnya. Lebih nyata hingga ia merasa itu bukanlah mimpi atau imajinasi belaka.

_Ia pernah mengalaminya—_

Walau ingatan itu tidak sepenuhnya sempurna, namun Chanyeol sadar akan sesuatu yang baru. Satu hal yang membuat semua ini menjadi tergambar lebih runtun, terlihat lebih jelas dan terasa lebih nyata.

—_dengan wajah Baekhyun yang kini perlahan muncul dalam ingatannya_.

.

.

* * *

** ~L.F~**

* * *

"Apa kau gugup?"

Baekhyun bertanya disela-sela waktu saat membantu Sehun memasangkan dasi di pagi harinya setelah mereka sarapan.

"Hmm.. sedikit" jawab Sehun kalem. Meski pembawaannya selalu tenang namun Sehun tidak bisa memungkiri bawa dirinya memang gugup karena akan memulai hari pertamanya bekerja di tempat yang baru.

"Kau akan baik, aku yakin" Baekhyun menarik simpul terakhir lalu sedikit membetulkan kerah kemeja Sehun, "Selesai."

Baekhyun tersenyum puas melihat penampilan lelaki dihadapannya, menepuk kedua bahu lebar Sehun kemudian meremasnya pelan, "Semoga sukses, dokter tampan"

"Terima kasih" Sehun menyahut sembari mengelus rambut Baekhyun, "Aku berangkat"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, mengantar Sehun sampai depan pintu, "Hati-hati"

Sehun turun ke basement gedung apartemen untuk mengambil mobil lalu mengendarainya menuju Severance Hospital, rumah sakit dimana ia akan bekerja sebagai dokter baru disana. 45 menit kemudian Sehun sudah tiba, langsung menuju ruang kepala rumah sakit setelah bertanya pada salah satu perawat.

Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengetuk pintu yang bagian tengahnya ditempeli plat bertuliskan 'Dr. Bae Youngbin' dihadapannya. Tidak lama, terdengar sahutan dari dalam yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

Sehun membuka pintu, "Selamat pagi dokter Bae"

"Ah, dokter Oh. Silahkan" dr. Bae menghampiri Sehun, "Selamat datang di Severance Hospital" lalu menyambutnya dengan jabatan tangan.

"Terima kasih dokter"

"Silahkan duduk" dr. Bae mengarahkan Sehun untuk duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja kerjanya.

"Suzy, bisakah kau keluar dulu?" ucap dokter Bae, dan Sehun baru sadar kalau ada orang lain selain dirinya dan si kepala rumah sakit.

Sehun menoleh ke sisi lain ruangan, di atas sofa putih seorang wanita duduk bersilang kaki dengan elegan. Sepertinya bukan seorang pasien ataupun tamu resmi jika mendengar cara dr. Bae memanggil dan bahkan memerintahnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Diam-diam Sehun memperhatikan, penampilannya _simple_ namun tetap terlihat modis, tipikal wanita berselera tinggi yang terlihat pandai memadu-padankan gayanya dalam berpakaian. Dilihat dari fitur wajahnya Sehun kira usianya masih di awal 20-an. Cantik.

"Pembicaraan kita belum selesai appa" sahutnya, tersirat nada merajuk.

"Tapi appa sedang ada tamu disini" dr. Bae berusaha terdengar tegas namun agak tanggung melakukannya.

"_Fine_. Anggap saja aku tidak ada." ucapnya seraya melipat tangan didada, kemudian si perempuan mengalihkan pandangan ke Sehun yang tanpa sadar masih memperhatikannya.

Sehun sedikit membungkukkan badan demi alasan kesopanan.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya dokter Oh" sela dr. Bae, merasa tidak enak dengan tingkah puterinya.

"Tidak apa dokter Bae, maaf karena kedatanganku menginterupsi pembicaraan kalian sebelumnya"

"Tentu saja tidak. Baiklah langsung saja, bisa tolong perlihatkan surat tugasmu dokter Oh?"

Pembicaraan mereka pun berlanjut. Tidak berlangsung lama karena hari itu juga Sehun akan langsung memulai praktek. Namun dalam waktu singkat itu, si dokter muda tidak menyadari bahwa satu-satunya perempuan yang berada disana tidak mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun darinya, duduk manis menatap Sehun penuh ketertarikan.

* * *

**~L.F~**

* * *

Seperginya Sehun ke rumah sakit, Baekhyun mulai membereskan meja makan sisa sarapan dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah lain—mengabaikan rasa nyeri di perut bagian bawah yang akhir-akhir ini kerap kali muncul namun hilang dengan sendirinya. Paling hanya gejala menstrual biasa, pikir Baekhyun.

Setelah itu ia membuka laptop untuk browsing lowongan pekerjaan. Baekhyun tidak bisa terus berdiam diri membiarkan Sehun yang menanggung biaya hidup mereka di Seoul meski gajinya sebagai dokter sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keduanya.

Lalu ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi, pesan masuk.

**From:** 민석이언니

_Baek, kau jadi mengantar Yifan dan Luhan ke bandara kan? Sampaikan salamku ya, maaf tidak jadi datang, Minki sedang rewel._

Pasangan Wu berencana kembali ke Kanada hari ini dan take off siang nanti, Yifan tidak bisa terlalu lama meninggalkan pekerjaannya meski sebenarnya Luhan masih ingin berlama-lama di Korea. Setelah membalas pesan Minseok, Baekhyun langsung bersiap.

Satu jam kemudian ia berangkat ke bandara dengan taksi. Sesampainya disana, Baekhyun memasuki area keberangkatan luar negeri sambil mencari-cari sosok Yifan maupun Luhan yang katanya sudah tiba lebih dulu. Begitu mengenali perawakan tinggi Yifan yang tengah berdiri menggendong Zhuyi, Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya.

Baru saja ia hendak memanggil namun ditahan dari samping.

"B, tunggu"

Luhan muncul tiba-tiba, mencengkram lengan Baekhyun untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

Baekhyun menoleh, "Eonni?"

"Aku sengaja menunggumu datang sebelum sesuatu—yang menurutku—tidak diinginkan terjadi" ucap Luhan serius.

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Chanyeol ada disini"

Mendengar satu nama itu saja membuat darahnya berdesir.

"A-apa?" Refleks ia mengalihkan pandangan ke Yifan yang sedang berbicara serius dengan sosok tinggi yang baru ia sadari keberadannya disana sedang berdiri memunggunginya.

"Dia menawarkan diri mengantarkan aku dan karena kebetulan hotel tempat kami singgah berdekatan dengan kantornya. B, dengarkan aku, jika kau tidak ingin menemuinya kau boleh pulang sekarang atau aku akan bilang ke Yifan untuk menyuruhnya pergi seka—"

"Tidak usah eonni," Baekhyun menyela, mengontrol ekspresinya sewajar mungkin, "Lagipula untuk apa? Aku baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dihindari" ujarnya berusaha terdengar meyakinkan.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun lama, ia tahu dibalik ketenangannya Baekhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kau yakin?" ia kembali memastikan.

Baekhyun mengangguk sembari tersenyum kecil, "Tentu"

Meski masih sedikit meragukan ucapan Baekhyun barusan, namun Luhan akhirnya berujar, "Baiklah, ayo kita kesana"

Mereka berdua mengahampiri Yifan dan Chanyeol yang masih mengobrol. Yifan yang lebih dulu menyadari kehadiran Luhan yang sudah bersama Baekhyun dari belakang Chanyeol memberi tatapan kode pada sang istri yang dibalas anggukan singkat dan gerakan mulut '_It's okay_' tanpa suara.

"Oh, kau sudah kembali. Hai, Baek" sambut Yifan.

"Hai oppa" balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kemudian menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang, rautnya seketika berubah begitu melihat Baekhyun. Terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tertahan. Kemudian mereka berempat berbincang sebentar—lebih ke Yifan dan Luhan yang berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Saat sudah waktunya untuk _boarding_, Yifan dan Luhan pamit. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memberi pelukan serta salam perpisahan sebelum melepas keluarga Wu pergi. Luhan sempat menoleh ke belakang beberapa kali saat melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri disana menatap kepergiannya.

"Yifan, apa tidak apa jika mereka ditinggal berdua?" bisiknya cemas.

"Justru aku harap Chanyeol memanfaatkan kesempatan ini," sahut Yifan.

Luhan beralih menatap suaminya heran, "Kesempatan apa?"

"Agar dia dapat menemukan jawabannya sendiri"

* * *

**~L.F~**

* * *

Mereka berdiri bersisian dengan jarak yang terjaga, kecanggungan semakin terasa ketika Yifan dan Luhan tidak lagi berada disana. Chanyeol terlihat berpikir, pembicaraanya dengan Yifan tadi masih terngiang. Namun suara pelan Baekhyun berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Aku.. duluan, Chanyeol-ssi" demi akesopanan, Baekhyun undur diri lebih dulu dan langsung berbalik.

"Tunggu. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Baekhyun berhenti, menarik nafas panjang sebelum beralasan, "Tidak bisa. Aku sudah ada janji"

Chanyeol sudah mengira akan menerima respon seperti ini. Maka sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, ia raih lengan Baekhyun dan sedikit memaksanya untuk berbalik, "_Please_"

Baekhyun menyentak agar genggaman Chanyeol lepas, "Jangan sentuh—"

"Kenapa semalam kau menghindar dariku?"

_What have I done wrong to you?_

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan ingatanku yang hilang karena kecelakaan itu?"

_Because the dream's getting vivid with you in it and I have no idea—_

"Sebelumnya ada hubungan apa diantara kita—

_—what exactly _were_ we?_

_._

_._

_._

—Baekhyun?"

.

.

* * *

**_Previously.._**

* * *

"Hyung, dokter bilang ingatanku mulai kembali"

"A-apa? Kau serius?" Yifan tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Alam bawah sadarku memunculkannya kembali walaupun tidak sepenuhnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.. ini tentang Baekhyun"

Yifan membatu. Apa Chanyeol mulai mengingat Baekhyun?

"Dia muncul dalam serangkaian mimpi anehku akhir-akhir ini yang kemudian aku yakini adalah pengulangan kembali kejadian yang pernah kualami sebelumnya. Aku juga teringat, Baekhyun ini pernah datang mengunjungiku di rumah sakit setelah kecelakaan itu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengenal siapa dia. Yang ingin kutanyakan.. siapa Baekhyun sebenarnya?"

Yifan menelan ludah, terpaku mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang ternyata masih berusaha menggali masa lalunya.

"Kau tentu mengenalnya kan hyung? Waktu pernikahanmu saja dia menjadi salah satu _bridesmaid_ Luhan. Kalau memang pernah ada hal antara aku dan dia, kumohon ceritakan padaku jika kau tahu sesuatu"

Yifan terdiam, menatap Chanyeol lama sebelum menjawab, "Dengar, bukannya aku tidak ingin membantumu, _but I guess I'm not the right one to tell anything_," Yifan kemudian memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan,

"_If you really want to know, find the answer by yourself_"

.

* * *

_He lost in ocean of recalls with nothing to hold. But he keeps on going, anyway._

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N**

Mohon maaf lahir batin readers. Well, aku balik dengan extended ver. Ch2 plus kehadiran Suzy sebagai tokoh baru. Bagi yang liat teaser video LF di ig ku mungkin udah tau duluan dia bakal muncul di chapter ini, atau... mungkin juga gak ada yang ngeh karena durasinya kecepetan?

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah ninggalin jejak melalui fav/follow/review**. Apresiasi dan dukungan dari kalian jadi alasan utamaku untuk tetap semangat lanjut nulis. Yah.. agak kurang pd karena udah sebulan lebih gak update, jadi maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan. Makasih udah mau baca LF dan nerima segala kekurangannya. Maafin aku yang suka moody-an. Aku sayang kalian. Ily

**16/08/01**

* * *

**Trivia:** Apa cuma aku yang gak rela baekhyun punya abs?_ He's too pretty to have any kind of manly features in his curvy body though ㅠㅅㅠ_


	29. Chapter 29

A sequel of Love Unconditionally

**LOVE FAITHFULLY**

by goodgalriri

* * *

**Chapter 3: String of Fate**

* * *

Baekhyun kira ia bisa berlalu pergi setelah pamit undur diri pada lelaki di sebelahnya, namun apa yang diperkirakan tidak semulus kenyataan. Baru selangkah ia berbalik, suara baritone itu berucap penuh penekanan.

"Tunggu. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Baekhyun berhenti namun ia tidak ingin berlama-lama, maka dengan jelas ia menolak dengan alasan, "Tidak bisa. Aku sudah ada janji"

Kemudian melanjutkan langkah dengan lebar sebelum lengannya ditahan, membuat tubuhnya sedikit memutar ke belakang.

"_Please.._" ucap lelaki yang kini memegangnya memohon.

"Jangan sentuh—"

"Kenapa semalam kau menghindar dariku? Apa ada hubungannya dengan ingatanku yang hilang karena kecelakaan itu? Sebelumnya ada hubungan apa diantara kita, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menyela dengan mengajukan pertanyaan secara bertubi-tubi yang berhasil membuat wanita dalam genggamannya bungkam seketika.

Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat dengan Chanyeol masih menahannya sembari melempar tatapan intens menanti jawaban. Baekhyun tidak menyangka lelaki dihadapannya ini akan menyinggung masa lalu yang ia kira sudah terlupakan— musnah tak bersisa bersama ingatannya yang hilang akibat cidera pasca kecelakaan 1,5 tahun yang lalu.

Tapi untuk apa pula Chanyeol bertanya? Baekhyun pikir tidak ada pengaruhnya sekarang, toh mereka sudah menjalani hidup masing-masing. Chanyeol menikahi Seohyun, Baekhyun menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun. Penjelasan tidak akan berarti apa-apa, tidak mampu merubah apa yang sudah terjadi. Daripada berkata yang tidak perlu maka lebih baik berkilah.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Baekhyun akhirnya, "dan diantara kita tidak pernah ada apapun. Sekarang lepaskan—"

"_Liar,_" Chanyeol menggeram pelan. Baekhyun menelan ludah, merasakan cengkraman di lengannya lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari kalau kau sedang berbohong? Apa salahnya memberitahuku yang sebenarnya —"

"Tidak ada gunanya memberitahumu karena itu tidak akan merubah keadaan, Chanyeol" kali ini Baekhyun menyela, tidak ingin terlihat lemah seperti malam sebelumnya.

Chanyeol terdiam, meresapi perkataan Baekhyun yang memang ada benarnya. Tapi kembali lagi ke sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal di hatinya saat berhadapan dengan Baekhyun atau hanya dengan mengingat kehadiran Baekhyun dalam mimpinya. Rasanya masih ada satu hal yang belum selesai, sayangnya ia sendiri tidak tahu itu apa.

Selagi Chanyeol larut dalam pemikirannya, Baekhyun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan diri lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mematung di tempat.

"Ingatanku mulai kembali.." Chanyeol bergumam pelan, entah apa maksudnya mengutarakan hal itu. Namun telinga Baekhyun masih mampu menangkap getar suara lelaki di belakangnya.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah, kedua tangan terkepal erat. Kenapa Chanyeol terdengar seperti membutuhkan pertolongan, seberapa penting baginya ingatan yang hilang itu sampai ia sedikit memaksa Baekhyun untuk memberitahu yang sebenarnya.

Baekhyun hampir saja luluh, ingin berbalik dan bertanya apa yang terlintas dibenaknya. Namun ia menahan keinginan itu. _Percuma_, batinnya miris. Sebelum benar-benar pergi Baekhyun berujar,

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ku harap aku tidak akan muncul dalam ingatanmu"

* * *

**~L.F~**

* * *

Sehun baru saja selesai menangani seorang pasien yang datang untuk berkonsultasi kemudian melirik jam tangannya, sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Ia lepas jas putihnya lalu menyampirkannya di sandaran kursi, berniat mengunjungi cafetaria rumah sakit untuk membeli makanan.

Si dokter muda hampir terlonjak ketika membuka pintu ruang prakteknya dan langsung berhadapan dalam jarak dekat dengan—_Oh?_ Bukankah dia perempuan yang diruangan dr. Bae tadi pagi?

"Hai, dokter Oh," sapanya disusul tawa ringan karena sempat menangkap ekspresi kaget lelaki tampan dihadapannya.

"_Ngg_—hai..?" sahut Sehun ragu.

"Aku Suzy. Mau makan siang bersamaku tidak?"

"Ha?" Sehun melongo. Gadis ini. Baru saja berkenalan kenapa tidak ada rasa sungkan mengajak makan orang asing?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo ikut aku. Aku tahu restoran yang menyediakan menu favorit disekitar sini. Kuberitahu jangan coba makan di cafetaria rumah sakit karena makanannya tidak enak. Sebagai perkenalan maka kali ini aku yang traktir, okay?" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang dokter, Suzy dengan seenaknya menarik tangan Sehun.

"T-tunggu nona! Tapi—"

"Aku tidak suka penolakan dokter Oh—" Suzy berhenti sebentar hanya untuk menanggapi Sehun, "—dan panggil aku Suzy"

Kemudian ia kembali menyeret Sehun untuk ikut dengannya. Sehun pun pasrah dan tidak bisa menolak, gadis ini begitu pemaksa. Selain itu mana mungkin ia tidak menerima ajakan putri kepala rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja—terlepas dari apapun niat dan tujuannya, Sehun tidak punya pilihan.

Suzy membawa Sehun ke sebuah restoran yang jaraknya hanya beberapa blok dari rumah sakit, jadi mereka hanya perlu berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke sana.

"Kudengar kau baru pindah dari Busan ya?" tanya Suzy disela waktu saat mereka menunggu pesanan datang.

"Ya, aku baru dipindahtugaskan dari Busan ke Seoul"

"Bagaimana rasanya bekerja di Severance?"

"Ini masih hari pertamaku, jadi aku masih belum terbiasa. Tapi staff dan perawat yang kutemui menyambutku dengan baik, kurasa hanya perlu waktu untuk penyesuaian"

Obrolan mereka pun berlanjut, lebih ke Suzy yang banyak bertanya atau memulai kembali percakapan sementara Sehun hanya menjawab dan menyahut seadanya. Namun karena merasa tidak enak, kali ini Sehun yang bertanya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kau masih kuliah atau..?"

"_Fresh-graduated_" jawab Suzy singkat.

"Hmm, jurusan dari almamater?"

"_Fashion design_ Universitas Yokohama"

"Oh, jadi kau baru kembali dari Jepang?"

"Ya begitulah.."

Tadinya Sehun ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi, tapi nampaknya Suzy terlihat enggan dan tidak tertarik untuk membahas mengenai dirinya sendiri. Setelah menyantap makan siang, Suzy berniat mengantar Sehun kembali ke rumah sakit. Namun saat hendak meninggalkan restoran ponsel Suzy yang tergeletak di atas meja bergetar, panggilan masuk.

"Maaf, bisa tunggu aku sebentar? Aku harus menjawab panggilan ini" pinta Suzy setelah melihat caller ID di layar ponselnya.

"Ya, silahkan"

"Terima kasih," Suzy sedikit berpaling dan menempelkan benda pipih itu ke telinganya, "もしもし.."

Sehun sedikit penasaran mendengar Suzy berbicara tidak dalam bahasa Korea dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"ねお母さん ... 大丈夫, 大丈夫 ... ちょうど昼食を食べました, 今薬を飲みます... わかった, でも そんなに心配しないで, 私は体に気をつける... 病院にお父さんを訪れ, あまり話をしません, 彼は忙しかった... はい... "

Percakapan pun berakhir, Suzy memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas lalu tersenyum menghadap Sehun.

"Ayo kita kembali ke rumah sakit"

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin bilang tak masalah kalau Suzy tidak mengantarnya, tapi lagi-lagi ia merasa sungkan, berbeda dengan Suzy yang tidak malu berjalan berdampingan sambil memeluk lengan Sehun meski mereka sudah berada di rumah sakit dimana beberapa perawat mengenali keduanya dan menyapa mereka saat bepapasan.

"Bae Suzy!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Suzy menoleh dan mendapati sang ayah—dr. Bae melangkah cepat menghampiri dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Masih disini kau rupanya. Kenapa tadi tidak langsung pulang? Appa menghubungimu dari tadi tapi—_dr. Oh?_" dr. Bae tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena terheran melihat putrinya bersama Sehun.

"Aku baru selesai makan siang bersama dr. Oh, appa" jelas Suzy.

"Ya sudah lebih baik kau pulang. Jangan mampir kemana-mana. Kau harus jaga kondisimu, Suzy. Besok jadwalmu tera—"

"Appa cerewet sekali. Baiklah aku pulang sekarang. Terima kasih dokter Oh, sampai bertemu lagi," Suzy melenggang pergi begitu saja sebelum Sehun membalas ucapan terima kasihnya.

Dokter Bae menghela nafas melihat tingkah putrinya lalu beralih ke Sehun, "Terima kasih dokter Oh sudah menjaga Suzy. Saya khawatir terjadi sesuatu karena ketika saya hubungi ke rumah pelayan bilang ia belum pulang. Anak itu memang susah diberitahu, harusnya ia jangan banyak beraktifitas di luar dan beristirahat di rumah," keluh dokter Bae.

"Justru saya yang harusnya berterima kasih pada Suzy dan maaf dokter Bae, saya tidak tahu kalau putri anda harus segera pulang, setidaknya saya bisa menolak ajakannya tadi"

"Bukan salah anda, Suzy memang anak yang keras kepala. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu dokter Oh, silahkan kembali bekerja"

"Baik,"

Kemudian dokter Bae kembali ke ruangannya, meninggalkan Sehun yang tertegun, sedikit mempertanyakan perilaku protektif sang kepala rumah sakit pada putrinya.

* * *

**~L.F~**

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa minggu berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Chanyeol dan selama itu pula Baekhyun masih dibayangi oleh kalimat terakhir Chanyeol sebelum ia meninggalkan lelaki itu di bandara. Apakah benar ingatan Chanyeol mulai kembali? Jika memang begitu adakah kemungkinan ia akan mengingat hubungan yang telah mereka lakukan Busan 1,5 tahun yang lalu?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat dan lemas akhir-akhir ini"

Sehun menghampiri kekasihnya yang sedang duduk di balkon sambil membawakan dua mug teh hangat, satu untuknya dan satu lagi diberikan ke Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun menerimanya lalu menangkup mug itu dengan kedua tangan untuk menghangatkan telapak tangannya yang dingin karena cukup lama berada di luar pada malam hari.

"Aku baik-baik saja, mungkin dampak siklus menstrualku yang tidak teratur"

Disamping keresahannya tentang Chanyeol yang terkadang menyita pikiran, yang Baekhyun jawab memang ada benarnya. Nyeri yang ia anggap sebagai kram beberapa waktu lalu jadi sering ia rasakan, belum lagi jadwal datang bulannya yang tidak teratur itu kadang melebihi jangka waktu normal.

"Periksakan ke dokter ginekologi jika mulai mengkhawatirkan" Sehun duduk disebelah Baekhyun lalu merangkulnya untuk mendekat.

"Tidak perlu, paling hanya sementara," Baekhyun bersandar ke dada kiri Sehun yang bidang, "Ngomong-ngomong apa Suzy masih menemuimu?"

Karena tidak ingin ada yang disembunyikan dari hubungan mereka, maka Sehun bercerita tentang Suzy yang kerap kali datang mengunjunginya di rumah sakit pada Baekhyun. Sehun sadar gadis itu memiliki ketertarikan khusus kepadanya, namun ia berusaha tidak menanggapinya dengan serius, walaupun sulit baginya untuk menolak mengingat Suzy adalah anak dari kepala rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja.

"Beberapa hari ini tidak, tapi biasanya dia akan datang lagi,"

"Kurasa dia memang menyukaimu" ucap Baekhyun ringan, ia tidak mempermasalahkannya karena yakin Sehun bisa menjaga perasaannya.

"Aku tahu. Oh ya besok kau jadi memenuhi panggilan _interview_?" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan, tidak ingin membahas hal itu saat quality time mereka.

"Hm-m, di perusahaan _furniture_ yang kuceritakan padamu waktu itu"

"Baiklah besok aku akan mengantarmu dulu sebelum ke rumah sakit. Kalau sekiranya prospek kerja disana tidak begitu bagus lebih baik tidak usah dilanjutkan, oke?"

"Iyaa," Baekhyun tersenyum, merasakan ketidakrelaan Sehun yang sepertinya masih keberatan kalau ia bekerja.

Kemudian mereka tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan, menikmati keheningan sambil sesekali menyesap teh hingga Sehun mengajak Baekhyun masuk sembari menggandeng tangannya.

* * *

**~L.F~**

* * *

Seohyun menyadarinya.

Bagaimana belakangan ini Chanyeol menjadi lebih pendiam dan sering melamun di berbagai kesempatan kecuali di lingkungan kantor dimana sang suami selalu bersikap profesional jika dihadapkan dengan pekerjaan. Seohyun mengira-ngira apa alasan dibalik perubahan sikap suaminya itu.

Jika mengenai perusahaan, ia rasa Park Inc. sedang berada dalam posisi stabil, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan mengenai kelangsungannya. Kondisi keluarga mereka pun biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada konflik serius atau apa. Setiap kali Seohyun bertanya Chanyeol selalu tertutup dan terkesan menjaga jarak.

Namun hari itu Seohyun merasa perlu mengambil tindakan. Bersamaan dengan mengantar laporan ke ruangan Chanyeol, ia akan coba membahasnya.

"Ini laporan dari divisi logistik mengenai analisa kebutuhan serta rencana pengadaan perabotan baru kantor kita. Tinggal menunggu konfirmasi darimu maka undangan tender akan disebarkan besok pada beberapa perusahaan _furniture_ yang memenuhi spesifikasi seperti yang terlampir dalam dokumen," Seohyun meletakan map hitam diatas meja kerja Chanyeol.

"Hn, terima kasih, akan kuteliti lebih dulu. Tolong sampaikan pada bagian logistik hasil validasinya akan kukabari nanti sore"

"Baiklah. Tapi bisa aku minta waktumu sebentar?"

Chanyeol yang tadinya terfokus pada layar monitor iMacnya kini beralih mendengar ucapan Seohyun, "Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ya, ini tentangmu"

Chanyeol mengernyit, menunggu Seohyun melanjutkan.

"Berhentilah mengganggapku sebagai orang lain dalam kehidupanmu, Chanyeol" Seohyun memulai.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan kau kira aku tidak cukup peka untuk menyadari tingkahmu yang tidak seperti biasanya"

Chanyeol mulai paham arah pembicaraan ini membatin, _am I that obvious?, _"Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya disini. Kita bicarakan nanti di ru—"

"_See? _Kau masih tetap menghindar. Aku berusaha menjalani peranku sebaik mungkin sebagai istri di rumah maupun sebagai sekretarismu di kantor. Tapi sesulit itukah mempercayaiku setelah 1 tahun lebih kita menjalani hidup bersama? Kenapa kau tidak pernah terbuka dan bercerita apapun padaku?"

Merasakan tensi Seohyun mulai naik, Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya "Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri dan jangan sangkut-pautkan urusan rumah tangga dengan masalah pribadiku"

Seohyun berdecak, "Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini? Aku sudah berbesar hati menerima segala keputusanmu karena kau suamiku. Kau tidak ingin berhubungan denganku karena tidak mau memiliki anak dulu hingga si kembar sudah cukup besar, aku terima. Kemudian kau menundanya lagi dengan segala kesibukan kerja, aku pun bersabar. Jika kau belum menginginkanku untuk memuaskanmu secara batin, maka untuk saat ini setidaknya biarkan aku membantu dan menjadi istri yang berguna sekali saja" kini nadanya terkesan memohon.

Chanyeol tidak menyahut lagi, menatap Seohyun dalam diam sambil menimbang-nimbang apakah akan menyinggung perasaan sang istri jika menanyakan hal yang mengganjalnya akhir-akhir ini? Tapi toh Seohyun yang memaksa, Chanyeol menarik nafas sebelum mengucapkan satu nama,

"_Baekhyun_,"

Raut wajah Seohyun seketika berubah mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan wanita itu?"

Melihat respon yang tidak menyenangkan dari Seohyun, Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak meneruskan, "Lupakan saja"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" tanpa sadar Seohyun sedikit membentak, ia sudah terlanjur panik dan marah mengetahui alasan dibalik perubahan sikap suaminya adalah karena satu wanita yang bahkan menyebut namanya saja ia tidak sudi. Lalu ia teringat pertemuannya dengan dokter Lim saat ia menemani Chanyeol untuk berkonsultasi beberapa waktu lalu.

_Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah mulai mengingat semuanya..._

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahu. Memang tidak seharusnya aku menanyakan hal ini padamu, maaf jika membuatmu tersinggung. Sekarang bisa tinggalkan ruanganku? Aku harus memeriksa laporan ini" Chanyeol mengakhiri pembicaran dengan mengusir Seohyun secara halus.

Sementara Seohyun menahan kekesalan karena usahanya untuk menggali informasi pun gagal, sekeras apapun ia memaksa Chanyeol malah menarik diri semakin jauh dan sekarang keadaan diperburuk dengan munculnya nama itu. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata, Seohyun keluar lalu memasuki ruangannya sembari membanting pintu.

"Sialan!" umpatnya penuh emosi.

Sebegitu pentingnya kah sampai Chanyeol memikirkannya berhari-hari? Seohyun tidak mengira prosesnya akan secepat ini, bagaimana kalau ingatan Chanyeol bisa pulih sepenuhnya? Ia nyaris kalap namun nalarnya lebih dulu menguasai, tunggu dulu.. harusnya ia tidak perlu panik.

Chanyeol sudah menjadi suami sahnya. Kalaupun ingatannya benar-benar kembali, Chanyeol tidak akan setega itu untuk menceraikannya bukan? Lagipula Baekhyun berada di Busan sana jadi tidak akan ada kemungkinan mereka akan bertemu lagi.

Kemudian Seohyun menyeringai, terkekeh pelan hingga akhirnya tertawa keras seperti kehilangan akal sehat. Kalaupun kemungkinan terburuk terjadi—sekali lagi ia tegaskan—Seohyun akan mempertahankan Chanyeol untuk tetap berada di sisinya.

* * *

**~L.F~**

* * *

Menjadi salah satu brand furniture ternama dengan berbagai produknya yang sudah di ekspor ke berbagai negara, bangunan Curve&amp;Line Co. berdiri kokoh bersanding dengan main office perusahaan-perusahaan besar di kawasan bisnis Seoul.

Baekhyun kini berada di bagian HRD yang terletak di lantai 5 bangunan, sedang duduk dengan kedua tangan berpangku pada kedua pahanya sembari menanti namanya dipanggil setelah pelamar sebelumnya keluar dari ruang interview. Ia menjadi yang paling terakhir diwawancara.

Begitu salah satu staff yang berjaga diluar menyuruhnya masuk, Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menggeser pintu, dihadapkan dengan 4 orang yang terdiri dari interviewer HRD maupun _user_, 3 diantaranya wajah yang baru Baekhyun lihat namun tidak dengan wanita yang duduk di paling pinggir sana.

_Hyojin?_

Sementara Hyojin tersenyum, seakan sudah tahu sebelumnya bahwa ia akan menjadi interviewer Baekhyun. Kemudian sesi wawancara dimulai dari staff HRD dan dilanjutkan oleh _user_ yang salah satunya adalah Hyojin. Interiew berlangsung lancar, Baekhyun dapat memberikan jawaban yang sesuai serta dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan.

Setelah diberitahu untuk menunggu hasil test wawancara sebagai tanda berakhirnya _interview_, Baekhyun bersalaman dengan keempat staff tadi. Saat tiba gilirannya berhadapan dengan Hyojin, wanita itu berucap sambil menjabat tangan Baekhyun dengan yakin,

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Baekhyun-ssi"

* * *

**~L.F~**

* * *

Siang itu Suzy kembali mengunjungi Sehun setelah beberapa hari tidak muncul. Namun hari ini gadis itu terlihat berbeda, ia nampak tidak sehat dalam balutan _turtleneck_ dilapisi mantel.

"Hai, Sehun!" sapanya dengan senyuman lebar, merasa sudah lebih akrab karena intensitas pertemuan mereka, kini ia sudah memanggil Sehun langsung menggunakan nama.

"Hai," balas si dokter muda lalu melihat keadaan Suzy, "Kau... baik?"

"Aku baik," sahutnya kemudian memeluk lengan Sehun seperti biasa, "Ayo kita makan bersama lagi. Aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu"

"Baiklah,"

Sehun hanya menurut dan mengikuti Suzy yang ternyata membawanya ke taman kota. Suzy menuntun Sehun menuju ke sebuah pohon teduh dimana sudah tersedia kain alas beserta keranjang makanan. Cuaca siang itu tidak terlalu panas dan sedikit berangin, cukup mendukung untuk melakukan kegiatan outdoor.

"Ku harap kau tidak keberatan kita akan makan di area terbuka seperti ini,"

"Tidak masalah "

Suzy tersenyum, mulai mengeluarkan beberapa wadah makan dan membukanya satu persatu, "Apa sushi oke? Aku tidak bisa memasak selain menu makanan Jepang"

"Kau yang membuat ini semua?"

"Iya, kenapa kau heran begitu? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku hanya terkesan"

"Aku yakin masakanku tidak kalah enak dengan buatan pacarmu itu" tantang Suzy.

"Oh ya? Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin mencoba—hei, hidungmu kenapa?" perdebatan mereka terhenti, Sehun terkesiap melihat cairan berwarna merah pekat perlahan turun dari lubang hidung Suzy.

Refleks gadis itu menghentikan aktifitas dan langsung menyentuhkan jemari ke bagian bawah hidungnya, merasakan rembesan cairan itu menetes sampai menodai _turtleneck_ putih yang ia kenakan.

"Sudah kuduga kau memang sedang tidak sehat," Sehun mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku kemejanya, menggantikan tangan Suzy untuk menyumbat aliran darah, "Ayo kuantar kembali ke rumah sakit"

"Ini hanya mimisan biasa. Nanti juga berhenti sendiri"

"Mimisan merupakan gejala berbagai jenis penyakit, pembuluh darah pecah bukanlah pertanda baik. Apalagi ini bukan disebabkan oleh trauma fisik, kau harus ditangani"

"Sudah kubilang tidak—_akh._." Suzy merintih pelan, sakit yang sedari tadi sebenarnya ia rasakan kini sudah tidak tertahankan lagi, membuatnya tergeletak dengan posisi meringkuk.

"Suzy!" Sehun langsung mendekati Suzy yang setengah sadar lalu memeriksa denyut nadinya sambil menepuk pelan pipinya berulang kali, menjaganya agar tetap sadar.

"Kau masih mendengarku? Mana yang sakit?"

Suzy tidak sanggup menjawab, rasa sakit luar biasa itu lebih dulu mengambil alih kesadarannya.

* * *

**~L.F~**

* * *

Baekhyun dengan tergesa menekan _passcode_ apartemen, melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah selagi melewati ruang tamu lalu merangsek masuk ke kamar mandi, memuntahkan isi perutnya akibat rasa mual yang datang tiba-tiba. Saat berada dalam lift tadi kepalanya mulai diserang pusing disertai gejolak aneh dalam perutnya.

Dengan kedua lutut yang gemetar, Baekhyun berpegangan pada pinggiram wastafel sembari mengatur nafas. Kemudian ia menyalakan keran, menangkupkan tangannya dibawah aliran air lalu berkumur-kumur untuk menghilangkan rasa pahit di dalam mulut akibat cairan lambung yang naik. Padahal ia tidak pernah memiliki riwayat penyakit pencernaan kronis atau semacamnya.

Terakhir kali ia merasa seperti ini yaitu ketika—

_Tidak mungkin_ _aku hamil lagi kan..?_

Baekhyun mengenyahkan prasangka itu mengingat ia tidak pernah melakukan apapun dengan Sehun. Mungkin ini memang gangguan pencernaan, pikir Baekhyun.

Tidak lama setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, sayup-sayup Baekhyun mendengar dering ponsel dari dalam tasnya. Ia keluarkan benda pipih itu lalu mengangkat panggilannya.

"Ya, Hun?"

"_Baek, kau sudah pulang?"_

"Baru saja sampai, ada apa?"

_"Uhm.. sepertinya hari ini aku akan pulang terlambat. Ada pasien yang harus kutangani secara intensif_"

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, selamat bekerja. Jangan lupa makan malam. Pulangnya hati-hati,"

"_Ya. Terima kasih dan... maafkan aku,_"

"Sehun, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau pulang terlambat. Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku mengerti" ucap Baekhyun maklum.

"_Baiklah.. sudah dulu ya_"

"Hm,"

_Pip._ Sambungan terputus, seandainya Baekhyun tahu maksud permintaan maaf Sehun yang sebenarnya.

* * *

**~L.U~**

* * *

.

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian Baekhyun menerima panggilan dari Curve&amp;Line yang mengabarkan bahwa dirinya diterima sebagai staf departemen _marketing_ dan _public relation _dan sudah mulai bekerja keesokan harinya. Sesampainya di kantor, Baekhyun diminta menemui manajer _MPR _diruangannya.

"Hai, Baekhyun. Kita bertemu lagi," sambut si manajer yang tidak lain adalah Hyojin.

Baekhyun melangkah mendekati meja kerja Hyojin, "Selamat datang di departemen MPR Curve&amp;Line" lalu mereka berjabatan tangan.

"Terima kasih,"

Hyojin mempersilahkan Baekhyun, "Sejujurnya, ekspektasiku cukup besar padamu, Baekhyun. Selain pengalaman dan _skill_ yang kau miliki, riwayat pekerjaanmu turut menjadi bahan pertimbangan karena saat ini, kami baru menerima undangan tender dari perusahaanmu terdahulu dan aku secara pribadi merasa diuntungkan dengan bergabungnya kau disini,"

"Perusahaanku terdahulu? M-maksudmu—"

_Oh tidak.._

"Yup, Park Inc.," Hyojin terdengar antusias, "—dan aku ingin kau menjadi bagian dari tender ini"

.

.

.

* * *

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N**

Terima kasih untuk yang masih bersedia mengikuti LF serta feedback positif yang sudah diberikan. Maaf banyak typo. Berikan masukan jika kalian merasa perlu untuk perbaikan saya maupun fic ini. Salam, Riri.


End file.
